Complot
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: ACTUALIZACION!, YAOI SILENT PAIR,VARIAS PAREJAS! a vuelto la loca autora mas Swet que nunca XD,PERDON POR EL RETRASO toy enfermita
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son mios...ToT**

Holas...XD...aquí Angie reportándose...chispas antes que nada debo disculparme con TODOS..por no haber actualizado mi fic Tormentas..pero la verdad tengo la mente en blanco y es imposible hacer regresar a las musas( **Sess: tu siempre tienes la mente en blanco...¬¬**)...no digas eso T.T...(**Sess: termina de una vez tienes miles de cosas que hacer...¬¬**)..que gruñón...¬¬...pero es cierto así que solo podré decir que este fic esta dedicado a varias personas importantes...la primera: mi linda hermanita Beli-chan...sin su apoyo jamás me animaría a hacer esto, en segunda ...mis sensei Mary y Eiji..(las autoras de Rumores vs realidad..por si no lo leyeron háganlos se los recomiendo ampliamente XD)...Tercera: Morgan-chan...Amiga es pa´ ti por ser buena y aconsejarme...Cuarta: Mi linda Mina-chan mi amiga incondicional...Quinta y no menos importante..Nikky-chan mi otra hermanita y consejera que adoro XD...bueno también a todos aquellos que leen Tormenta GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA..ToT..prometo recompensarlos ...

Este es un fic loco que se me ocurrió, quien sabe que estrella andaba suelta y se me coló al cerebro XD... prometo escribirlo con frecuencia... pero con tiempo, las actualizaciones serán entre 15 y 20 días cada una... se los digo para que no coman ansias ok...bueno y aquí les presentó este mi nuevo fic...donde narra las avenencias de un par de joven en busca de algo muy importante para ellos ...si quieren saber que es lo que buscan y si lo encuentran..pues lean esta loca historia ...les aviso que aun no defino parejas, tiene Yaoi..( tengan piedad es el primero que escribió T.T) ..y bueno...veremos que mas surge por ahí...con ustedes...mi historia...(Sess: se te olvida las aclaraciones...¬¬)..Kya!...tienes razón que haría yo sin ti mi vida...XD...después hazme acordar que te de tu recompensa...(Sess: ...¬/¬)...bien las aclaraciones...XD

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Complot **

**By Angie**

**Capitulo nº I: Lluvia/ parque**

Era un día realmente horrible, el sol se había ocultado desde la mañana y la amenaza de la lluvia se cumplió poco antes de las 9 AM, anegando las canchas de tenis...y no se detuvo hasta que terminaron las clases, todos salieron del colegio. Una figura delgada se alejaba solitaria bajo aquel cielo gris, realmente debatiéndose entre lo que deseaba y lo que debía hacer ...

El Siseo salió de los labios carnosos, el estaba de pésimo humor y no quería volver tan pronto a su casa; por lo que había tomado una desviación -"Me iré por el camino mas largo "- se dijo mientras que los recuerdos de la discusión con Inui-sempai tomaban forma, aquel suceso aun le martillaba en al cabeza – " Como carajo se puede ser tan perverso...¬¬?" – bufo Mamushin mientras seguía por aquel camino incierto y desconocido para el, lavaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sus bolso, colgado de su hombro, con las raquetas e útiles escolares; su andar era lento y al cerrar sus ojos azules pudo ver en su mente le maldito brillo de los lentes de Sadahiaru, al hacerle la propuesta sobre un- "entrenamiento especial"..." Ja..acaso piensa que soy un crió o que?...practicas nocturnas a **Mi**...¬¬?- pateando cada piedra que se cruzaba en su camino siguió su andar pausado se detuvo en le medio de un parque desolado la lluvia había espantado a los transeúntes, levanto su rostro hacia arriba y observo lo encapotado cielo... luego volvió a reanudar la marcha unos cuantos pasos mas y se volvió a detener frente a una banca blanca y húmeda, tomo asiento sin importarle nada –" Estúpido Rey de la data."..- insulto mentalmente a su superior – "acaso pensaba que caería en su burdo plan de seducción?..."- frustrado se llevo la mano a la cara y movió sus dedos en círculos para apaciguar el molesto dolor de cabeza que insistía en aparecer – " bueno no es que no me guste Inui... ya bastante había padecido al asumir que el gustaba, como para que el se comportara de esa forma ..¬¬" –suspiro al recordar su comportamiento del año anterior cada mirada penetrante de Inui-sempai lo hacia poner colorado y no podía evitarlo. El era humano corría sangre por sus venas y aquella fachada de persona fría y distante le había servido hasta que su sempai le sonreía –"Rayos...¬/¬"- bufo molesto- " acaso estaba loco?...su condición no podía ser revelada por momentos dudaba en si dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos o ignorarlo –mas confusión 0/0...- dijo en vos alta inclinando la cabeza atrás apoyando completamente su espalda en el respaldo –" bueno no es que quisiera ocultarla, pero las dudas lo invadían , seria bastante molesto tener que soportar las risas y las burlas, ni quería pensar en lo que diría el idiota de Takeshi..- " aunque a decir verdad" – pensó este mientras se volvía a sentar hacia delante- " he notado una actitud bastante posesiva de este imbecil hacia Echizen...aunque al arrogante niño párese no importarle"- encogiéndose de hombros dijo en voz alta- Ese no es mi problema...

Tan dentro de su propio mundo de dudas deberes y realidades estaba que no el joven apodado serpiente no se percato de la discusión que se llevaba a cabo a unos metros de el...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Acaso es tas sordo Echizen..¬¬?- bramo la ya alterada voz masculina

-No- respondió la vos mas infantil- que es lo que quieres...¬¬?

-Lo que quiero?...acaso es una broma?- bufo el mayor- mejor pregúntate que es lo que quieres tu...¬¬?

-**Yo**?...- dijo el aludido en tono de sarcasmo bien marcado- pero si eres tu el que no sabe nada...- aseguro el príncipe- Se puede saber que hacías con la hermana de Tachibana?- pregunto el molesto niño para terminar de una buena vez con aquella discusión. Sus ojos felinos se enfocaron en el rostro de su interlocutor, mas precisamente en sus iris violeta, que en ese preciso momento se pusieron como rendijas, algo de temor se coló por el cuerpo de el jovencito haciéndolo estremecer internamente, porque el no iba a demostrar que realmente estaba aterrado por la cara de enojo de su querido Momo-sempai

-No eres mi dueño Echizen - declaro con firmeza, el moreno sin saber que causaba mas daño del esperado en la pequeña figura frente a el- Además no eres **NADA EN MI VIDA** – sentencio hiriente, tan enfadado estaba que no atino a descubrir lo que se ocultaba tras aquellos ojos llenos de rencor que por un momento se llenaron de una angustia casi devastadora pero por un segundo...ya que como era de esperarse de un arrogante príncipe respondió con desdén

-Pues bien..VETE AL DIABLO...¬¬- declaro el menor lleno de resentimiento –Ya no se remos mas amigos

-Pues vete tu..arrogante niño malcriado ...a quien le interesa tu amistad?...¬¬- casi en el mismo instante que devolvió el insulto se subió a su bicicleta y emprendió la marcha dejando atrás a un Ryoma Echizen mas confundido que antes, si bien Momoshiro tenia razón , ellos no eran **Nada**...-" no por falta de ganas" - se dijo a si mismo- "sino por falta de valor a enfrentar aquel sentimiento" ...por kami en verdad si tenia Ganas**-"Ganas" – **repitió una y otra vez-** Ganas **de abrazar al estúpido de Momoshiro y hacerle entender a besos que el lo quería mas de lo que podía expresar con palabras – volvió a suspirar - .." pero el** valor **se había escapado de su interior al ver a su sempai coqueteando desacatadamente con la tonta niña.

**Flash back...**

Ryoma se dirigía a la casa de **Su** superior ...- "Hoy es el día" –se dijo con una sonrisa de lado...- "si por fin había tomado el valor para hablar con el de aquellos sentimientos extraños que rodeaban su relación de amistad"- apenas si había vuelto a su casa en compañía de Momo-sempai, como de costumbre, fue cuando al ver sus espalda alejarse, o su sonrisa tan linda al despedirse, quien sabe que? ...pero ese día se dio cuanta por fin-" no podía dejarlo así debía decirle "...- entro como bólido a su casa y sin cambiarse dejo su bolso y corrió hacia donde sabia lo encontraría...

-Bueno ...que le diré- se dijo pensativo...- talvez solo lo bese y eso aclarara muchas cosas...si eso haré- afirmo el pequeño príncipe algo sonrojado por lo que acababa de pensar, ya doblaba la esquina no podía echarse a atrás, y justo allí enfrente...lo vio ... Era **Su Momo**...con...aquella niña...Ann Tachibana... se detuvo en seco aquella ilusión de felicidad por su decisión quedo relegada a un pliegue inferior de su mente ..tomo control de todo la cólera casi insoportable... presiono sus manos al costado de su cuerpo... lo que siguió después...fue un desastre tras otro.

La pareja caminaba tranquilamente ensimismados el uno en le otro...charlaban de cosas triviales...Momoshiro hacia gala de todo su repertorio mas gracioso para mantener la atención de la joven hermana del capitán de Fudomine ..y ella no se quedaba atrás reía coquetamente incluso se sonrojaba... decidieron entrar en una casa de comida rápida muy conocida... sin percatarse de una pequeña figura que los había seguido como autómata masoquista y ahora se oculta tras un helecho bastante grande a una distancia prudente irradiando hostilidad...

Los ojos felinos no perdían ningún detalle... la peor parte fue cuando la atrevida muchacha acarició el rostro de **su** sempai, quien sabe con que excusa estúpida... fue algo que no pudo tolerar, así que se incorporo con la bandeja en la mano y camino tranquilamente, cuando pasaba justo halado de la parejita se resbalo "accidentalmente", a los ojos de los espectadores claro, derramando el contenido sobre aquella molestar criatura de cabello castaño, la suerte de Ryoma estaba a su favor cuando vio el liquido de su refresco derramarse en la cara del protozoario con falda corta y manos ligeras.

-"Meretriz...-pensó, el niño tenista mientras que como era de esperarse el príncipe se disculpo con esmero y sin levantar la vista- Discúlpame por favor – dijo una y otra vez pero la joven no había tenido reflejo para correrse de su asiento, ni siquiera vio a su agresor cuando se incorporo presurosa se alejo corriendo al baño, para quitarse los restos de comida también los de aderezos de su cara y especialmente de su blusa nueva.-"Ahí tienes manos ligeras...¬¬"- dijo mentalmente he hizo una mueca triunfal, los ojos felinos la vieron alejarse y desaparecer escaleras arriba, cuando de repente sintió una mirada casi como cuchillos en su espalda, trago grueso, junto algo de valor, rearmo su mascara de insensible, dirigió su mirada perdida y arrogante hacia quien sabia estaba furioso tras el...

Desde su altura, mas de la que Echizen podía recordar, unos ojos violetas lo aniquilaban, el pobre príncipe no tolero aquella presión y sin dar ninguna explicación y en el precisó momento en que Momoshiro abría la boca acusadora listo para disparar un sermón de la montaña, Ryoma se dio media vuelta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, sus piernitas se movían a gran velocidad quien lo viera seguramente pensaría que lo perseguía el mismísimo diablo.

Luego de un largo trecho Ryoma disminuyo la velocidad pero aun así caminaba con bastante rapidez, su mente era un torbellino – " no estoy huyendo no clara que no...y mucho menos de Takeshi...- se dijo una y otra vez – no huía eso ni pensarlo- murmuro pero su mente disparaba ordenes que tenia que cumplir... bueno no sabia bien porque pero tenia que poner distancia entre el y su sempai a como diera lugar, el pobre niño no entendía el porque de sus reacciones, bueno no sabia como manejar los celos y no podía explicarle eso a Momoshiro. diviso el parque y entro en el , con la esperanza de llegar lo mas pronto posible a su casa , una vez allí encerrarse en su cuarto a maldecir su suerte , al mega idiota de Momo y sentirse miserablemente abandonado, quizás una vez calmado podría analizar que demonio le pasaba a su emociones que a estas altura parecían emanar de su interior y tomar control de su cuerpo sin permiso, elevo sus ojos felinos del camino

–Falta poco - dijo casi con un suspiro, estaba apunto de terminar de cruzar el parque cuando un bólido paso junto a el, no le presto mucha atención ensimismado en sus problemas personales, pero un fuerte rechinido de llantas frenando justo frente a sus pies lo pararon es seco, al tener la cabeza gacha, tuvo que recorrer todo le cuerpo de Momoshiro antes de llegara su rostro, su cabellos estaba desordenado, su respiración era bastante agitada ..pero lo que hizo dar varios pasos a tras fueron sus ojos , eso espejos violeta que alguna vez tenían una chispa de diversión burla o tal ves mucho afecto... ahora estaba opacados por el rencor, sus labios que siempre sonreían ahora eran una fina línea como si de esa boca no salieran nada mas que enojo...y así fue ...salieron preguntas y extensos pedidos de alguna explicación, que nunca llegaron...que el no estaba dispuesto a dar...

Suspiro para apaciguar aquella angustia ..no obtuvo ningún resultado seguí allí oprimiéndole el pecho…la confusión era tan grande, pobre neko negro ...su única defensa fue armarse de su mascara de arrogancia , mando sus reclamos sin fundamento..y como unió resultado obtuvo las palabras mas hirientes que aun no conseguía razonar

-"No eres mi dueño Echizen ...Además no ere **NADA **en mi Vida"- las palabras claras de Momoshiro hacían sangrar el pequeño e inexperto corazón del príncipe, pero su reacción fue peor...al escuchar aquellas palabras... estallaron en su interior ..la mente del pequeño se tino de rojo, la frustración e impotencia habían actuado por el mandándolo al mismo infierno a su ahora "Ex amigo"..

**Fin del Flash back...**

Con un suspiro el pequeño príncipe, se derrumbo en la banca mas cercana del parque, aunque no recordaba como había llegado a ella quizás camino sin sentido hasta detenerse allí –" que mas da?"- se dijo cansado de pensar necesitaba sentarse, calmarse para poder regresar a su casa y que nadie comience a preguntarle cosas que no quería responder... mucho menos soportar el interrogatorio burlón de su padre ...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kaoru aun con los ojos cerrados tratando de pensar que hacer, pero escucho paso luego sintió el movimiento leve que hicieron al derrumbarse a su lado...pudo oír los suspiros de la persona sentada junto a el...ya no estaba solo...

-"Maldición...¬¬"- Pensó- " Habiendo tantas bancas en el parque tenían que venir a sentarse justamente donde estaba meditando aaagggg...que perra suerte...¬¬"- quiso gritar evaluó la situación...quedarse...allí...o irse a su casa no ayudaba a la decisión el echo que su familia había salido de viaje a ver un familiar enfermo – " quien sabe solo será por unos días o semanas"...- lo habían dejado solo- " por una parte mejor"- se consoló ya que el silencio siempre era agradable, pero en aquel momento no sabia que era lo mejor para el...un siseo involuntario escapo de sus labios, sintió el movimiento a su alrededor- "con suerte se el que sea se ira si lo ignoro"- afirmó y actuó de acuerdo a lo planeado, porque contaba con estar solo para poder aclarar alguno de sus problemas personales y los lentes brillantes se formaron el la mente de la serpiente, quien volvió a sisear molesto por aquella imagen mental...con lo que no contaba era escuchar su nombre y mucho menos que su interlocutor era ese arrogante niño ...

-Kaidoh-sempai ò.O- dijo el asombrado Echizen al percatarse de la presencia de su superior, el primer siseo pensó que era una maldición hindú que había enviado Momoshiro... pero al escucharlo nuevamente giro al cabeza solo para ver ese perfil tan conocido – Que...Que hace aquí?

-Fhsss...eso no es de tu incumbencia...¬¬- proclamo el mas alto mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos

-Podría dejarme solo por favor- dijo el niño tensita mientras observaba con arrogancia, Kaoru abrió nuevamente uno de sus ojos para observar a su interlocutor con enfado pero lo que vio detuvo algo el insulto, los ojos felinos del niño demostraban la confusión de su alma, Kaoru se dio cuenta de aquello pero no cedió ante la petición...el también tenia cosas que pensar así que no hizo caso al pedido arrogante y lo ignoro volviendo a su posición anterior con los ojos cerrados a la espera de que aquella molestia en forma de niño desapareciera.

El silencio se hizo espaciado al parecer ninguno de los dos pensaba atención al otro así que para Kaoru estaba bien no quería hablar menos discutir, hasta que un suspiro que salió de los pequeños labios, la curiosidad pudo mas y la serpiente abrió los ojos y observo al niño, paresia bastante molesto

-" Al parecer discutió con alguien"- de dijo mientras detallaba la cara poco expresiva de Echizen –"Seguro que el idiota de Takeshi le hizo algo"- la imagen de una cara idiota y sonriente llego a la mente de Kaidoh, haciéndolo fruncir el seño y el inevitable sonido molesto salió de su boca, el jovencito de cabello negro, pareció salir del mas allá donde se encontraba y volteo nuevamente para ver a su superior

-Todavía por aquí Sempai-Kaidoh?- luego de un segundo su arrogancia pudo mas y agrego- Acaso no tiene que estar entrenando a esta hora? – solicito saber el mas bajo de los dos

-Ya te había dicho que mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia..¬¬- respondió Mamushin bastante molesto por aquella invasión a su espacio personal sin decir que los entrenamientos le recordaban a cierto rey de la data, bastante perverso...

-Tiene razón...- afirmo después de un silencio corto

–Ya te vas?..me esta molestando...¬¬- sugirió el mayor

-Si tanto le molesta porque nos e va usted...¬¬?- pregunto el príncipe lleno de arrogancia

-Pues veras...- la vos de Kaoru era algo elevada- Yo llegue aquí primero...¬¬

-No es Cierto...¬¬- aseguro con terquedad el niño no sabia porque pero con toda esa discusión se sentía lago ligero como si en su interior ya no pesaba tanto

-Si lo es...-la paciencia de Kaoru estaba llegando a su limite justamente en ese momento- estoy aquí ha mas de 2 horas y media...- aseguro Mamushin confrontando de una vez al odioso crío que invadió su soledad, no supo que fue pero la actitud de el latoso niño cambio como por arte de magia el fuego de la discusión se detuvo y lo vio retraerse de nuevo

-De...de verdad?- balbuceó algo confundido mientras inesperadamente sus ojos expresaron mas de lo que el mismo creía, bajo la cabeza para ocultar la confusión que sentía -...no lo vi – afirmo – bien ...si es así tendré que irme- sin mas el príncipe se puso de pie dispuesto a emprender la marcha rumbo a quien sabe donde – " porque a casa aun no regresó- pensó, apenas había echo un par de paso cuando escucho la vos de su superior llamándolo

-Echizen... - kaoru no sabia bien porque pero algo le decía que no debía dejarlo solo, así que lo había llamado, lo vio girarse casi con desgana- Puedes quedarte mientras no molestes – sugirió el joven de ojos azules, al parecer su oferta fue aceptada porque lo vio volverse sobre sus paso y tomar asiento

-Gracias..- dijo el niño tomando por sorpresa a la serpiente, aunque la cara de asombro no fue notada por el pequeño príncipe ya que en su mente solo había recuerdos de aquella discusión que lo herían tanto

-No hay de que- aseguro Mamushin ya casi sin saber que mas decir. El silencio los envolvió , sin saber cuanto tiempo fueron 10...15... 20...minutos allí uno halado del otro ninguno de los dos se caracterizaba por ser comunicativo, además no sabían como reaccionar, la curiosidad del mayor pudo mas y fue Kaoru quien rompió le silencio al hacer una pregunta que le daba vueltas en la cabeza hacia rato – Fue Takeshi verdad?

-O/o...De que habla?- Ryoma se hizo el desentendido..el solo escuchar ese apellido hizo que su pulso se acelero al máximo, no pudo evitar que su mejillas le ardieran

-La persona con la que te molestaste fue Takeshi?- Insistió Kaidoh, casi divertido

-Como dijo usted...No es de su incumbencia...¬/¬- el príncipe debía proteger su integridad mental aquel nombre lo estaba volviendo loco...y si tenia que ser arrogante y soberbio lo seria, cruzo sus brazos al frente de su pecho y observo directamente a su interlocutor

-Como quieras Fhssss..-siseo molesto pero en verdad el chiquillo tenia razón...no era de su incumbencia si discutieron o no ese par de idiotas...así que volvió a su silencio y meditación pero esta vez fue Ryoma quien lo interrumpió

-Y usted con quien discutió para tener esa cara...¬¬?

-Fhssssssssss...¬¬ - el siseo si que marcaba su estado de molestia- " como se atreve...¬¬?- se dijo molesto...todo el buen humor se había ido en el mismo instante que el crío hizo la pregunta; El príncipe hizo una mueca burlona sin poder evitarlo

-Ve ...como quiere que le cuente algo si no me contesta lo que le pregunto...¬¬? - Otra vez silencio...donde la cabeza del niño se dedico a bombardearlo con las escenas de lo sucedido, sus celos incontrolables, la reacción de Momoshiro transformadas en palabras lascivas ...que hacían sangrar el pequeño corazón del niño

–(_No eres mi **DUEÑO** Echizen, además no eres **NADA** en mi vida)_

-" Momoshiro Baka ...maldita seas"- Gruño mentalmente, mientras que su pequeño cuerpo reaccionaba ante el enojo apretando los puños sobre su regazo

Kaoru fue testigo silencioso de aquella reacción, y realmente comprendió que el niño necesitaba hablar ...quizás no era la mejor opción o el mejor momento...- " pero bueno nada perdía con escucharlo"- se dijo a si mismo mientras decidía como comenzar la charla, el ser bastante cerrado para la comunicación no ayudaba mucho se arriesgo a un trato, que talvez no le convenía pero bueno ya no importaba...

-Echizen – luego de decir su nombre el siseo salió de su boca- Fhhsssss- ... es que no sabia como rayos se había metido en aquel lió...le echaría la culpa a el clima la humedad o tal vez –"va...quien sabe que carajo tengo en la cabeza"?- se regaño a si mismo por estar emitiéndose donde no lo llaman..y a su vez se ignoro ya que todo este lió con este arrogante crío había alejado su propio dilema así que mas daba ... - " mejor concentrarse en los problemas de otro que en los míos"...

-Hm.?...- su el balbuceo distraído del niño de ojos felinos

-Quieres contármelo que te paso?- sugirió Kaidoh a modo tentativo

-NO - la respuesta del príncipe fue rápida y rotunda demasiado directa para un simple monosílabo, pero esto no amedrento a la valiente serpiente así que decidió jugar la única carta que se le ocurrió

-Hagamos un trato fhsss...- sabia que el chico necesitaba hablar su respuesta negativa tan rotunda solo era una salida fácil para encerarse en si mismo y dejarse envolver por la soledad –" si lo sabré yo"- afirmo mentalmente la serpiente

-Un Trato- repitió el asombrado niño, mas el estupor duro un segundo después lo oculto su

interés atrás de su mascara de frialdad- De que habla Kaidoh-sempai..¬¬?

El interés no se pudo ocultar bajo ese tono frió, el mayor supo que tenia todo el interés del neko negro así que decidió explicar el trato con claridad y eficiencia ...

Fin del capitulo...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor:**

**Angie**: que les pareció?..es peor le allá gustado sinceramente tengo miedo delo que saldrá de mi caja de Pandora ( ósea mi mente XD) ...espero recibir sus comentarios y saber como ven este nuevo fic...habrá mas sorpresas de eso se los aseguro..pero mas adelante...XD...

Para el próximo cap...

**Ryoma aceptara el trato?...y si lo acepta que saldrá a la luz...? ..entérese en Complot 2...dentro de 15 días...**

Sess: terminaste ...hay que ir a dormir...¬¬?

Angie: si si..ya terminé...¬¬

Kaoru: Fhssss...no me gusta esto...¬¬

Ryoma. No te quejes me toco pelearme con momo...¬¬

Momo: No te hagas al pervertida víbora endemoniada...¬¬

Kaoru y Ryoma: .-...¬¬

Eiji: NYA!.. no aparecimos...T.T

Oishi. Paciencia Neko-chan...n.n

Fuji: ya apareceremos...n-n

Kawa: claro..jejeje

Inui. Eso es seguro en un 99.9

Angie: donde esta Tezuka...♥.♥?

Tezuka: aquí...¬¬

Angie: pero mi rey ♥.♥ donde te metiste?..anduve buscándote por todos lados...

Sess: ya deja de jugar con los crios y despídete...¬¬

Angie: por kami...¬¬...ejem..bueno niños Angie se despide por el momento nos vemos en 15 días...No olviden que Angie los ama...XD..despídanse muchachos

Seigaku. Nos vemos pronto...!XD

Angie: Review..Onegai...ToT..tomatazos..algún consejo…opiniones buenas y malas….amenazas de muerte...tal vez un cheque..jajajajaXD...nos vemos pronto...


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son mios...ToT**

Segundo capitulo...WIII! ...XD...como lo prometí en 15 días ... y ya se cumplieron aquí están listos y a ver que les párese como de costumbre agradeceré a cada persona que se tomo el tiempo de Leer mis locuras (**Sess: que remedio les queda...¬¬**)...Hola lindo que bueno que me acompañas ahora CALLATE...¬¬( **Sess: mujer mandona...¬¬) **..ejemm ignoren al malhumorado a mi lado y continuemos...XD..

Bien aquí mi dedicatoria a mis lindas amigas de siempre...**Beli-chan**...( espero te guste preciosa).. **May y Eiji** ( mis sensei, espero su opinión ... que emoción T.T)... **Nikky**..(Amiga eres de las que no hay por eso te quiero...n.n.)...**Morgan-chan** ( donde te fuiste amiga T.T?) ...**Mina-chan** ( te quiero muchísimo...n.n)...y me olvido de alguien mande review quejándose así las tendré encuentra para el próximo cap..jajajaja...XDD...sigamos con las aclaraciones acostumbradas...

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"**El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Complot **

**By Angie**

**Capitulo NºII: Preguntas… mas lluvia**

El interés no se pudo ocultar bajo ese tono frió, el mayor supo que tenia todo el interés del neko negro así que decidió explicar el trato con claridad y eficiencia ...

-Pues veras...yo preguntare algo y tu debes contestar sinceramente- Kaoru vio que el niño intentaba protestar así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente extendió su brazo y poso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Echizen, el niño apenas si respiraba solo atino a pestañar asombrado por la acción y guardo silenció, al verlo callado la serpiente prosiguió sin quitar el dedo de los pequeños labios – Cuando obtenga una respuesta que a mi me parezca sincera, tendrás derecho a hacerme una pregunta- la terminar Kaidoh libero los cálidos labios del príncipe y espero al respuesta de su interlocutor...

-y usted responderá con la verdad? – quiso saber el pequeño unos minutos después de haber superado la sensación extraña de tener los dedos de Kaidoh-sempai sobre su boca

-Por supuesto – aseguro Mamushin, lo vio respirar profundo y evaluar la situación, con un pequeño suspiro y haciendo un pequeño gestó con los hombros –" al parecer va aceptar"- se dijo triunfante sin saber porque sentía la necesidad de ayudar a ese niño arrogante

-Pues...- silencio suspiro ..afirmación- esta bien – acepto el príncipe mientras esperaba la primera pregunta que no se hizo esperar

-Bien...Que te molesta?- pregunto kaoru ...tal vez no era la mejor de las preguntas pero sabiendo como era el pequeño de cerrado tendría que hacer preguntas algo prudentes

-Muchas cosas...- dijo simplemente el pequeño

-Dime Una...- siseo tranquilo el mayor

-Esas son dos preguntas ...¬¬- se quejo el niño de ojos de gato

-Para ser exactos... – puntualizo el oji azul - son Una pregunta y una sugerencia- afirmo Kaidoh, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho –" tal vez el chiquillo quiera discutir por esto"- pensó la serpiente, pero se equivoco

-Mmmmhhh ...Bueno ...lo que me molesta - balbuceó el niño – Es .. es...Ese **Baka de Momoshiro!** – exploto el príncipe casi poniéndose de pie, con sus carita sonrojada y el puño apretado, pestaño un par de veces como si las palabras rebotaron en un eco el sonido de su propia voz, abrió sus ojos luego se puso rojo como un tomate

-Te toca preguntar – sugirió el mayor, dándole poca importancia al nombre o al reproche que había en esas palabras, tampoco mencionó que tenia lo que se merecía por mezclarse con un imbecil como Takeshi... aunque sinceramente lo penso

-Ho! O/./o...bien...- Ryoma se llevo la mano derecha la mentón, a Kaoru esa actitud le recordó a Fuji-sempai, se estremeció por dentro, pero fuera mantuvo su postura firme en espera de la pregunta – Que tipo de relación tiene con Inui-sempai - dijo el niño dando justo en medio del los ojos de la serpiente, haciendo que este realmente pensara una respuesta sincera

-Ejem...- carraspeó su garganta para ganar tiempo - "y allí estaba pregunta del millón" -se dijo mientras que de sus labios salía un balbuceó incoherente - bueno...- pensó que rayos decir- " demonios sabia que esto pasaría Y.Y " -afirmo casi con pavor, en medio del torbellino emocional, Kaoru decidió decir la verdad, y así sin mas dejándose de rodeos tomo aire y respondió – Inui-sempai es mi entrenador y amigo

-Eso no es cierto...¬¬ - los ojos felinos se fijaron en el mayor

-Si lo es ...¬¬ - aseguro el mayor- "maldita sea claro que lo es ..**si no**... ya estaría yo en esta fría noche acompañado de este malcriado tendría mejores cosas que hacer...¬¬"- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un bufido de frustración proveniente de su pequeño compañero de charla

-Esa no era la respuesta que quería oír..¬¬- estallo el príncipe acusandolo a su vez

-Tal vez deberías hacer mejor las preguntas...-se mofo la serpiente, ladeando la cabeza para observar la expresión de disgusto y diversión que le regalo el chiquillo arrogante – bien me toca preguntar verdad?- lo vio asentir – Que te hizo Takeshi...?

-"Otra vez la burra al trigo...¬¬"- los ojos del pequeño tensita realmente mostraban molestia aunque a Kaoru no lo intimido, en la mente de Ryoma buscaban un sin fin de respuestas tontas para dar...pero cuando suspiro para tranquilizarse y hablo casi sin respirar – en realidad el no mi hizo nada, yo tuve la culpa de que se enojara conmigo - aseguro el niño de ojos felinos mientras a su mente volvían aquellas palabras hirientes _–(No eres **NADA** en mi vida)... "_maldita seas.."..-su pobre mente estaba demasiado sensible para saber si pensaba o hablaba.Y de su boca volvió a surgir las palabras mientras que su interlocutor solo lo observaba en silencio..- En realidad... el me dijo que yo no era **Nada** en su vida...- fue casi un susurró que ambos escucharon Mamushin pestaño un par de veces, Ryoma se cubrió la boca con la mano, una cosa era recordarlo y otra muy diferente escucharse decir aquellas palabras que perforaban su alma y lo lastimaban profundamente, su reacción fue de una persona tan débil que no parecía el... sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas, de un salto se puso en pie dispuesto a huir, pero una mano firme lo detuvo.

-Espera Echizen...a un no me hiciste mi pregunta - dijo el chico de ojos azules, el pequeño lo miro con sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa preguntándose si acaso lo había escuchado, la mano que lo sujetaba lo atrajo a la banca tomo su lugar anterior, allí volvió a escuchar a kaidoh - Y bien...pregunta – apresuro – no me gusta deberle nada a nadie...- aseguro el mayor observando el perfil del pequeño que aun no se movía de su sitio

-**Usted** seria capas de **amar** a alguien como **Yo**?- dijo el príncipe desde su posición sin mostrar su rostro ni dar señales de burla..

-"O-O..Rayos...No es un juego..pregunta en serio..."...- el oji azul si que estaba en problemas, esa pregunta que lo había sacado de cuadro, como quien diría recibió un directo Saque Twits , en medio de su cara, justo en ese momento en que aun no salía de su asombro Ryoma dirigió su mirada triste hacia el, entonces evaluó la respuesta... en varias ocasiones había notado los rasgos característicos de niño engreído, y en verdad se había preguntado porque el idiota de Takeshi no se había novio de este, que a pesar de su cara inexpresiva paresia tener fuego por dentro... ese pensamiento calentó la sangre del mayor y a pesar de su auto control subió a sus mejillas, carraspeó un poco para aclarar las ideas, pero el niño no aguantó mas la espera a una respuesta y grito la respuesta que el pensaba recibiría

-**VERDAD QUE NO?**- sin previo aviso Echizen salió corriendo, kaoru no salía de su asombro aun por aquellos pensamientos extraños que había tenido cuando lo vio alejarse, sin pensarlo mucho tomo su bolso y comenzó a correr tras el, no le tomo mucho alcanzarlo dado su condición física aunque el niño corría rápido ... casi llegaban al final del parque, cuando logro sostenerlo del brazo para que se detuviera, con la respiración agitada por la carrera se paro frente a el y lo observo detenidamente, el pequeño tenia la cabeza gacha y una actitud derrotita que nunca había visto en el... la arrogancia y la frialdad parecían haberse escapado de su cuerpecito delgado, aun con la respiración entre cortada kaoru hablo claro hasta con un tono de enojo típico de el

-Oye porque estas Huyendo? – exigió saber, al ver que no respondía lo tomo por los hombros – Tanto te hizo sufrir ese imbecil?- el niño no reaccionaba aunque era sacudido con firmeza por el mayor que insistía en hablar- No deberías dejar que las palabras de ese cabeza hueca te afecten tanto ...donde esta el orgullo de Ryoma Echizen?- silencio y mas silencio...Kaoru dejo caer las manos del hombro del niño con frustración no sabia que mas decirle para que reaccionara, el siseo que expreso su disgusto no se hizo esperar, quizás fue como un desencadenante o la llave que saco a Ryoma de su letargo, ya que en su boca se formo su mueca arrogante

-Aun le falta mucho...- dijo este casi igual que siempre

-Que...Fhsss...¬¬?- dijo el mayor cerrando un poco sus ojos azules

-Esas son tres preguntas y aun no me responde la mía Sempai- aseguro el príncipe mientras levantaba el rostro, para observar la expresión de confusión d e la serpiente , sus ojos felinos tenían una extraña humedad, que los hacían lucir mas brillante y expresivos.

Kaoru se quedo observándolo como obnubilado, ante aquella expresión tan poco común en el pequeño tensita, dedujo que lo único que mantenía en pie al muchacho frente a el era su orgullo, pero sus ojos estaban rodeados de una ansiedad infantil de ser amado, que derritió la mascara de chico rudo que Kaidoh intentaba mantener a toda costa –"Bien para ser sinceró el niño no esta nada mal" - pensó desvariando un poco, luego meneo la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente para sacar las ideas perturbadoras de su mente –"Que demonios estoy pensando?"- se gruño mentalmente armándose de un valor empezó ha hablar el niño esperaba respuesta – ejem...¬/¬...a decir verdad yo... – comenzó a decir, pero de improvisto grandes gotas comenzaron a caer estrepitosamente golpeando los cuerpos juveniles, la lluvia torrencial que llego de la nada les impidió hablar, no les dejaba ver ni siquiera a medio metro así que el mayor tomo la mano del pequeño y reanudo la carrera; La acción protectora tomo por sorpresa al príncipe que de repente se sintió jalado a alguna parte... pero no le importo a donde iban, su mente era como un cofre serrado que no quería abrir en ese momento; Desvió sus ojos felinos hacia el mas alto, mientras que trataba de seguir el ritmo de este, lo vio moverse con gracia a pesar del aguacero que los mojaba hasta los huesos, su mirada penetrante buscaba algo a través dela cortina de agua incesante.

-"Pero que esta buscando?"- se pregunto el mas bajo, el también comenzó a observar a su alrededor para ubicarse, se percato que estaba muy cerca de su casa, de otra cosa que también se dio cuenta fue que a pesar de ser temprano, la tormenta había oscurecido todo las luces de la calle apenas se notaban con tanto diluvio, ambos respiraban agitadamente Ryoma se detuvo soltándose del agarre de su superior, quería decirle algo pero la falta de aire se lo impidió.

Kaoru se volvió al sentir que la mano de l niño se le resbalaba, al enfocar a su compañero de club, lo vio agitado y empapado hasta la medula como el, hasta ahora no había divisado algún lugar para protegerse de aquel torrente de agua, fue entonces cuando vio que el príncipe movía sus labios azules por el frió pero no escucho ningún sonido salir de ellos así que se agacho poniendo una de sus rodillas en el suelo, dejando a su vez su bolso en el suelo, para poder estar a su altura; sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel se quedaron viéndose por unos instante, justo cuando el mayor intento hablar un fuerte relámpago ilumino el oscuro cielo haciendo un ruido extremadamente fuerte

-No te escucho – aseguro el chico serpiente, pero Ryoma tampoco lo escucho al menos eso le pareció, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se acerco a su oído derecho, en el preciso momento que invadió el espacio personal del niño, este intento apartarse, pero Kaoru lo tomo por el hombro izquierdo, estaba apunto de hablarle y asegurarle que nada malo le pasaría cuando un fuerte estruendo se oyó a su alrededor haciendo cimbrar todo inclusos sus propios cuerpos, casi como un acto de reflejo inexplicable Kaoru atrajo al niño hacia su pecho, el has de luz se había apagado el rayo había caído dejando todo en total en una absoluta oscuridad

Por su parte Ryoma temblaba de pies a cabeza había dos razones para esta reacción, la primera fue la explosión que llego a sus pequeños oídos aturdiéndolo sobremanera, lo segundo que había acontecido casi al mismo instante en que ocurrió la primera fue la sensación que sintió al estar presionado contra el cuerpo de ese joven apodado Mamushin, que a pesar de lo húmedo de su atuendo, irradiaba un calor que invadió su pequeño cuerpo dándole una sensación de bienestar, no pudo evitar las ganas de sentir aquel abrazo que surgió casi de la nada, y cerro sus ojos felinos para disfrutar que aquella extraña sensación de protección tan ajena a él... tal vez porque su mascara de arrogante y autosuficiente niño impedía a los demás acercarse lo suficiente como para darle alguna demostración de cariño - "Tan solo por un minuto"- se aseguro el pequeño mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su superior

Mamushin sintió cuando los pequeños brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, por una milésima de segundo sintió la necesidad de apartarlo; pero luego su mente sugirió que tal vez el niño necesitaba algo mas que palabras, así que elevó su otra mano y la puso en su cabeza, mientras que la mano que se encontraba en su espalda apretaba mas el abrazo y cerro los ojos también...

Lluvia...silencio...el tiempo transcurrió casi sin que ambos lo notaran, pero un leve temblor del pequeño cuerpo saco a Kaoru de aquel lugar de sensaciones agradables que sentía al tener niño de mirada felina contra suyo, abrió nuevamente sus ojos y se percato que todo aquel lugar estaba en absoluta oscuridad, decidió que debía llevar a Echizen a su casa, no tenia ni idea que hora era y seguramente sus padres se preocuparían por el

–Echizen tenemos que irnos- así sin mas Kaoru se aparto, mientras se ponía de pie y colgaba su bolso en su hombro, el príncipe asintió aun tenia su cabeza gacha trataba de ocultar su sonrojo con su cabello mojado entonces giro y comenzó a caminar – Espera...Sabes donde estamos?

-Hai- dijo simplemente y volvió a ponerse en marcha a paso firme

-Echizen espera - la serpiente tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo- " acaso esta enfadado?...porque será?"- pensó al darle alcance por fin- Ahora que te pasa?...¬¬ - Ryoma siguió sin hablar – Oye contéstame...¬¬? - su tono ya era de orden se estaba hartando de esta situación por fin Echizen se detuvo y giro la cara, el más alto no entendía la reacciones del niño mas aun caminando por un barrio desconocido en al oscuridad... no tenia ni idea de su ubicación actual

-ya llegamos- aseguro el príncipe, mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos para sacar las llaves que luego introdujo en la cerradura, una vez abierta la puerta el niño se introdujo en esta dejando a Kaoru parado afuera, desde allí la serpiente simplemente dijo en vos alta

-Bien me retiro entonces - los ojos azules mirón al entrada y luego giro el cuerpo para retirarse, pero una pequeña mano sujeto su antebrazo, algo sorprendido el mayor volvió el rostro y pudo ver a un Ryoma podría decirse que sonriente (N/A: si a la mueca que hacia se le puede llamar sonrisa...XD)...- " eso es imposible?"...- se cuestiono mentalmente el mayor- "...quizás se esta burlando?"- dedujo kaoru al notar el rostro que asomaba desde la entrada – Ahora que...¬¬? – quiso saber adoptando su postura clásica

-Vamos sempai - dijo el niño jalando un poco el brazo del mayor

-A donde?...- dijo tentativamente kaidoh, sin saber porque rayos le seguía el juego

-A dentro...donde mas...?- dijo el chiquillo jalando con mas fuerza, haciendo que el mas alto entrara al patio interno de su casa – Se olvida de algo... – aseguro el anfitrión mientras caminaba hacia al entrada de la casa... la lluvia había disminuido al intensidad pero aun caía con fuerza haciendo que el frió sea constante

-Que..¬¬?...- quiso saber el chico de cabello negro mientras seguía algo intrigado al mas bajo

-No se haga el tonto...- dijo el neko negro mientras seguía caminando

-No se de que hablas...¬¬- afirmo Kaoru un poco arto del juego infantil- habla o me voy de inmediato...¬¬ – la amenaza surtió efecto puesto que el niño volvió sobre sus pasos, se paro frente a al serpiente levanto sus ojos felinos y con frescura anuncio

-Se olvida que me debe una respuesta...y...-luego elevo sus deditos y los contó silenciosamente- si no me equivocó 6 preguntas...o serán 7?

-No entiendo lo que me quieres decir...¬¬- su mascara de hombre serpiente estaba puesta y para agregarle efecto cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho...y la lluvia hacia que sus cabellos se le pegaran a la cabeza y que las gotas resbalaran por su rostro serio

-Vamos Kaidoh-semapi...fue un trato recuerda...- dijo al entrar por fin a la casa- una pregunta una respuesta... no me diga que esta huyendo...- dijo el mas bajo provocando a su superior, quien lo siguió silenciosamente

-Como te atreves...¬¬- dijo el mayor muy molesto, viendo que el niño arrogante se quitaba los zapatos y medias que chorreaban agua, no el quedo otra que imitarlo

-Ya llegue!- dijo Ryoma ...mientras daba dos paso mas para darle espacio a Kaidoh para que se quitara sus zapatos mojados, fue en ese instante en que una mujer salió a recibirlos- Mama?- dijo algo dubitativo el pequeño puesto que en la oscuridad no distinguía si era ella o su prima, una luz brillo y la cara de la mujer algo preocupada emergió de entre las tinieblas

-Hijo que bueno que llegaste bienvenido n-n...- saludo al señora acercándose la linterna ilumino primero al mas bajo- Mira la hora que llegas... estaba aterrada ..donde te habías metido?- exclamo la señora con su tono de conocida preocupación...

-Disculpa mamá es que nos atrasamos en un trabajo que debíamos entregar y luego me quede conversando en el parque con mi sempai no me di cuenta de la hora- mintió descaradamente el niño, bueno la mitad era mentira la otra no, mientras se apartaba para que la linterna iluminara al joven que estaba parado detrás de el , los ojos femeninos se agrandaron al notar la presencia juvenil

-OH!.O/O...disculpe mi falta de cortesía – se apresuro a decir la mujer – Ryoko Echizen, soy la Madre de Ryoma ...encantada- saludo con una pequeña reverencia

-El gusto es mío – expreso el joven cortésmente –mi nombre es kaoru Kaidoh- también hizo una reverencia algo mas pronunciada. La señora Echizen movió la luz de la linterna de un chico a otro destacando el charco bajo sus pies...

-Pero miren como están?- exclamo la mujer, ambos chicos se miraron y luego al otro buscando el motivo de la cara de preocupación de la señora- hijo lleva a tu amigo a tu cuarto, iré a buscar algo para que se cambie, y tu también cámbiate sino se enfermaran – la vos de la señora se escucho quien sabe en que parte de al casa, puesto que desaparecía como espectro en interior de alguna habitación oscura, sin darle tiempo a rechazar al oferta a la pobre serpiente.

Sin mas Ryoma obediente...tomo al mano de Kaidoh y camino guiando lo por la casa a oscuras primero un estrecho camino, kaoru trato de no tropezar con nada pero su anfitrión paresia guiarlo por lugar seguro... aunque a medida que pasaban el piso se humedecía mas se detuvieron junto al llegar a unas escaleras, los ojos azules distinguieron las formas pero nada mas, volvió sus ojos a la pequeña persona que lo guiaba, este giro su cabeza he hizo una mueca de sus labios se escucharon simples palabras...

-Aquí debemos subir...tenga cuidado...- dijo simplemente y comenzó con la acción...

-Esta bien - respondió simplemente Kaoru sin molestarse a recuperar su mano que seguía atrapada por la del príncipe, la pobre menté de la serpiente estaba sumergida en un mar de cuestionamientos pero hubo una pregunta que sobre salió entre todas aquellas preguntas...- "Que demonios hago **yo**, caminando **en la oscuridad** en una casa desconocida, de la **mano** de **Ryoma Echizen**?" – preguntas sin respuestas...

Al terminar las escaleras, tuvieron que caminar por un pasillo no muy largo hasta una puerta, los ojos felinos volvieron a dirigirse a su cara, luego jalo al mayor mientras habría la puerta, una ves dentro soltó la mano de su sempai y se perdió en la oscura habitación sin decir ni media palabra.

Mamushin intento enfocar para ver que estaba haciendo el niño, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad , aunque al no tener mucha luz desde la ventana solo veo a sombras se escucharon ruidos , de cajones abriéndose y cerrándose, como no sabia hacía donde moverse para no romper nada cerro la puerta y se pego a ella y allí se quedo tratando de ver que rayos hacia Echizen...

Por fin Ryoma encontró lo que tanto buscaba; Tomo el objeto en sus manos – Aquí esta! -Dijo aliviado el dueño del cuarto mientras encendía la linterna, pero de repente un bulto salto sobre el haciendo caer al niño arrogante, la linterna se apagara y volviendo a al oscuridad –HHAAA 0,0!...- exclamo el niño

-Echizen?...- ninguna respuesta por eso se acerco a donde había visto por ultima vez al niño de ojos dorados – Echizen estas bien? – volvió a insistir tentativamente

-MAUU!

-karupin casi me matas de un susto.. – Acuso el príncipe mientras encendía la linterna, que había estado buscando, y enfocaba al Neko albino sobre su vientre

-MAU!- insistió el gato sin moverse de su sitio

-Si me da gusto verte- agrego el niño mientras con la mano libre acariciaba la cabeza de su peludo amigo

-Fhsss- siseo kaoru que estaba acuclillado junto a el, cuando Ryoma enfoco a su invitado, la vio ponerse de pie cruzando los brazos en su pecho , en una reacción muy habitual en el, paresia algo molesto –" maldito niño pensé que se había golpeado" – se pateo mental mente por tener esa actitud tan protectora -" desde cuando tenia esa actitudes para con el arrogante Echizen"?- otra pregunta mas sin respuesta...

En el instante en que Ryoma se disponía a preguntarle que el pasaba se hoyo ruidos en al puerta.

-Adelante - dijo el mas bajo, la puerta se abrió despacio y ante ellos apareció la madre el pequeño tensita, con algo de ropa en una mano y una linterna en otra, que los evaluó critica

-Aun están con al ropa mojada?- dijo la señora alumbrando con su linterna al par de jovencitos – Acaso quieren enfermarse? – dejo la ropa en escritorio y agrego- **Ambos se me van al baño** , ..ya envié a tu padre a prepararlo – Ryoma intento protestar pero una mirada de su madre lo hizo callar

Fin del capitulo 2...

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Angie: a bueno..Oo...como me salió este cap..?..les gusto?...que me dicen de la pregunta de Ochibi...O.o.?..me quede con los ojos cuadrados ..jajaja XD...el Rayo...y el abrazo... ¬...

**Sess: deja de babera...¬¬**

Angie: no de nuevo...deja que hable con mis amigas...¬¬

**Sess: como digas...¬¬**

Angie: bien peques...Angie espera sus review ..ya saben opinión sincera amenazas...numeró de cuenta bancaria...jajajaXD ..Giros..inclusos bonus de alguna tipos..jajaja XD..pero antes contesto algunos review que me llegaron ...

**Milly**: linda que bueno que te gusto este Fic sinceramente espero hallas disfrutado de este cap también...muchas gracias por leer tormenta..y si lo tengo abandonado por falta de inspiración...T.T pero prometo ponerme al día ahí...no lo abandonaré si ese es tu temor...XD..y con respecto al porque de cada 15 y 20 días...bueno ...escribo mas de 8 fic al mismo tiempo...( demasiados lo se TT..) si aseo le agregas que soy madre y esposa además que estudio diseño grafico...comprenderás que mi vida es algo atareada n.n" bueno niña mil gracias por enviarme tu review espero tu opinión de este cap..nos vemos...

**Mary** : que emoción Sensei..T.T...cuando quieras hablar ya sabes que estoy lista para hacerlo..agrégame a tu lista y ahí me prendas...XD..muchas gracias por tus consejos los tendré encuentra...que opinas de este cap...?...( que nervios le gustara..T.T?)...espero tu opinión vale?..n.n

**pilikitasakura**: WOW..se cumplieron los 15 días WIIIIIII! y aquí esta que te pareció?..O.o...yo aun no lo reo jajaja XD...mil gracias por tu review..y ya sabes Angie ama a Kaoru..así que es normal que tenga ideas locas ..XD..gracias por leer lo que escribo...

Angie: bien pequeños aquí me despido...pero nos e olvide que dentro de 15 días publicare otro cap..espero sus review y para dejarlos con pica...un avance pequeño...jejeje

**Complot3: ...Un baño...compartido...cuerpos desnudos..y ...( lo dejare ahí para que lean cuando publique el cap jajajaj XD)**

**Sayunara...**

**Lady Sesshoumaru ( Angie)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos...ToT**

BUENO YA PASARON 15 DIAS NEE?...Y AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE NUEVO WWWWWIII XD (**Sess...¬¬...otra vez gritando que no sabes hacer otra cosa...?)..**Amore por favor no arruines mi diversión eres terrible U.U..(**Sess: mujer escandalosa...¬¬**)... si..lo se ..y aun así me amas así que cállate la boca y deja que haga mi presentación tranquila...¬¬ (...Sess: ...¬/¬) ejem...bien aquí vamos chicos como siempre dedicare este fic a las personitas de siempre.. ( **Sess: aunque nadie lee este fic feo...¬¬)...**como que NADIE...¬¬?..( **Sess: ves Review por aquí...no verdad...¬¬**)...es cierto pero yo si le tengo fe a este fic no seas malo y apóyame si T-T?..(...**Sess: vale mujer...ya me callare...¬/./¬)** gracias por eso te quiero tanto...T.T...ejem..después de este espectáculo deplorable bueno lean si y envíen su opinión...así podré saber que les pareció y mejorarlo si puedo ...como siempre agradezco que lean ok...dejen review Onegai TToTT..ejem...bien...Ahora las aclaraciones... 

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"**El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Complot **

**By Angie**

**Capitulo NºIII: Emociones emergentes **

-Aun están con al ropa mojada?- dijo la señora alumbrando con su linterna al par de jovencitos – Acaso quieren enfermarse? – dejo la ropa en escritorio y agrego- Ambos se me van al baño , ..ya envié a tu padre a prepararlo – Ryoma intento protestar pero una mirada de su madre lo hizo callar

Los joven cruzaron miradas dubitativas pero nada dijeron, la voz firme de la mujer frente a ellos no permitía ir en contra de aquella orden y lo sabían...

-Aquí tiene joven Kaidoh, esta el pijama de mi hijo mayor Ryoga, creo que le servirá ...- mientras la señora hablaba, señalando el atuendo traído, el mas alto se dirigió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la ropa la tomo en sus manos y haciendo una pequeña reverencia agradeció las atenciones brindadas lo cual hizo sonreír a la mujer – no tienes nada que agradecer- dijo ella brindando una cálida sonrisa – Me da gusto conocer por fin algún amigo de mi hijo- miro furtivamente a su hijo que en ese momento se ponía muy incomodo con al charla- eres el primero que el trae a casa, agradezco mucho que cuides de mi pequeño- menciono esta haciendo una reverencia muy solemne que provoco sonrojo en ambos jovencitos...

-MAMÄ!- exclamo el escandalizado príncipe- "cuantos años me darán por matar a mi indiscreta madre...pensé que el único problema era mi padre...pero veo que estoy equivocado U.U" – se dijo mientras planeaba el homicidio maternal y el método mas efectivo...

-Bueno...bueno no te alteres Ryoma...yo solo ...- comenzó a hablar la señora

-MAMÄ...ES SUFICIENTE...¬¬ - la detuvo su hijo

-jajaja...disculpa hijo...n--n ...- Tranquilizo la señora Echizen - Ya me voy a prepararles algo calientito y sabroso para que cenen – ella comenzó a retirarse provocando una sensación de bienestar en el par de jóvenes parados en el medio de la habitación, pero el alivio duro una fracción de segundo pues la dama se volteo, frunció el seño y observo al mas alto de los muchacho – No deberías llamara tu casa?... para explicarles donde estas tu madre debe estar preocupada

-Le agradezco su preocupación...pero- no sabia si decirle o no ...peor su educación bien formada le impedía ser descortés con aquella amble mujer – No se preocupe..ella no se encuentra en la ciudad – tranquilizo el sincero joven de ojos azules

-HO!..O.O...pero entonces - las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire cuando de pronto al energía eléctrica decidió regresar provocando la alegría de la dama- que bien!...) – esbozó una amplía sonrisa que hizo pensar a la serpiente de donde rayos sacaba esa seriedad y arrogancia el enano junto a el, las palabras de la señora volvieron a la realidad a kaoru- bueno después seguimos charlando de eso...- comenzó a caminar nuevamente pero se detuvo en al puerta – Vallan a Bañarse – no había rastro de sugerencia era una orden que debían acatar sin mas el par de jóvenes respondieron al unísono

-Hai...- la señora Echizen sonrió complacida y se retiro, ahora los dos estaban parados y en silencio, hasta que el mas bajo estornudo, eso los hizo ponerse en movimiento, Ryoma busco su pijama y demás cosas, una vez listo camino hacia la puerta.

-Por aquí sempai- dijo el mas bajo saliendo al pasillo, camino unos metros se detuvo frente unas puertas, volteo sus ojos felinos, observo a su superior caminar tranquilamente hacia dónde el estaba con un andar tranquilo y pausado, al estar junto a él; el pequeño anfitrión abrió las puertas y se hizo a un lado para que el invitado entrará, este así lo hizo posando sus ojos en aquella simple estructura con una ducha y una gran tina con agua caliente kaoru dejos sus cosas en una pequeña repisa a su espalda se escucho un suspiro – bueno...usted primero..

-Fhssss...Esta bien...- dijo el invitado y comenzó a desvestirse. Ante tales acciones el príncipe comenzó a sudar frió

-Este...- trago grueso- Esperare afuera... – sugirió el niño de ojos felinos en un hilo de vos, poco característico en él, era evidente su perturbación , a notar la amplia espalda de sus superior mientras este se quitaba la camisa mojada del uniforme escolar...

-No es necesario – aseguro el mayor, mientras se volteaba mostrando su magnifico pectoral, mientras dejaba su ropa en un cesto cercano – suelo tomar baños con mis hermanos menores – afirmo sin darle mucha importancia continuo – ósea ...puedes bañarte también - aseguro despreocupadamente el más alto mientras dejaba su pantalón y ropa interino en el mismo lugar se sentaba a tomar el baño – al no oír respuesta se dedico a su tarea de enjabonarse agregando además – si sigues con esa roma mojada te enfermaras (N/A: por mas que intente quedarme callada en esta parte me es imposible ...U.U... KYA!...♥.♥... cuerpazo...O¬O... ejem ...continuemos...U.U")

Ryoma que seguía pegado a la puerta de entrada, evaluó la situación, si bien el había tomado baños compartidos en las regaderas del club y en otros centros vacacionales a los que había ido con el club de tenis, era cosa distinta estar en es pequeño recinto con esa persona llamada Mamushin ...por lo del frió...pues para ser sincero en ese momento no sentía nada de eso...al contrario su piel le quemaba, volvió a evaluar ...si esperaba o no...en realidad no quería enfermar y afrontando la verdad... comenzó a desvestirse dando la espalda a su superior, dejo sus ropas húmedas en el mismo cesto que el mayor y envolvió su pequeño cuerpo con una toalla pequeña, en la cintura, suspiro para caminar hacia las duchas, antes de voltear escucho claramente como se sumergía kaidoh sempai en la tina, suspirando ahogadamente el príncipe se dispuso a bañarse , se acomodo en el pequeño banquillo donde se dispuso a jabonarse a conciencia, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo...luego jabonó su cabello, despues de enjuagarlo ..volvió a enjabonarlo con mas calma...-" esto es estúpido..." - se dijo así mismo sintiendo la mirada penetrante clavada en sus espalda, que hacia que su piel se erizara casi sin poder evitarlo cerro los ojos, mientras abría la ducha de mano para sacarse el exceso de jabón que a estas alturas era bastante, el jabón se escurrió de su cabello , haciendo que el niño cerrara con mas énfasis sus felinos ojos, pero tuvo que abrirlos al sentir un par de brazos fuertes elevándolo, desvió su mirada con receló al dueño de esos brazos

-Que demonios esta haciendo...¬/./¬? – exigió saber Ryoma mientras posaba ambas manos en los húmedos pectorales de su superior, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo recibiera una descarga eléctrica por aquel contactó

-Evitando que enfermes...Fhsss...¬¬- - sin media palabra mas , el mayor dejo caer al pequeño dentro de la tina de agua caliente, cuando Ryoma salió a la superficie listo para insultar a la atrevida serpiente..., claro cuando encontrara algo decente que decir, porque en ese momento su cerebro quedo en blanco por esa bendita descarga que recibió, sus ojos dorados recorrieron el baño y no lo vieron. Pero si pudo oír claramente como la puerta se cerraba , su sempai se había ido... sentándose correctamente en la tina y se relajo , no quería pensar en nada de lo que había ocurrido...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nanshiro Echizen, caminaba rumbo a la cocina, quizás su mujer había echo algo rico para el niño y así podría sacarle provecho o algún bocado extra. Cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, su primera intención era asustar a su hijo así que se escondió pacientemente mientras esperaba verlo pasar y saltar sobre el, cual fue su sorpresa al ver un jovencito bastante mas alto que su hijo de cabello negro envuelto solamente con una toalla en la cintura mecerse al la habitación de su hijo menor, sin dar crédito a la visión, se fregó los ojos una y otra vez...evaluó un momento la situación y una idea loca se formo en su mente pervertida

-"**Acaso mi hijo trajo a dormir a su novio** O.O?"- la sola idea lo perturbó haciéndolo estremecer de pies a cabeza, pero eso no menguo su curiosidad, con sigilo camino hasta el cuarto, se ubico tras la puerta y escucho...no pudo detectar nada raro..., entonces con cuidado y sin hacer ruido abrió despacito la puerta; cerrando uno de sus ojos, tan felinos de su hijo, observo el interior...allí vio al joven abotonándose la camisa del pijama que sino se equivocaba era muy parecida a la que usaba su hijo Ryoga cuando estaba de visita.

Tan metidos estaba en observar a la visita de su hijo que no escucho a su esposa acercarse a paso tranquilo pero firme que se paro justo a unos metros de su esposo y esbozando una sonrisa dulce y complaciente pero al escuchar el comentario de su esposo se le borro todo rastro cordial de aquel bello rostro femenino

-Rayos solo veo al **novio** de Ryoma... donde se metió ese descarriado hijo mío...ji ji ji...- la risita era entre dientes muy conocida en aquel hombre pervertido y mañoso, la mujer junto al se movió casi imperceptiblemente se acerco tanto que paresia una Ninja; espeto el reclamo casi sin respirar

-**Nanshiro Echizen**! – la llamada de atención femenino sonó exactamente a 2 centímetros del tímpano, del gran tensita retirado, haciendo que estos se sacudieran hasta llegar al cerebro; que quedo en blanco por el susto dejando el cuerpo casi sin vida a merced de los nuevos reclamos al casi inerte ser vestido de monje- **Que se su pone que haces aquí...¬¬?**

-Este...O.o...ejem...T.T...nada querida – lloriqueó samurai del tenis desde el piso. Para su frustración justo atrás de su mujer apareció el chiquillo fastidioso mirándolo con ojos acusadores

-Que Hiciste ahora...¬¬?- quiso saber el mas joven de los Echizen

-Nada chiquillo tonto...¬¬- aseguro el ofendido padre, mientras intentaba escapar del asedio de sus esposa y su hijo, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa al vislumbrar un para de ojos viperinos, pero como era su costumbre solo saludo simplemente – Buenas Noches - obviando que al que saludaba estaba sentado en el piso claro esta y en una posición bastante incomoda y ridícula

-No tienes remedio te comportas como niño chiquito, que pensara de ti el joven kaidoh?- acuso la mujer

-Joven kaidoh?- repitió Nanshiro

-Si ...- suspiro la señora mirando acusadoramente a su esposo - ya levántate de ahí y saludo como es debido al amigo de tu hijo...¬¬- giro el rostro hacia el joven parado frente a ellos quien había permanecido en silencio hasta aquel momento y con un tono algo mas suave y las mejillas tenidas por un leve sonrojo se disculpo con una reverencia- Disculpe a mi esposo - luego presento al hombre vestido de monje que aun seguía observándolo desde le piso – él es el padre de Ryoma su nombre es Nanshiro... joven Kaidoh..n/./n

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor mi nombre es kaoru Kaidoh – dijo el muchacho de cabello negro mientras hacia una reverencia, casi de inmediato el sujeto vestido de monje se incorporo

-El gusto es mío ...Nanshiro Echizen – extendió la mano en un saludo americano, al ver los ojos azules desconcertados del joven frente al sonrió e hizo una reverencia

Luego de las presentaciones todos bajaron al comedor donde los esperaba una exquisita sopa de vegetales, cortesía de la señora Echizen, casi cuando terminaban sus alimentos en silencio la madre de Ryoma insistió en saber sobre los padres del tensita sentado junto a su hijo.

-Y dime kaidoh-kun – la señora sonrió al ver las caras de su hijo y sus amigo por llamarlo de esa forma pero decidió preguntar sin reparos – tus padres no se preocuparan por que llegues tan tarde? ...no quieres llamarles?

-Mis padres y hermanos están fuera de la ciudad- afirmo el tenista de ojos azules, casi sin darle importancia al asunto

-Salieron? – repitió la mujer mayor- Toda la semana sin ti?- insistió en preguntar la mujer, a pesar de las miradas de su hijo

-El hermano mayor de mi madre esta hospitalizado – sin más siguió comiendo, dejando sorprendido hasta al padre de la familia Echizen quien hasta le momento mantenía sus ojos fijos en sus revistas, la esposa reacciono antes como era sus costumbre esbozó una sonrisa, que Ryoma conocía muy bien...su madre en ocasiones era mas temible que el propio Nanshiro... no por nada había conseguido atrapar al mujeriego numero uno de Japón denominado el Samurai del tenis

-Bien ... entonces nadie se enojara si te quedas a dormir aquí verdad?- Ryoma casi escupe la sopa que intentaba tragar, provocando un poco de tos en el procesó, Kaoru quedo con la cuchara a medio camino ,pestañando varias veces, sin saber a ciencias ciertas si al mujer hablaba enserio o no – Porque me miran así?...esta mal que le pida al amigo de mi hijo que se quede a dormir además si no hay nadie en tu casa no creo que tengas problemas ...acaso no ven que llueve a mares?...no puedo dejarte ir en medio de este diluvio verdad querido?- la mujer viro sus ojos hacia su esposo buscando el apoyo para convencer al jovencito pero lo que vio fue a un hombre babeante leyendo unas revista que contenían fotos de muchachitas con escasos atuendos – No es verdad querido?- insistió la señora quitándole su preciado tesoro a su esposo

-Si..si ..lo que digas...- afirmo el hombre- Ahora devuélveme eso...¬¬- exigió como niño caprichoso

-Todo arreglado n.n – exclamo al señora que ya iba subiendo las escaleras- Preparare las camas – dijo antes de desaparecer

-Lamento todo esto u/./u - dijo el príncipe mientras ocultaba su vergüenza tras el cuenco de sopa - mi madre, en ocasiones exagera en su papel de protectora – se disculpo el mas bajo de los muchachos

-Esta bien..no hay problema...- balbuceó mamushin, aun tratando de controlar sus emociones, aun no superaba la sensación agradable que sintió la piel del príncipe entre sus brazos –" debo quitarme esas ideas idiotas de la cabeza"- se regaño el oji-azul mientras trataba de sacudirse la sensación- "las ideas tontas eran solo para Takeshi...el debía dejar de pensar en el niño arrogante **o No**?..." – vos masculina y adulta lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Tu eres del club de tenis Nee?- quiso saber Nashiro

-Si señor ..– respondió el cuestionado

-Que bien!...- dijo el samurai dando un salto para ponerse de pie colocando sus manos en sus cintura dejando al par de jóvenes algo descolocados por sus reacción – Que tal un encuentro entre tu y Yo es que mi hijo tonto no se que le pasa no quiere jugar...

-Padre...¬¬

-Ho! ...O.o...pero si es mi Hijo... – cara de inocente - que quieres chiquillo?

-..¬¬...padre es muy Tarde además...

-Y desde cuando eso importa Hijo tonto...? eres un flojo – se jacto el hombre mayor - por eso nunca le puedes ganar al Gran Nanshiro jua jua jua...XD – como respuesta el mas bajo se puso de pie dando muchas señales de lo molesto que estaba

-"Que raro esta eso?"- pensó Kaoru, testigo silencioso de la escena – "nunca pensé que el chiquillo reaccionara así ante cada chiste de su padre..."- luego de un momento de evaluar mejor la situación – "aunque con un padre así quien no se enoja.."- termino por aceptar mientras terminaba su té, Nanshiro dejo de molestara a su pequeño hijo y volvió a insistir con el **novio de su hijo**

-y bien jovencito...- sonrió burlón - Juegas o no?- el tono de soberbia fue el desencadenante , el joven de cabello negro se puso de pie

-Fhssss...como quiera – dijo el joven aceptando el reto

-Excelente!...XD- exclamo el samurai mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero, kaoru se dirigió hacia la habitación donde había dejado sus cosas seguido de cerca por Echizen hijo

-No tiene que hacerlo – sugirió el menor mientras subían las escaleras

-Tu no aceptarías un reto así?- quiso saber el mayor deteniéndose un poco en el pasillo

-De echo - el pequeño se rasco las mejillas – Siempre termino aceptando sus desafíos – ambos entraron en la habitacion

-Bueno..- acepto por fin Mamushin- creo que en definitiva no somos tan distintos – dijo simplemente mientras sin mas busco su bandana y se la coloco sobre sus cabellos negros toma su raqueta y sale espera a su anfitrión - Guíame...- con la raqueta bajo el brazo

-Debemos ir por su calzado primero – kaoru asiente y lo sigue mientras bajaban las escaleras nuevamente se escucha un murmullo que a medida que se acercaban a la entrada se escuchaban con mas intensidad, que pico la curiosidad de ambos niños quines sin meditarlo mucho siguieron el sonido de las voces, se percataron que era un fuerte regaño de parte de la mujer de la casa a su descarriado esposo

-Nanshiro Echizen que rayos tienes en al cabeza...acaso no vez que esta lloviendo - señala hacia el exterior con un dedo acusador – Piensas enferma a esas criaturas con tus locas ideas de entrenar bajo la tormenta? ...**Contéstame...¬¬**

-Pero querida...- susurro el hombre - si es entrenamiento... – aseguro el samurai

-Entrenamiento un cuerno...¬¬ - ambos chicos se retrocedieron ante la voz de mando – Esos chicos ya se mojaron demasiados – la mujer agitaba arriba de su cabeza una de las posesiones mas preciadas de el Samurai del tenis, con un tono claro amenazó – Si no quieres que tus preciadas revistas terminaran hechos cenizas ...¬¬ - la frase clave fue justa y precisa para eliminar de inmediato el interés del lujurioso monje por aquel partido de tenis nocturno, el desolado Nanshiro entro a la cocina solo para ver a su hijo y a su "amigo" parados observándolo adoptando su postura arrogante y anuncio

-No habrá entrenamiento - coloco las manos en la cintura y hizo su mueca burlona clásica – Se salvaron jua jua...- aseguro el mayor de los Echizen

-Pero que sucedió papá?- dijo el niño con su clásica sonrisa arrogante

-Ya cállate jovencito y vete a tu cuarto ..¬¬ -ordeno el monje

-Como digas - dijo el príncipe- vamos sempai

-Con su permiso – kaoru hizo una reverencia y salió detrás de su pequeño anfitrión, ya iban subiendo las escaleras nuevamente cuando el príncipe rompió el silencio

-Lamento lo que tuvo que presenciar a veces mi padre es un fastidio..Y-Y – se disculpo el pequeño

-Esta bien – dijo simplemente el mayor; ambos entraron en al habitación adaptada para el descanso de los dos, kaoru se retiro al baño se quito la bandana y cepilló sus dientes con calma, ya listo regreso al cuarto

Ryoma por su parte agradecía el momento a solas ya que estaba bastante confundido con el vaivén de sus emociones tan encontradas, su gatito llamo su atención sin poder evitarlo sonrió...

-Miau...

-Que pasa karupin? – su amigo felino saltó a su regazo y ronroneo ante las caricias de su amo, la puerta del cuarto se abrió dando paso al joven de cabello negro listo para el reposo nocturno, el neko pareció reconocerlo porque se separo de su amo y maulló feliz al recién llegado, este inconscientemente sonrió complacido, se sentó en el piso para jugar mas cómodo con su animalito favorito.

Ryoma no podía dar crédito al espectáculo dado delante de sus ojos – " acaso es un espejismo?"- se cuestiono ante la visión pero una carcajada muy masculina lleno su habitación confirmando que aquello no era un espejismo y que su superior, el frió y distante kaoru kaidoh jugando con su gato como niño de 3 años, el mayor reía sin control con cada pirueta y gesto del felino animalito , el príncipe no podía evitar la sonrisa que se le dibujo en el rostro aquella imagen de seguramente le quedaría grabada en la cabeza para siempre ...-" todo esto es Muy extraño"...

Luego de unos 15 minutos de juego karupin se durmió en los brazos de el oji-azul , el dueño del cuarto vio como se incorporaba con cuidado , luego acomodo al animalito junto a el , que se estiro complacido y continuo durmiendo haciendo caras muy graciosas . El mas alto de los jóvenes se regañaba mientras se acomodaba para dormir, se encontraba bastante apenado por su comportamiento jamás podría volver a mirar a la cara al arrogante niño...

-"Maldición pero no pude evitarlo ..."- gruño mentalmente- " como me deje llevara por esa linda criatura"- volvió a pensar –" y mas... frente nada mas y nada menos el príncipe arrógate...carajo...Baka **él** por estar ahí...Baka **yo** por dejarme llevar por mi fascinación ..grrrr...¬¬"- se cubrió con las mantas y siseo un buenas noches ...

-Buenas noches Kaidoh- Sempai- respondió el niño...luego un largo silencio los rodeo la única luz que había en al calle se filtraba por la ventana dejando al habitación en penumbras

Durante un apacible instante kaoru pensó que todos en la habitación se habían dormido y que por fin podría entregarse al sueño, suspiro aliviado cerro sus ojos y se relajo. Pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado, puesto que el ruidito que hacen las sabanas de la otra cama llego a sus oídos, indicándole que su compañero de habitación estaba despierto, decidió no decir nada quizás el chiquillo solo estaba soñando y por eso se movía

-"Hasta que hora se quedara quieto ...¬¬?"- pensó frustrado aun con los ojos cerrados espero que todo volviera a calmarse, algo le decía que no seria así pero no perdería la calma tenia que dormir ...otra vez silencio...-" por fin...me pregunto porque estoy tan inquieto... talvez el niño aun no esta tranquilo...va..y a mi que me importa...¬¬?...Duérmete kaoru que mañana te esperan cosas difíciles de afrontar" – volvió a suspirar y intento relajarse sacarse la imagen de Inui- Sempai tratando de recabar data de el ...sintió un escalofrió...- " maldición así no podré dormir..U.u"...- otra vez movimientos de su compañero de habitación pero esta vez acompañada de su molesta voz...

-Sempai..- la voz del príncipe irrumpió el silencio que solo era roto por el ruido de la lluvia al chocar contra los cristales de la ventana

-Que?- algo renuente el aludido decido contestar- " seguro será una noche **muy larga.**..DEMONIOS...MALDITO TAKESHI TODO ES TU CULPA...¬¬" – SILENSIO..-" quizás su tono de voz había amedrentado al molesto niño...,si era así mejor no quería inmiscuirse mas de lo que ya lo había echo, ...pero desde cuando algo amedrenta a Ryoma Echizen por algo?..".- mas preguntas sin respuestas...- "caramba..acaso no podré dormir?"

-Se acuerda del trato del trato que hicimos en el parque?...- cuestiono la vocecilla infantil

-"NO...no podré dormir**...Mierda**...¬¬"-pensó frustrado mientras volteaba a ver la figura del niño -si lo recuerdo..que con eso?...

-Bueno...- pequeño silencio incomodo - este...recuerda que me debe una respuestas y – contó mentalmente -...creo que como 7 preguntas...- afirmo el niño de mirada felina mientras volteaba para ver a su superior que en ese momento se incorporaba un poco

-Nani?- exclamo la ceñuda serpiente mientras terminaba por sentarse sobre el futon

-...Recuerda que yo le hice una pregunta?... y usted no me la respondió...- se aventuro a recordar el príncipe agradeciendo la tenue luz del exterior, que solo dejaba siluetas, así se ocultaba su sonrojo por aquel atrevida pregunta que aun le rondaba por al cabeza

-Quieres que te diga la verdad?- cuestiono seriamente el mayor...

-Por supuesto – confirmo el menor con su característica arrogancia, mas su frágil figura temblaba en espera de aquella respuesta...

**Fin del capitulo...**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Nota del autor:**

**Angie: **Chispas...me van a colgar...mejor huir amor...jejejejeje XD...se quedaron con la pica...espero que si ( cara de sádica...Muajajajaj)

**Sess: te mereces..que no te escriban...¬¬**

**Angie: **que malo eres...XD...por eso te quiero...ahora bien que les pareció?...estuvo bien sugestivo Nee?...nada demasiado elevado de tono ...bueno Angie es así para escribir no puedo evitarlo así que ya saben aunque quien sabe si se pone mas candente luego..Juauaua...es que este fic tiene muchas cosas que ni esperan ; demás esta decir que llevo adelantado ( en mi libro de notas varios cap ...XD así que tendrán historia para rato) pero no los aburro con esto repodamos algunos Review ..XD

**Milly**: que bueno que te gusto...a ver que opinas de este cap...espero tu review si en verdad es un misterio como termino así...esa pareja pero no esta doto dicho ...así que quien sabe que se le ocurrirá a mi mente desquiciada...XDD...por cierto el Neko negro se ve lindo en su papel Nee?...Momo sigue siendo un Baka...¬¬

**Mina:** que tla Mina ¡ Tomodachi en verdad espero te guste este cap...y ya sabes a pesar de no estar mucho en contacto ahora disfruto de tu opinión eso de la Orgia suena bien..deja lo piense ..por cierto saludos a Yuki-san...¬

**Day-Onix**: Bien 15 dias cumplidos y Angie esta aquí gracias por el review ...bueno ya ni se nadie quiere a Ryo&Kao..pero como dije en otros review nada esta dicho aun...espero tu opinión...

**Mary**: Sensei O—o que decir muchas gracias por las opiniones...creo que anduviste festejando mucho Nee?..espero que en verdad te guste lo que escribí y me sigas enviando tu opiniones salúdame a Eiji de mi parte ok...nos vemos en el siguiente cap...XD

**Sofi: **Etto...Sofi...O.ô...tranqui...tranqui...n.n ...que decir..aquí esta la actualización ...son siempre cada 15 o 20 días así que paciencia peque...n.n"...espero tu opinión ok..nos vemos

**Angie:** bien pequeños aquí me despido...pero nos e olvide **que dentro de 15 días** publicare otro cap..espero sus review y para dejarlos con pica...un avance pequeño...jejeje

**Complot4 durmiendo con mi supuesto rival...que se puede agregar a eso..una habitación dos jóvenes...frió...O/./o...( Etto..mejor lo dejo ahí jejejeje si no que chiste...XDDD..LEAN EL SIGUENTE CAP)**

**Lady Sesshoumaru ( Angie) se despide por el momento…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos...ToT**

QUINCE DIAS!...WOW!...COMO VUELA EN TIEMPO...XD ..bien aquí llego Angie con sus ideas locas..y desquiciadas...quizás sea mi amor frustrado por eso escribo estas cosa..quien sabe..jajajaja ( **Sess: porque no dices que no tienes otra cosa que hacer...¬¬?)...**estas loco tengo miles de cosas que hacer ...¬¬...( **Sess. Entonces deja de perder el tiempo...¬¬#)..** maldición tienes razón...bien ..mis dedicatorias especiales a todo aquí que ose perturbar su mente con mis locuras...jajajajaja...a mis sensei...ejemplos de personas a las que admiro por su inteligencia y versatilidad...bien las aclaraciones y comenzamos... 

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"**El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Complot **

**By Angie**

**Capitulo NºIV: Noche larga ( complotando)**

-...Recuerda que yo le hice una pregunta?... y usted no me la respondió...- se aventuro a recordar el príncipe agradeciendo la tenue luz del exterior, que solo dejaba siluetas, así se ocultaba su sonrojo por aquel atrevida pregunta que aun le rondaba por al cabeza

-Quieres que te diga la verdad?- cuestiono seriamente el mayor...

-Por supuesto – confirmo el menor con su característica arrogancia, mas su frágil figura temblaba en espera de aquella respuesta...

-Bien..ya que quieres la verdad – Mamushin vio al niño una y otra vez - La verdad es que no se como el imbecil de Takeshi aun no se decide a tener una relación seria contigo...ese tipo fue un retardado de niño y lo es ahora ...¬¬ las ultimas palabras fueron una clara afirmación que no cabía duda alguna

-ejem...o/o..tomare eso como un si...- balbuceó el aturdido príncipe bastante colorado por las palabras apasionadas de sus superior, pero al estar a resguardó de ese detalle por la oscuridad se sintió atrevido y continuo sus cuestionario - responderá a las demás preguntas?

-Una y nos vamos a dormir...¬¬- afirmo el mayor

-Pero si me debe mas de una- dijo el menor usando un tono de chico inocente que no convenció mucho al oji-azul

-Solo una...¬¬- agrego kaoru ya bastante molestó por el atrevimiento del niño, como respuesta a su gruñido el jovencito de mirada felina comenzó a enumerar las preguntas , cuando finalmente termino kaoru podía afirma que en verdad los ojos de Ryoma chispeaban como un gato ala asecho llenos de picardía nunca vista en el

-Como se habrá dado cuenta me debe muchas preguntas...

-Soy hombre de palabra – aventuro a decir Kaidoh – pues pregunta...**yo no le debo anda a nadie...¬¬**

-Ok...primera pregunta- dijo Ryoma mientras se sentaba en la cama – Que hacia en el parque solo a esa Hora?

-Necesitaba pensar y como no quería llegara a mi casa temprano decidí quedarme en un parque eso es todo- respondió simplemente el entrevistado...el reportero asintió y pensó un momento para volver a preguntar

-Segunda pregunta...- anuncio – Que cosa necesitaba pensar?

-Bueno... situaciones y decisiones que debo tomar...

-Que decisiones? – quiso saber de inmediato el niño cada vez mas metido en esto de ser reportero indiscreto..

-Algunas de estas decisiones cambiarían mi vida para siempre...sea cual sea – luego de un momento agrego en un murmullo – Quizás para bien... quizás para mal...eso no lo se aun

-Esas decisiones incluyen a Inui-sempai?

-Si...- el príncipe se encontraba asombrado por al sinceridad de su superior

-Ya tomo una decisión?- quiso saber el mas bajo mas curioso que de costumbre

-Estaba analizando las posibilidades cuando fui interrumpido por un latoso niño- dijo el mayor con un toque de ironía y broma, lo que provocó en le reportero una extraño cosquilleo en sus estomago decidió ignorar este echo y seguir preguntando

-Usted esta enamorado de Inui-sempai?- el osado reportero lanzo la pregunta a quema ropa, dejando a un dubitativo kaoru evaluando al situación pro un instante

-No lo se- dijo por fin- " quizás no sea el niño el que necesite hablar sino yo así sacarme las dudas de una buena vez"- se dijo a si mismo, mientras llevaba una mano a su mentón en signo de meditación, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por le príncipe quien frunció el seño al parecer su pregunta era difícil de contestar mas de lo que el imaginaba así que guardo silencio esperando una respuesta o algo que le diera pie para seguir hablando, Mamushin por su parte se sintió mas aliviado al expresar algo de lo que lo angustiaba así que hablo mas para el que para su indiscreto anfitrión – Para serte sincero – comenzó - si estoy me siento atraído por Sadahiaru, pero hay ocasiones en las que su forma de ser ...- un silencio para encontrar las palabras adecuadas – o mejor dicho la forma en que quiere manejar mi vida , detiene cualquier sentimiento que pueda surgir

-Comprendo...- susurró el menor algo acongojado con las palabras de angustia que había expresado su sempai en verdad crecer no era fácil , luego de un momento siguió preguntando – hacia que se disgusto con Sempai Inui?

-Si- respondió simplemente el mayor algo mas relajado con la charla en verdad a veces servia hablar, aunque el no lo hiciera con mucha frecuencia

-Y Porque? – insistió el reportero

-Oye creo que ya te conteste tus 7 preguntas...¬¬- las ojos felinos evaluaron la situación y enumeraron las preguntas, mentalmente claro.

-Mmm...es cierto- afirmo el príncipe con una sincera sonrisa que no fue registrada por los ojos azules dada la oscuridad de la habitación – entonces le toca preguntar Sempai –Kaidoh...esto se pone interesante No?

-Como quieras- dijo el mayor con un dejo de desinterés, que en realidad no sentía – dime cual fue el motivo de la discusión con Takeshi ..y no me digas que por cosas...¬¬- advirtió kaoru adelantándose a la respuesta que iba a dar Ryoma tomándolo por sorpresa, la reacciona del príncipe fue asombros hasta para el, comenzó a reír desmesuradamente

-jajajajaja XD- la sorpresa de escucharse reír provocó mas al menor haciendo que el sonido cristalino e infantil llenara la habitación, tomando por sorpresa a el joven apodado serpiente y sin previo aviso comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido en aquel día nefasto, desde su decisión hasta el encuentro con Ann, en la Hamburguesería finalizando en al discusión en el parque – se da cuenta sempai...fue mi culpa...- las ultimas palabras fueron un susurro que denotaba lo apenado que se sentía el niño

-Es cierto que no actuaste bien- dijo por fin Kaidoh, con parsimonia, al ver que el silencio los rodeaba agrego – los celos son una amenaza contra la cordura

-Usted sintió celos alguna vez sempai?

-Nunca...

-mm...porque no el creo...¬¬?

-Es tu problema yo no miento...¬¬- afirmo el mayor

Noches largas como ninguna ...el par de jóvenes parecían no tener nociones del tiempo confecciones inesperadas, sentimientos ocultos por mucho tiempo tras aquellas mascaras de arrogancia y frialdad... dado que al liberarse de ellas...podían comentar sus temores y algunas cosas mas triviales y divertidas, la hora avanzo y un par de bostezos surgieron de las bocas masculinas casi dando por terminara con la charla pero el niño tensita se negaba a dormir

-Sabe una cosas Sempai-Kaidoh?

-Que?- respondió el mayor conteniendo un bostezo bastante marcado

-Me gustaría hacer sufrir al idiota de Momoshiro...¬¬

-Me párese bien - dijo el interlocutor con algo de somnolencia ya tenia los ojos cerrados y ni en sus mas loco sueños llego a creer que el kaoru Kaidoh, llegaría a hablar gran parte de la noche con ese enano arrogante de Ryoma Echizen , se cubrió para dormir debía descansar unas horas , puesto que debía regresara su casa para cambiarse e ir al colegio ...muchas ganas no tenia , pero las obligaciones van primero ...el silencio eran sepulcral por lo que creyó que su pequeño anfitrión al fin se había dormido, la serpiente relajo su cuerpo y comenzó a ser llevado por el mismo Morfeo a un lugar de ensueños pero, fue arrancado de aquel camino por la voz de un enano con complejo de búho que no lo dejaba dormir.-" maldición ..a caso no sabe que mañana hay clases?...Grrr..¬¬"...la vocesilla del chiquillo llamándolo otra vez volvió a atraerlo al mundo de los vivos

-Sempai...esta dormido Sempai?...

-Ahora que...¬¬?- ya con renuencia el aludido volteo su cabeza para observar al Búho molesto que insistía en llamarlo , pudo jurar que sus ojos tomaron un extraño brillo dorado y diabólico, aunque no estaba seguro con la escasa luz de aquel lugar tal ves todo era productor de su cansancio frunció el seño para enfocar y ver al chiquillo sentado sobre las mantas

-Se me ocurrió al forma perfecta de darle el castigo que se merece a ese baka- afirmo el Echizen y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al mayor volvió cuestionar – que cosa le molestaría mas a usted?

-No lo se- dijo el oji -azul algo renuente a seguir jugando con el Búho

-Que poca colaboración sempai- exclamo Ryoma haciendo a su vez una mueca muy graciosa

-Mira tengo sueño...dentro de un par de horas tengo clases de Física, donde me aburrirme hasta morir, para después soportar a la profesora de matemáticas , con sus malignos teoremas y sinfín de logaritmos y quien sabe que mas invente para tortúrame – sin darse cuenta el sueño si lo había afectado las pocas neuronas que quedaban lucidas haciéndolo hablaba como perico- acaso crees que tengo ganas de responder tus acertijos...?- siseando bastante molesto se tapo hasta la cabeza para así dormirse de una buena vez

-OH!...vamos Kaidoh.-sempai…- silencio- …necesito de su ayuda para hacer que esto funcione …- mas silencio...- Me escucha ..superior? - - al no escuchar sonido alguno por varios minutos mas Ryoma no aguanto y salto de sus cama y se sentó en le piso junto al futon donde supuestamente ya dormía su invitado, las dudas lo invadieron quizás kaoru estaba cansado y el no era quien para molestarlo, se quedo allí sentado escuchando el inclemente zumbar del viento y con el la lluvia golpeando la ventana, un escalofrió lo recorrió se abrazo así mismo y no pudo evitar el par de estornudos – " lo único que me falta enfermarme "- pero no se movió de allí ni un milímetro

-Fhsss...¬¬..te piensas quedar toda la noche hay?- se oyó decir a Mamushin, justo en el momento que Ryoma se iba a poner de pie; su superior volvió a hablar deteniendo su movimiento – y bien que esperas...habla de una vez- la vosz venia desde bajo de las mantas – así podremos descansar de una endemoniada vez...Fhsss...- el tono molesto que uso el mayor no oculto por completo la diversión, esta acción le dio risas al príncipe volviendo a tomar por sorpresa al adormilado ojiazul – " es la segunda vez que lo escucho reír sinceramente en un mismo día, eso puede ser aterrador "

-Pues vera...ACHUU!..O/O- anuncio el niño mas tranquilo y calmado, a pesar del estornudo ya que aun se encontraba sentado junto al futon, el mayor frunció el seño al escucharlo estornudar de nuevo, en una acto inexplicable para el se corrió un poco hacia el lado opuesto brindando espacio para que el anfitrión, el príncipe en verdad no dudo ni un instante en sentarse junto el cálido cuerpo de Kaidoh, para buscar algo del calor perdido luego volvió a hablar- Lo que se me ocurrió fue que tendría que ignorar a Takeshi

-Algo así como la leí del hielo?- lo oyó afirmar – Fhsss...es infantil – aseguro el mayor sin poder evitar la incomodidad al sentir el pequeño cuerpo pegado al de el

-mmm...es cierto...- luego de un momento en el dueño del cuarto se recostó casi sin percatarse de donde estaba, se relajo para pensar bien sobre aquel asunto - tal vez tenga razón pero que tal si tuviera un nuevo amigo?...eso es mejor no lo cree? – afirmo Echizen observando distraídamente el techo en penumbras

-Si...pero realmente crees que a Takeshi le importaría que fueses amigos de alguien mas? - observo objetivamente el mayor dejando muy pensativo al niño de mirada felina que no supo contestar de inmediato, ya que la realidad que golpeo nuevamente su cerebro lo dejo abrumado

-"Tal ves Kaidoh sempei tenga razón ...quizás no le interés nada de lo que me pase...que voy hacer?"- se pregunto Ryoma mientras se mordía el labio inferior pensativo; por si parte kaoru se sentía culpable de generarle ese tipo de angustia en su anfitrión, pero era su deber mostrarle la realidad de las cosas el no tenia la culpa que el imbecil de Takeshi no tuviera ojos ...luego de un momento una palabra volvió a resonar fuerte en su cabeza..

-" **Deber**?...**Deber**?..desde cuando rayos tengo yo deberes con Echizen? ...firmemente creo que esa lluvia me afecto el cerebro...¬¬"- un movimiento a su lado lo saco de sus pensamientos. La idea le llego a la cabecita infantil de repente como uno de esos relámpagos que insistían en iluminar el cielo tormentoso

-OH!...ya lo tengo - exclamo el niño removiéndose feliz

-Habla de una vez para poder dormir – proclamo el mayor debajo de las mantas

-Que tal reaccionaria si fuera usted?

-Nani ...¬¬?- gruño casi sin pensarlo el mas alto

-Si seria estupendo ...- balbuceó entre bostezos – buenísimo no lo cree?... ser su "amigo"...así usted me acompañaría a mi casa...y ...y..también comeríamos juntos...tal vez practicar..no..le...gusta...la idea?

-Oye no hagas planes conmigo yo no he aceptado aun ...¬¬- gruño más fuerte casi olvidando que estaba en una pequeña porción del futon y se removió inquieto

-Pero... lo... hará... verdad? – susurro casi inaudible mientras el cuerpo inconscientemente se acomodaba o mejor dicho se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo del mayor

-Eso no lo se...- comenzó a decir Mamushin mientras sentía la presión que ejercía el pequeño cuerpo al buscar su calor, frunció el seño casi asombrado siseo sin poder evitarlo – Fhsss... Echizen...- magullo entre dientes mientras notaba, para su frustración, el ritmo acompasado de la respiración infantil se habia quedado domrido...–" demonios... ahora que hago...¬¬?" – se incorporo un poco para poder observar al pequeño cuerpo totalmente relajado, dudo un instante pero no le quedaba otra así que extendió la mano y la poso en el hombro comenzó a mecerlo con cuidado – Oye Echizen? – como respuesta recibió un balbuceó incoherente un maullido llamo su atención

-Miau!...- el animalito dio un salto y certeramente callo sobre su amo que ni siquiera se inmuto – Miau!- dijo cerca de su pequeño oído insistiendo, el pequeño tensita solo se acomodo mejor en busca de calor los ojitos del neko albino miraron primero a su amo y luego al otro joven junto a el –MAAU...

-Creo que tienes Razón amiguito tiene frió –aseguro el joven oji-azul observando a su joven invasor – " que se supone que debo hacer...?- pensó, se respondió así mismo en vos alta- ...despertarlo y enviarlo a su cama...- así fue intento varios métodos y nada, el chiquillo se rehusaba a reaccionar

-Miau?- el felino observo con ojos curioso al par de jóvenes, el mayor tratando de despertar al otro sin ningún resultado...

-Maldición Echizen...tengo demasiado sueño como para seguir intentando que despiertes...**Levántate...¬¬!**- nada...kaoru se rasco la cabeza con frustración, -"Que otras opciones tengo?..."-se dijo y aun dudando en si su decisión erala correcta ladeo el cuerpo dormido, a su vez corrió las mantas para luego cubrir el cuerpo infantil – No deseó moverlo mas porque si despierta pensara que soy un pervertido, ni imaginar el escándalo...además... quiero abusaría de el...maldita suerte con este Búho tensita...¬¬" - Una vez acomodado el pequeño, se relajo como felino recién alimentado, listo para la siesta; El mayor observo a su otro compañero de cuarto y sin mas lo llamó suavemente –Ven amiguito...ven...- invito, el pelinegro, el animalito por su parte se movió con gracia natural , como evaluando la situación kaoru volvió a insistir - Vamos Karupin ven – esta vez el animalito miro a kaoru para luego observar a su amo y sin dudarlo mas salto dentro de las mantas acomodándose junto al niño – Por fin – suspiro el atormentado Mamushin –" ya vería como rayos explicaría todo esto en al mañana o dentro de unas horas como sea debía aclararlo para que no hubiera mal entendidos y..."- mientras pensaba que diría o haría... el sueño gano terreno dejando esos pensamientos para el día siguiente

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

El teléfono repicaba fuerte incesantemente, una mano femenina con algo de renuencia y fastidio, sus ojos como rendijas por el sueño observaron el despertador en su buró

-"Será mejor que sea algo importante."- pensó la señora Echizen aun con los ojos adormilados mirando el reloj marcar las 4:47 AM, - Moshi moshi...

-Buenas noches Señora...-comenzó a saludarla voz correcta de un hombre, al instante la mujer abrió sus ojos despierta por completo

-Alex?- se sentó en la cama, una oleada de frió llego de repente pero no le importo

-Yes – respondió con firmeza, el hombre del otro lado de la línea, casi sin poder evitarlo Ryoko pudo imaginar a su asistente ponerse en posición de firmes , lo yo tomar aire y agregar- Disculpe si la desperté, pero hay problemas que no pueden esperar

-Que sucede?...habla de una vez se que es importante – afirmó la señora, sin mas la conversación se extendió por mas de 15 minutos sin darse cuenta habían hablado en ingles de una forma apresurada, el semblante de ella cambio de una mueca a otra según le llegaba la información de lo acontecido – comprendo perfectamente ...nos vemos ...si lo antes posible – cerro la comunicación, lo puso en su lugar y salió de la cama busco algo en su placard y camino hacia donde dormía su esposo – Nanshiro - lo movió un poco – Despierta

-Que pasa?- balbuceó el adormilado hombre

-Necesito que me acompañes a Kyoto – explica ella mientras decide bien que ponerse

-Nani?...Por algo en particular? – acoto el samurai a mientras se estiraba como felino asiendo gala de sus sonrisa mas atrevida

-Pervertido...es solo por trabajo – aseguro – pero tenemos que partir ya – agrego la señora

-Por cuanto tiempo?- insistió en preguntar el hombre de mirada felina aun sin moverse de su sitió

-No lo se – vio que si esposo volvía arroparse se acerco y de un jalón le quito las mantas- Pero Apresúrate ...¬¬ - con renuencia el samurai del tenis tuvo que obedecer . Mientras que su esposa, corría al baño la oyó decir algo desde allí pero no entendió así que no le hizo caso, decidió que el viaje seria largo así que necesitaba comodidad busco unos pantalones pinzados negros, una Polo de mangas largas color verde militar, estaba seleccionando sus zapatos cuando su esposa irrumpió; aun a medio vestir, nuevamente en el cuarto

-No me escuchaste querido?- dijo la bella mujer enfundada en un traje sastre de color gris perla , la camisa de seda lila estaba abierta mostrando su ropa interior de perfecto encaje, dándole un toque demasiado sensual para ser obviado, al igual que aquella chalina del mismo material que la camisa adornada con flores que tenia posada sobre sus hombros seguramente para cubrirse su fino cuello antes de salir, ella camino hasta su marido y volvió a insistir – Me estas escuchando Nanshi?

-He? O¬O- el aludido quiso hablar pero al parecer estaba en otro mundo- " ya me acorde porque me case con ella" – se dijo mientras miraba detallada mente las **dos poderosas razones**

-Nanshiro Echizen..¬¬!- exclamo la mujer frustrada levantando el mentón de su esposo para verlo a los ojos – No es momento para eso... - con urgencia abotona la camisa – Ve a avisarle a Ryoma de nuestra partida de una buena vez- el hombre no se movió ni un milímetro solo sonreía lujuriosamente -" tendré que usar esa técnica otra vez U.U"..."- suspiro para si la abogada y mientras se veía en el espejo acomodando su chalina alrededor de su cuello agrego- sino quemare esas revistas – señalo un cajón de la cómoda, y observo las reacción de ese hombre con el que se había casado por el espejo, de forma abrupta casi por arte de magia y a la velocidad del rayo su esposo el famoso samurai del tenis desapareció rumbo a la habitación de su hijo, provocando a si una sonrisa muy dulce que el ilumino el rostro – nunca falla- afirmo, esta, mientras caminaba rumbo a su buró y recogía algunos papeles que seguramente necesitaría, una vez lista tomo su maletín y el pequeño bolso donde había puesto lo esencial para ambos y salió al pasillo, busco a su despistado esposo con tranquilidad camino por el corredor cuando estuvo cerca pudo divisarlo Nanshiro tenia la puerta del cuarto entre abierta observando con un ojo adentro de esta–" acaso esta espiando?..esto e s el colmo..¬¬" – gruño mentalmente , con lentitud bajo le maletín y el bolso de viaje, parándose con las manos en forma de jarra espeto en vos algo alta - **Nanshiro!-** el nombrado, se asusto a tal grado que cayo sentado en el piso sujetándose el pecho – que estas haciendo...¬¬?

-HAAAA! O.O - exclamo el hombre – casi me provocas un infarto mujer X./x – prosiguió hacinado gala de su arte dramático, exagerado claro

-Así tendrás la conciencia ...¬¬- alego la mujer de cabello castaño oscuro – ya le dijiste a Ryoma que nos vamos?

-No...

-Porque?..no tenemos tiempo...- iba continuar hablando pero al notar el seño fruncido de su esposo señalando la habitación –que sucede?

-Cuando lo llame ..no atendió..y pues decidí entrar...y...

-Y que?... déjate de rodeos y que no hay tiempo que perder...¬¬

-Pues mira tu y dime...¬¬- sugirió el hombre de cabello corto y alborotado, ella obedeció se asomo tranquilamente a la habitación sin poder evitar la ansiedad el la imito, lo que se vio si que los asombro a pesar de ellos mismo, el par de ojos diviso la cama de su hijo vacía, comenzaron la búsqueda paseando por la habitación hasta que se detuvieron en el futon, pestañaron un par de veces y volvieron a fijarlo en las dos figuras dormidas y el gato. Kaoru dormía tranquilamente boca arriba, el pequeño Ryoma echo un ovillito pegado a el primero y en medio de ellos, pero mas para el lado de los pies karupin, el primero en pronunciar palabra fue Echizen padre –** Te dije que esos dos eran novio...¬¬-** susurro

-Como crees...¬¬?- se quejo la madre en el mismo tono luego de un momento evaluó las posibilidades y situaciones - Querido no sientes frió aquí?- lo vio mirarla mas desconcertado aun ella continuó – Ajustaste el termostato como te pedí?

-Y eso que tiene que ver...?- exclamo el extrañado hombre de ojos felinos

-**Lo hiciste...¬¬?**

-No... me olvide – confeso por fin Nanshiro, ambos habían salido de la habitación y cerrado al puerta – porque la pregunta ?– quiere sabes el samurai

-Pues, como crees que se sintió el pequeño Ryoma anoche?... por la tormenta bajo mucho al temperatura , además agrégale el detalle que se mojo una barbaridad, si tu no eres un padre responsable como para cuidar la salud de tu propio hijo, es normal es normal que si sintió frió y busque calor

-Estas tratando de justificarlo...¬¬ - bufo el hombre - hay mantas sabes...¬¬?

-Por Kami-sama Nanshiro eres tan infantil...u.u" - comenzó a caminar por el pasillo tomando las maletas que había dejado – además de mente sucia...- se detuvo y volteo a ver a su esposo- Si el joven Kaidoh es o no..como dices ti..."**El Novio**" de nuestro hijo no es tu problema- lo vio abrir la boca para protestar pero ella se le adelanto – Además es tarde debemos irnos a nuestro regreso averiguaremos todo lo que quieras

-No le avisaras? – cuestiono ya a su lado el hombre de mirada felina

-Le dejaremos una nota...Ya que Nanako, aun sigue de viaje aunque por suerte regresa mañana, deberemos llamarlo por teléfono para despertarlo, sino jamás se levantará para ir a la escuela

-Mujer lo consientes demasiado...- luego de un momento mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras ya con los pequeños bolsos colgados del hombre agrego- Por esos excesos de mimos nuestro hijo es un tonto y ahora hasta novio tiene...¬¬

-Si como digas- respondió simplemente la mujer mientras escribía la nota para su hijo- Listo vamos querido – pegando la pequeña nota con un imán a ha heladera

-Si...- en vos alta- que fastidio- en murmullo mientras se sentaba en asiento del piloto –porque tengo que acompañarla...- gruño nuevamente por lo bajo

-Decías algo querido?- cuestiono la señora mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad

-No..O.o..Nada nos vamos...-sonrisa de 18 quilates mientras ponía en marcha el motor del vehículo

-Pues andando entonces - la sonrisa de ella fue seductora, haciendo que Nanshiro tosiera un poco ella ríe divertida mientras que el auto salió sin problemas, la lluvia incesante que parecía no dar tregua ni tener intenciones de detenerse, hizo que conectara el limpiaparabrisas, el vehículo, avance fue tranquilo...

Así fue como los esposos Echizen se perdieron en las calles desiertas rumbo a Kyoto.

Fin del capitulo...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

**Angie**:...O.o..ese Nanshiro es de terror..jajaja...a mi me divirtió este cap y a ustedes? que les paresiola charla del Buho tenista y la viborita..XD?..espero que si.les halla gustado...bien que me dicen...me escribirán para enviarme amenazas .sentencias de juicio..consejos, sugerencia, tomatazos...bueno lo quesea...pero escríbanme.. si no **NO VOLVERE A ACTUALIZAR... TOT.. y hablo muy enserio...¬¬..**

**Sess.** Se hace tarde mujer ..luego te quejas...¬¬

**Angie**: si... si aquí vamos con los review...

**Mina**: mi querida amiga...cálmate...U.U...morirás de hiper tensión si sigues así..jejejeje que tal te quedo el Ojo con este cap..?..XD..soy mala lo se...U.U...pero sino que chiste..jajajajaja

**Liza nightroad**Ya pasaron los 15 días viste que tan rápido..XD?...y aquí esta el siguiente cap..por kami si que me reí al escribirlo..jajaja...a ver que opinas tu...

**Temari-shikamaru** : Yo también creo que hacen linda pareja pero como yo ya dije nada esta predeterminado en esta historia puede a ver sorpresas prepárate...XD

**Yuu Kleiyu** : bien que te aprecio este cap...?...n—n Domo por el review...

**Yukari-Uchiha**: ya casi subía la actualización cuando recibí tu review fue un placer divertirte a ver que piensas de este cap...jajaj...ahora si toca que esperes 15 días...XD. por cierto yo también amo a la viborita y al Bochou XD...te agradezco que leas lo que escribo...nos vemos

**Angie**: bien pequeños aquí me despido...pero nos e olvide **que dentro de 15 días** publicare otro cap..espero sus review y para dejarlos con pica...un avance pequeño...jejeje

Complot 5 ...le echaremos una miradita a los despertares ...quien sabes que descubriremos allí.. no todas las personas se levantan de buenas ..no lo creen?...xD 

Bien con esto me despido y recuerden mi advertencia ..en este anterior capitulo solo hubo 5 personitas que me escribieron..se que es arrogante..pero si no me envían su opinión no volveré a actualizar..es que nos e si les gusta o no ...me comprenden verdad?

Sin ams se despide **lady Sesshoumaru...( Angie**)..cuídense...


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos...ToT**

**Tadaimasu Tomodachi!XD...**ya pasaron los 15 dias y aquí hacemos nuestra nueva aparición ...WoW!..como vuela el tiempo..y yo con tan poco tiempo...T.T**.( Sess: no comiences y has esto lo mas rápido posible mujer...¬¬#)...**tu siempre tan adorable my darling...¬¬...bien como les decía mis peque...ya llego por quien lloraban..y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo..por cierto ...sigo con mi amenaza si no me escriben...pues no hay actualización ... ¬¬#...**.( Sess. Si amenaza te ves muy sexy asi...¬/¬)..**ejem..lindo no puedo concentrarme si me abrazas asi...n/./n**..( Sess. Prosigue..¬/¬)..**jejeje...bien aquí vamos con el agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que leen estas líneas locas que decidí escribir** ( Sess: hasta ahora te diste cuenta que estabas loca nunca me haces caso cuando te lo digo mujer...¬¬)** Ejem...continuemos...n.n ..dedicatoria especial a mis tomodachis..mis Senséis...bueno las Aclaraciones ..y comenzamos con el Show...XD

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

-...lo que esta entre las +...y en negritas es la traducción por sino saben...n.n

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"**El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Complot **

**By Angie**

**Capitulo NºV: Despertares (Uno buenos otros malos) I**

Los despertares son importantes para las personas y según como despierten en la mañana tomaran el día por venir de diferente forma esa si como estos chicos marcaron la diferencia...

**Casa de la familia Tezuka...6:15..Am**

El reloj despertador suena insistentemente, la figura bajo las mantas extiende la mano y se descubre por completo dejando ver un elegante pijama de sobria apariencia, se sienta en la cama se estira apagando a su vez al incesante tintineo, se coloca de inmediato sus lentes y se dirige al baño, mientras abre la ducha comienza a hacer lo de costumbre cepillar sus dientes para luego quitarse el pijama y dejar a la descubierto su juvenil cuerpo, dobla el atuendo y lo coloca en sobre una pequeña cómoda junto con sus lentes, donde se ve lista una bata de baño, luego de 10 minutos de dejar que su cuerpo despertara por completo con aquel delicioso baño, el joven se coloca la baja y seca con una toalla pequeña su cabello

Una vez lista la tarea de secarse, comienza a colocarse su atuendo, fue en busca del uniforme de colegio que lo esperaba colgado en una percha, pero antes la ropa interior; elegir esto no tenia tanta importancia ya que casi toda su ropa era de colores tradicionales y sobrios, tomo un bóxer negro, una vez liberado de la bata de toalla, luego fue por los calcetines blancos y detalle importante desodorante y colonia...los pantalones calzaban perfecto marcando su cuerpo ( N/A: por no decir su adorable trasero O¬O...ejem..perdón... no me aguante...Angie con los prismáticos...¬...jejeje n/n)... luego la camisa que abrocho con calma, una ves echo esto se acerco al espejo peino su lustroso cabello, antes de colocarse la chaqueta del uniforme fue por sus lentes, echo al ultima mirada al espejo obsesivamente para ver si estaba bien una vez que lo confirmo y estudió por algunos segundos ... de acuerdo con el reflejo que lo observaba con ojos críticos salió de el cuarto de baño y termino de abotonarse la chaqueta camino por los pasillos a paso tranquilo para tomar su desayuno, pero y incesante ruido sobre su buró lo hizo regresar hasta el tomo el pequeño móvil lo abrió solo para leer el mensaje recién llegado que decía

-_Buenos días, Mi Koi .despertaste bien? Your Heart - _el joven tenia una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca, contesto de inmediato

-_Claro y que tal tu? ...nos vemos donde siempre?...TK_ – se encamino hasta la puerta tomando su maleta donde llevaba sus útiles escolares y sus raquetas cuando iba por el pasillo volvió a sentir el sonido que su móvil leyó lo escrito esta vez, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que inevitablemente siempre surgía al saberse apreciado por aquella persona

-_Por supuesto...pero si no lo haces a la hora que dices me iré con el primero que pase_..._Your Heart_ – el joven capitán frunció el seño siempre hacia lo mismo al parecer le agradaba torturarlo desde temprano estaba por contestar pero se le ocurrió algo mejor como castigo, apagaría el móvil, y así lo hizo.

Abrió la puerta corrediza y saludo a su familia que estaba lista para desayunar

-Ohayo gozaimasu! ...**+Buenos Días+...**

-Como amaneciste hijo?

-Muy bien madre - dejo sus cosas un banco cerca del recibidor y se dirigió a la mesa para tomar su desayuno, inconscientemente apretó el móvil ubicado en uno de sus bolsillos –"Maldición... ¬¬"...- muy a su pesar su mente se preguntaba si esa persona cumpliría sus amenazas, su cerebro siempre racional y pensante le decía que no..., pero su corazón palpitaba acelerado antela idea ...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Casa de la familia Ryusaky...6:30 AM...**

Sumire, preparaba el desayuno cuando oyó a su nieta bajar rápidamente las escaleras giro para saludar siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su nieta con unas tijeras en la mano y sujetando una mata de cabello enredado en la otra...

-O.O...Pero que se supone que haces pequeña..?- dijo la asombrada mujer mientras terminaba de apagar el fuego de la hornilla

-Ayúdame abuela o me lo cortas ToT - mueve peligrosamente la mano con la tijera en acto histérico - o me desenredas el cabello -.- – agitando la otra mano donde entre las hebras castañas rojizas se veía el peine enredado- ...ayúdame Onegai TToTT

-Ven aquí hija...- se acerco a ella dejando todo lo demás, apagando a su paso las hornillas de la cocina - porque no te peinaste anoche como lo sueles hacer...? - cuestiono casi al mismo tiempo en que estaba tomando el cabello para luego retirar el peine perdido en el- siempre sonriendo tranquilizadoramente

-Es que me quede dormida ...T.T –aseguro la pequeña, haciendo uno de esos gestos infantiles que solo usaba cuando quería comprensión y mimos por parte de su tutora

-Ok...aun no es tarde - observo su reloj pulsera - tienes tiempo así que ven iremos a ponerte crema acondicionadora para ver si salimos de este lió...- afirmó la mujer mayor

-Esta bien abuela... arigato gozaimasu ..**+muchas gracias.+...**ToT

-Deja de llorar o tu galán te vera fea y arrugada...y no queremos eso verdad?- la cara llorosa la miro con un puchero en sus labios

-Abuela no digas eso...X.x- se quejo la niña

-jajajaja..solo bromeaba...tranquila que seguro lo impresionas con tu dulzura...- aseguro Sumire mientras que las hábiles manos dominan las rebeldes matas de cabello rojizo- además de bonita, mi nieta tiene un gran corazón – afirmo la señora casi terminando con su tarea -listo...sigues tu sola debo ir a terminar de preparar el desayuno

-Hai- gracias abuela – le da un beso en al mejilla – te quiero mucho n-n

15 minutos después

El desayuno listo en la mesa y la pequeña Sakuno baja las escaleras, ya con su cabello trenzado y sus cosas escolares, para ir al encuentro de su abuela que ya estaba lista para partir

-Ya te vas abuela?

-Hai, tengo asuntos que atender ...- poniéndose los tenis- tu iras sola al colegio?- agarrando un paraguas verde

-Nop- comiendo el delicioso desayuno – Tomoka vendrá por mi...n.n

-Con esta lluvia?- la mujer frunció el seño

-No te preocupes seguro su madre nos alcanza y te prometo que no me olvidare el paraguas nuevo que me compraste n/n – aseguro la nieta consentida mientras terminaba de comer su desayuno

-Bien nos vemos luego

-Hasta luego abuela...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Casa de la familia Takashi... 6:00**

Afuera del restaurante Takashi se encuentran padre e hijo en sus quehaceres matutinos...aun a pesar de la lluvia, una vez que estacionaron la camioneta, entraron las bandejas al local

-Bueno hijo ya tenemos todo – sacudiéndose un poco la húmeda ropa

-Excelente pescado papá...- afirmo el chico alto sonriendo, mientras secaba su rostro mojado

-Si tuvimos suerte...- bajando los cajones de mercadería- ayúdame con esto así terminamos pronto para que puedas, cambiarte para que puedas ir a tu colegio

-Claro- cargando cajones de pescado

-Estuviste entrenando duro...

-jejeje n././n...Algo

-Y dime no hay alguien especial en tu vida...?

-O/./O..porque lo preguntas?

-No se solo curiosidad - la mirada del padre es algo picara haciendo que su hijo se pusiera rojo- lo sabia

-Yo no dije nada...O/./O- se defendió el mas joven

-A veces no hace falta palabras...jejeje...- rió descaradamente - ve a limpiar las mesas luego cámbiate así desayunas algo antes de irte

-Hai...O/./O- camina como autómata

-jeje...ese muchacho...n.n

después del desayuno...

-Ya me voy papá – dijo el joven de alta tensión

-Salúdame a tu amorcito...

-wow...que dices padre...¬0¬?

-jajaja era una broma...caray con la juventud de ahora, no son sinceros con ellos mismos ni con sus progenitores...U.U

-Padre...T.T...

-Ya vete o se te hará tarde...

-Hai n/./n - agarra su maleta y se la pone en el hombro- nos vemos por la tarde papá – agitando la mano sale del restaurante miro el encapotado cielo – "chispas espero no se moje demasiado debería avisarle que se valla directo al colegio" - pensó preocupado kawamura mientras abría su paraguas y se encaminaba a su lugar favorito

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Casa de la familia Fuji...7:00**

-Ittekimasu! ..**+Ya me voy+ **..n.n - exclamo el castaño mientras recogía sus cosas

-Adonde tan temprano ...no quieres que te lleve?- la voz seductora llego desde las espaldas del prodigio, este volteo y mantuvo su sonrisa afable

-No gracias hermanita n.n- respondió simplemente el castaño

-Que felices nos vemos hoy...- agrego ella - seguro te encontraras con tu famoso Koibito ...eres demasiado predecible...Syu-chan...n.n

-...n.n" – el aludido solo la miro sin siquiera mover un músculo manteniendo su sonrisa acostumbrada

-Ho!... vamos no creas que no lo he notado...-dijo ella con un ademán galante alzo una carta – además las cartas no mienten

-Lo se Onee-chan...n.n - ya poniéndose los zapatos

-Bueno me saludas al misterios koi tuyo y le dices que te cuide bien . o sino...¬¬...- enfatizó la ultima frase

-Hai...n.n- respondió el joven dela sonrisa eterna

-Por cierto no has tenido noticias de Yutta? - como esperaba obtuvo una mirada seria de parte del castaño quien sin poder evitarlo abrió sus ojos celeste - sabes si esta saliendo con se entrenador ... el tal Misuki nee?- su hermano se puso aun mas seria - " si las miradas mataran..."- pensó la joven de cabello largo muy parecido al de su hermano

-No...¬¬ - respondió simplemente el prodigio

-No debí nombrarte a nuestro querido otouto y a su posible Koi, porque te pones de malas y llegaras muy feo a tu cita...XD- bromeo la mujer, haciendo que su hermanito volviera a ser el de siempre

-No te preocupes lo llamare por teléfono en el descanso ...n.n- su gesto fue el acostumbrado

-De acuerdo...- la muchacha de singular belleza mira el reloj de pared - creo que ya se te hizo tarde...no olvides el paraguas...n.n- sugirió ella imitando la sonrisa de su hermano menor

-De seguro me esperara...y gracias por el consejo..n.n - sonríe como siempre mostrando el elegante paraguas - nos vemos – cierra la puerta cuando llega a la vereda no pude evitar que sus pasos se aceleren en verdad iba tarde...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Departamento de la familia Oishi ...6:40 AM**

-Hijo esta el desayuno...

-ya voy mamá...-las sonrisa de dibujó en el rostro...cosas importantes habían de ocurrir ese día ...de eso se aseguraría el- termino de arreglarse, con su sonrisa fresca se dirigió a la cocina- Ohayo gozaimasu! ...**+Buenos Días+...**n-n

-Ohayo gozaimasu! ...**+Buenos Días+...**hijo en verdad estas de muy bueno humor...- la señora sonrió y sirvió su desayuno favorito a su hijo

-Muchas gracias madre ..y si me siento muy bien hoy...n-n

-Vendrás temprano hoy a si veré que preparó para la cena – expreso la mujer mayor

-Pues...si vendré ..pero tan solo por un momento – afirmo el ojiverde - pero teníamos pensado con Eiji-chan el salir al cine no se a que hora volveremos

-De acuerdo ...solo haré una cena ligera entonces...- sonrió de la misma forma en que su hijo lo hacia, lo vio concluir con el desayuno y ponerse de pie

-Estuvo delicioso mamá pero ya me tengo que ir sabes que si no paso por casa de Kikumaru se quedara dormido n.n

-Ese chico me agrada...deberías invitarlo a comer otra vez, fue muy divertido cuando vino la ultima vez...- dijo la señora al recordar al alegre pelirrojo que abochornaba con sus historias, del torneo y del entrenamiento, a su hijo

-Este...le preguntare cuando puede venir...n.n"- Syuhichiru se apeno de solo recordar aquella cena

-Bueno avisa con tiempo para que prepare algo especial...n-n

-Claro...-ya estaba con su bolso en el hombro cuando su madre salió presurosa tras el

-Hijo espera- el se voltea curioso – olvidas esto - le pasa el móvil - se estaba cargando yo lo puse anoche espero no te moleste- También te olvidabas el paraguas – agrego pasándoselo

-Madre eres un ángel – se acerca a su progenitora y le da un beso en la mejilla ella solo sonríe – nos vemos por la tarde – una ves fuera del departamento camina hasta el ascensor y mientras espera las la llegada comienza a mandar un mensaje a su compañero de dobles que seguramente aun dormía

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Casa de la familia Eiji...6:45 AM **

El ruido repicaba en sus tímpanos como campanas de catedral, a pesar de que estiro la mano no lograba alcanzarlo hasta que en un arrebató el pelirrojo arrojó una almohada al infernal aparato que siguió sonando a bajo de la cama haciendo que el Neko tuviera que si o si apagarlo

-Quien demonios invento el despertador...**-o-** - se quejo el adormilado neko mientras reunía fuerzas para levantarse le llego a la mente la dulce sonrisa de su amigo...que lo esperaba- Día especial...O.O!- de un salto se levanto lleno de energía entro al baño cepillo sus dientes y se alisto con urgencia, buscó sus cosas para ese día de clases...también guardo con receló en uno de los bolsillos una pequeña cajita, sonrió casi con exceso, bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras y saludo a su hermana

-Ohayo gozaimasu! ...**+Buenos Días+...**!o!

-Ohayo gozaimasu! ...**+Buenos Días+...**Kiku-chan... – le pasa el cereal y la leche - aquí tienes del que te gusta...n..n

-KYA!O.O...del que quería.. mi Onee-chan es la mejor!- salta sobre la mesa y abraza a su hermana- gracias!- le da un mega abrazo que ambos casi caen de la silla

-jajaja XD...bien ya me voy apresúrate o se te hará tarde...- casi lista para salir la pelirroja volteo a ver a su pequeño hermano y pregunto tentativa - o quieres que te lleve..n..n?

-Nop...me...ñaañaña aññña ver...ñañacar.ñaña...Oishi.ñaña,..- dijo el pelirrojo con la boca llena

-Por lo que deduzco...-aseguro la pelirroja con una sonrisa - te tienes que ver con Oishi Nee?- la hermana lo vio asentir con las mejillas cargadas de cereal y leche era una de esas imágenes visaras de un Neko abarrotado de comida, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír divertida – bien nos vemos por la Noche...no olvides tu paraguas como la ultima vez

-Hai - dijo por fin el joven Eiji mientras volvía a llenar su cuenco de cereal saluda a su hermana quien se estaba calzando – nos vemos – ni bien cerro la puerta, el pelirrojo se acomodo para su segunda ración justo en ese momento se escucho un suave sonido conocido casi sin poder evitarlo se atraganto con lo que estaba masticando, corrió la silla para atrás haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente, raudo subió la escalera gritando como descosido - KYA!... Syuhichiru! – llego hasta su escritorio casi sin aliento solo para no ver el bendito aparato no estaba donde recordaba haberlo dejado... comenzó a buscar el miserable aparatito, volteando la habitación a su paso; casi comienza a llorar de la desesperación - Donde Esta TToTT? - el sonido que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje lo saco de sus tristezas entrando en la desesperación –O.O...Syui-chan...!- otra vez le torbellino pelirrojo arazo con lo que quedaba del cuarto, para por fin encontrar el bendito aparato en un rincón junto a su cama –WOW!...dos mensajes..

Primer mensaje :

_-Buenos días Neko-chan, son las 7: 20...salgo para la esquina de siempre allí te espero O.S_

Segundo mensaje:

-_Estoy llegando a la esquina tu donde estas?..OS_

-KYA! No PUEDE SER ToT! Syui-Chan...me espera y yo aquí de baka – se levanta de un salto como un rayo mientras escribe la contestación baja las escaleras, traga el cereal y se pone la maleta en su hombro sujetando el paraguas mientras se calzaba los zapatos (N/A: el neko es un genio mira las cosas que hace todas juntas XD) sale corriendo hacia **su lugar**, no lejos de allí un sonriente oji-verde, al amparo de la lluvia bajo un paraguas azul, saca su celular al sentir que llego un mensaje esto se leía en el

_-KYA!...se me hizo tarde...ESPERAME NO ME DEJES. SYUI-CHAN .TOT...ya salgo! Neko-chan _– el mensaje solo hace que se amplíe la sonrisa del joven de mirada esmeralda que espera

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Casa de la familia Inui... ..6:45...Am**

Abrió los ojos casi con renuencia, la luz de la PC irrumpió en sus ojos a través de los cristales, sacándoselos, presiono con fuerza para borrar algo del dolor que sentía, se había pasado casi toda la noche investigando para un trabajo, mera excusa para ver si kaoru contestaba sus llamadas y nada...

-"Hoy solucionare esto...niño travieso me las pagara..."- se dirigió hacia el baño abrió el grifo con una mano y con la otra se quito los lentes dejando ver sus muy raros ojos azules grisáceos (N/A: se me hace que Inui tiene se color de ojos...XD), una ves que se refresco busco las cosa para tomar su baño...en 15 minutos estuvo listo para colocarse el uniforme, volvió a entrar al baño, tomo las gotas para sus ojos y ejecuto el ritual para aliviarla irritación de sus cansados iris, una ves listo y que paso el fastidios ardor volvió a colocarse las gafas, arreglo su cabello para luego ir por una razonable porción de su famoso Té, lleno de nutrientes y vitaminas acompañado de otros elementos básicos para la nutrición (N/A: PUAJJJ...X-x). Después de alistar sus elementos escolares, volvió a pensar en su ultima charla con Kaoru, al parecer el niño estaba enfadado el día anterior debía solucionar eso lo antes posible...quizás podría encontrarlo antes del entrenamiento matutino, si era sincero con le mismo ansiaba mucho ese encuentro adoraba ponerlo nervioso, solo por el echo de verlo sonrojarse, su data era precisa y sabia que aquella oportunidad era única no podía desperdiciarla y si para eso tenia que ser despiadado..pues lo seria

Se acerco a sus cosas las coloco en le hombro, tomo su paraguas e impermeable, salió sin prisa , tenia tiempo de pasar por el laboratorio para evaluar los nuevos ingredientes para el entrenamiento, con suerte vería llegara kaoru el era siempre puntual así que no habría problema de darle su sección de tortura antes de las clases, quizás así podría hacer que se tranquilice y hable de sus sentimientos...

-"esa no es mala idea"- se aseguró mientras caminaba por las calles desoladas bajo una lluvia incesante- esto no es bueno para las canchas ...- evaluó observando el cielo encapotado

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Casa de la familia Takeshi...6:50...AM..**

-Momoshiro Takeshi es la ultima vez que te llamo...**es TARDE**...¬¬ - exclamo la mujer desde la parte baja de la casa

-Ya voy...U.U – dijo el moreno tratando d e abrir los ojos, un insipiente y molesto dolor de cabeza amenazaba con llegar- " todo por culpa de ese niño endemoniado...que le abra pasado para que actuara así?..." – la mente de Takeshi era un torbellino, ni decir el humor que se cargaba cuando volvió de aquel desastre que resulto ser su cita con Ann Tachibana, esta bien no fue para anda planeada surgió de la nada cuando ellos se cruzaron de regreso a casa, pero basto para verla tan linda que no pudo evitar invitarla a comer, era muy agradable su compañía, mas si no estaba acompañada de su hermano mayor y mucho menos de ese odioso de kamio, pero nada lo previno para lo que siguió después...y luego paso todo aquello con el pequeño monstruo de ojos dorados, al verlo acercarse tan decidido casi pudo jurar que sus ojos tenían un dejo de algo que no alcanzo a detectar puesto que el grito de Ann, a sus oídos llego la simple disculpa del chiquillo por mas que trataba de parecer sincero el sabia que no lo era, la nada vio correr preocupada por su atuendo, no pudo aguantar el descaro de aquel que creyó su amigo -" acaso sonreía triunfante por lo que había echo?...y si era así porque?"- se pare justo tras el lo vio girar en sus ojos que vio algo de confusión?..no importaba quería una respuesta y eso era para Hoy... pero cuando intento exigirle una explicación pero sin darle tiempo, lo vio salir como alma que llevaba el diablo no pudo contenerse en ese momento regresaba Ann, le pidió que lo esperara que iría tras el infame que la había ofendido...como respuesta la joven se puso roja y asintió en silencio, paresia volar en su bicicleta... aun así le tomo trabajo darle alcance al chiquillo ...una vez que lo diviso en el parque dio máxima velocidad a su bici y paso junto a el para cortarle el paso y exigirle una explicación...mas lo que obtuvo fue insultos y palabras arrogantes...todo termino muy rápido ..sin saber como llego otra vez a la hamburguesería donde había dejado a Ann y sus cosas escolares...ella le agradeció el gesto con un beso en la mejilla que en otro momento le habría fascinado pero el mal sabor de boca que el dejo la discusión con Ryoma arruino todo, acompaño a la pequeña Tachibana hasta cerca de su casa..para luego regresar y ser atrapado por ese torrente de agua...resultado un Takeshi mojado hasta los huesos con un humor de los mil demonios ..así siguió cavilando y sin encontrar respuesta hasta cerca de las 4 AM cuando el sueño lo venció ...ahora su madre insistía en llamarlo..y no tenia ganas de hacerlo...se cubrió de nuevo hasta la cabeza

-Takeshi Momoshiro no te daré desayuno...¬¬- exclamó la mujer desde la base de las escaleras, las palabras irrumpieron en la mente del moreno haciendo que su cuerpo saltara como resorte de la cama...como bólido entro al baño en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba listo para bajar

- Ohayo gozaimasu! ...**+Buenos Días+...--o--** - bostezo el moreno al llegar a la mesa

-Que sucede contigo hijo desde ayer estas con un humor horrible ..párese que el clima acompaña tu carácter

-Lo ciento mamá – bostezo- sigue lloviendo?

-si será mejor que te apures porque no podrás ir en bici hoy...

-Hai- un plato enorme lleno de comida llego a Momo haciéndole olvidar por un buen rato su mal humor...

Fin del capitulo...

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nota del autor:

**Angie **: bueno... bueno...como dije los despertares no son muy buenos en ocasiones..y lo deje allí porque sino no tendrá emoción este capitulo..saben una cosa..instó en esto...me gustaría saber que opinan...

**Sess. Deja eso es tarde y se acercan cosas que hacer no podemos perder tiempo...¬¬**

Angie: tienes razón el cumple de mi linda Lucy-chan...así que a organizar festón...jajajajaXD...bueno mis saludos especiales a las personas que leen esta historia y aquí contesto algunos review..que espero aumenten su cantidad..porque ya saben que pasara si no escriben...¬¬#

**Liza nightroad**jajaja El búho tensita..XDDDD.( ideas locas que se le ocurren a una..U.U)...viste ya estoy de vuelta no paso tanto ...y a veces los 15 días vuelan..( ni lo menciones que me pongo loca no me alcanza el tiempo para nada .)con respuesta a tu pregunta Nanshiro..o Nanjiro..( yo lo leí en una par de paginas como - **Nanshiro** ..así que lo escribí así... si me equivoco me disculpo... bueno que opinas del cap..esta bien? Te gusto...? espero tu opinión...

**CHIBI-STAR:** OO...,me da un ataque mi peque Nikky-chan escribiéndome un review...me da me da...x...X...jajaja...muchas gracias mi linda amigochi...a ver que opinas de este cap..Ok...

**Remari-shikamaru**: O. o ya quieres que termine….chispas y yo que tengo tantas ideas…XD…bueno veremos que opines de este capitulo..por cierto me interesaría leer los que escribes en tus fic..avísame para leerlo que escribes ok..

O-O...a quien me dirigiré..bueno no se como no dejaste nombre no se que decirte...bueno..fuiste muy amable en escribirme mil gracias también me encanto tu linda amenaza...aquí otro cap ..deja tu nombre para saber a quien me dirijo ok...por cierto...lo actualizo cada 15 días..y si lo terminare ..no pronto aun hay mucho que contar...( eso fue un adelanto...XD)...bien que opinas?

**Mina**: yo si te entiendo...T.T...es feo que te esfuerces y que no te escriban diciendo que tal estuvo tu esfuerzo...ToT...es horrible...ejem...gracias por el review peque a ver que te aprese este cap...n.n

**Yuu Kleiyu** : aquí esta la actualización gracias pro tu review espero me cuentes que te pareció este cap...n.n

**Yukari-Uchiha**si te cuento si Ryo-chan se queda con Kao-chan seria hacer trampa tendrás que leerlo completito..y como ves pasaron ya los 15 días a ver que opinión tienes de este cap...n.n

**Angie:** bien pequeños aquí me despido...pero nos e olvide **que dentro de 15 días** publicare otro cap..espero sus review y para dejarlos con pica...un avance pequeño...jejeje

**Complot 6 bueno...que puedo decir del siguiente cap...la segunda parte de Despertares...como sera despertar en la cama de una serpiente...?...jajajajajaXD ..para saber..lean el siguiente cap...XD**

Lady Sesshoumaru ( Angie)...los quiere mucho XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son mios...ToT**

Por todos los cielos debo darles mis mas sinceras disculpas..es que como decirlo...tuve muchos problemas...personales emocionales y de salud...y si a eso le agregamos el echo de que por una extraña razón cuando intente subirlos ¡no pude T.T**!..( Sess: pues publica de una vez para que podamos continuar con los ejercicios...¬¬**)..Ejem...si si...bueno mi entrenador me aclama ...así que debo obedecer...pero antes quería agradecer sinceramente a todos los que leyeron esta historia...una aclaración mas ..a quienes lean Tormenta...lamento informarles que mis musas se has desvanecido ruego a dios que vuelvan porque necesito terminar con esa historia .,..T.T...pero bueno la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere así que seguiré esperando el retorno de mis Musas ...mientras tantos que disfruten de este cap ..esta dedicado a cada uno de ustedes que se tomo el tiempo de leer mis locuras...abajo nos volvemos a ver...para contestar los review n.n

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"**El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Complot 

**By Angie**

**Capitulo NºVI: Despertares (Uno buenos otros malos) II**

**Casa de Echizen...6:20..AM **

Varias cosas sucedieron casi en el mismo momento, el repiqueteo del reloj insistente y punzante taladrando los oídos, acompañado por el insistente maullido del pequeño felino llamado karupin reclamando sus alimentos, el ultimo detalle inexorable...el incesante llamado del teléfono que al parecer no dejaba de sonar...resonaba tres veces se cortaba y volvía a sonar tres veces más...

Casi en el mismo instante dos par de ojos se abrieron, solo para encontrarse con el rostro a unos centímetros el uno del otro , ambos pestañaron confundidos somnolientos ...unos segundos de silencio en franca observación a la nada ... volvieron a verse a los ojos para terminar de asimilar y deducir las imágenes captadas por las retinas... los espejos del alma( Nota: así se le dice a los ojos..ok... ) se abrieron y enfocaron con cuidado la figura frente de ellos ...al percatarse de la presencia del otro la exclamación no se hizo esperar y se escucho por toda la casa...

-HA.A.A.A...AAA!- gritaron los dos al unísono mientras se apartaban como dos los polos opuesto de un imán, se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro con la respiración entre cortada y el corazón palpitante ni decir el color que tomaron sus mejillas; El príncipe fue el primero en articular palabra aunque no fue muy elocuente.

-Q Que?... - balbució primero para luego respirar hondo y continuar señalando lo con su pequeño dedo acusador - Que..esta haciendo en mi cama víbora pervertida...¬¬? – Exigió saber, el menor mientras que vio como el seño de sus superior se fruncían en señal de disgusto

-Fhsss ... Pervertido **YO**?- la postura de kaoru cambio se hizo más agresiva -...Aquí el único niño pervertido ere **TU**...¬¬ - afirmo kaoru muy molesto por aquella acusación sin fundamento

-Me quiere decir que no es pervertido... ja – espeto con ironía - no me haga reír ..¬¬...- insistió el menor- que hace en mi cama entonces...¬¬?- exclamo el príncipe mas avergonzado que antes sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo furioso. Por alguna extraña razón Ryoma noto un cambio algo sutil en los ojos azules de su interlocutor... no supo que solo sabia que estaba en dificultades..un escalofrió recorrió el pequeño cuerpo, pero asiendo gala de sus mejor cara de príncipe arrogante mantuvo su postura, sosteniendo así la mirada a **la víbora pervertida**

-Por si no te das cuenta estas en **MI** cama...¬¬- aseguro Mamushin en tono demasiado lleno de sarcasmo. El mas alto se dedico a disfrutar de la confusión del pequeño, mientras que los ojos felinos se abrieron inmensamente al percatarse que era cierto mientras que los mismos vagaban por el cuarto...

-"El estaba...no mejor dicho había dormido literalmente con Kaoru Kaidoh."- Razono entonces su mente clamo – " si es un mal sueño quiero despertar ...!"- grito el pequeño cerecro – "Quizás este es un mal chiste de un grupo de extraterrestres...T.T...como puedo **YO Dormir con Kaidoh**...**acaso lo abrace?...o tal vez el me abrazo a mi**? **NOOOOOO!** **0././.0"** (N/A: Imaginen la pintura de Babush " **El Grito"...**jajaja XD)- sus ojos dorados se abrieron como platos cuando al idea golpeo su pequeño cerebro adormilado, ni hablar de su rostro paresia quemarle - Pe ..pero...pero..Cuando?...Como? Porque? - tartamudeo, asombrando a los dos...El príncipe casi ni se reconocía a si mismo (N/A: me recuerda a cierta peque de trenzas... XD... ejem... U/U ... prosigamos... n.n)

-Estabas diciéndome algo de tu Loco plan ¬¬ – comenzó a relatar interrumpiendo las alocadas ideas que se le ocurrían la perturbado niño - ..cuando intente responderte... me di cuenta que estabas completamente dormido - informo Kaidoh ya mas tranquilo

-Porque no me despertó...¬¬?- replico el pelinegro casi exigiendo una respuesta

-Lo intente, pero al parecer cuando duermes te mudas a la dimensión desconocida, por que no hubo forma de hacerte abrir los ojos...¬¬ - acuso el mayor

- ...¬/¬- el tono de las mejillas principescas se torno mas carmín (N/A: si era posible ponerse mas roja...Ryoma lo hizo XD)

-Yo no estaba por cargarte hasta tu cama imagino que tu tampoco querías? - lo vio afirmar con al cabeza, el mayor noto la marca de duda en los espejos dorados agrego con mucho énfasis – **YO **dormí de **MI **lado y **Tu** dormiste del **TUYO **con el gato en el medio...- aclaro conforme se incorporaba para luego retirarse al baño – es hora de irme - afirmo y sin mas desapareció de la habitación dejando al pobre príncipe en medio de un Huracán de emisiones extrañas

-"Que me esta pasando?"- se cuestiono mientras que se movía por el cuarto en forma errática, buscando su uniforme, una vez cambiado se quedo parado frente al futon donde había **Dormido** de forma inexplicable su corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada volvió a ponerse rojo – Que estoy haciendo? –se pregunto en un murmullo, el felino maulló en respuesta, el dueño miro a su amiguito de cuatro patas para luego agregar- Creo que la discusión con Momo me trastorno los sentidos Karupin – comento casual mientras habría la puerta y comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos rumbo al baño, seguido siempre de cerca por el neko de ojos celestes, al llegar a su destino se detuvo en seco al escuchar el agua correr, trago grueso... imágenes de su sempai golpearon su mente, recuerdos o fantasías de ver el cuerpo de su sempai humedecido- "No puedo pensar eso...¬/¬"- se golpeo mentalmente ...-"que diablos era aquello que es este hormigueó en mi cuerpo O.ô?" –se grito tomando su cabeza y presionando para borrar las dichosas imágenes de Kaidoh sempai bañándose...- le grito a su mente atosigada que se detuviera -..."DEJAMEN EN PAZ X/./x.!- el chico pedía algo de cordura - " por Kami acaso eso era normal... ? -se cuestiono – No CLARO QUE NO LO ERA...¬¬"- como autómata y sin encontrar respuesta alguna, bajo las escaleras para poder tomar su desayuno, frunció un poco el seño al notar el silencio – donde esta ese padre molesto?- dijo en voz alta para tentar a su progenitor a salir a su encuentro, pero no obtuvo la respuesta esperada, camino unos pasos y se percato de lo silencioso de la cocina – MAMÁ! –pero la respuesta nunca llego, camino hasta le heladera, para revisarla y ver que hallaba para mitigar su voraz apetito, cuando sus ojos dorados observaron un papel pegado en la puerta del refrigerador, era una nota escrita a mano la letra era inconfundible... su madre había puesto...

_Querido Hijo:_

_Me llamaron de urgencia hubo unos problemas en el negocio de Kyoto, debido a esto tuve que ir para allí de inmediato; Tu padre me acompaña, te llamare por teléfono apenas pueda. Nanako volverá a mediado de esta semana de su viaje a Okinawa, por favor pídele a tu amigo que te haga compañía en nuestra ausencia, no quiero que te quedes solo._

_Bueno ya me tengo que ir cuídate.´_

_Mamá_

_**PD**: Me olvidaba... dile al joven Kaidoh que su ropa esta seca y planchada sobre la cómoda de tu habitación, la deje ahí anoche antes de irme a dormir. Nos vemos a mi regreso..._

Ryoma palideció acaso su madre los vio durmiendo en el mismo futon?...eso no podía ser cierto... unos pasos bajando por la escalera lo sacaron de aquel aterrador presentimiento, solo para golpearlo con una realidad inesperada

-Echizen sabes donde esta mi ropa? - cuestiono un húmedo Kaoru desde la entrada de la cocina, este llevaba puesto tan solo los pantalones del pijama, Ryoma pudo notar que por su musculoso pectoral rodaban gotas de agua que caían de su limpios cabellos, mientras este secaba su cabeza con una pequeña toalla sin mucho éxito debo agregar (N/A: Kami-sama existe..-... me muero X..X... koishiteru Kaoru-chan!...♥o♥ ) El príncipe trato de pasar algo de saliva por su reseca garganta, mientras observaba la apariencia de su superior... era delgado pero no con exageración sus abdominales estaban marcados al igual que sus bíceps y tríceps, el suponía que era el fruto del entrenamiento exhaustivo que hacia sin importar lo que pasara, después del escrutinio de su cuerpo el jovencito de mirada felina dirigió sus ojos al rostro serio del mas alto, solo para darse cuenta de que era observado por el Oji-azul que no dijo nada por aquella minuciosa observación que le realizo solo se limito a insistir con su pregunta –Echizen quieres decirme donde esta mi ropa...¬¬?

-Este... – el interpelado volteo algo su cuerpo y simulando buscar algo en uno de los anaqueles – si - dijo mientras le daba la espalda por completo para ocultar su rubor- Mi madre dejo dicho que están en la cómoda de la habitación –Afirmo mientras miraba una sartén colgada en la pared –" todo menos voltear"- el príncipe no se movió

-Bien..Fhssss...- el siseó se oyó cerca de la escalera; Los pasos indicaban que se había ido, el menor de la familia Echizen camino despacio hasta una silla cercana, se queda muy quieto observando... la nada... en su mente se generan cosas que ni él entiende...

-"Que cosas locas estoy pensando?"- la imagen de una serpiente húmeda llegaron nuevamente a su mente –" estoy pensando seriamente en que la discusión con Takeshi si afecto mi cerebro..¬¬"- afirmo mientras suspiraba tratando de borrar esa figura mental de su "amigo", de un salto se puso en pie y corrió a su al baño debía borrar esas ideas con un poco de agua fría- " no hay tiempo para pensar eso... llegare tarde al colegio"- insistió en decirse mientras subía escaleras arriba, para luego encerrarse en el baño.

Kaoru Kaidoh se encontraba parado en medio de la habitación de su anfitrión, cerro los ojos, aun podía sentir el hormigueó en todo su cuerpo que creía que jamás pasaría, el regaño mental se presento nuevamente-"cuantos llevaba ya?"- había dejado de llevar la cuenta cuando paso el Mil...-" Maldición como demonios se me ocurrió" - volvió a decirse- "en que estaba pensando cuando baje casi sin ropa en frente de Echizen...?" – perturbado recordó la forma minuciosa en que lo vio recorrer con sus ojos felinos cada parte de su cuerpo semi desnudo, nuevamente sintió aquel escalofrió que le recorrió la medula, meneo la cabeza para tranquilizarse y relegar la sensación a un lado lejano de su cerebro - " no si esa maldita lluvia me afecto el cerebro estoy seguro"- afirma el oji azul (N/A: ja...¬¬...este que el echa la culpa a la lluvia, el otro a la pelea con Momo..hasta cuando esta negación...-Suspiro- Hombre...¬¬) mientras abotonaba su informe escolar, sacudió su cabeza nuevamente para relegar aquellos pensamientos mientras tomaba sus cosas para el colegio; A paso firme bajo a la cocina pero no vio rastro del niño pervertido –"Ahora dónde se metió..¬¬?" – sus ojos penetrantes buscaron al pequeño sujetó; sin éxito, pero luego su atención se centro en conseguir algo para ver si podía desayunar antes de irse, durante la búsqueda de algo con que mitigar el hambre diviso una pequeña bolita de papel, intrigado la abrió y leyó la nota frunció un poco el seño – "valla estará solo."- después de un instante volvió agregar para si – "ese no es mi problema.." – se aseguro el tenista volviendo a colocar el papel donde lo había encontrado, sin meditarlo mas comenzó a revisar las alacenas para ver que tenían necesitaba alimento con urgencia...

Ryoma salió del baño mas tranquilo y relajado, sus mejillas ya no ardían gracias al agua fría con las que se había remojado por eso también se había ido el furioso color carmín que tenían... dejando un tono mas sonrosado, junto a el su mascota que por alguna extraña razón decidió no abandonarlo para nada –Tranquilo amiguito ya te doy de comer- mientras intentaba caminar con su gato alrededor de sus tobillos un aroma delicioso llego a el su, en su mente evaluó las posibilidades de que fuera su prima o tal ves su madre –" de seguro es Nanako que regreso de su viaje , y sin previo aviso..podrá ser? "- cuestiono el príncipe, pero nada lo preparo para llevarse la sorpresa matutina de su vida –"Kaoru Kaidoh, alias Mamushin sirviendo el desayuno 0.0´?" – sus neuronas no reaccionaron - "seria el efecto rebote de la mojada? o quizás...la falta de alimento?... no lo sabia"- solo se quedo parado sin saber que decir...El mayor lo escucho llegar y sin darle muchas largas al asunto ordeno

-Muévete, no tengo todo el día...¬¬ -afirmo el mayor depositando un suculento desayuno tradicional japonés en aquella mesa, el oji dorado no se movió ni un centímetro -Echizen – insistió kaoru

-EH..O.o?- Balbuceo el príncipe

-Miau!...exclamó el felino a sus pies

-Donde esta la comida del gato...?- la pregunta desconcertó aun más al pequeño anfitrión, un maullido lo volvió a la realidad

-O,O... este...- trato de concentrarse en la pregunta luego de unos segundo consiguió hilar la respuesta - ...en el armario de la esquina derecha al fondo – suspiró aliviado al volver a recuperar el habla

-Fhsss...-Siseo el mayor mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar indicado, el pequeño animalito, lo siguió maullando feliz por recibir por fin la atención luego de servirle le acarició el lomo- come Pequeño...- Mamushin sonrió, sin percatarse de que era observado, dejo al animalito y fue a lavarse las manos, con pasos tranquilo tomo asiento y allí se quedo esperando, que su anfitrión atinara a hacer algo mas que estar parado como una estaca en medió del comedor – Acaso no piensas venir a comer? – consulto el mayor al no obtener respuesta insistió- Yo no cocinó veneno...¬¬- siseo mas que molesto, mientras que se llevaba el primer bocado a la boca.

La pequeña mente de Ryoma no salía del Shock y esto generaba una especie de letargo fantasioso muy raro en el joven Echizen ( N/A: muy característico en su padre Nanshiro, quien es conocido por pensar cualquier barbaridad... XD) - " esto de seguro es un sueño"- se dijo –" unos de esos sueños sub. realistas donde podía pasar cualquier cosas ... incluso ver al terrible Mamushin con delantal de cocina ..."...-Unas sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su imagen mental- no es que lo hubiera visto vestido así pero de solo imaginarlo ja...hasta podía reír a carcajadas- "Esos si seria muy raro"- el pequeño insistió en evaluar la situación –" si no era un sueño, de seguro era una realidad alterna..y para llegar ahí debía haber sido abducido por extraterrestres que querían hacerle creer todo aquello era normal y común...que equivocados estaban... n.n"... pero y si era un sueño...- esa posibilidad lo obligo a pensar en otra cosa- Caramba...que mierda había comido la noche anterior para que soñara aquella visión aterradora...Mamushin amo de cada..O.Ô?"- todos los pensamientos se realizaron en fracciones de segundos, el pobre príncipe no sabia que era realidad y mentira, que situación mas extraña ..."seguro los extraterrestres estaban jugando con su mente...si seguro eso era"- pero una mano lo jalo hasta la mesa lo sentó en su lugar, pestaño un poco confundido, y diviso los alimentos frente a el.- " los extraterrestres están experimentando conmigo...T.T"- afirmo el niño de ojos dorados, aunque el aroma y el aspecto eran muy apetecible- "Tal vez sepan cocinar"- quiso creer, el ya resignado el niño, pero una voz lo volvió a la realidad sacándolo del letargo fantasioso

-Come... Fhsss.. ¬¬.- sentencio el joven Kaidoh, sin poner resistencia Ryoma se llevo el primer bocado, miles de cosas pasaron por la cabeza del pequeño mientras la mano guiaba al bocado hasta su pequeña boca de forma inevitable..

-"Ojala no me haga daño... y si lo hace que les diré a los extraterrestres?..- algo peor puso en alerta al príncipe – "O.o... pero si Kaidoh-sempai cocino y vomito su comida?...seguramente me matara... y si me como la horrible comida y no sobrevivo a mañana?"- su mente insistía en bombardearlo con cuestionamientos mientras el bocado se acercaba inexorable-" bueno de algo hay que morir"- se dijo a si mismo para darse valor y resignarse a su destino-" Pero porque tan joven Y.Y?...con tantas cosas que hacer...T.T...partidos que ganar... y un sin fin de cosas que aun no hago ...ToT"- respondió su mente casi de inmediato; Pero cuan grande fue su sorpresa al sentir la textura de aquel delicioso bocado diferentes sabores bien distribuidos delicado y suave - "WOW!... Seguramente los extraterrestres leyeron mi mente esto esta como a mí me gusta"- afirmo, casi se provoca una carcajada por su desvariarte pensamiento, sin importarle nada mas volvió a llenar su boca de aquel delicioso manjar. Una mueca de aceptación se formo en sus labios, quería alagar al chef... mas no consiguió separar el tiempo para dejar de comer, el ritmo de su ingestión seso cuando no tenia nada más que comer en el plato.

kaoru se dedico a observar, en silencio mientras terminaba sus alimentos, las diferentes caras que hizo el pequeño tensita de ojos dorados en el trascurso de aquel desayuno; En todo el tiempo que habían convivido, se había formado la extraña creencia que aquel muchacho era inexpresivo además de frió, claro esta decirlo, pero al ver los diferentes matices de expresión que realizo mientras que a su vez intentaba adivinar a que sabría aquel bocado.

Las diferentes facetas fueron tan claras, terror, suplica, asco, dudas, resignación, decisión... pero cuando por fin probo los alimentos sus ojos brillaron de una manera increíble y aun lo hacia mientras degustaba hasta el ultimo de los bocados. Sinceramente agradecía a su madre la insistencia por el que aprendiera ha hacer un desayuno sano y nutritivo. El Mayor concluyo con su desayuno, se incorporo y llego junto al lavaplatos cuando termino de colocarlos y tenerlo listo para encenderlo, escucho un suspiro desde la mesa mezcla de satisfacción y felicidad, invadió el pequeño cuerpo se sentía raro, Kaoru no giro solo espero que el príncipe dijera algo.

-"Valla..."- la mente de Ryoma volvió a las andanzas – "si no son los extraterrestres" - se pregunto mientras que a su vez miro a su superior que limpiaba su plato de restos para colocarlo en el lavaplatos una idea se formo en su ya loco cerebro (N/A: estoy pensando seriamente en enviar a Ryo-chan al loquero...XD)-..."pero si en cambio... Kaidoh sempai fue aducido y lo cambiaron a el... dejando una copia barata?"- cuestiono el pequeño al enfocar por fin a la figura en la cocina – "pero no se si seria buena idea preguntar?"- sintió la necesidad de saber -..." igual mejor averiguar "...-tomando valor he intentando ser normal hablo por fin- Mh?...este...Sempai? - el aludido se giro para observar al niño a la espera de lo que quería decir - Bueno yo quería saber donde aprendió a cocinar así?- para simular tranquilidad y confiado, ya que no quería perturbar a la copia de su sempai, se acercó a la lavaplatos con la intención de imitar las acciones del mayor esperando descubrir si era o no una copia

-Es algo simple de aprender..- afirmo el oji-azul aun sabiendo que no todo era verdad, a el le costo muchos regaños maternos consejos y buena voluntad para que el quedara algo respetablemente comestible...pero no era el momento para andar contando eso así que se limito a continuar – me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo dado que tengo hermanos menores – argumento por fin restándole importancia al asunto. Ryoma lo vio llegar hasta sus cosas preparándose para salir lo imito, luego de encender el lava bajilla

-En verdad no debió molestarse – afirmo Echizen mientras se calzaba sus zapatos

-Tómalo como una retribución por haberme dejado quedar aquí a pasar la noche- expreso simplemente el mas alto mientras esperaba a su anfitrión

-"Párese que no es un extraterrestre que bueno...".- suspiro para si casi aliviado las palabras lo delataban si era su superior Kaidoh - " Debo de dejar de fantasías así..¬¬"- se regaño volteo para contestar a kaoru con una simple afirmación – Hai – pero al abrir la puerta diviso el panorama externo, volvió sobre sus pasos y busco algo que necesitarían

-Que sucede?- quiso saber kaidoh, Ryoma solo frunció aun más el ceño

-Solo tengo un paraguas – afirmo el príncipe, acto seguido se lo cedió al invitado, que pareció ofendido con al acción

-Estas loco?- gruño dejando a Ryoma medio desconcertado por el exabrupto - Si te resfrías no seré responsable – sentencio rotundo el mayor mientras salía de la casa, ignorando la mano extendida, del príncipe, que sostenía el paraguas

-"Definitivamente este es Kaoru kaidoh"- se afirmo mientras lo observaba parado afuera esperándolo – " ningún extraterrestre podría ser tan venenosa mente rudo...jejejeje " – lo que pensó le dibujo una sonrisa en al comisura de la boca, mientras salía con el paraguas en al mano mostrando su mascara de arrogancia afirmó- No voy a discutir con usted porque llegaremos tarde al colegio – afirmo mientras habría la sombrilla lo miro desafiante – Así que los dos nos taparemos con el bendito paraguas de acuerdo..¬¬?

-FHSSS...Como quieras..¬¬ – siseo Kaidoh encogiéndose de hombros, un Maullido les llamo la atención a ambos

-Mauuuuu...

-Bueno Karupin - acarició el lomo de su mascota- regreso por la tarde... Pórtate bien - por respuesta recibió un ronroneo -Ok..Bye...

-MAUU...- repitió el neko caminando graciosamente hasta el otro habitante temporal de la casa

-Nos vemos Amiguito –Saludo Kaoru mientras el felinos se enredaba entre sus piernas

-" si fuera extraterrestre karupin lo sabría"- razono mientras observaba a su lindo Neko ronronear a su superior mientras esté lo acariciaba –" esta confirmado Mamushin es cocinero quien lo diría...si Momo se entera..."- el pensamiento de su ex amigo riendo a carcajadas le dejo un sabor agrio en la boca así que decidió ignorar todo aquello y concentrarse en no llegar muy tarde al colegio" – carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención del mayor- Ejem...Usted le agrada Kaidoh-sempai – afirmo el mas bajo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se vio como kaidoh se separaba de su mascota y pasaba junto a el con ambas manso en sus bolsillos

-FHSSSS...Andando...

-Hai...

Ambos caminaban al mismo ritmo, para no estorbarse el uno al otro, por suerte el paraguas era uno de los más grandes de la casa, por este motivo no iban pegados uno al otro. Pero igual los dos se sentían bastante incómodos, el transcurso del camino estuvieron en silencio casi con en armonía, la lluvia no era muy copiosa por lo que les dio la libertad de llegar a la parada del Autobús tomarlo con el tiempo indicado, una vez que llegaron a los alrededores del colegio Ryoma fue el que interrumpió el agradable silencio.

-Sempai...

-Hm.?..

-Bueno... lo que sucede es que aun no contento - el mayor lo miro de soslaya – bueno... Acepta o no Ayudarme?

-NO...

-Porque...¬¬?

-No quiero problemas – ya se encontraban enfrenté los portones del colegio – Ya tengo bastantes dificultades en mi vida, como para agregarle a un idiota celoso como Takeshi – afirmo kaidoh, y antes de la cara de angustia del príncipe lo convenciera de lo contrario corrió al interior del colegio dejando a un Echizen bastante mortificado y sintiéndose abandonado,-" se que esta mal pero no puedo inmiscuirme en la vida de nadie sin antes arreglar algo de la mía"- se indicó para tranquilizar su conciencia que insistía en que ayudara al niño tensita, así como esa misma conciencia hizo que preparara su mejor platillo pobre niño estaba solo...un siseó molesto...se genero en su boca - FHSS...¬¬ - Molesto con el por dejarse convencer por su conciencia o con Echizen por mostrarle una faceta inédita de él

-Desde tan temprano y ya con ese humor Horrible – expreso una conocida, burlona y molesta voz desde el extremo opuesto de los zapateros, haciendo que los sentidos de kaoru se pusieran en alerta -Mamushin pensé que con tu viscoso cuerpo no podrías llegar con tanto diluvio jajajaja XD –Kaoru gruño sin contestar aquel insulto – Vamos hombre es una broma matutina XD – se jacto Momoshiro mientras palmeaba la espalda viperina, le aludido se zafo del agarre ignorando las palabras por segunda vez en esos 10 segundos juntos; solo repitió su siseo he ignoro al baka de Takeshi, mas el moreno insistió- Eres una amargado víbora...¬¬

-Me enfermas Fhsss- dijo simplemente mientras comenzaba a salir del lugar ignorando los ojos amatistas llenos de desafió

Las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a la pequeña figura del príncipe, ambos se voltearon al mismo tiempo las miradas Azul y dorada se cruzaron por un segundo, el mayor fue el primero en romper el contacto comenzó a retirarse hacia su salón pero no había avanzado mas de 5 pasos cuando escucho la vociferación de Takeshi

-Espérame Kaidoh... de repente aquí **Apesta**...¬¬ - los ojos amatistas se despegaron de la pequeña figura y corrió tras su compañero de clases

Kaoru re chino los dientes casi sin poder evitarlo su mandíbula se tenso - " ese imbecil había agredido al niño con deliberación y alevosía" – otra vez su mente le gritaba que le rompiera la cara, pero la razón prevaleció de igual manera, apretó los puños en los bolsillos del pantalón para así contenerse, nada dijo si lo hacia podría terminar a los golpes, tampoco se volteo para ver el rostro del príncipe, aun sabiendo cuanto le habrían afectado las palabras lascivas de aquel idiota parlante que caminaba junto a el...

Fin del capitulo...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Nota del autor:**

**Angie**: POR TODOS LOS CIELOS MI MENTE ESTA COMPLETAMENTE DESQUICIADA...COMO ME DICIDI A ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAP ..ESTOY LOCA LO SE...- QUE LES PARECIO...? JO JO JO...( baile loco sobre la mesa)…..Si...Si lo hice! XDDDD

**Sess:** ya cálmate, deja de gritar y contesta de una vez que se hace tarde...¬¬

**Angie**: que aguado.( bajando de la mesa)...pero bueno...U.U ...comencemos a contestar los review...

**Yukari-Uchiha**: ya esta...te gusto?...como lo viste ...?...que despertar nee?..no es una ternura ese kaoru ♥.♥?..jejej..me sale la devoción..a ver espero tu opinión...nos vemos

**Temari-Shikamaru**: a ver ...espero que el despertar de kai te halla gustado ( a mi me encanto ¡!...XD) ...espero tu opinión n.n

**Kaiserin Tammy**: gracias por los ánimos y aquí esta que pasó con Ryo-chan...n.n..aunque creo que este Ryoma necesita Psiquiatra..jajajaja..es divertido ..no lo crees? ...prometo cumplir con la fecha de actualización si la pagina lo permite claro n.n"..espero tu opinión

¿: Etto..aquí esta...pero porque aun no me dijiste tu nombre me matas de la intriga...jejejeXD...Onegai ( ojitos de cordero)..de mi tu nombre Nee?...espero que les guste lo que escribí en esta ocasión...nos vemos en 15 días...

**Angie**: Hasta aui llegamos...bien pequeños aquí me despido...pero nos e olvide **que dentro de 15 días** publicare otro cap..espero sus review y para dejarlos con pica...un avance pequeño...jejeje

Complot 7: O.O...nuevo encuentro de Ryoma y momo..nada agradable...saldrá bien librado.?..Kaoru, por su parte intenta arreglarse con cierto Data King..pero como saldrá eso?...véalo por este mismo Angie- canal.. a al misma Angie Hora...XD

Lady Sesshoumaru ( ósea Angie ...n.n) se despide los quiere mucho...


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos...ToT**

Si!..Angie ha vuelto ..y a aquí trae sus siguiente capitulo!...adoro este fic y no lo niego...por cierto ..pleno el siguiente cap de Tormenta así que paciencia con eso..pero ahora estamos aquí para leer complot espero se diviertan...n.n( **Sess: se supone que contestaras los review antes para no olvidarte...¬¬)..**gracias amor tienes razón que haría yo sin ti..-mega besote ( **Sess...¬/./¬.)...**jejeje..bien ahora ..contestare algunos review..antes que anda... 

**Yuu Kleiyu**HolaS!..gracias por escribir..que bueno que te gusto el anterior cap espero que este también..por cierto ya veras lo que el pasa a ese ingrato ...¬¬...(Angie planea cosas muy malas...Muajajaja)..a ver que opinas de este capitulo en particular...

**YO: **podrías poner tu nick,...U.U...es que es extraño..peor bueno hice este cap a ver que opinas...n.n

**pilikita-sakura**bueno...a ver ..como estas?..yo bien y divertida...espero te guste el cap...ese Momo...¬¬..junto firmas para autorizar una buena raqueteada...¬¬...a ver que te párese este cap? ..gracias por escribirme en realidad no importa si eres buena o mala para los review..sino la intención de decirme que te pareció..muchas gracias valoro cada línea que escribes...

**Yukari-Uchiha** Kaoru saliendo de la ducha!..( Angie babeando tratando de controlar las hemorragias nazales...O¬O) kyA!...ejem..ese Ryoma...si esta afectado...después se pone mejor es una promesa...XD...dime que opinas de esto. n.n..gracias por tu paciencia...

**Chris M Black**: se termino el suspenso lee y dime que te aprecio..y muchas gracias por escribirme y dedicarme algo de tu tiempo a estas mis locas ideas...XD...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Bien con esto terminamos y pasamos al fic...disfrútenlo...**

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"**El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Complot **

**By Angie**

**Capitulo Nº VII Confrontación…**

-Espérame Kaidoh... de repente aquí **Apesta**...¬¬- los ojos amatistas se despegaron de la pequeña figura y corrió tras su compañero de clases

Kaoru re chino los dientes casi sin poder evitarlo su mandíbula se tenso - " ese imbecil había agredido al niño con deliberación y alevosía" – otra ves su mente le gritaba que le rompiera la cara, pero la razón prevaleció de igual manera, apretó los puños en los bolsillos del pantalón para así contenerse, nada dijo; si lo hacia podría terminar a los golpes, tampoco se volteo para ver el rostro del príncipe, aun sabiendo cuanto le habrían afectado las palabras lascivas de aquel idiota parlante que caminaba junto a el...

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ryoma se encontraba dormitando en su clase de literatura cubierto por su libro de texto, en realidad todo era un mero intento de escapar de la realidad que lo atosigaba..., ya que su mente solo repetía la escena de la mañana –" Maldita sea Momoshiro...como se había atrevido a decir tal cosa "- otra vez volvió a la escena se vio entrar y ver a Kaidoh sempai luego escuchar esa voz tan familiar y burlona. Buscarlo con la mirada y solo encontrar rechazó... y luego aquella simple palabra... que hizo que su corazón se oprimiera, la tristeza que había olvidado en compañía de Kaoru, había vuelto... - " Ja ese es otro imbecil"...- afirmo con enojo - "como se atrevió a despreciar mi propuesta...¬¬?"- casi con un pucherito de niño dolido se dijo- " no pedía demasiado verdad?" – como acto frustración giro su rostro para acomodarse mejor, justo en ese momento la profesora leía una famosa obra de un autor quien sabe de donde – "Que aburrido"- grito su mente mientras volvía el rostro a la ventana sin darle importancia a nada solo se sumió nuevamente en la horrible sensación de perdida al recordar las palabras dichas por su ex amigo... sus razonamientos en estas circunstancias que debía aceptar que ya no había vuelta atrás, sabia que estaba siendo pesimista pero como evitarlo con esas actitudes de Momoshiro, ya no podría tratarlo como antes y eso le llevo a comprender que nuevamente se sumiría en la soledad - "Ese maldito payaso"- medio sonrió al pensar el, que lo hacia irritarse y lo divertía... empujándolo a interactuar con los demás de una manera que nunca pensó , esa y muchas razones mas lo habían llevado a tener este sentimiento por el suspiro muy quedo al sentir que todo aquello ya no tenia solución. Es que con cada palabra que decía, veía mas lejos las posibilidades de tenerlo como pareja y no solo eso... también se le escapaba la posibilidad de continuar con su **"amistad**". Ahora sabia lo que sentía Momoshiro por el... se dio cuanta al vislumbrar en sus amatistas algo que no esta a allí antes... su mente lo tenía claro y resonó aquella palabra clave –"**NADA**" – sus ojos dorados se opacaron notoriamente – "palabra tan pequeña para describir la angustia y el abandonó de una persona" – razonó... volvió a suspirar

-Ryoma-kun sucede algo.?...Ryoma-kun...? - desde muy lejos le llego una voz llamándole le era familiar pero no le quiso prestar atención y siguió ensimismado en sus propia mísera aun a pesar de notar la preocupación en aquel timbre de voz...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sakuma Ryusaki estaba bastante preocupada, después tantas horas invertidas observando el semblante frió y arrogante del príncipe, ella podía notar el cambio radical en su estado de animo. Una cosa era le desgano habitual y otra muy diferente la tristeza que vislumbro en los ojos dorados... era raro distinguir emociones en ellos ya que los felinos ojos siempre fueron fríos; él echo preocupaba mas a la linda niña de trenzas, quien a pesar de ser ignorada volvió a insistir para saber que el pasaba al príncipe

-Ryoma-kun...? - tomando una actitud algo mas atrevida lo movió un poco por el hombro

-HM? o - murmuró Echizen, aun con los ojos como rayitas por la somnolencia que lo rodeaba

-Este...n/n...pensé que te sentías mal – comenzó a decir- dormiste durante toda la clase de literatura - las palabras salieron atropelladas como si no respirara al hablar, cuando respiro para poder tranquilizarse observo que el príncipe aun no terminaba de despertarse- Toma aquí esta anotado lo que debemos presentar la próxima clase n/n- le paso unas hojas escritas pulcramente

-Gracias – dijo el muchacho; en cuanto tomo las notas miro hacia su alrededor, los bancos estaban vacíos- Receso?

-Hai – respondió ella, el niño tensitas volvió a la posición anterior porque que Sakuno se preocupo sin meditar mucho en lo que decía agrego- Este...Ryoma-kun...bueno yo...- el rojo de sus mejillas era intenso – te gustaría almorzar conmigo? – dijo por fin espero pacientemente el rechazó acostumbrado, que conformaba un rotundo silencio

-De acuerdo – expreso simplemente mientras se enderezaba, para fregarse los ojos –" cualquier cosa menos estar solo "–Afirmo para si mientras que observaba los ojos rojizos llenarse de emoción

-Que bien .! – Exclamo la niña de trenzas- voy por mi almuerzo... donde esta el tuyo?

-Iré por algo a la cafetería – respondió simplemente Ryoma

-Hai n/n – sonrió ampliamente cuando lo vio caminar fuera del salón murmuro para si-...nos veremos dentro de un rato verdad Ryoma-kun?- cuestiono la pequeña no creyendo realmente que almorzaría con el príncipe, mientras este tomaba la dirección de la cafetería...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**o

kaoru se encontraba apoyado ambas manos en el fregadero blanco del baño, por sus rostro corría gotas de agua, mientras que su corazón se encontraba acelerado, suspiro para tranquilizarse... sin éxito...

-" Maldita seas Inui...¬¬" –repitió mentalmente una y otra vez - "Esa maldita arrogancia" -...que tantas veces había admirado...ahora como en esta ocasión lo odiaba... porque lo dejaba frustrado y abatido a merced de aquellos sentimientos encontrados –Yo no soy ningún juguete - afirmo mientras apretaba los bordes blanco de la pequeña piletita, así se lo había echo dicho a Sadahiaru... - pero lo habrá entendido?...

**Flash back...**

Mamushin salió de su salón apenas toco el recesó, en busca de sempai Inui... ya que había decidido que debía aclarar muchas cosas; sentía la necesidad poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una buena vez y así ver si ponía en claro sus sentimientos y finalizar con el idiota juego que había entablado el rey de la data. Su búsqueda fue gratificada cuando de la nada salió una mano y lo arrastro adentro de una salón vació

-Me buscabas kaoru? – la voz conocida de Inui Sadahiaru resonó en los oídos de la pobre viborita (N/A: Perdóname kaoru-chan por llamarte así T.T), que fue arrinconada contra una de las paredes blancas, su captor coloco ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del mas bajo y el espacio personal fue reducido al mínimo – Por lo que puedo calcular tengo un 97.9 de exactitud en lo que digo – se jacto el rey de la data al observar los ojos azules que tanto le encantaban – Y bien me dirás donde te escondiste anoche? – se acerco aun mas, si eso era posible, Mientras que Kaoru contenía la respiración, su sempai paresia tenerle poder de leer su mente y eso no le ayudaba en esta situación, por lo que se armo de valor rogando a todos los dioses que no dejarse llevar al terreno donde el señor información siempre le ganaba, tomo aire y confirmo las expectativas del mas alto

-Si sempai lo estaba buscando – comenzó a explicar, pero fue interrumpido por el de lentes

-Eso ya lo se...ahora dime donde estuviste anoche? – exigió saber el mas alto – llame a tu casa y no contesto nadie, y tu celular parecer estar apagado, es extraño que dejes tu casa sin avisarme pensé que vendrías por mi para "entrenar" – susurro in sinuoso cerca del oído

-Bueno...yo – balbuceó el oji azul

-Olvídalo - ordeno de pronto – que tal si vamos a tu casa después del entrenamiento quizás ahí me expliques porque no contestaste mis llamadas – sugirió Sadahiaru mientras sonreía perversamente –O prefieres hacerlo aquí- presiono él mas alto sabiendo que de antemano la reacción del mas bajo

-Ya basta sempai- exigió Kaoru poniendo ambas manos en el pecho de su superior para intentar separarse de el – creo haberle dicho que no me gusta que haga sus jueguitos conmigo...

-Antes te gustaba –Afirmo Inui

-Eso no es cierto...¬¬

-Si lo es- refuto el de lentes mientras se retiraba unos centímetros y observaba aquella boca carnosa – es mas... - se relamió sus labios con sutileza llamando así la atención de su victima - Puedo asegurar en un 99.9 por ciento de exactitud que mueres por besarme – afirmando esto se acerco mas, las mejillas del oji azul ardían al sentir el acercamiento inminente de su superior intento rechazarlo con ambas manos hizo presión sobre su pecho, pero resulto inútil, Sadahiaru volvió a sonreír triunfante- Te mueres por besarme verdad? - sus labios ya casi se rozaban los de su victima, y con satisfacción el rey de la Data observo la rendición, la seña clave fue cuando el mas bajo cerro sus ojos.

Kaoru espero el beso que nunca llego... frunció el seño un poco y abrió los ojos, solo para notar la sonrisa triunfal de Inui, el mas bajo podía notar los ojos azul grisáceos observándolo con un dejo de superación muy característico en el, luego pronuncio esas palabras lascivas dañando un poco mas la auto estima de la de la desvalida serpiente

-Vez...tengo la razón en un 99.9 por ciento..quieres que te bese mas que nada en este mundo – otra vez se acerco de manera inhumana hasta casi pegar sus labios, el aliento a menta rozaba las mejillas de kaoru – Solo tienes que pedírmelo – expreso el rey de la data con frialdad, para luego dedicarse a ver la lucha interna, que el mismo había provocado, solo por el placer que sentía al notar la perturbación en el pequeño de ojos azules –" ese es su castigo por dejarme ayer con la palabra en al boca" – sentenció – " además tampoco me devolvió ninguna de mis llamadas...¬¬" .

Por su parte la mente de Kaidoh era un ir y venir de sensaciones encontradas; una parte de él... la mas débil y sensible, clamaba por la rendición, dejarse llevar por los juegos y designios de su superior, pero al otra parte la rebelde y decidida se sublevaba ante la idea, exigía todo lo contrario. Con sus ojos azules llenos de confusión observo la boca de su captor, solo basto que este hiciera una mueca entre burla y afirmación para que un lado de la balanza venciera

-"No cederé" – Rugió victorioso el orgullo y la razón. Las palabras se formaban con algo mas de lucidez- " no seré su juguete" – conforme las palabras tomaban fuerza comprendió que no quería estar disposición de los juegos de aquel sujeto, por mas que su corazón gritaba el cariño que sentía por él. Otras palabras mas resonaron –" No se merece mi cariño"- y sin mas que pensar tomo fuerza y se aparto de su superior...

Algo desconcertado Inui se ajusto los lentes y enfoco sus ojos azul grisáceos en la figura esbelta, observó la nueva postura del pelinegro noto cambios drásticos, la turbación desapareció, para dar paso a la frialdad que solo demostraba ante sus enemigos; para ser sincero no le agrado mucho ver esa expresión en el chiquillo frente a el; Que en este momento le ofrecía un lado que el no tenia ni la menor idea de donde había salido,

-"mm...datos nuevos"- evalúo un positivo data king

Una vez libre de la presión y el calor corporal de su "amigo", Kaidoh pensó con mas claridad, y con decisión enfrento a su compañero de equipo

-Mire Inui-sempai ... este juego se termino...- sentenció el menor

-Valla ahora resulta que tienes carácter...- murmuro el más lato mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al bolsillo de sus uniforme

-Fhsss...¬¬ - su irritación era demasiado grande casi no podía respirar de la ira mucho menos articular palabra

-Eso no resulta conmigo Kaoru, conozco bien la mascara que usas - afirmo con seguridad Sadahiaru, mientras volvía a acercarse pero la reacción del pequeño Kaidoh no estaba en escrito en sus libreta de datos, por lo tanto fue inesperada. Las palabras que salieron de aquella boca carnosa eran hirientes y muy decididas

-Definitivamente usted no entiende verdad? – dijo Mamushin enfrentando cara a cara a su acechador, sin saber de donde ni porque había tomado el coraje suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y expresar con claridad que era lo que le molestaba – Estoy arto de tanto juego inútil...yo **no soy su juguete...¬¬** - insistió en remarcar

-Bueno pequeño en verdad me pareció que te gustaba lo que estábamos haciendo – otra vez la mirada altanera- O me equivocó? – la pregunta fue incisiva mezclada con un toque de arrogante razón que estremeció la columna del mas bajo, mas este se aferró a su ahora voluntad y no quiso ceder...

-"No cederé...no lo haré ya no...¬¬"- repico una y otra vez la decisión dentro del cuerpo viperino , fue sacado de su afirmación por la voz de sus superior

-Y bien...contéstame- exigió pero antes de que el menor dijera nada agrego – Hay un 99,5 por ciento de que este en lo cierto - Refuto Inui su arrogancia era extrema, acto seguido sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ganadora y perversa , mientras que sus fríos ojos azul grisáceo se ocultaron por el brillo de sus lentes –" listo ...esta furioso..jejeje"- la risa quería salir pero se contuvo – " adoro hacerlo enfadar"- Lo que el rey de la Data no sabia era la fuerza volcánica que se generaba con cada gesto o palabras que saliera de su boca, el clic en su mente fue rotundo la cabeza le latía no pudo controlar la exigencia que espeto

-SUFICIENTE...¬¬!- exclamo Kaoru - ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO ...!- se retiro aun mas para tomar distancia – SE TERMINO...- y sin decir una palabra mas, dejando detrás aun desconcertado Sadahiaru, salió del laboratorio expresando su enfado con un prolongado siseo, que asusto sobre manera a un grupo de alumnos que caminaban justamente por ese sector. Las fuerzas reunidas al igual que la adrenalina comenzaron a disminuir, así que busco refugio en uno de los baños

**Fin del Flash Back ...**

Ambas manos se sumergieron en le liquido cristalino y se acumularon para luego llegar a un ardiente rostro masculino

-FHssss...- El joven de observo su reflejo, pestaño incrédulo ante este. Sus ojos azules aquellos que todos conocían, siempre llenos de decisión y agresividad... ahora el reflejo mostraba a un chico tímido retraído con un dejo de tristeza en aquellos **ojos de serpiente** ( N/A: dedicado a mi linda Beli-chan aun espero el lindo epilogo...¬¬) suspiro frustrado - " que ironía un ser tan débil oculto tras una mascara de joven decidido y agresivo..ja...pamplinas..."- tomo una toalla de papel y comenzó a cercarse- " esto se acabo "- le ordeno a su reflejo – " No puedo seguir así.." – las dudas reaparecieron - .." Pero como apartarse?" .." Como no ceder ante sus avances y juegos"- mas el mismo se contesto-"... es difícil... pero no imposible." – volvió a sisea y así volvió a tomar control de sus emociones – Fhsss ... no hay tiempo para lamentarse...se que la mejor opción es apartarse y eso es lo que haré... ¬¬ - sin mas salió del baño, con la mente mas clara, se encamino al comedor; quedaba poco tiempo de receso debía comer algo sino no resistiría el entrenamiento de la tarde.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

Ryoma camino hasta el comedor sin toparse con nadie del club del tenis echo que agradecía sobremanera aun no estaba listo para un enfrentamiento, pero cuando iba a entrar al comedor, a sus oídos llego la conocida vos de su "Ex amigo" sin querer o tal vez queriendo( N/A: la mente de Ryoma resulto muy complicada de describir U-U"...será por sus hormonas adolescentes XD) se acerco al lugar de donde provenía el voz , se encamino a uno de los pasillos laterales y allí pudo observar a Momoshiro haciendo su peculiar show del bromista ante una jovencita muy bonita de ojos marrones cabello de un extraño negro azulado . Ella reía con cada broma y además sus mejillas se veían entre el carmín y el rosa según la broma o el timbre de voz que usaba el conquistador moreno.

El estomago del príncipe se revolvió, aun a pesar de no a ver ingerido nada desde el desayuno, como acto reflejo se llevo una de sus manos a la boca para evitar un desastre que paresia inminente, un sudor frió recorrió la menuda medula un fuerte zumbido invadió los pequeños oídos, justo en el momento en que la feliz pareja decidió dirigirse al comedor. Cada vez mas dominado por el pánico Echizen se ponía mas y más pálido mientras escuchar los pasos acercándose sentía que el encuentro era amenazador y sus fuerzas estaban flaqueando, se apoyo contra la pared y se maldijo por no tener su gorra para poder ocultarse tras ella.

-"Que hago me siento mal"- presiono aun mas la mano en la boca para que no se le escapara un gemido que amenazaba con dispersarse de sus labios, respiro una y otra ves tratando de calmarse – " Tranquilo la indiferencia es buena opción.." - Se animo pero una voz interna refuto –" pero aun no estoy listo.." – los pasos estaban cada vez mas cerca, el imperceptible corazón de niño latía a ritmo acelerado, haciendo la respiración irregular casi mareándolo, cerro los ojos con fuerza con la esperanza de volverse invisible; en medio de aquella oscuridad se sintió jalado, mientras que la voz de Momo se escuchaba cada vez mas y mas cerca...de pronto la mente de Ryoma razono lo que pasaba –" la sensación de ser jalado en al oscuridad no es irreal si no todo lo contrario ...Que esta pasando... ô.O?"- de pronto sintió que su espalda chocaba contra algo duro, de inmediato los ojos felinos se abrieron solo para divisar un uniforme escolar, la mirada se elevo solo para distinguir a Kaidoh-sempai parado justo enfrente de el con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, ni siquiera se volteo solo lo escucho sisear molesto... **Muy molesto**... a los oídos del príncipe llego una voz femenina que identifico como al acompañante de Takeshi, reconocer aquello significaba que el.. Su Ex amigo también estaba allí frente a Kaoru la idea paralizo el cuerpo de Ochibi, pero sus reflejos se contrajeron intentando inconscientemente hacerse mas pequeño para desaparecer, sus espalda se pego mas a la pared; si mal no recordaba estaba en un pequeño recodo que tenia la pared , era el espacio suficiente para introducir su cuerpecito y así lo hizo, allí se quedo escuchando todo.

-Como esta usted joven Kaidoh- saludo la dulce voz jovial y femenina

-Hola – fue la simple respuesta del Oji-azul

-Mamushin que haces aquí parado como una estaca? –Vociferó el moreno regalando una gran sonrisa no contento con ser ignorado agrego – acaso estas esperando a alguien? - se llevo la mano al mentón – Una chica tal vez ... jejeje XD?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia ...¬¬

-Vamos cuéntale a Momo-chan...- sacando el pecho – aquí estoy yo para darte unos buenos consejos... soy el chico del Amor Nee...linda?...jajajaja XD – el moreno pico el ojo descarada mente, como reacción la jovencita se puso de color Rojo furioso

-Fhssss...No molestes...¬¬ - al ver la actitud tan huraña del joven Kaidoh, la niña intervino

-Estas molestando al Joven Kaidoh, Momo-chan compórtate – hizo una reverencia – Discúlpelo por favor

-Naaaaaaaaa!...Mamushin esta acostumbrado – aseguro el soberbio moreno, regalando una preciosa sonrisa a su compañera – además el aun no me dice que esta haciendo aquí...?

-Esperando que el aire termine de apestar...¬¬ - aseguro la serpiente de inmediato el semblante de Takeshi cambio

-Que dijiste Víbora...¬¬

-Como me llamaste burro...¬¬?

-Víbora...¬¬

-Acaso quieres pelear maldito estúpido...¬¬?

-Como quieres infeliz reptil...¬¬

-Como gustes payaso de cuarta...¬¬- el enfrentamiento era inminente ya que tanto Kaoru como Momoshiro se pusieron frente a frente y se sujetaban de los informes pero una voz femenina llego de repente

-Momo-chan...- el dulce llamado volvió a la realidad a los chicos que se separaron , el de ojos violetas volteo a verla

-Discúlpame preciosa – sonrió a la figura femenina, luego volteo a ver a su rival – Esto no se quedara así MAMUSHIN...¬¬

-Cuando quieras baka...¬¬- viendo la situación la jovencita opto por tomarle del brazo al alto moreno y llevárselo de allí, mientras se retiraban volteo hasta el joven de mirada de serpiente y lo saludo con respeto

-Hasta luego joven Kaidoh – se despidió la pelinegro, quien llevaba del brazo a un molesto Momoshiro, que no quitaba sus fulgurantes Amatistas de la cara de Kaoru, este por su parte tampoco bajaba la guardia, la jovencita nos había que hacer, pero de repente le llego una idea apretando mas el brazo para llamar la atención del Moreno –me decías algo de salir Hoy? ...

La voz de ambos se perdió dentro del comedor; un suspiro escapo de los labios masculino frustración ira...

-"Ese idiota de Takeshi sacaba su peor lado, pero ahora hay algo mas que hacer..."

Final del capitulo...

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Nota del autor:**

Angie:KYA!...me muero...Súper Kaoru en acción!.wIII!.( Angie con las porras y traje especial...animando a Kaoru-chan...XD) ..Angie ama este fic..ya no interesa s nadie lo lee ..a mi me gusta y punto...**♥.♥.**...jajajajaXD ...Ese Ryoma esta muy bajo de defensas...U.U...veremos como seguimos adelante...y que me dicen de su faceta sádica de Inui-semai?...- me choca que trate a si a Kaoru-chan...¬¬...ya me las pagara... Muajajajajaja...XD..si si Angie esta emocionada téngale paciencia...XDD... bien pequeños aquí me despido...pero nos e olvide **que dentro de 15 días** publicare otro cap..espero sus review y para dejarlos con pica...un avance pequeño...jejeje

**Complot8**: nuevos sentimientos...así como el rencor cree el complot...surgen personas que nos frecen mas que compañía sino nuevas amistades...si quieren saber de que hablo lean el siguiente Angie- capitulo ..por este Angie-canal!...jajajajaXDDDDDDDD

Lady Sesshoumaru 0 Angie: ( los quiere mucho...**feliz día del amigo**! atrasado)


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... No son mios...ToT**

Angie esta feliz!...me escribieron muchos interesados en este fic..realmente me fascina y por eso no hablare mucho nos vemos al final que contestare los review ...( **Sess: era hora que dejaras de la palabrería y fueras a los hechos...¬¬**)..no molestes quieres...¬¬

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"**El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Complot **

**By Angie**

**Capitulo Nº VIII: Actitudes, Reacciones ( Complot confirmado)**

La voz de ambos se perdió dentro del comedor; un suspiro escapo de los labios masculino frustración ira...

-"Ese idiota de Takeshi sacaba su peor lado, pero ahora hay algo mas que hacer..."

El siseo molesto salió de sus labios, mientras se ponía mas y mas tenso, apretaba sus puños que caían al costado de su cuerpo. Con frustración giro para vociferar algún buen improperio, al príncipe Masoquista... pero se quedo allí observando la pequeña figura casi podría decirse que era una persona completamente desconocida

**Flash back...**

Por una casualidad, designio del destino... quien sabe que cosa?.(N/A: la loca de la autora quien más XDD) Había llegado al comedor lo más rápido posible para si no propiciar un nuevo encuentro con sempai Inui; llego justo a tiempo para ver al niño de ojos felinos caminar hacia el pasillo lateral, casi en el mismo instante escucho al voz de Takeshi, meneando al cabeza comprendió hacia donde iba, camino unos pasos mas y escucho la risa de una niña que provenía del mismo lugar.

-" Que masoquista...Fhsss...¬¬" – pensó molesto mientras reanudaba su marcha hacia el comedor pero... algo estaba mal lo sabia, algo en su interior se lo decía se sintió sofocado, desvió su ojos azules hacia donde el chiquillo había desaparecido hacia instantes meneo la cabeza frustrado - **Demonios...¬¬# **– exclamo en voz alta mientras volvía sobre sus pasos tomando el camino hacia el pasillo lateral, con mirada critica observó aquella escena patética, al notar el estado de perturbación de Echizen volvió a meneo la cabeza claro signo de molestia extrema. La visión ante él era algo difícil de creer, niño tensita estaba parado apoyando todo su cuerpo contra una de las paredes con su pequeña mano cubriéndose su boca sus ojos apretados paresia no tener intenciones de moverse mientras que por otro lado podía ver a Takeshi acercándose en compañía de una joven muy popular del salón 6, que se veía muy divertida por cierto. Mamushin apresuro un poco el paso para llegar a tiempo a su objetivo sin ser visto, cuando estuvo a una distancia adecuada jalo al niño de ojos felinos al único lugar que se le vino a la mente, mientras pegaba el pequeño cuerpo en aquella abertura, giro y se paro frente a este; Esperando que el imbecil de ojos violeta, no notara la presencia del chiquillo en crisis detrás de él. Si que fue difícil esa tarea el aguantar a ese idiota... de la boca del amatista salieron bromas inaguantables que lo molestaron sobre manera hasta el punto en que estuvo por correr se de su lugar, dio un respingo mental al recordar el porque el estaba allí parado, así que sin mas se dedico a darle un buen insulto, para así liberarse de aquel retrazado mental, tal vez con eso no notara la presencia del crió, el conquistador de cuarta reaccionó como era de esperarse y allí estaban en una disputa verbal que quizás terminará con unos buenos golpes pero por suerte para todos, la jovencita de cabellera negra intervino llevándose aquel burro desagradable llamado Momoshiro.

**Fin del Flash back...**

Exhalando una gran bocanada de aire para no gritar los improperios que sentía repicar en el fondo de su mente, observo detalladamente al pequeño ser en que se había transformado el príncipe del tenis, sus ojos azules intentaron divisar alguna muestras de reacción, pero los mechones negros caían como lluvia sobre sus rostro impidiéndole verlo con claridad; Por una fracción de segundo sintió compasión por le muchachito no sabia porque pero quería hacer que volviera a ser el de antes; se prometió a si mismo hacerlo volver a puntapiés si era necesario... kaoru se dio cuenta de donde estaban ubicados, intentando ajustar las mascaras que debían usar, lo miro y como aquella vez cuando fue a buscarlo por indicaciones de Inui-sempai y lo vio intervenir con arrogancia en el calentamiento de la Fu domine ( N/A; si no saben es el cap donde se mete entre las dos pelotas que se lanzan Kamio e Ibu solo para tomar agua...n--n) clavo sus ojos azules fijamente en pequeño cuerpo y espeto

-**Que haces ahí...Fhhssss...¬¬? – **la reacción infantil fue la misma que en esa ocasión

-**Nada...¬¬** - afirmo simplemente el niño sosteniendo la mirada solo por un segundo, para luego volver a sumirse el la depresión, kaoru pudo notar como sus ojos dorados se apagaban

**-**Vamos al comedor...- siseo el mayor

**-**HE O.o?- el niño levanto su rostro sorprendido

-No ibas hacia el comedor…¬¬?- marco el más alto

-Mejor no – respondió el renuente Neko negro

-No puedes evitarlo el resto de tu vida – estallo el mas alto bastante frustrado con la patética actitud del príncipe - además están en el mismo club de tenis...Fhsss...¬¬

-Lo se...- comenzó a decir Ryoma - solo que ...- las dudas enmarcaban sus ojos dorados –...prefiero que sea mas tarde - Mamushin no insistió siseo nuevamente y puso sus manos en los bolsillos y le ordeno que se quedara allí y lo esperara

-Espérame aquí...y no te muevas...

-Demo...- comenzó a reclamar el menor pero sus superior se lo impidió interrumpiéndolo

-**Espérame...¬¬** - no había vestigio de dudas en el tono que uso, el pequeño asintió, sin mas se dio vuelta y camino al comedor. Por suerte no había mucha gente en el mostrador, como era de esperarse ya habían sido elegidos los mejores platillos así que el chico apodado víbora observo que podía comprar una vez tomada la decisión se acerco a la mujer encargada – Señora por favor me podría dar una porción de tarda de Arandanos un Jugo de uvas... y también un Oniguiri ...

-Claro Joven Kaidoh n.n - asintió la mujer de mediana edad, pero antes de comenzar a preparar el pedido cuestiono - para llevar o lo comerá en el comedor

-Para llevar Por favor ...

-Muy bien...n.n – a firmo la mujer y inicio sus tareas. Mientras esperaba los alimentos aun con las manos en los bolsillos Kaoru intento evaluar la loca situación en al que se había metido, de pronto vio ingresar a Inui al recinto, este llevaba su sonrisa característica llena de extrema soberbia, sin poder evitarlo frunció el seño

-Fhsss...¬¬ - el sonido sonó claro - " si soy sincero esa actitud ya me estaba cansando" – grito su mente mientras sus ojos se cerraban para evitar algún contacto visual innecesario

-Porque estas enojado Mamushin? - pregunto una voz junto a él

-" es a maldita voz...¬¬"- pensó Kaidoh aun con aun con los ojos bien cerrados, estaba apunto de mandar al cuerno al entrometido payaso cuando llego a el sonido de la voz de otro superior

-Oye Momo-chan has visto a O´chibi? – quiso saber el neko, ya que estaba muy extrañado por la ausencia del pequeño

-...

-Sucedió algo Momo-chan- Insistió Eiji

-No ...Nada- se apresuro a decir el moreno, y sin poder evitar su reacción el seño se frunció, el acto era inusual en aquel joven de tan buen humor así que el acróbata sonrió divertido

-Nya...n.n...- sonrió picaramente - se pelearon otra vez – sugirió el Neko dando directo en le blanco, antes que algo mas saliera de la boca del neko el sub capitán salió al rescate del pobre moreno que en es el momento no sabia que decir ni hacer

-Ya déjalo Eiji – la sonrisa afable se dibujo en le rostro del oji-verde mientras sostenía una bandeja en la mano – que tal si los esperamos en la mesa? – al observar la reacción del pelirrojo sonríe mas, este por su parte se niega a dejar el asedio, así que Oishi usa su carta del triunfo – Tengo la tarta que tanto te gusta...n—n – el Neko puso los ojitos de estrellita

-Wow ♦.♦ - exclamo el acróbata con las manitos juntas como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria - Por eso te quiero tanto – afirmo sin reparos poniendo ambas manos en el rostro del sonrojado sub capitán

-Eiji ...solo es un pedazo de Pastel...O/./O – afirmo el oji verde

El dúo de Oro camino hacia las mesas dónde se encontraba Fuji y Kawamura , dejando a el par anterior en silencio, Momoshiro suspiro sin poder evitarlo, su alivio era grande, no quería repondré las preguntas de Eiji-sempai...por suerte para el la interferencia de Oishi-sempai lo libero del asedio del pelirrojo, para ser sincero no sabia nada de su "amigo", además aun seguía molesto con el chiquillo por las extrañas actitudes para con él, de igual forma sabia a la perfección que el mismo se había pasado de la raya...mas descarto al idea, absurda, aun rincón de la mente y volvió a pensar la mejor manera de tomarse una buena revancha por a ver interferido en su cita, sus ojos violetas buscaron por el comedor al pequeña figura en verdadera extraño No haberlo visto cuando se dirigió al comedor; esperaba encontrarlo sentado solo como siempre o tal vez con Eiji y Oishi, incluso había planeado decir un par de palabras hirientes... alzó sus hombros en señal de resignación

-"Ya me las cobrare en el entrenamiento ..jejejeje"- pensó el moreno mientras se frotaba las manos inconscientemente

-Aquí tiene su pedido jovencito- dijo la señora mientras entregaba a la Kaidoh una bolsa de papel – Jugo de uvas, Tarta de Arandanos y un Oniguiri...disculpe la demora

-No se preocupe – afirmo el oji-azul pagando sus alimentos sin siquiera voltear a ver al payaso, que en ese momento se abalanzaba contra el mostrador babeante, mientras el se retiraba del comedor bajo la atenta mirada de un recolector de data...

-Señora Jugo de Uvas Tarta de Arandanos y...-comenzó a pedir el hambriento Takeshi

-Lo siento Momo-kun los últimos jugo y tarta se lo acabo de dar al joven Kaidoh...

-**QUE**?- exclamo el moreno- pero si yo siempre pido lo mismo... por que se los dio a esa asquerosa serpiente...¬¬?

-Realmente lo siento Momoshiro...es que tu siempre eres uno de los primero ..y sino me pides que te guarde tu ración... sinceramente al no llegar pensé que no comerías hoy aquí...- se excuso la mujer mayor luego sonriendo agrego - pero tengo unos deliciosos Oniguiris, tarta de manzana –Momoshiro pensó un momento

-mmm...Pan francés...tres Oniguiris un jugo de Arandanos - luego de volver a pensar mientras la señora hacia el pedido..- también deme la tarta por favor

-Aquí tienes y discúlpame nuevamente

-No se preocupe –dijo el moreno al recibir su bandeja cargada, regalándole a su vez una de esas dulce sonrisas luego se encamino a la mesa donde estaban los demás miembros del club – "maldito Mamushin esta vez me gano pero ya vera lo que le hago en el entrenamiento...¬¬"- se arrojó en el asiento y comenzó a tragar la comida...(N/A:literalmente...U.U)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Inui estaba muy contento por la nueva data que había conseguido, apunto en una legible letra en su libreta de nota sobre la forma extraña en que se comporto Echizen, quien a pesar de estar afuera del comedor no entro, noto también la mirada perdida...como perturbado por algo...

Los ojos azul grisáceos ocultos bajo los lentes tampoco se perdieron ningún detalle del intercambio entre Eiji y Takeshi, si no había comprendido mal esos dos habían discutido( N/A: por si no entienden Momo y Ryoma ..XD)..y no era como de costumbre, Al parecer era algo mas importante dedujo por la actitud esquiva de Momo para responder, además Ryoma no se había atrevido a entrar a pesar de estar afuera ...

-"muy interesante..." – pensó el Data King sus lentes brillaron

Hizo una nota aparte al ver la compra que efectuó su niño serpiente, era muy extraño que pidiera ese menú, así que remarco bien que quizás por alguna alteración emocional. Comía esas cosas poco tradicionales, era un detalle muy marcado su favoritismo de kaoru , bien sabido por el, por la comida bien elaborada; según sus datos ese tipo de alimento era para unos tragones de marcas mayúsculas como Momoshiro e incluso Echizen, pero **NO** para su dulce Mamushin sin poder evitarlo sonrió al releer lo escrito

-"Tal vez la presión fue demasiada"- se dijo- " pero es divertido verlo enojarse..además de calcular cada reacción je...**♥-♥**"- ojeo nuevamente sus datos mientras los valores y se formaban en su cerebro dejando todo claro – "Según la data actual y antigua ...guiado por los valores, era muy probable que kaoru estuviera molesto con el un día completo" – sin darse cuenta comenzó a hablar en voz alta –en un 98.6 por ciento de certeza que estará enojado hasta mañana...

-Quién esta enojado n.n?- quiso saber el prodigio que salió quien sabe de donde para hacer que el Data King casi sufriera un Infarto

-HE...♥/./♥?...no Nadie ...solo calculaba la reacción del ultimo entrenamiento – se apresuró a corregir el de lentes

-Mas Jugo Nee n.n? – la cara del castaño se ilumino con fascinación – Me pregunto que gusto tendrá esta vez n--n?– quiso saber el prodigio mientras llevaba la mano al mentón en una actitud característica en él.

Mientras que los demás del Seigaku Team ponían cara de pánico al escuchar **por casualidad** la conversación, acto seguido... los hermoso rostros se tiñen de un color azul grisáceo de solo pensar que tendría dentro aquel brebaje echo de que pobre animal atropellado...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ryoma caminaba por inercia mas que por voluntad... su cuerpecito pesaba tanto casi arrastraba los pies, se movía involuntariamente, cuestión de orgullo, solo porque la molesta serpiente lo había desafió; su estado de animo era de lo peor su reacción idiota frente a Momo lo dejo desconcertado, sentía pena por el mismo su actitud tan patético como niña abandonada, en su imperceptible mente no entendía nada y así abatido y aletargado ponía un paso delante de otro solo para demostrarle algo a Kaidoh- Sempai que en realidad no sentía...

-" Cómo podía haberle afectado tanto ver a Takeshi con una chica?...- se pregunto con insistencia- "además no era la primera vez que lo veía en su faceta de conquistador "- su mente era un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados – " Maldito play boy de tercera...¬¬" – luego suspiro con tristeza y razono un poco mas – " En realidad Momo- sempai no tiene la culpa de nada , yo soy el culpable al andar poniendo mis ojos en mi amigo de forma equivocada y diferente... por desear algo mas..U.U"- otro suspiro largo para liberar la frustración y la desazón

-Deja de hacer eso me molesta...¬¬ - Kaidoh siseo las palabras con arrogancia

-Que se supone... - comenzó a decir el pequeño pero luego corregir – Que quiere que haga... ¬¬?

-Que te comportes como el de siempre...¬¬ - explico el mayor con simpleza

-No puedo ...¬¬- afirmo el terco neko negro

-Si puedes imbecil debilucho, no eres digno de ser mi oponente...¬¬#- las palabras lanzadas por la serpiente golpearon la pequeña mente del príncipe haciéndolo fruncir el seño

-COMO SE ATREVE...¬¬# - La actitud del niño volvió a cambiar, del apagado chiquillo nada había quedado y el príncipe arrogante lleno de superioridad se planto frente a su sempai, sus ojos dorados parecían brillar con una mezcla de enojo y desafió.

-Fhsss...-El Oji azul observo a su pequeño rival, hizo una mueca graciosa y siseo con mas animo para luego agregar algo que dejo medio descolocado al mas bajo- bueno al menos cambiaste la cara que traías – los ojos dorados del príncipe pestañaron confundidos ante esa declaración - al menos ahora no pareces gato abandonado – aseguro Kaoru mientras le pasaba la bolsa de papel con el almuerzo al menor – Bien siendo así te dejo en tu salón y me regreso al mío – antes de que el mayor diera un paso la voz del príncipe lo detuvo

-Y su comida Sempai..?- quiso saber el mas bajo, mientras que sus ojitos dorados aun dilatados por la sorpresa al haberse dado cuenta que fue escoltado por Mamushin hasta la puerta de su salón, enfocaban primero el semblante serio de su superior luego la bolsita de papel

-Es para ti yo no como **Eso**...¬¬- sin mas Kaoru comenzó al retirada y sus pasos se alejo llevando como siempre las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme escolar, ya había cierta distancia cuando se detuvo giro el cuerpo de lado y enfoco su mirada penetrante en el niño y agrego – ha ...por cierto... Lo de Tu Plan...te ayudare...Fhsss...- sin mas volvió a reanudar la marcha

Por su parte le príncipe se quedo en absoluto silencio observando la espalda de su superior alejarse era extraño... pero su menuda mente no comprendía las palabras... su cerebro paresia dormido... –"acaso había oído bien?... el dijo que lo ayudaría?"-pestaño confundo -"Me estoy por volver loco..."- pensó Ryoma.- "...No es cierto..si en verdad dijo ..Que me ayudaría...O no... O.o?

-Ryoma-kun ...sucede algo? – pregunto una voz femenina tras él – Te he estado esperando para almorzar – agrego la muñeca de trenzas

-Ryusaki ..- dijo el muchachito de ojos dorados, que al parecer había salido de su letargo – Sostenme esto por favor... ahora regreso.

Echizen se alejo corriendo dejando tras el a una Sakuno muy confundida sus ojos rojizos divisaron como el Oji dorado se perdía en los pasillos tomando el corredor de la izquierda, volvió su mirada a la bolsa de papel... Allí estaba lo que pensaba almorzar el príncipe..

-El Almuerzo de Ryoma-kun...n/-/n- pensó la jovencita automáticamente sus mejillas lucieron un precioso carmín, volteo y entro al salón a esperar el regreso del joven tensita de sus sueños...

Ryoma se movía rápido y alcanzo a ver a Kaidoh- Sempai cerca del baño, lo llamo y este se volteo algo extrañado

-Fhsss...Ahora que...¬¬? – respondió el aludido ubicado tras su mascara

-Kaidoh –Sempai – volvió a repetir casi sin aire se detuvo un momento para respirar como es debido, por su parte kaoru seguía manteniendo sus postura habitual esperan a ver que rayos quería el chiquillo, por fin logro hablar – Me ayudara..?

-Para eso me entretienes... Fhsss...¬¬?

-Contésteme por favor...

-Te dije que si...¬¬

-QUE BIEN n.n! - -exclamó Ryoma dejando ver una de esas raras y bellas sonrisas, iluminar su semblante infantil, que derretían hasta el mas frió corazón... y a decir verdad la pobre serpiente tuvo que usar toda su auto control para mantener su mascara en su lugar y no ruborizarse como respuesta a aquel estimulo tan agradable

-No te emociones... solo sea aquí en el colegio y no será mas que un trato no hay nada personal en esto entendido..¬¬? – declaro el serio mayor

-Porque primero dijo que no ...y luego acepto? – quiso saber el mas bajo obviando lo dicho por su superior

-Porque **si**...y **YA**...¬¬#·- respondió molesto, no tenia intenciones de hablar de mas, y mucho menos con aquel crió

-Volvió a discutir con Inui -Sempai? – dijo el atrevido niño dando certeramente en el blanco, vio el cambio de actitud del oji azul, sin poder evitar el mayor se sonrojo y volteo el rostro a un costado

-Hai ¬/./¬– respondió simplemente

-Supongo que me acompañara a casa Verdad..?- cuestiono el pequeño dejando algo mas que sorprendido al mas alto por el cambió de tema

-Fhsss...NO...¬¬ - replico sin mas

-Pero al menos una parte del camino...- agrego el chiquillo, al ver el seño fruncido del mas alto agrego - ...una parte al menos para que Mom...Takeshi no me moleste o me haga preguntas – Argumento

-Eso lo veremos ..- y así sin mas el mayor reanudo la marcha mientras se iba agrego – Ve a comer ya casi termina el receso

-Muchas gracias Sempai... – las palabras quedaron flotando entre los dos...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Las palabras de agradecimiento de Echizen si que le habían pegado duro en la cabeza mucho más de lo que admitiría jamás sin mencionar el latido errático de su corazón que sintió.

Luego de esa charla en los pasillos... pues ingreso a su salón sin toparse con nadie. Ya estando allí sentado en su banco se dio cuenta que no tenia nada que almorzar...sinceramente se arrepintió de haberle dejado el Oniguiri, bueno...no tanto para serse sincero... al menos el niño no caería desmayado por ahí, pero** él si**... al menos lo haría si no comía nada como pasaría seguramente

–" Diablos...tengo hambre...U.U"- suspiro

La presidenta del curso entro muy contenta al salón, y así sin mas se acerco el tensita, extendió su mano y le ofreció un Oniguiri

-Fhsss... No gracias.. ¬¬

-Pero si lo que usted compro se lo cedió a Echizen-kun – Mamushin levanto su mirada hacia aquella joven de cabellera castaña rojiza y mirada ámbar – Usted como sabe...¬¬?

-Yo lo vi así que fui a comprarle esto Kaidoh-kun – el joven estaba por rechazar el ofrecimiento, pero su estomago protesto feo haciendo reír a la joven parada frente a él– jajajajaja XD...creo que debe aceptar...- el joven tomo la comida muy apenado

-Gracias...¬/./¬ - dijo el tensita más rojo de la vergüenza que nadie – se lo pagare Akita-san..

-No se preocupe n—n – le dio mientras observaba como abría el paquete y camino hasta el pasillo y desapareció de allí dejando aun perturbado kaoru

-Fhsss...- siseo mientras comía aquella bola de Arroz – " desde cuando todo el mundo me conoce tan bien?"– se respondió a si mismo- " estas dejando ver demasiado U/u" -Se dijo – " La culpa es de Echizen...¬¬"- otra mordida – " maldito Niño...¬¬#"- pero luego a su mente regreso un recuerdo la nota arrugada en aquella cocina, haciendo una mueca tomo la decisión – "Tendré que acompañarlo la señora fue muy amable ... Además no me gusta deberle anda a nadie...¬¬"

**Fin del capitulo...**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxx

**Angie**: KYA!...Amo es te Fic...yaritos de colores...no me dirán que se aburrieron...tiene de todo..XD...a mi me apasiono esta pareja que se quiere forman ( aunque aclaro no e s seguro..XD..-MALVADA Angie..MUAJAJAJAJA) si señores nada esta dicho en mi loca mente así que agarrense porque no s e con que saldré XDD...bueno ahora los review...

**YO**: buen ya se cumplio el tiempo que tal el cap...( alguna vez me dirás tu nombre U.U?)

**pilikita-sakura**: Kaoru es el mejor ! ( luego de Tezuka XD)...y ya esta apuntada para la raqueteada...a ese burrito de ojos violetas...¬¬..mi hija te manda saludos y dice "gracias por acordarse de mi " XD

**Miguel**: KYA!...por todos los celos no sabes loq eu me gusot leer tu review me siento tna halagada espero tu opinión de todo esto y vehamos como sigo ...XD...seguro habra mas parejas acepto sugerencias...XD

**Tsubame Gaeishi** : Etto...si me ahorcas como sabrás el final de la historia XD...jajaja...gracias pro quererme U/u y leer mis demencias...ja...espero tu opinión...n.n

**Kaiserin Tammy** que bueno que te gusto a ver como te queda el ojo con este capitulo XD...a mi me gusto que opinas verdad que hay veces que uno debe tomar estas decisiones nee?...XD...seguimos en contacto..

PD: con respecto a Ryoma...si el se desmayaba que chiste después Momo sabría que algo tiene el niño y ..todo se solucionaría rápido no lo crees? Angie es mas Macabra Muajajajaja ( le salen cuernitos y saca el tridente mirada de Fuji XD)

**Yukari-Uchiha** SEEEEEE( Angie con su traje de porrista) **GO GO KAORU! WWWWWWWIIII xDDDD ... **ejem...U/./U yo me encargo de Momo ye Inui Muajajaja...es una promesa(Angie cambio a traje de diablito XD)

**Denevan** que bueno que te divertiste que tal este capitulo?..espero te guste...XD...

**Chris M Black** ya esta la actualización que tal?...espero dejarte tan intrigada como la vez anterior XD...se e Angie es mala..muy MALA...xDDDDD

**Minami Yasuhiko** Kao y Ryo juntos SEEEEE...aunque nos e como acabaran XD...Angie tiene planeado varias cositas aun y bueno veremos como se desarrolla además que agregare varias parejas mas..sino que aburrido XD...( Angie piensa y ríe perversa) Muajajaj ( fregándose las manitas...) jajajajajaja

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Angie: bueno...si ya llego el final ..pero por el momento..ya veremso que nos espera en el siguiente capitulo..nos veremos en un tiempito nod esesperen ..Angie volvera mas loca que antes XDDDDDDD bien pequeños aquí me despido...pero nos e olvide **que dentro de 15 días** publicare otro cap..espero sus review y para dejarlos con pica...un avance pequeño...jejeje

**Complot 9 Los cambios de actitud a veces son necesarios para superar las cosas... XD...pero nos les contarte anda mas esperen al próximo capitulo...XD**

**Los quiere mucho su escritora **

**Lady Sesshoumaru **


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos...ToT**

Si señoras y señores ya pasamos los 15 días reglamentarios para publicar este Fic..y bueno Angie quiere decirles que esta muy contenta porque la cantidad de review han aumentado un poquito ( Sess: solo uno del capìtulo anterior...¬¬#) pero uno es mas que nada no lo cress...¬¬-- ( Sess: si lo que digas...¬¬") bien puedo continuar con esto o vas a seguir insistiendo...¬¬ ( Sess: continua asi terminas con eso d euna buena vez...¬¬)...bien..como les decia un review mas quiere decir que la gente que lee s anima y la que ya estaba menviando su aponion esta al pendiente de loque hago y eso realmnt eme insipra a continuar y me hace sentir feliz. Espera poder contar con el apoyo de mas gente, y ahora sin mas palabreria (Sess. eso seria raro en ti...¬¬)...ejem...- Mirada asecina...¬¬-- - Bien en que iba...a si..n.n ...sin mas les dedico a todos aquellos que pierden su valioso tiempo leyendo mis descabelladas locuras sinceramente muchas gracias!.Espero poder cumplir las expectativas de quien lee, la dedicacion incluye a todos... para aquellos que leen y no escriben mucho mas, y porque? es facil..para ver si se animan a escribirme n--n. sinceros saludos y espero sus opiniones. bueno que disfruten de este capitulo..( **Sess. Ya terminaste?...¬¬)** Hai ..(**Sess: bueno a dormir mira tu cara de cansancio...¬¬)...**ok nos vemos chicos n—n

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"**El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Complot **

**By Angie**

**Capitulo Nº IX: Facetas ( Cambios de actitud) **

luego a su mente regreso un recuerdo la nota arrugada en aquella cocina, haciendo una mueca tomo la decisión – "Tendré que acompañarlo la señora fue muy amable ... Además no me gusta deberle anda a nadie...¬¬"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Las clases siguieron su curso, el timbre habia sonado y todos en su lugar esperaban la llegada del encargado del salón. Sakuno, se encontraba realmente asombrada, sus ojos de niña divisaron la figura del chico estoico y distraído que se sentaba junto a la ventana tres bancos adelante suyo, el bostezaba con desgano y aburrimiento ella sonrió divertida, fue tan distinto en le receso... en su boca tierna se formo una sincera sonrisa aun sin poder creer lo sucedido durante el recesó en ese mismo salón...

**Flash Back...**

Casi no habia nadie en el salón, al parecer todos fueron al comedor u otro lugar, ya que a excepción de ellos dos (N/A: estamos hablado de Ryo-chan y Saku-chan n.n) y un chico que dormía en su pupitre en un rincón opuesto del lugar no habia nadie allí.

Cuando el príncipe regreso junto a ella, estaba de **mucho** mejor humor. Y como era que ella sabia?...

-" eso es fácil...n/./n"- se señaló a si misma. Para la joven Ryusaki nada era mas importante que como se sentía el muchacho de mirada felina, desde la primera vez que lo vio anhelo poder compartir su vida de una y otra forma, pero su tipo de carácter le impedía hacer lo que deseaba... y el carácter de el no ayudaba mucho... u.u"... Pero bueno... ahora lo tenia frente a ella era su oportunidad... -" no lo arruines Sakuno Ryusaki...¬¬"- se gruño ella para volver a ver a su príncipe. Si que era difícil darse cuenta del estado de humor de aquel niño pero ella lo conocía muy bien a fuerza de verlo a diario, en clase y también durante los entrenamientos y torneos (N/A: la muñeca esta obsesionada UoU")...pero todo esta situación fue diferente... El que aceptara estar con ella sin la presión de su abuela... o incluso alguno de los Sempais era raro...

Fue un extraño almuerzo... el niño llamado... el rey del **Aun te falta mucho**... mirada fría..y mas callamos mas que un ratón... comenzó a hablar O.o...si señores ..y no de tenis... (N/A: O-O... este chico esta enfermo de verdad...Y.Y... pobre Ryo-chan lo perdemos lo PERDEMOS... NOo!...ToT ...ejem Perdón me dje llevar..U.u" continuemos con al historia...U/./u )

Su charla fue girando en diversos temas... el principal de todos, fue sobre le trabajo de historia que debían entregar en esos días, ella al notar la buena disposición de su compañero;eso fue relamente buenopara la niña de trenzas, pues se tranquilizo tanto que comenzó ha hablar sin esas dudas que la acechaban siempre; mostrado caer es esa su faceta tonta y dubitativa, haciéndola tartamudear y quedar como niña idiota; Ante la buena disposicion dle oji dorado, se relajo tanto que incluso hizo chistes sobre la profesora de literatura... que provocaron una mueca parecida a un sonrisa en el rostro de su príncipe...(N/A: Hay no traigan el resucitado SE NOS VA!... Ó.o) que provocaron un hormigueo en el femenino cuerpo sentado frente de él.

-"WoW!..esto es un sueño...NO ME DESPIERTEN!" – grito la mente juvenil .En síntesis fue el mejor almuerzo que habia tomado en su vida...( N/A: que exagerada U.U)... )... la soltura con la que se desenvolvió aquella conversación era bien marcada, tanto asi para Echizen como la de ella

Mientras dialogaban Sakuno noto que el humor Ryoma mejoraba... Fue muy extraño verlo comerse su almuerzo con una insolita sonrisa... la pobre niña sé asombroso a tal grado que casi le da un infarto.. ( N/A: conozco esos síntomas ...XD) Es que cuando tomo la bolsa de papel donde se suponía tenia sus alimentos, que habia comprado, y los dispuso sobre la mesa, con sus ojos felinos vio la comida como si él no hubiera elegido nada de todo aquello... luego de un instante de contemplarla una carcajada algo pueril se escucho en aquel salón haciendo que el pobre corazón infantil de la niña de trenzas golpeara las costillas en un palpitar errático... no resistía tanta felicidad...

Pero los cambios de humor del príncipe no eran ninguna molestia para ella, una prueba de ello fue cuando se acercaba el fin del receso y el volvió a ser el chico serio, sin frases largas... cuando comenzaron a entrar los compañeros ambos se ubicaron en sus respectivos asientos pero de alguna forma... quien sabe de donde? Como? ni cuando? ( N/A: la magia de la escritora XD),..un papel apareció en sus pequeñas manos. Cuando lo abrió, leyó la firma pestaño varias veces...- "POR KAMISAMA.O.O.".–suspiro para si y leyó la notita escrita con letras firmes y claras

"_El Almuerzo fue agradable GRACIAS**"**_

_R.E_

PD: Eres Buena Amiga

**Fin del flash back ...**

Guardo el papel cuando entro la profesora de manualidades, antes de poner atención desvió su mirada hacia su **amigo**.

-"Valla que su existencia habia cambiando" – especuló la niña mientras su atenta mirada se centraba al frente nuevamente aunque su mente seguía de viaje –" de ser tan solo la nieta de la entrenadora Ryusaki, ahora era declarada **AMIGA**...y si eso era lo que el príncipe necesitaba, ella seria la **mejor** de las **amigas**"- declaro con firmeza para si, mientras por fin decidía prestar algo de atención en clases

Lo que restaba de las horas se fue volando, entre materiales y planeaciones de nuevos proyectos para la clase etc.

Así llego la hora de comenzar a retirarse o irse a los clubes respectivos llego el información traída por uno de los superiores, las practicas de Tenis fueron suspendidas por la lluvia, las chanchas estaban anegadas. A pesar de haber dejado de llover las nubes persistían en su presencia, fue decisión de la Entrenadora Sumiré de dejarlo para el día siguiente.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Momoshiro seguía terriblemente molesto con el enano arrogante llamado Echizen (N/A: nótese que no le dijo Ryoma...XD..esta muy cabreado...XDD)..Ya que no lo habia visto en todo el día para poder así descargar su enojo como era debido. Durante toda la noche anterior y ese día, en su mente habia creado un sin fin de cosas para molestar como nunca al chiquillo. El castigo era variado y retorcido... Tal vez ganarle al en la practica usando toda su fuerza para poder golpearlo en su cabezota a ver si aflojaba lo arrogante,..o tal vez hacerle pasar la vergüenza de sus vida dejándolo sin ropa en los vestidores o bien no tenia pensado ese punto...no sabia con que exactamente pero ya descubriría la mejor forma de martirizarlo tal vez debería preguntarle a Fuji-sempai el era un maestro en estas cosas...-" no mejor no me preguntara el porque y no tengo ganas de contestarle a nadie...¬¬"- se gruño enfadado y volvió a sus cavilaciones ... un sin fin de cosas amargas para le príncipe casi sin pensarlo una sonrisa perversa muy parecida a la del Tensai se formo en el moreno rostro... la lista de torturas era tan larga que ni llevaba la cuenta -"Niñito tonto como es que osó arruinar su tan inesperada cita con la curvilínea Ann Tachibana?"...- al recordar lo sucedido le hirvió la sangre aun mas al llegar a él las palabras de desprecio dichas por el malcriado niño durante la discusión en el parque; parte de su cerebro le inyecto imágenes directo en su mente mostrarle así algo que había dejado guardada por el rincón lejano de esta... si mal no recordaba fue justo cuando la discusión se torno muy agresiva y el en un arrebato de ira le había dicho que **Él** **NO significaba Nada**...-"En los ojos de Ryoma se revelo Asombro mas que en muchas ocasiones... talvez hasta tristeza, dolor...-" de inmedito lo rechazo- **NO..Imposible** ese crió no tiene sentimientos ni respeto... ¬¬#..."- frunció el seño cuando a el volvieron la cara de el chiquillo triste, que el sabia muy a su pesar que era, mas el rencor volvió a tomar control al recordar la soberbia y prepotencia... -"NA.! Seguramente fue fantasía mía vera ese arrogante crió sufrir... ja!... cuando lluevan hamburguesas..."- sentencio el moreno mientras escondía las imágenes de un Ryoma humano, herido por sus palabras y triste en el fondo de su mente, para asi atacarlo como era debido e infringir en le el castigo que se merecía (N/A: ya dije que te arrepentirás por las palabras que dijiste ¬¬...reúno firmas para rasquetearlo ingrato...¬¬#). Takeshi se encamino hacia su casa sin importarle nada ni nadie... estaba molesto con el mundo... o mejor dicho con Ryoma Echizen... cuanto más rápido llegara a su casa mejor así se encerraría en su habitación y comería lo que se le diera la gana sin que nadie le preguntara por el imbecil chiquillo...

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ryoma se encontraba guardando sus cosas para volver a casa, aun no había podido hablar con Sempai-Kaidoh para pedirle que lo acompañara por lo que decidió que estaba mejor solo que mal acompañado - " así es mejor no le pediré nada"- se recalco lleno de arrogancia aunque en verdad no el gustaba pasar toda la semana solo en aquella casa..

Por su parte la niña de trenzas intento acercarse para saludar a su nuevo amigo, pero Horio, Kachiro se le adelantaron e invitaron al príncipe a comer unas hamburguesas, Tomoka que pareció de quien sabe de donde, quiso acompañarlos, pero el aludido declaro que no podía ya que tenia asuntos que arreglar. Al oír esto, Sakuno simplemente salió del salón sin ni siquiera despedirse de nadie, lo hizo para no molestarlo y no parecer una admiradora loca, como sabia decían de su amiga Tomoka, es que desde pequeña le enseñaron a no molestar ni invadir el espacio de nadie. Así que salió del salón y camino hasta donde se cambiaria su calzado

Ya se encontraban colocándose sus zapatos para retirarse cuando Ryoma le dio alcance, mientras se colocaba los suyos, pudo divisar al grupo de chicos acercándose a un a cierta distancia lo que le dio la libertad de hablar tranquilamente

-Hasta Mañana Ryusaki –dijo el novato, sin mas comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-Este..Ryoma-kun...- llamo ella

-Dime- respondió el chico de ojos felinos mientras giraba para verla

-Ya que yo te llamo por tu nombre... - comenzó a decir ella, con algo de su antigua personalidad aflorando casi sin poder remediarlo - tu podrías llamarme por el mío... te párese? - esta vez la niña de tensas no pudo evitar su sonrojo

-m..m..m- la ceja del novato se elevó como si evaluara la petición poniendo a un más nerviosa a la muñeca de ojos rojizos

-Bueno sino quiere no importa –Se apresuro a agregar sonriendo un tanto apenada, hubo un minuto de tenso silencio en el que la pobre niña pensó que había cometido un gran error por abusar de su suerte, pero lo que oyó la sorprendió mas

-Esta bien Sakuno-chan... - afirmo el pequeño tensita para luego agregar - ..Si vamos a ser amigos... así tiene que ser – abrió la puerta y desde allí se despidió –Bye Sakuno-chan

-Bye Ryoma-kun – saludo casi en un suspiros, la niña de ojos rojizos no salía de su asombro, a pesar de la llovizna que comenzaba a caer mientras salia del recinto, ella sonreía feliz... momentos después su amiga Tomoka brinco sobre ella para pedirle que la acompañe a comprar algunas cosas; a lo que ella no se negó estaba de muy buen humor como para negarse a nada...-" no lo creo soy amiga de Ryoma...esto en verdad es un sueño ♥.♥ "- dibago la pequeña mientras era arastrada a la voragine del Shoping

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Por su parte el príncipe camino solo hacia su casa, suspiro sin saber que pensar de todo lo sucedido en aquel largo y diferente día en muchos aspectos había dejado de ser el mismo; Una parte de él se sentía satisfecho por haber conseguido la ayuda de su sempai, pero siendo sincero su comportamiento ante el inminente encuentro con Takeshi fue desastroso y agradecía muchísimo las acciones de Kaidoh-sempai, a pesar del escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo ante el recuerdo una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro felino...y después estaba su reacción ante Ryus... no Sakuno ...,como le pidiera ella que la llamara, ese si era un cambio de actitud...y ahora tenia una amiga – " eso si es raro"-Se dijo mientras seguía su solitario camino siguió pensando –" la nieta de la entrenadora nunca le dio mucho problema , como la dizque presidenta de su club de fans"- se estremeció un poco al recordar a la escandalosa jovencita de coletas – "ella si es una pesadilla U.U, no como Sakuno , la niña siempre esta allí con su sonrisa afable para apoyarlo silenciosamente eso si era agradable" – recordó el almuerzo que habían compartido – "Me hizo bien cambiar de tema durante el receso "–razono mientras que en su casi llegaba a su casa – "definitivamente si que fue diferente cambiar de su tema favorito (N/A: EL SE REFIERE AL TENIS U.U"), La charlar giro sobre un sin fin de temas triviales y comunes, que lo llevaron a una relajación increíble" - casi sin darse cuenta había llegado a su casa, se detuvo a cierta distancia al divisar una figura alta esperándolo, apoyado tranquilamente contra una de las puertas, sin poder evitarlo las piernas se pusieron en marcha llegando hasta el; solo para preguntarle con una voz dubitativa por la sorpresa, emoción o quien sabe que? (N/A: Esto de las emociones no son el punto fuerte de este chiquillo U-U")Provocando el palpitar acelerado de su pequeño corazón – Sempai..Que hace Aquí?- logro decir el asombrado niño

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Vamos Syui-chan llegaremos tarde...T.T

-Pero si tu incitaste en comer ese pastel de chocolate y también el batido de fresa ...

-Ya lo se ...ToT..para que me dejas pedir..

-Te veías feliz ... n.n – Eiji se detuvo al oír esas palabras – sucede algo Neko-chan?- dijo suavemente el oji-verde

-KYA!...mi lindo Teddy-chichi. ♥.♥.!..- sin previo a viso salto sobre su novio haciéndolo cae en medio de la vereda

-Hm...Neko-chan...? – dijo el perturbado sub. Capitán al darse cuenta de las mirada algo divertidas de los transeúntes de aquella calle

-Dime n-n – el felino colorado aun colgado del cuello de su compañero de dobles

-Etto...- comenzó a decir pero se detuvo – " si menciono que estoy apenado es capaz de pensar que me avergüenzo de que me abrase...U/./U..y primero muerto antes de apenara a mi koi..."- evaluó las posibilidades rápidamente – " HA ya se" – sonrió sin poder evitarlo

-Syui-chan malo porque no me hablas...T.T – se quejo el acróbata sin separarse un centímetro de el sin importarle nada a su alrededor

-Neko-chan...llegaremos tarde para ver la película...

-WOW!..Nooo...OoO! LOS PINGÜINOS!- se levanto como un bólido jalando con el al divertido oji verde quien ajusto su marcha al acróbata, aunque era algo difícil. 15 minutos después de una carrera desmedida y subir volando literalmente,las escaleras eléctricas, y zigzaguear entre el tumulto de gente encontramos a un desconsolado Eiji frente a la taquilla...

-BUUUUU...T.T

-Ya tranquilízate Kikumaru- la voz modulada de Syuichiro surtió efecto y la bolita pelirroja dejo de hacer escándalo, mas de sus ojitos celestes caían en cascada grandes gotas de lagrimas

-Pero Syui-chan llegamos tarde no pudimos ver a los pingüinos T-T – el mencionado cruzo el brazo derecho sobre le hombro de su bolita saltarina y susurro en su oído – acaso importa lo que vamos a ver? – El oji celestes levanto la cabeza – Acaso pensabas ver la película...?

-O/./O..Teddy-chichi que travieso eres XD- la sonrisa picara se formo en los labios delgados y rojos

-Ahora regreso...- el mayor se encamino nuevamente hacia la taquilla dejando a su Koi algo colorado

-Esta bien n.n - sonrio feliz nuestro pelirrojo. Eiji lo vio dirigirse nuevamente a la taquilla , volteo a ver unos niños correr y se encontró con unos teléfonos públicos, Oishi no volvía...metió las manso en el bolsillo encontró la moneda y marco- "la maquina..que aburrido...U.U...ya se le dejare un mensaje ,...jejejeje"- pensó el divertido tenista acróbata. Así lo encontró Oishi hablando cual loco a una maquina, luego de unas indiscreciones el sub. capitán insistió en que ya se fueran , hasta que el neko corto la comunicación , le mas alto mostró las entradas..

-Bueno...vamos ...n.n?- sonrió feliz ante el sonrojo de su koi

-Hai...♥.♥- afirmo Kikamaru mientras caminaba del brazo de su querido Teddy –chichi

La pareja entro a ver la migración de las golondrinas (N/A: un documental jajajaja por Kamisama...XD)

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-Tezuka Kunumitsu...eres un ..- las palabras fueron interrumpidas, por unos labios posesivos, la boca fue sellada en un beso y dejándose llevar por aquella sensación tan placentera y arrebatadora la discusión termino en eso... en nada mas que un beso y el calor de sus cuerpos unidos en aquel abrazo sin fin; cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y necesaria se separaron, pegando su frente el uno en el otro respirando agitadamente, fue el mas alto quien tomo la palabra

-Te llevo a tu casa ..¬¬ - dijo el enérgico capitán de Seigaku siempre rodeado de sus seriedad y decisión, cuando la figura frente a el intento protestar volvió a atrapar su boca en otro hambriento beso era un castigo placentero para ambos y los sabían, mas ninguno de los dos darían el brazo a torcer así que fue el mas alto quien nuevamente tomo la palabra- No discutas... solo por esta vez compláceme ¬.¬ – susurro sobre los deliciosos labios, una sonrisa se formo en ellos y antes que contestara llego otro beso mas suave lleno de ternura- Tomo eso como un si... Andando... - dijo el de lentes mientras llevaba de la mano a su adorado ángel...

fin del capitulo...

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Nota del autor:**

**Angie**: Por todos los rayos...si que estuvo bastante interesante que les pareció?... a mi si me gusto ♥.♥ ..hay mucho romance...que me dicen del apasionado Tezuka..KYA!..my love ♥.♥..ese si es un tipazo...( babeante...♥¬♥)..ejem..volviendo a mi historia...sinceramente esto ya tomo otra dimensión...jajá me divierto al escribir y eso es bueno...porque así me sale mejor..a ver que opinan ustedes si..?

**Contestando Review**:

**Yume-san**: que bueno que te uniste a este club de locas..jajaja..perdón …me alegra que te guste a ver que opinas de este capitulo.

**Zyriana**: un placer recibir tu review espero seguir contando con tu opinión

**Zac**: Ya publique el siguiente que te pareció?...espero que te halla gustado y veremos que se le ocurre a mi loca mente para seguir atrapándote XD.

**Mianmi. Yasuhiko**: muchas gracias por tus amenazas, tendré en cuenta tu opinión...( no quiero morir XD)

**Pilikita-sakura:** Volví y con emoción que te pareció el capitulo? Ese kaoru es un tierno aunque lo niegue XD...cuídate...n.n

**Yuu.Kleiyu**: jajajaj bien espero a verte divertido con este cap. que opinas...? mil gracias pro tomarte tu tiempo para escribirme nos vemos en el siguiente cap

**Yukari-Uchiba**: see Kaoru-chan es divino...jejejeje mas admiradoras de kao- Ryo que bien ...cada vez somos mas XD..a ver que opinas este cap...

**Miguel:**Estimado amigo si sabes que me encantan tus review y cada opinión que tienes es interesante saber que eres mi primer admirador hombre y me agrada la idea de saber de ti y tus opiniones tendré en cuenta todo lo que me dices así saldrá un fic mejor no lo cree?

**Tsubame Gaeishi**: Gracias por lo de niña XD que bueno que te gusto sinceramente a mi me gusta lo que escribo y si a ustedes también mucho mejor , que opinas de este cap? Espero tu review

**YO**: bueno es un avance...XD...que bueno que no te presentaste con signos de interrogación XD, bien espero tu opinión de este cap...muchas gracias pro dedicarme un poco de tu tiempo

**Kaiserin Tammy**: Mas admiradoras para kaoru WI...oigan el es mío al igual que Tezuka...¬¬..jajajaja , Angie es posesiva U.U

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Angie: **bien pequeños aquí me despido...pero no se olvide que dentro de 15 días publicare otro cap..espero sus review y para dejarlos con pica...un avance pequeño...jejeje.** conocerse es una cosa, pero vivir juntos Wow...comos era?...XD**

Lady Sesshoumaru ( los quiere)


	10. Chapter 10

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son mios...ToT**

Que barbaridad...ya se me hace re corto el tiempo , pasaron mas de 15 dias y yo mega atareada, pero bueno aquí firme para divertirlos con mi mente macabra y perversas X, se que el capitulo anterior estuvo algo corto pero deberán comprender que a veces las musas no colaboran como quisiera y no siempre son tan expresivas como deseo, mas esperemos que este capitulo llene las expectativas de la mayoría de mis lectores y lectoras( si porque Angie tiene lectores O.o que emoción – Ojitos de estrellitas- jajaja..continuemos)...mas que nada quiero dedicarle este Cáp. a las personas que me dedican su tiempo y leen esta historia -DOMO ARIGATO A TODOS- sin más aquí vamos... 

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"**El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Complot 

**By Angie**

**Capitulo Nº X: Convivencia (Cumpliendo promesas/ Cocinar?)**

-No discutas... solo por esta vez compláceme – susurro sobre los deliciosos labios, una sonrisa se formo en ellos y antes que contestara llego otro beso mas suave lleno de ternura- Tomo eso como un si... Andando... - dijo el de lentes mientras llevaba de la mano a su adorado ángel...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

–Sempai..Que hace Aquí?- logro decir el asombrado niño

Kaoru tomó la decisión ni bien le habían anunciado la orden de Sumiré Sensei, de suspender el entrenamiento, con disposición llego a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, mientras escucho los mensajes del contestador subió a su cuarto arregló algunas cosas hizo una mueca al escuchar el mensaje de su madre y sus hermanitos menores, una vez listo marca el numero de donde sabia se encontraba su madre anuncia lo sucedido en breve explicación.

Cerro la casa y camino hacia donde estaba ahora. Se encontraba allí esperando la llegada del dueño de casa pensando que tal vez no era correcto haber tomado esa decisión, pero todo quedo relegado al ver la cara de asombro del crio de mirada felina, él mas alto movió su cuerpo en única señal de desconcierto, con agilidad, se puso derecho al retirarse de donde estaba apoyado aun con sus manos en los bolsillos del uniforme escolar, se dispuso a contestar

-YO no lo debo nada a nadie... FHSSS... ¬¬

-Nani O.ô?

-Tu madre me dio de comer, lavó y plancho mi ropa... - al notar la confusión del menor aun así agrego- Ella me pidió algo y pienso cumplirle – la mente de Ryoma hilo todo en su cabeza y comprendió solo había una cosa que no entendía

-Cómo lo supo... yo no le dije nada?

-Leí la nota que dejaste en la mesa de la cocina fhsss... – Dijo el oji azul simplemente

-HO! O.o..- el asombro era notorio mas su carácter floreció a su pesar- No tiene que..- comenzó a replicar en neko negro

-Entremos tengo hambre - finalizo de repente la discusión el mayor

-Esta bien – renuente a la idea y a las mariposas en su estomago el príncipe obedeció, ambos entraron a la casa en absoluto silencio, una vez que se hallaron en el pequeño recibidor, Ryoma dejo sus cosas despreocupadamente a un costado y camino hacia la cocina para buscar algo de beber - Desea tomar algo sempai? – dijo el menor desde la cocina

-Hai – contesto el mayor mientras dejaba sus cosas al pie de las escaleras para luego ir a reunirse con su pequeño anfitrión

-Que le gustaría tomar? –grito el príncipe con la cabeza sumergida dentro del Refrigerador – Tengo Ponta de naranja, Uva, cola... también hay..- se detuvo al no recibir respuesta levanto la cabeza y lo llamo mas fuerte – **Sempai me escuchas?**

-Claro que si- dijo la serpiente desde un costado de la mesada- No estoy sordo - se encontraba apoyado en el mármol sin perderse detalle del pequeño con sus brazos cruzados

-KYA! O.O!...- exclamo el niño – Porque me asusta así...¬¬#?

-Yo no hice nada...¬¬- respondió le mas alto

-Bueno que desea tomar...¬¬?

-Te gustaría tomar té verde? – sugirió el más pelinegro

-O.ô..este...bueno...Yo...- el anfitrión estaba en problemas y lo sabia - Etto...no se preparar muchas cosas – se excuso el príncipe algo sonrosado muy raro en el admitir defectos mas delante de alguien como Kaoru

-Por Kamisama...U.U" - bufo el oji azul – Acaso no haces mas que jugar tenis..?.- menciono el mas alto mientras se incorporaba de su lugar – Tu vida es tan Monótona..- Exclamo Mamushin poniendo manos a la obra

-Que hace Sempai..o.O?- cuestiono Ryoma al ver al joven invitado revisando la cocina de palmo a palmo

-Sabes?... – dijo él mayor aun de espalda - para ser un genio ( N/A: en el tenis es mas que claro Nee?) ..no eres muy listo para las cosas habituales y hogareña

-Porque dice eso..¬¬?

-Que se supone que hago entonces? – pregunto con aires de superioridad, se notaba a leguas que se estaba divirtiendo, al tener tan entretenido al jovencito de ojos dorados - y bien?

-Cocinar...¬¬

-Ya ves...- respondió casi con ironía y diversión mientras terminaba su revisión de provisiones - Si sabes para que preguntas? – Kaoru pudo escuchar un bufido molesto mientras revisaba las alacenas – bien creo que tenemos todo – dijo Mamushin satisfecho – Echizen ven aquí... me ayudas con esto?

-Hai - dijo el mencionado mientras se acercaba algo asustado, mejor dicho asombrado por esta faceta tan distinta de su sempai Kaidoh – Este...puedo preguntarle algo?

-mmmh... responderé a cualquier cosa pero primero lava esa verdura - por fin giró y diviso al niño lo miro de pies a cabeza - pero primero debes cambiarte

-No estoy bien – afirmo el menor

-Bien... – acepto el oji azul mas agrego - entonces...ponte el delantal

-Que O/./O?- los ojos dorados se dilataron por la sorpresa

-No quieres ensuciarte el uniforme verdad?- dijo muy ocupado en sus quehaceres para notar la sorpresa que denotaba la voz del chiquillo

-No pero... - tartamudeo el niño tensita poniéndose mas rojo que un tomate

-No Que...¬¬?...- repitió el mayor algo fastidiado - vamos tengo hambre y cuando eso pasa me pongo de mal humor...¬¬ - algo renuente el anfitrión se encamino hacia un lado de la cocina hasta uno de los ganchos donde creí a ver visto alguna de esas prendas

-Bueno...según se mi madre cuelga los delantales allí – señalo un pequeño percherito pegado a la pared, marco el dubitativo Echizen mientras tomaba uno que había le había visto puesto a su prima Nanako, mas que apenado le paso uno de su madre a esa serpiente abusadora, como acto de rebeldía ante la ofensa eligió uno con volados para tomar venganza por hacerlo poner aquel ridículo trapo –" Ya veremos quien se ve mas ridículo "..- se mofo el príncipe con una mueca en la boca se acerco a su superior – Aquí tiene el suyo sempai – extendió la mano y Kaoru tomo la tela y mientras salteaba algunas verduras en una sartén se coloco el delantal

-Bueno Echizen... lava esas verduras y luego córtalas- el mayor siguió con su tarea – Sino **NO **comerás... ¬¬ - sentencio el mas alto, sin siquiera mirarlo, después de bajar el fuego de las verduras; Se dirigió a la mesada y con habilidad comenzó a picar la carne en trozos pequeños. Por su parte Ryoma se dedico a lavar la verdura a conciencia, una vez que termino pregunto que más hacer

-Y ahora que? – dijo el pequeño oji dorado

-Pues córtala que más... - respondió son simpleza - no sabes hacer una ensalada? – respondió el oji azul mientras terminaba de marinar las croquetas (N/A: no es adorable lo quiero en casa para desayunármelo...ejem..desayunar...U/o/U)

-Pues... - empezó a decir el menor mas se contuvo después de un momento de dudas comenzó con su labor encomendada, se concentró en no cortarse algún dedo o algo así, pero de pronto volvió a su mente la pregunta que quería hacerle desde un principio –Sempai..?

-Mh?...- fue la distraída respuesta

-Ya casi termino con esto me dejara hacerle la pregunta ahora?

-Esta bien Hazla...Fhsss...

-Cómo es que sabe cocinar?

-Mi madre... - fue la simple respuesta, mas cuando el príncipe pensó que ya no seguiría con el tema el mas alto prosiguió como hablando para sí – Ella siempre me pide que la ayude con algunos quehaceres, es que somos muchos a comer, no podía sola – en ese momento termino de freír las croquetas apago el fuego – Además en ocasiones nos deja solos por trabajo, como hermano mayor debo encargarme de ellos – mencionó mientras terminaba de saltear el arroz con verduras, se estiro tomo dos platos para luego llenarlos de alimentos - Bueno yo ya termine – anuncio al girarse con ambos platos cargados con una generosa ración, para cada uno en cada mano, se quedo viendo a su anfitrión aderezando su primera ensalada

-**Listo!** – la voz triunfal del pequeño resonó en la cocina mientras giraba con la fuente en las pequeñas manos, como si aquellas verduras fuesen un gran tesoro, con una mueca muy arrogante giro para enseñar su trabajo a Sempai Kaidoh

Ambos se quedaron parados observándose mutuamente, el mas alto de los dos tenia puesto un delantal que era de color blanco, adornado con volados de un tono rojo viejo, con un dibujo de girasoles por debajo de la cintura, mas lo que llamaba la atención era las legras en relieve que formaba la pechera que no podía evitar verse la inscripción decía: **I ♥ YOU ...**

Por su parte el delantal que usaba Ryoma era de color salmón con pequeños lunares rosas, el único detalle llamativo era el hermoso oso cocinero en enseñaba feliz un enorme pastel, si a esa visión le agregaba el echo le quedaba grande y casi cubría todo su cuerpecito infantil... Todo era tan hilarante y ridículo. Los pares de ojos no perdieron de talle yendo de arriba a bajo, kaoru fue el primero en reaccionar y romper aquel estático silencio, haciendo gala de su mascara de chico rudo se encamino hasta la mesa, coloco los platos en la mesa, desde allí miro al estático niño camino hasta el mientras se quitaba el delantal cuando llego junto a este le saco con la ensalada de las manos y volvió a la mesa, corrió la silla y tomo asiento, estaba apunto de agradecer por sus alimentos, cuando su mirada se volvió a posar en Ryoma que seguía allí parado sin moverse

-Echizen ...ven aquí siéntate de una buena vez...ah!...y quítate **eso **- remarco mucho las palabras en un tono demasiado neutro como forcejeando la risa pero no pudo evitarlo y agrego - **te vez ridículo** – dijo por fin casi sin contener la carcajada

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Debo volver a casa temprano... - se excusó el castaño mientras rodeaba el cuello del mas alto para atraerlo hacia él

-Cállate... - ordeno con firmeza el otro

-Me encanta cuando me ordenas... n.n- las demás palabras fueron calladas por un profundo y hambriento beso, las manos vagaron por aquellos cuerpos delgados regalándose mutuo placer no se escucho nada mas que gruñidos y gemidos en aquella habitación...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

El príncipe se quedo es el limbo de la vergüenza... ( N/A: ese lugar existe?... Claro que si. Yo lo conozco... voy ahí demasiadas veces seguidas U.U...es cierto...jajá jajá XD)...pero hubo dos cosas que lo llevaron a ese horroroso lugar ubicado en un olvidado fragmento de su mente, **lo primero **fue el impacto de ver lo lindo que se veía Kaoru con aquel delantal ... **lo segundo** fue darse cuenta de lo que había pasado por su mente No conforme la visión tenia que ocurrírsele razonar el por que? ... tampoco encontró respuesta a las siguientes preguntas

-"Mamushi Lindo O.O?...Desde cuando tengo esos pensamientos?..."- se cuestiono a si mismo – "Me estoy volviendo loco . o estos extraterrestres me lavaron el cerebro...quizás sea eso...Y.Y".- insistió en razonar -."..Mamushi lindo...Rayos...no me dejaron nada de masa encefálica...T.T"– aseguro con desesperación, quería gritar mas las palabras del mayor penetraron el limbo donde se encontraba y golpearon duro su ego; Se giro para clavar su mirada mas que conocida, esa llena de enojo y decisión, pero lo único que recibió fue otra mueca burlona del chico apodado serpiente.

Al parecer se estaba divirtiendo a sus expensas y no le gusto nadita ser tomado como payaso, mientras se quitaba aquel estúpido atuendo se acerco a la mesa pensando un buen insulto, pero no se le ocurrió ninguno, su mente fue tomada por sorpresa por un exquisito aroma a comida japonesa... así que su cuerpo se movió solo tomo asiento frente a sus alimento en silencio comenzó a degustar aquel platillo.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La mente de Kaoru no estaba mejor que la del pequeño frente a el, se encontraba sorprendido... en su cerebro aun tenia grabada la feliz sonrisa del niño tensita al enseñarle su primer ensalada y muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que con aquel delantal...grande y ridículo se veía adorable , demás esta decir que se guardo aquel comentario bajo llave con tres cerrojos porque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo **nunca** ... por consiguiente comenzó a comer, por una largo rato nadie dijo nada solos escuchaba el ruido del viento moviendo las ramas de los cerezos y uno que otro ruido de vasos siendo apoyados en al mesa. El que rompió ese agradable silencio fue Echizen, quien tenia la boca llena de croquetas y aun así insistió en hablar

-Esta bueno...- sus mejillas tenían un tenue sonrojo

-Cierra la boca...Fhsss...¬¬ - dijo el mayor casi en un gruñido , el de enfrente trago apresurado y espeto

-En sima que le elogio las cosas que cocina...¬¬ - el mayor bufo un poco al pelinegro para luego decir

-Ok ..gracias pero la próxima vez hazlo cuando termines de masticar...- remarco Kaidoh eso fue suficiente para que se iniciara una buena sección de insultos

-Ingrato... ¬¬

-Enano...

-Serpiente...

-Ridículo... ¬¬·?

-Nani?...ridículo Yo?..– con cada palabra que decía el menor se alteraba mas - Ja... acaso no se noto como se veía usted?...¬¬#- El oji azul detuvo la subida de los palillos con arroz y observo la cara de su anfitrión se veía realmente como decirlo... ya sé... encantadoramente molesto

-Mm... – evaluó un poco que decir –" me divertiré" – se afirmo a si mismo entonces contesto - supongo que si me veía mal... - con firmo con una mueca casi burlona - pero con ver lo payaso que te veías... me fue mas que suficiente... para comprender quien me ganaba - explico con parsimonia el mayor, por dentro reía a carcajadas mas su mascara de seriedad seguía firme

-Tu... Tu... Tu... - repitió una y otra vez el exaltado príncipe, a Kaoru le costo mantenerse ecuánime – Tú tienes la culpa me hizo poner esas cosa... ¬¬- señalo con desdén al pedazo de tela color salmón, mientras se ponía de pie, el mayor solo movió una ceja y siguió comiendo tranquilamente, cosa que exalto mas al niño – Acaso no se vio lo ridículo que estaba disfrazado de **Serpiente cocinera...¬¬#! – **Ryoma espero el estallido de insulto, pero este nunca llego apretó los puños frustrado –" Porque no reacciono... grrrr...¬¬#"- luego de un instante - -" ya.. y a mi que me importa si reacciona o no...estúpida serpiente...¬¬#"

-No me he visto – fue la simple respuesta del mayor mientras se ponía de pie y recogiendo los platos utilizados para llevarlos al lava vajillas, dándole la espalda se dirigió al aparato dejando de tras a un molesto niño; Sin poder evitar la frustración por no obtener la respuesta que deseaba.

El pequeño oji dorado lo siguió hasta la cocina con el animo dispuesto para una buena discusión mientras se dirigía hacia ese invitado viscoso

No podía creer el descaro de Mamushi, verse lindo y perturbarlo de esa manera y encima de todo no corresponder a su amabilidad,cuando el solo quería una conversación tranquila ..-" bueno eso no es cierto en su totalidad" - pensó – " la burla estaba por ser lanzada pero el estúpido no me dio la oportunidad que frustrante...¬¬#"- gruño mentalmente mientras se ponía justo tras el objeto de su rencor, perforándolo con sus pupilas doradas

El mayor pudo sentir la mirada clavada en su espalda, le importaba muy poco el estar de visita, nadie se burlaría de él y si además Echizen quería discutir –"Bien eso le daré.."- afirmo para si mientras seguía de espaldas así que en esa misma postura hablo en voz alta – necesitas algo?

-**Como se atreve a burlarse de mi...¬¬#?-** gruño el príncipe comenzando al batalla

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La figura alta iba y venia por su cuarto como si fuera un león enjaulado, su frustración era tan grande; su orgullo le impedía marcar el número del arrogante niño era él quien debía llamarle para disculparse

-Maldita seas Echizen por que carajo no llamas... ? – pensó el frustrado moreno mientras miraba al pequeño aparato entre sus manos - ARGGG... !- Exclamó mientras aventaba el pequeño móvil sobre la cama para luego salir del cuarto rumbo a la cocina pero al estar por entrar en ella volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a su habitación tomo su celular pensando -"Los demás no tiene la culpa de la descortesía del chiquillo.."- se planteo – "además si le niño llama debo responder... o quizás no... quien sabe.?..jejeje XD"- se mofo el moreno mientras terminaba de prepararse un mega de todo con todo (N/A: ósea pensaba arrasar con la cocina U-U).sin pensarlo mucho busco los ingredientes para un megas Sándwich como a el le encantaba comerlos amenizado con un buen vaso de Ponta bien fría. Al notar la marca de la gaseosa, gruño muy molesto... - "hasta allí tenia que colarse el endemoniado enano sin dejarlo disfrutar de un tentempié en paz " - bufando regreso todo a su lugar sin probar bocado – **" Porque no llama..¬¬#?"** – se pregunto una y otra vez – VA!... a mi que me importa... - dijo en voz alta mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto mas se detuvo- " mañana me las cobrare todas..y será el doble...¬¬" –sentencio el Oji-violeta mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y encendía la televisión , en espera de los integrantes de su ruidosa familia

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Sus dedos volvían a marcar el numero que se sabia de memoria; Al principio marco cada tecla con calma y precisión pero al no obtener la respuesta deseada, muy a su pesar, comenzó a alterarse –"79 por ciento de posibilidades que este en casa"- dedujo el Data King - " y sino Donde esta?" – las dudas lo asaltaron es que era raro esa desaparición, se pregunto nuevamente como era posible que desapareciera así de repente, sabia por boca del mismo niño que estaría solo suspirando recordó su palpitar acelerado, esta erala mejor oportunidad que podría brindarle el destino –" aunque yo no creo en eso ...¬¬" – razono después- " la vida son valores posibilidades..escalas Números..."- pero para ser sincero no importaba que era lo que lo llevo a esta situación , lo importante era que si todo salía bien podría brindarle a su niño de ojos azules una experiencia inolvidable . Pero no todo había salido como lo esperaba...sus datos habían fallado – " quizás fue un terrible error de cálculos" – afirmo - "no tuve en cuenta los valores de mi ansiedad elevado a la décima potencia al enterarme de la noticia que llego a el de los carnosos labios de sus ya mas que amigo "----por primera vez fue sincero con el mismo ..y acepto que su interés por el siempre fue mas allá de una amistad..pero jamás se dio un espacio para esa posibilidad hasta que el muchacho de mirada penetrantes y decisión de acero dirá alguna señal de interés hacia el , recordó también lo que le había costada contenerse mientras lo veía crecer y madurar a su lado... fue difícil de soportar pero ... Ahora que el tenia la edad adecuada todo era diferente ... el tiempo invertido y sus atenciones dio frutos sus datos no se equivocaban ni daban señales inequívocas ...el pequeño Kaoru tenia actitudes que no dejaban rango de duda ...es mas adoraba ver el enojo reflejado en sus ojos ... sumado a sus mejillas sonrosadas causado por algún comentario o incluso alguna de sus acciones ... de un tiempo a esta parte había tomado un sabor especial por lo perverso por molestar a su niño serpiente...y este toque se acrecentaba cuando el se esforzaba por mantener su mascara de indiferencia ..pero le siempre ganaba..sabia como hacer caer aquella mascara de chico rudo" - volvió a marcar el numero - "Cuantas veces había dejado mensaje?" – ya ni se acordaba...y si lo hacia trataba de ignorarla ya que se ponía mas y mas inquieto...- 70 por ciento de posibilidades de que en esta ocasión me he extralimitado – dijo en vos alta y a su mente volvió los ojos centellantes de Kaidoh ...le fue tan difícil no provocarlo...pero nada lo preparo para la reacción

De fastidio- " Quizás si he cometido un error de cálculos..." - la voz del masaje volvió a sonar en sus oidos anunciando la ausencia del chiquillo con renuencia volvió a dejarle un mensaje

-Oye Kaoru se que estas enfadado por lo de esta tarde... Porque no me contestas?...espero tu llamado... Nos vemos – corto la llamada y se concentro en su tarea pero toda claridad se escapo de su mente cuando llego a él aquellos Ojos azules...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor...**

Angie: WOW!...que manera de divertirme...sigo mas loca que de costumbre..KYA!.Mamushi lindo! ♥.♥..( tonto Ryoma claro que es lindo...¬¬)..Que hay de lo que paso después?...esto se pondrá mejor en el próximo cap... de eso me encargó yo..jejejeje una cosa mas... por favor envíen sus opiniones...ah, también me gustaría saber si decena que se quede Ryoma con Kaoru o vuelva con Momo ( a mi no me párese quiero que kao-chan se quede con Ryo-chan T.T... pero voten quien sabe...) sin mas me despediré pro el momento,...

bien pequeños aquí me despido...pero nos e olvide **que dentro de 15 días** publicare otro cap..espero sus review y para dejarlos con pica...un avance pequeño...jejeje

**Complot 11 Discusiones. ronroneos y mensajes... Ô.o...** que mas puedo decir?... esperen un par de semanas para leer le próximo capitulo y se enteran XD

Contestando Review:

**Chris M Black** mi querida rival...que t e puedo decir...espero te halla gustado este cap espero ansiosa tu comentario

**Yuu Kleiyu**: See Tezuka es tan lindo que duele( ose Angie esta obsesionada con el Y.Y),

bueno no se puede tener un Ryoma arrógate porque se lo robaron los extraterrestres jajajaXD, Momo es un tonto aun ya veras s se pone peor XD, gracias por tu review espero tu opnion de este capitulo

**Miguel** :Tomodachi! Etto...lindo yo nunca dije que seria Ryo &Saku..donde sacas esas cosas...n.n bueno gracia spor tus comentarios y espero la opinión de este cap...

**Tsubame Gaeishi**: que bueno que te gusto en verdad Ryoma se comporta extraño verdad. En verdad creo que se lo raptaron jajaja, al menos el lavaron el cerebro XD...en verdad te reíste tanto? Que tal este cap estuvo divertido? Espero que si  
**Yume-san**: si los cambios asustan , y prepárate se pone peor jajaj XD. La muñeca es una exagerada pro naturaleza...U.U lo de momo ya no tiene remedio sigo juntando firmas ...¬¬ mis dulces pareja siempre será Eiji y Oishi ( suelo ser mega cursi con ellos nos e porque) Oishi es un picaron abajo toda esa faceta de chico centrado XD bueno espero tu opinión de este cap...

**YO: **querido Yo aquí esta el cap espero comentarios y tu nombre jajaja es extraño hablarte así n.n  
**Yukari-Uchiha**: ya pasaron mas de 15 días y aquí esta el cap que te pareció? Así que quieres golpear a Momo pues únete al club de las **golpea a Momo** XD...( es chiste pobre Burrito de ojos violetas aun no sabe lo que le va a pasar -. Angie con s traje de diablito MuajajajXD) mi querido Ochibi esta afectado emocionalmente por eso todo este lio n.n al parecer a todos les gusta el golden pair que bueno yo los amo ( Angie con cara de angelito cupido ♥.♥)..bien espero tu opinión

Bueno gente linda me debo despedir no olviden que Lady Sesshoumaru espera sus comentarios y sugerencia. Tampoco olviden que ella los quiere mucho y espera que se comuniquen con ella a través de sus review

. sin más me despido

Lady Sesshoumaru (Ósea Yo XD)


	11. Chapter 11

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son mios...ToT**

Angie ha vuelto! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE jajajaja y saben que hoy es le día de mi cumpleaños sip esta señorita es un año mas sabia me dijo un buen amigo ( **sess. Se realista quieres...¬¬)** ok un año mas vieja tambien pero no ande gritándolo quieres...¬¬ bien como les decia hoy aquí esta lloviendo a mares ( **Sess : según dicen eres una mezquina...o una llorona boto por lo segundo.. ...U.U**...)...gracias por el comentario didáctico my darling..ahora CALLATE...¬¬ ..ejem...bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo dedicado a mis paciente lectores...esperemos comentarios nos vemos luego...a ver que mas se me ocurre n—n 

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**"El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Complot **

**By Angie**

**Capitulo Nº XÍ: Mamushin, el príncipe ( conviviendo)**

" Quizás si he cometido un error de cálculos..." - la vos del masaje volvió a sonar en sus oídos anunciando la ausencia del chiquillo con renuencia volvió a dejarle un mensaje

-Oye Kaoru se que estas enfadado por lo de esta tarde ..Porque no me contestas?...espero tu llamado... Nos vemos – corto la llamada y se concentro en su tarea pero toda claridad se escapo de su mente cuando llego a él aquellos Ojos azules...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Las luz del ocaso se filtraba por las ventanas... - " Cuantas horas habían pasado desde que estaban allí?- se rasco la cabeza con un lápiz ni él mismo sabia la respuesta a eso desvió sus ojos dorados y observo a su superior, él se encontraba complicado en su tarea de matemática – "o era de ingles?" – pensó... mas no sabia a ciencia cierta pero al juzgar por su semblante le estaba dando bastantes problemas –" bueno en realidad el que estaba en problemas soy yo U.U..." - razono frustrado mientras intentaba lidiar con esa maldita materia – "Quien fue el imbecil que invento la química... ¬¬?"- se pregunto mientras que nuevamente se rascara la cabeza con el lápiz, dada su frustración por la falta de entendimiento, luego se llevo la goma del lápiz a la boca mientras trataba de pensar con claridad sobre aquellas formulas a las cuales no había prestado mucho interés cuando el profesor las había explicado.

Volvió sus ojos felinos hacia el frente, justo en ese instante vio cuando Karupin salto sobre el regazo de kaoru, este al sentir el peso en su regazo, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a acariciar al animalito. Ryoma se asombro mucho al verlo interactuar con su neko, si era sabido de la fascinación de su superior por aquellos animales en particular; pero verlo en vivo y todo color así enfrente de él era otra cosa; Mientras lo observaba allí relajado recordó lo que sucedió justo después de comer

**Flash back...**

El pequeño, muy enfadado por cierto, había ido a enfrentar a su superior, listo para una batalla descomunal, es que necesitaba volver a sentir aquella mascara arrogante, bueno si era sincero estaba molesto consigo mismo...

Él porque era fácil decirlo es que se había descubierto pensando en lo **lindo** que se veía Kaoru con aquel adelanta de su madre-" eso es una blasfemia"- se grito mentalmente. Lo que desencadeno aquel enfado fue el descaro de su superior al burlarse de su pequeña persona.

Y allí estuvieron quien sabe cuanto tiempo insultándose el uno al otro hasta que harto de todo Ryoma bufo y gruño, irónicamente o tal ves con un dejo de inconciencia, coincidió con su contraparte así que actuaron al unísono en un suspiro largo.

Acto seguido se quedaron viendo en un desafió silencioso, sin saber porque el mayor comenzó a reírse, contagiado por la carcajada el príncipe rió también... solo se miraban y reían como dos idiotas; Después de unos 15 minutos de risa y tentación, puesto que cada palabra que intentaban decirse provocaba otro acceso de risas ( N/A: conozco muy bien esas tentaciones Es que caigo muy fácil en ellas XD... rió como tonta U/./U) Ambos sé en caminaron a la mesa y tomaron asiento aun sujetándose las barrigas.

-De que rayos nos reímos... ¬¬?- cuestiono el príncipe intentando volver a su postura conocida de niño hielo

-Pues creí que de ti... ¬¬- respondió kaoru casi imitando la postura del menor

-Yo pensé que de usted – el brillo de los ojos dorados era notorio- **Serpiente cocinera** – dijo el niño casi sin poder contener las risas que pugnaban por salir nuevamente

-Claro... - comenzó el mayor- si yo soy una serpiente cocinera tu que eres?- desafió el de mirada azul, que brillaban con intensidad observando el semblante infantil frente a él- mmm... ya lo tengo. **Un payaso de delantal largo o mejor dicho El príncipe chef** – sentencio triunfante el peli negro

-Oiga esos fueron dos insultos yo solo le dije uno... ¬¬- se quejo el novato de Siegaku

-Quien te manda a ser lento.- remarco el superior y esta vez las risas masculinas no pudieron evitarse es que el gesto arrogante del pequeño tensita volvió a tentar a la serpiente- JAJAJAJA XD

-...¬¬#

-De acuerdo...- suspiro el pelinegro para calmarse – ambos nos veíamos ridículos – miro al niño- contento...?

-Hai - dijo el aludido simplemente mientras se incorporaba para ir en busca de un poco de Ponta, saco el envase de la heladera y la movió para llamar la atención de su superior- Quiere?

-Esta bien – manifestó serena mente el mas alto mientras caminaba hacia sus cosas tomando sus útiles – debo comenzar con mis tareas...- anuncio

-Yo también. – emitió un gran suspiro el menor mientras depositaba el vaso con el burbujeante liquido frente a su invitado, sin mas fue por sus cosas para comenzar a hacer la tarea también...

**Fin del flash back...**

-Echizen?- - llamo una voz lejana –Enano me escuchas?

-He?

-Por fin vuelves a este planeta- la mueca de fastidio del oji dorado fue muy marcada pero el mayor no le dio importancia - A Donde te fuiste?

-Hm?- el pequeño anfitrión pestaño algo confundido mientras enfocaba a su interlocutor

-Terminaste con tu tarea?- gatillo con firmeza para sacar del limbo al niño

-Nooo!- exclamo el príncipe con fastidio - Demonios...U.u!- Grito al darse cuenta que su mente había divagado demasiado

-Que tan difícil puede ser?- analizo él mas alto

-Bueno creo que no preste atención- termino por confesar

-Ya veo - dijo este y sin mas se incorporo con karupin aun el los brazos – déjame ver – se acerco y en silencio leyó el problema luego miro el planteo del mismo – encontré cual es el problema, tienes mal esta formula- remarco mientras que acomodaba al felino en una mano con la otra le quito el lápiz, a un costado del planteo anterior escribió la formula correcta- presta atención esto es así, y lo colocas de esta forma- a medida que anotaba remarcaba con sus letras y números firmes – luego a este resultado... agregas esto- volvió a escribir – así obtendrás el resultado – finalizo

-Ya veo O.o... – susurro el niño pelinegro, bastante asombrado con la facilidad con la que su superior había solucionado el problema

-Deberías prestar mas atención en clases... - sugirió simplemente el mas alto mientras acariciaba al pacifico felino ubicado aun en sus brazos, volvió a su lugar soltó al neko y se concentro en su tarea – Ya quisiera yo tener tareas tan fáciles

-No me diga- el tono irónico fue ignorado por el mayor quien estaba enfrascado en su tarea, cosa que lleno de curiosidad al pequeño – tiene algún problema?- señaló el asombrado menor

-Algo... con estos verbos y sus conjugaciones en ingles – el tono que uso el Oji azul era de frustración

-...mmm...pues a ver deje le doy una hojeada – esta vez fue el turno del pequeño para prestar ayuda llego junto al mas alto y reviso lo escrito – es sencillo debe recordar que los verbos terminados en **n **o** m** – escribió un tipo de conjugación – debe repetir la por ejemplo la **n** y luego poner de **ing**... comprende? - los ojos azules siguieron la escritura del menor y afirmo con la cabeza - y si el verbo termina en **e** se la quita y se agrega **Ing... **siempre debe tener en cuenta esas reglas será más sencillo para aprender – remarco el pequeño maestro

-Comprendo...- mascullo el joven de cabello negro quien no pudo evitar cierto sonrojo, al notar la cara del niño tan cerca de la suya, para no ser descubierto volvió sus ojos hacia el cuaderno donde el chiquillo, escribía a medida que los ejemplos simples de comprender las cosas se tornaron mas claras para el – Arigato

-Esto no es nada...- murmuro el príncipe – esto es fácil para mi...O/./o- las mejillas del príncipe se tornaron algo sonrosadas – volteo su cara hacia la ventana y vio con alegría que la lluvia se había detenido, camino hacia ella miro el exterior – con suerte mañana habrá practica no lo cree?- dijo el anfitrión sin voltear porque aun sentía sus mejillas arder

-Fhsss...¬¬ - se escucho como única respuesta

-Aun tiene problemas?

-Algo así –Respondió el mayor con un dejo de frustración contenida – es que debo traducir esto y aunque lo he hecho – señalo su cuaderno- pues no me gusta mucho como quedo... le falta algo...

-Permítame – con calma se acerco parándose junto al mas alto – a ver – los ojos dorados leyeron lo escrito. Mientras Ryoma leía las estrofas a traducir comparándolas con el cuaderno de letra firme, Kaoru a su vez evaluar en que se había equivocado, y allí estaban el príncipe y la serpiente en medio de diccionarios cuadernos y libros de textos, iluminados por las cálidas luces ocres del ocaso, regalo de un esquivo sol que se negaba a salir por completo; Este hecho fue ignorado por ambos jóvenes quienes sumergidos en el bienestar de la camaradería que compartían, algo raro entre ellos.

Pues y así llego el manto inexorable de la noche...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Sabes?...- ronroneo suavemente - tengo que irme. - dijo el castaño usando un tono casual e indiferente siempre en su semblante luce una sonrisa apacible a pesar de que su corazón estaba acelerado al notar las facciones de su ahora Koibito

-No me interesa...- afirmo el mas alto acercándose peligrosamente - tu te quedas aquí conmigo ...¬¬- la voz se escuchaba resuelta sin un ápice de indecisión o duda

-Es una orden ô.O...? - dijo el tensai cada vez mas y más divertido adoraba molestarlo...

-Tómalo como quieras... – aseguro con indiferencia el alto joven, sabiendo que no era cierto, ya que la sangre le hervía de tal manera que no podía evitar la mirada lujuriosa

-Entonces me iré n.n - sin mas el ágil cuerpo se da vuelta y comienza a separarse del mas alto Este con un rápido movimiento captura al castaño quien simulando indiferencia levanta una ceja y abre sus espejos del alma de esa manera tan particular( N/A: y Sexy KYA!...♥.♥)- se te ofrece algo? – ambicionó saber el mas bajo mas en su interior sentía la sangre burbujear anticipando lo que no tardaría en llegar...- " eres tan predecible mi Koi...n.n".- pensó triunfante el genio de Seigaku mientras ampliaba su sonrisa, como respuesta obtuvo una serie de besos que recorriera su clavícula derecha hasta llegar a su oído – mmm...Aun no me respondes ...que quieres...?- volvió a insistir ya con la respiración entrecortada..es que la boca salvaje bajaba por su cuello y las manos osadas encontraron camino entre sus ropas ahora acariciaban su espalda con firmeza enloquecedora (N/A: O/././o...hace calor aquí o soy yo que me estoy quemando... jejeje XD) de pronto todo se detuvo, algo extrañado por la actitud los sentidos del castaño se posaron en los de su compañero de cama que en ese momento sonreía perversamente –Que ô.ô?- era muy extraña su actitud..mas que de costumbre, ya sabia muy bien su manera algo esquiva a hacer demostraciones publicas... y trataba de molestarlo siempre que podía... y los resultados eran increíbles...

-Syusuke - dijo el dueño de las manos osadas que se filtraron de alguna manera inexorable en los pantalones del uniforme, al desprevenido Fuji le costo concentrarse en lo que decía cuando aquellas manos tórridas tomaron control de su cuerpo

-Dime...- balbuceo en una mezcla de gemido y suplica

-Cállate – Ordeno él mas alto mientras devoraba la sugestiva sonrisa de su pareja entre tanto ambos cuerpos se perdían en un vaivén de pasión...

**(Nota de la autora**: etto...O/.-/O..si esperaban algo mas fuerte...pos que pena ahí se queda...XD...espero no se enojen pero sino que chiste...jejeje...ahora ...voy por un poco de agua fría muero de calor...se puso muy candente esa escena ...jo jo jo...XD...ejem...que pena...U/././ U..mejor continuemos con este fic ...)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Oye Echizen- dijo el mayor mientras depositaba un vaso en al mesa

-Mh?- respondió el príncipe mientras bebía su gaseosa favorita después de concluir con sus tareas

-Vete a Bañar que yo preparare la cena- insinuó algo casual

-No debería molestarse- aseguro el anfitrión

-Y quien cocinará... acaso tu?- el tono de burla que uso el mayor no le gusto nada la príncipe

-...¬¬...Pues...- se arriesgo a decir – Yo lo haré

-No quiero morir envenenado gracias- remarco Kaidoh

-...¬¬#

-Revisaste la maquina de mensajes?- el mayor cambio de tema para no comenzar una nueva discusión

-O.O..no me olvide – musito el oji dorado mientras caminaba hasta el aparato – diablos hay cuatro mensajes – murmuro mientras presionaba el botón de para rebobinar la cinta, una vez listo corrió el primer mensaje

mensaje 1...

_**Ryoko**: Hola Ryoma..Habla mamá quería explicarte que el problema aquí es mas grave de lo que pensé Tal vez no volvamos en toda la semana, te llamare mas tarde para hablar contigo..si consigo algo de tiempo..._

_**Nanshiro**: Pregúntale por su novio..._

_**Ryoko:** Nanshiro Echizen...¬¬ _- la comunicación se corto.

Ryoma no pudo evitar el color rojo sangre de sus mejillas, sabia que su madre había entrado en su cuarto mientras dormían; pero ni en sus mas descabelladas pesadillas pensó que también su padre lo había visto, trago grueso, volvió al presionar el botón de encendido y se escucho el siguiente mensaje

Masaje 2...

_**Eiji;** NYA!...Hola Ochibi!...como estas?..yo bien..XD. es que Oishi me va a llevar al cine..también me invito un helado ♥.♥_

_**Oishi:** Eiji lo llamaste para contarle eso? O/./o_

_**Eiji**: claro es que me aburría esperándote aquí...T.T_

_**Oishi **: bueno despídete que ya comienza la película no quieres palomitas?_

_**Eiji**: KYA!"...si quiero...nee?..Ochibi te tengo que dejar... pero antes te quería preguntar que paso con Momo-.chan?..Es que ha estado de pésimo humor tu sabes algo?_

_**Oishi**: que indiscreto eres Kiku-chan..._

_**Eiji:** es que quiero saber...U.U – _la discusión era como si el teléfono estuviera colgado

_**Oishi...**lo se pero mejor le preguntas en persona te párese?_

_**Eiji:** Hai...- _se escucha ruidos en la línea...luego silencios...Al rato...

_**Oishi**: Ejem..nos vamos...se hace tarde la película...O/./o_

_**Eiji**: NYA!...hai ...nos vemos luego Ochibi..._

_**Oishi**: aun no colgabas que vergüenza..U/./u_

_**Eiji**: jejeje...n/./n_

_**Oishi**: cuelga quieres?_

_**Eiji:...**Hai hai...- _se corta la comunicación……….

Kaoru que estaba en la cocina no había escuchado los dos primeros mensajes, ya que tenia su atención puesta en la comida obviamente había ignorado la petición del príncipe, para ser el quien hiciera la cena, una vez todo casi en marcha se acerco a la puerta solo para escuchar el tercer mensaje que acababa de comenzar

Mensaje 3...

_**Señora kaidoh**: Hola espero escuches esto pronto querido Kaoru, como te diste cuenta soy mamá _

_**?1**: Mami quiero hablar con mi Nii-san_

_**?2**: No YO Primero!_

_**Señora Kaidoh**: Niños cálmense – _silencio_ – Disculpa querido, como veras recibí tu mensaje, me alegra saber que estarás acompañado durante nuestra ausencia. Por cierto tu tío esta mejor, según el doctor después de los exámenes que se realizaran el viernes podremos regresar, eso significa que nos tardaremos mas de lo previsto, recuerdas que prometiste regar mis plantas?- _ruido en la línea_ - este... querido te paso con tus hermanos ya sabes te extrañan mucho y quieren saludarte ..n.n_

_Nii-san!...le gane a Taro...jajaja XD – _mas ruido en la línea

_**Taro**: no es cierto SHIKI MIENTE!..¬¬_

_**Shiki**: Porque no aceptas que soy mejor que tu...¬¬_

_**Taro:** Mama Mira a Shiki-chan...buuuuuuu...T.T_

_**Shiki:** Enano llorón...¬¬_

_**Taro:** Nii-chan te castigara...¬¬- _la madre toma la bocina

_**Señora Kaidoh**: jejeje...n.n# como te habrás dado cuenta en verdad te extrañan mucho..bueno te llamare por cualquier eventualidad...si necesitas hablar llámame de acuerdo?_

_**Shiki:** Practico para ganarte Nii-san!_

_**Taro:** YO le ganare primero...¬¬_

_**Shiki:** en tus sueños enano...¬¬_

_**Taro:** Mami mira a Shiki no me deja hablar con Kaoru Nii-chan...ToT_

_**Señora:** niños es suficiente despídanse..._

_**Shiki:** Nos vemos pronto..._

_**Taro:** Kaoru Nii-chan Shiki malo me pellizco..T-T_

_**Shiki**: no es cierto...¬¬_

_**Señora:** ...estos niños.. Kaoru... antes de que nada.. Por favor no te olvide de abrigarte si sales a entrenar... párese que esta lluvia no quiere detenerse bueno amor te debo dejar..tus hermanos comenzaron con una de sus acostumbradas Riñas amenazan con destruir el departamento..nos vemos ...- _fin de la comunicación.-...

-FHSSS...¬/./¬- si alguien quería desaparecer en ese momento ese era Kaoru, sus hermanos eran una lata y su madre... bueno ella no podía evitar preocuparse... - " que remedio...U/./U- pensó el mayor

Ryoma por su parte se quedo observando a su superior con diversión y algo de envidia – " que se sentirá tener hermanos menores..?"- se pregunto por primera vez...no tuvo tiempo de responderse ya que comenzó el ultimo mensaje

Cuarto mensaje...

_**Nanshiro:** Hola mocoso...Aquí tu padre le gran Nashiro Echizen por fin conseguí escaparme de la vigilancia de tu madre...- r_uidos como de gruñidos en al línea – _en fin**... yo quería preguntarte la pasaste bien con tu novio anoche?** ... **mira que nos saliste descarriado... JAJAJAJAJA... XD**_

_**Ryoko**: Nanshiro donde estas?- _se escucha que se abría alguna puerta _– Como que me entere que llamaste para molestar a Ryoma ya veras lo que le pasa a **Tus revistas**...¬¬_- otra vez ruidos de puertas abriéndose y cerrándose

_**Nanshiro**: Fiuu!... casi me atrapan..Nee O´chibi te dejo no quiero que mis Muchachas peligren _

_**Ryoko:** AQUÍ ESTAS NANSHIRO...¬¬_

_**Nanshiro**: KYA!...no me asustes así..U/U.- _un gran suspiro_- que necesitas querida...n.n_"?

_**Ryoko:** a quien llamas...¬¬?_

_**Nanshiro**: Servicio a la habitación n.n"_

_**Ryoko**: bueno ya que estas ordena un te para mi_ – varios ruidos de pasos mientras la señora sigue hablando – _Espero que el amigo de Ryoma lo acompañe_.- silencios de parte del samurai- _que haces parado ahí..?_

_**Nanshiro**: Nada...ya hago el pedido...-_ fin del masaje...

-Ese fue él ultimo mensaje - dijo la maquina mientras que ambos chicos no sabían que decir ni que hacer, el mayor volvió a la cocina y el menor quedo sentado donde estaba tratando de asimilar la vergüenza que sentía por las palabras dichas por su padre

-"esto será difícil"- pensó... pero luego de un instante- Muy difícil...- remarco en voz alta. Tomando algo de valor que solía inventar en los momentos difíciles, el príncipe se encamino a la cocina donde encontró a kaoru terminado de preparar la comida

Kaoru por su parte que lo oyó llegar se mantuvo de espaldas y luego solo dijo – Tu padre nos vio dormir en le mismo futon verdad ¬/./¬?

-Eso me temo- fue la simple respuesta...

-Fhsss...U/./U...

**final del capitulo...**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor...**

Angie: Por todos los rayos...que gracioso que es Nanshiro...XDD...me saco el sombrero ante su indiscreción...jajaja...bien que les pareció a mi me gusto saber que se ayudaron entre los dos...jejeje...que tal la familia de Kaoru...si ya se que tiene solo un hermano pero me pareció mas divertido que tuviera dos..y una mama muy amorosa ...XD...bueno espero opiniones...tomatazos algún cheque para mantener a mis musas..es que a ver si se ponen en huelga nuevamente...y nos quedamos sin final...OO..no se preocupen las tendré bajo reglamento...jajajajajajajajXD...

**Bueno dedicatoria especial a** :

**Chris Melian Black(**espero no em mates por tardar tanto demasiado que hacer pero aquí esta espero te guste n.n)

**ALEX (YO):** ( KYA! Un placer saber tu nombre ... al fin conseguí escribir esto espero te guste y realmente es un gusto saber quien eres n.n)

**Yukari-Uchiha**: (Kaoru es tan lidno que duele...jajaj a ver que opinas de este cap...)

**Yuu Kleiyu(** Que bueno que estés viendo lo mismo que yo Ryo y Kao me fascinan sigan opinando así me ayudan a tener inspiración ...espero te guste este cap...)

**Tsubame**: (bueno ríe cuanto puedas consejo de una mujer mayor ...jajaja... a ver que opinas de este cap...n.n)

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

bien pequeños aquí me despido...pero nos e olvide **que dentro de 15 días** publicare otro cap..espero sus review y para dejarlos con pica...un avance pequeño...jejeje

**Complot 12 **bueno no adelantare mucho de el cap anterior ( se preguntaran porque? ..es fácil porque soy mala y me gusta serlo jajajajajaXD)...ejem...solo pretendo poner el nombre del capitulo creo que dice mucho del siguiente cap **( El Neko, El sub. Capitán y El Anillo)**

Si no se imagina de que se trata..pos tendrán que esperar hasta dentro de 15 días XDDDD

Soy mala lo se...

**Tezuka**: Etto... diculpame Tenshi-sama Y/./Y - le cubre los ojos a la dama

**Angie**: que sucede Kuni-chan?O.O...No veo nada U.U

**Eiji**: NYA! Sorpresa XD

**Oish**i. Espero que le guste n.n

**Kaoru**: Fhsss...es para usted...U/u

**Ryoma.** Pues dale el regalo..¬/¬

**Momo**: serpiente tonta déjame a mi...¬¬

**Fuji**: Feliz día ..n—n

**Kawa:** muchas felicidades...

**Inui:** si nos e concentran tenemos un 98 por ciento de probabilidades de fracasar

**Todos**: esta bien...

**Angie**: No entiendo nada muchachos que sucede? - la dama es guiada hasta un lugar y allí la sostiene por los hombros

**Tezuka**. cuando te digamos te sacas el pañuelo nee?

**Angie**: Ok Kuni-chan ( emocionada) ♥.♥

De pronto se comienza a escuchar música la curiosidad puede mas y al dama se quita le pañuelo y ve a los chicos de Segaku vestidos de mariachis cantando las mañanitas

**Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David**

**Hoy por ser el día de tus santos te las cantamos a ti**

**Despierta mi bien despierta**

**Mira que ya amaneció **

**Ya los pajarillos cantan **

**La luna ya se metió!**

Angie ♥.♥ Domo arigato mis amores...los amo a todos...WOW!

Sess. ya terminaron con la payasada quiero pastel...¬¬

Angie: KYA!...domo my darling ♥0♥


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos...ToT**

Holas!!!!!...n---n Angie esta feliz y agradecida pro sus buenos deseos...Si Angie cumplio años el 2 de octubre y no importa lo retrazados que estén sus buenos deseos serán bien recibidos, por cierto una de las chicas me pregunto que si era Mexicana. Pues...**NO soy Mexicana. Angie es Argentina** y no me molesta decirlo, Solo que amo que me canten las mañanitas XD además que amo la cultura Mexicana – por cierto la mayoría de mís amigos son de ahí...LOS QUIERO A TODOS wOw!- ( **Sess : deja de gritar...¬¬)** jejej..perdón me emocione n.n bueno mis dedicatorias especiales con para aquellos que a pesar de mis retrasos siguen fieles a esta historia nos vemos abajos para los saludos finales que disfruten de este capitulo (**sess. Al dedicatoria final es...¬¬?)** O.o que haría si no estuvieras my darling ♥.♥? ( **Sess: yo al menos estaría mas tranquilo**) mentiroso..XD..bueno mi querido me hizo acordar que debo dedicar este cap a los fans de la pareja de Oro ...seee... Angie ama esta pareja y creo que se nota en este cap...XD

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"**El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Complot **

**By Angie**

**Capitulo Nº XII: Por Siempre ( El Neko, El sub. Capitán y El Anillo)**

El dúo de oro de Seigaku caminaba tranquilamente hacia el hogar de uno de ellos, muy contentos ensimismados en su propio mundo van tomados de la mano, ya nadie era ajeno a aquella relación... y ese echo los hacia felices puesto que no tenían nada que ocultar...

Ya se encontraban cerca de la casa del pelirrojo así que la pareja se despidió cariñosamente, él ultimo beso había sido algo apresurado pero no menos amoroso... es que al sub. Capitán se le hacia tarde para regresar a su hogar, mas al mayor no le importo... es que habían pasado tantas cosas... después de un año y medio de represiones e inseguridades, por fin respiraba feliz... es que no solo se había declarado a su dulce niño,... **el**... su pequeño, le correspondía con el mismo amor...

suspiro reconfortado pro el cariño de aquel chico de cabello de fuego, sonriendo camino hacia su hogar con la mente en aquel día especial donde por fin había abierto su corazón...

**Flash back ...**

Un Oishi bastante nervioso esperaba a su compañero, mejor dicho a su pareja de tenis, quien como de costumbre llegaba tarde, no era novedad para el sub. Capitán esperar un poco a su querido "amigo"... pero este día estaba particularmente ansioso por verlo. De pronto... lo vio doblar la esquina con esa su sonrisa de niño, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azul una polo color roja, sobre esta una chaqueta corta que se mecía por el viento, ya que el precioso pelirrojo se acercaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al levantar sus lindo ojos celestes noto la presencia de su compañero, levanto la mano y la agito sin cesar llamándolo alegremente

-NYA!!...Syuchiro!!!!!!!..n--n... – llego junto a el oji verde y dio un salto colgándose del cuello del mas alto – perdón por llegar tarde...n/./n – sin poder evitarlo Oishi elevo una de sus manos y acaricio la alborotada pero sedosa cabellera del pelirrojo, se separo un poco para observarlo

-No hay problema n.n – dijo simplemente el prisionero, que en realidad estaba muy a gusto de estar rodeado por los brazos de su dulce neko - Nos vamos – Expresó el peli negro al darse cuanta donde estaban y como estaban...

-0/./0... Claro... - afirmo el menor mientras soltaba el apretón

-Bien... debemos ir... - comenzó el mayor pero fue interrumpido

-A donde vamos?- quiso saber el oji celestes

-Es Sorpresa...n-n – respondió el peli negro

-Onegai quiero saber T.T – lloriqueo Eiji mientras daba brincos alrededor de su compañero de dobles

-Jajaja...XD...no tienes remedio...- meneo la cabeza divertido- si nos apresuramos llegare...- las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando Oishi se sintió arrastrado por un huracán. Luego de 5 minutos de carrera incierta todo se detuvo; el vendaval soltó el agarre y se doblo apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire. Los ojos verdes se enfocaron en el huracán de cabello rojizo, automáticamente la sonrisa mas dulce se formo en su rostro al notar las mejillas de aquel chico frente a él, en un carmín delicioso y su boca ahora entre abierta por el ejercicio... pues como decirlo? era tan tentadora como una fresa madura y brillante, el sub. capitán tomo aire profundo al notar que el objeto de su admiraciones incorporo, y haciendo gala de su innata actitud felina lo observó con esos espejos celestes, con un ruego casi tangible en ellos; como efecto reboté el aire escapó de los pulmones del mayor, la criatura angelical hablo llamado su atención

-NYA! Syui-chan- el mencionado sonrió ante la confianza del pelirrojo - Donde debemos ir ò.O? – la risa que le causo el comentario fue algo inevitable...

-Jajajajaja ..XD..- los ojos celestes observaron a su compañero de dobles sin poder evitar notar lo lindo que se veía riendo con sus mejillas algo sonrosadas; el oji verde siguió hablando luego de un momento en que logro calmar la risa - Mi querido Eiji me quieres decir porque corrías tanto sin saber a donde..n.n?

-Ya sabes que soy demasiado curioso- se rasco despreocupadamente la cabeza - no soporto la ansiedad... ya dime Onegai..T.T – el Mohín utilizado era una marca registrada del neko, este truco siempre surtía efecto en el desvalido y dulce Oishi, Pero al sentir el cálido calor que emanaba de las manos del mayor, que misteriosamente se habían posado en las mejillas del pelirrojo, este no pudo hacer otra cosa que contemplarlo con adoración y sonrojarse en el proceso de esperar muy atento a lo que pudiera decir su compañero de dobles. El oii verde hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y Auto control para no besar en ese mismo instante aquel torbellino de cabellos alborotados y ojos preciosos, el mayor suspiro quedadamente y por fin sonriendo hablo

-Ven..n/-/n – indicó simplemente soltando las mejillas sonrosadas de su adorado neko, sin mas comenzó a caminar

-O/./O..Hai - susurro el acróbata aun con el calor en la piel de sus mejillas, por el acto de ternura muy digno de su tierno "amigo", de golpe salió de aquel letargo y observo que el mentado amigo se alejaba sin voltear a verlo, pestaño extrañado se lanzo en carrera hacia el oji verde mientras lanzaba su reclamo - Oishi no me dejes solito T.T!!!

Caminaron en un extraño silencio hasta una zona algo concurrida, al llegar a una tienda bastante extraña, sin pensarlo El oji verde se detiene y sonríe

-Me esperas Aquí n-n?- pide el sub. capitán

-Esta bien- acepto el neko algo frustrado, no entendía el porque de tanto misterio, luego de un momento el pelinegro regreso con la misma sonrisa, y para aumentar la curiosidad del acróbata este no llevaba nada en las manos como para darle alguna señal de que era lo que había comprado ya sin poder evitar su propia ancianidad le tuvo que preguntar

-Nee Oishi-chan?- el mencionado volteo a verlo –Dime que compraste - los expresivos ojos celestes reflejaban toda la ancianidad que el neko tenia ...

-n-n – pero solo recibieron como respuesta una linda sonrisa y siguió caminando como si nada

-Suyi-chan es malo se párese a Fuji-chan T-T- lloriqueo el gatito colorado, haciendo su acto de pobre criatura abandonada.

El pobre Ojiverde volteo para verlo, su ya castigado y ansioso corazón se arrugó ante el semblante de aquella criatura llorando, no resistió la tentación volvió sobre sus pasos hasta quedar justo frente a su compañero de doble; el tiempo paresia haberse detenido ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, la mano del mayor llego a la húmeda mejilla, con el dedo pulgar aparto una lagrima de aquellos espejos celestes. El beso tan esperado llegó de repente, tentativo, dudoso, es que temía ser rechazado.

Esa reacción nunca llego ya que Kikumaru elevo sus manos, rodeando el cuello del sub. capitán pegándolo a su cuerpo pugnando por profundizar el beso, cuando los labios se abrieron el beso se volvió mas pasional, casi al extremo de robarles la poca cordura que tenían, la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, ambas frentes estaban pegadas uno y otro tenían los ojos cerrados, pero era el mayor el que tenia mas temor de abrirlos; En su cabeza resonaban las dudas de siempre

-"Y si Eiji solo contesto el beso por temor?..Y si era un juego para él? – su razonamiento estaba mas que desequilibrado-" es que como saber...?" -se recrimino fuertemente, el porque no había hablado antes de actuar, su temor lo dominaba sin remedio haciendo que se preguntara una y otra vez -" porque no hablaste primero... que idiota soy "- se censuro el mas alto, justo cuando estaba en medio de sus pensamientos y reprimendas una voz..se filtro en sus tímpanos, llamando su atención

-NO te gusto mi beso Syuichiro? - expresó la apesadumbrada voz aunada a unos tristes espejos celestes que hacían estremecer hasta al mas duro con corazón de hielo.

Esa pregunta en particular , el mencionado, no se la esperaba y lo dejo casi sin aliento seria como rechazar el mismo aire que le daba vida...-"como no me iba a gustar el beso de mi adorado niño?"- se pregunto a si mismo, pestaño varias veces intentando ordenar las ideas luego intento hablar -O/./O...Noo...como dices eso? - balbuceó el aturdido sub. capitán

-Es que tu... – el pelirrojo en actitud sumamente infantil junto sus deditos índices y los golpeaba una y otra vez, con la cabeza gacha sumido en la tristeza - bueno..Etto...No dices nada ... y ...– dijo por fin...mientras levantaba el rostro sonrosado, pero al observar las dudas en los ojos esmeraldas... intento hablar nuevamente con sus mejillas mas rojas aun – yo...yo..- murmuro, pero la percibir toda aquélla incertidumbre en el semblante de su querido "amigo" entonces trato de hacer lo mejor que pudo para restarle importancia al asunto... aunque le doliera el alma... inhaló profundo aguantando las ganas de llorar que de repente lo habían invadido... exhaló y dibujo en su rostro avergonzado una de sus más hermosas sonrisas que pudo, para luego decir - Será mejor vernos luego n.n – alego Eiji, comenzó a caminar... ya a cierta distancia volteo y observo a la figura amada aun estática - Nya!... Hasta mañana Oishi!- saludo agitando la mano para luego desaparecer de la vista del ojiverde. Una vez que se supo lejos y fuera de la visión de su compañero, el pobre neko dio rienda suelta a su tristeza... es que no se explicaba aquella reacción... tal vez Oishi solo quería confortarlo. Pero el no conforme con aquel casto beso que lo lleno de felicidad – " porque tuve que arruinarlo T.T" – se dijo, si era sincero siempre tuvo un cariño particular por Oishi, mas no estaba preparado para el choque eléctrico que corrió por su medula cuando sus labios se rozaron, y pugno por más... es que... hacia mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos que le profesaba a su compañero de dobles- " como aguantarme si anhelaba ese beso mas que nada en este mundo T-T"- volvió a lloriquear pero la cara de desconcierto de su amado Ojiverde, en verdad lo puso muy triste... es que el siempre tuvo esperanzas de ser correspondido, había tantas señales...- " o tal vez era mis ganas de que me hiciera caso...ToT"- se dijo llenándose de congoja – " Y ahora que voy a hacer... O.O?- se pregunto cuando sus pies comenzaron a acelerar el paso-" que pensara el Dulce Syuchiro de mi... ToT? – ya sus piernas se movían a gran velocidad sin detenerse o voltear. Cruzo calles si mirar a los lados con la suerte de su parte porque no apareció ningún auto, cuando se percato lo cerca que estaba del parque, sus pasos disminuyeron y casi son meditarlo estuvo sentado en uno de los columpios, comenzó a mecerse distraídamente; cerro sus ojitos celestes con fuerza para evitar las lagrimas que lidiaban por salir lograran su cometido, luego de un ratito logro su tarea inhalo con fuerza y murmuro – Lo arruine todo... - Una lagrima traidora surco su pálida mejilla

-Discúlpame... Eiji... yo... – Dijo una voz algo entrecortada, tan cerca del neko; Que el mencionado no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de golpe, los cuales se llenaron de asombro mientras recorría el semblante tan amado compañero, pero la felicidad termino al escucharlo hablar nueva mente – No debí hacer **eso** – aquellas palabras en particular, que acababa de decir, si había dolido y mucho, hacían que el alma de oji verde se sofocara, porque no era cierto él se sintió morir; pero prefería eso a perder la amistad de este pequeño ángel acróbata. La reacción del pelirrojo fue intentar no llorar, mas fue inútil, el caudal de lagrimas ahora corría libre por el candoroso rostro, haciendo que la culpa presionara el corazón del mayor – No llores Eiji..- murmuro mientras se acuclillaba para quedar a la misma altura – Yo.. - trato de calmar su respiración - Yo solo quería darte esto... U/./u – dijo el superior mientras extendía su mano hasta el regazo del acongojado pelirrojo, allí coloca una pequeña cajita.

Eiji pestañea entre lagrimas, toma el obsequio lleno de desconcierto pero la curiosidad pudo más que su tristeza, levanto la tapita de color negro, en su interior hallo un anillo de plata exquisitamente labrado, sus ojos celestes agudizaron la mirada y observaron los detalles, tenia pequeños ositos que parecían bailar, extendió la mano para tocarlo con delicada creación pero se detuvo, volvió toda su atención a las preciosas gemas Jade que lo observaban

-Porque?...- fue la simple pregunta que pudo articular la boca de fresa

-Porque O/./o?... Bueno... yo... – comenzó a tartamudear otra vez el sub. Capitán más rojo que un tomate.

Mientras Oishi intentaba recordar las palabras escritas en aquel papel borrador que había escrito durante toda la semana (N/A: Kami!!... con estos hombres...Y.Y) El neko sin poder dominar su curiosidad tomo el añillo para verlo mas de cerca y con detalle, lo giro entre sus dedos hasta que se percato que tenia algo escrito, lo acerco mas y cuando leyó la inscripción sus ojos brillaron de nuevo cual estrellas de mágica intensidad. Sin previo aviso ni meditación salto sobre el desprevenido sub. capitán que termino aplastado por el cálido cuerpo de su dulce pelirrojo

-**Yo también te amo Syuichiro!!** – declaro el Neko con emoción en el oído del mas alto, mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas de felicidad

-Kikamaru... – susurro el Ojiverde mientras abrazaba con fuerzas el delgado cuerpo de su amor. Luego de un momento donde se abrazaron en silencio, fue Eiji quien se separo incorporándose, luciendo una de sus mas brillantes sonrisa, Oishi lo imito y sonreía igual de feliz

-En verdad me amas? – quiso saber el acróbata con las mejillas arreboladas, como respuesta el Oji verde lo volvió a besar

-Si Te amo...- expreso quedo Syuichiro al romper el beso

-NYA!!!!!...Syui-chan me ama ♥.♥!!!! - proclamó feliz mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza pero Eiji recordó algo y la duda se instalo en su cabecita colorada - Nee..Syui-chan?

-Dime – contesto el aludido mientras que correspondía al abraso, sonriendo feliz entre tanto inhalaba la loción tan particular de su Koi

-Me querrás igual aunque yo no tenga nada para darte? – a pesar de no ver su rostro Oishi sabia que su dulce amor estaba haciendo un puchero gracioso sonrió y respondió con sinceridad

-**Siempre**... – fue la simple respuesta, el abrazo se hizo más fuerte y fue acompañado por un beso de aquellos labios fresa – " podría acostumbrarme a esto"- señaló Oishi mentalmente abrió sus ojos para observar el rostro amado pero... Fue en ese instante en que se percato que aun estaba sentado en el piso con Eiji sobre sus regazo, el color invadió su cara su susurro - Eiji...

-Porque me dices así... – su acto de sapito inflado ( N/A: esta actitud es la que usa mi hija cuando se enfada, infla los cachetes como globos... y espera que haga lo que ella me dice o quiere...jajaja XD) – Syui-chan ...llámame por mi nombre...T.T

-Esta bien ...- sonrió mas que divertido- **Neko-chan**

-KYA que divino ♥.♥.!!- volvió a abrazarlo efusivamente- debo buscar un buen apodo para ti... –pensó un momento - algo lindo como mis ositos favoritos ...n—n- luego de un rato en el que Oishi suplicaba no le pusiera Floribello- ese es el nombre de su pingüino de peluche- o quizás Lilo- ese es el nombre de su osito polar...

–O.O...ya lo tengo!!!! – susurro en su oído el apodo

-Jajá jajá...XD... – la risa del mayor era contagiosa, le tomo unos segundo poder controlarse – ja jaja..hay mi querido neko-chan...- suspiro- puedes decirme así siempre y cuando no halla nadie... n.n

-Que bueno eres...n/-/n- beso su mejilla

-Promételo...

-O.O...lo prometo...n.n

-Buen chico...

-Nya!...Teddy-chichi me dijo buen chico- froto su mejilla a la de su novio cual gato feliz solo el faltaba ronronear...( N/A: ya lo hará no lo duden U.U)

-Etto...**Neko-chan...n/./n… **N/A: Neko-chan **Gatito XD )-** volvió a insistir el sub. capitán

-Dime **Teddy-chichi**..n-n?.(N/A: Teddy-chichi **Papá Oso**...jajajajaja XD ) .- respondió aun abrazado a su Koi

-Deberíamos ponernos de Pie no lo crees?...n/-/n

-Ô/./Ô...es cierto – Exclamo el menor al mirar a su alrededor, fue entonces donde paso lo peor... el neko de un salto se puso de pie, pero con tanta mala suerte que el preciado tesoro ,(N/A: **el anillo**) salió volando de la mano del acróbata - KYA!!!! Ô.Ô - Exclamo el desesperado pelirrojo – MI ANILLO!!!!!... T.T

-ô.O...

La desesperada búsqueda comenzó, los dos jóvenes se movían de un lugar al otro sin encontrar nada. Las lagrimas se acumularon en los espejos celestes

-No llores Kiku-chan- la voz dulce y calmada que intentaba tranquilizarlo tuvo el efecto contrario, el caudal de lagrimas callo libre por el pálido rostro - Shh..tranquilo seguro lo encontramos

-BUUuuuaaaa ToT.. Quiero el anillo queme regalo mi amado Oishi!!!!!!- exclamo Eiji ya llorando sin control

-Cálmate por favor- rogó mientras lo abrazaba, el mas bajo pego su rostro al pecho protector – Si no querías perderlo porque no te lo pusiste?- quiso saber Syuichiro

-Yo quería que Syui-chan me lo pusiera... TT – el murmullo llego apenas ya que el rostro no se aparto del pecho

-Si no lo encontramos te compro otro – sugirió, el sub. Capitán, al notar lo escaso de la luz dada la hora, sintió que su koi se separaba abruptamente

-NOOOO!!!!!...YO QUIERO MI ANILLO!!!!!!... BUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA!!!! TTToTTT – gruesas lagrimas ya surcaban las mejillas, los ojos celestes se habían enrojecido, Oishi suspiro con resignación, su neko era así, y lo amaba por eso...

-Bien... si lloras así no podrás ver nada – indicó el mayor mientras le pasaba un pañuelo a su desconsolado Koi – Volvamos a buscar Si... n.n.?

-Hai ...Snif...Snif..T,T- afirmo el neko usando el pañuelo. Otros 10 minutos de búsqueda y nada, hasta que de improvisto los enrojecidos ojos celestes divisaron su tesoro – KYA!!! LO ENCONTRE!!! - El neko ejecuto un baile triunfal sosteniendo su anillo en alto

-Que bien..n—n – Oishi exhaló el aire aliviado, es que ya se veía linterna en mano pasando toda la noche, en busca del dichoso anillo – "Aunque lo hubiese hecho sin pensarlo si **él **me lo pide"- señalo mientras se acercaba y observa el rostro de su amado niño que a pesar de tener los ojos rojos y sus mejillas marcadas por los surcos salados se veía sensualmente dulce y adorable (N/A: mi mente perversa...XD)

-Syuichiro?...- lo llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta así que insistió - me escuchas Syuichiro? – el mencionado volvió a la realidad gracias a un toque de una cálida palma sobre su mejilla

-He? – Murmura, es que la cercanía de su koi lo hacia perder la poca razón que intentaba rescatar – Dime O/,/o?

-Etto... te estaba llamando y no me hacías caso - otra vez esa actitud tan infantil y adorable que tanto amaba el sub. Capitán, el neko se alejo un poco dejando la mejilla desprovista de aquel dulce calor – Estas enojado porque casi perdí tu regalo? – mientras hablaba oculto su rostro bajo su flequillo rojizo

-Kikamaru mírame – Expreso el mayor, mas el aludido negó con la cabeza – Anda mírame – el ojiverde levanto el mentón de su neko – Yo nunca me enojaría contigo por algo así... yo te quiero tal como eres n/-/n

-O/-/o de verdad... ♥.♥?

-Hai n-n- afirmo el mayor

-Siempre me vas a querer?- Consulto Kikamaru mientras se acercaba un poco mas, haciendo gala de su gracia felina – Nee?... Syuichiro... Dime... – la distancia entre los dos era inexistente

-**Por Siempre**... – murmuro sobre los labios de fresa, antes de sellar el pacto con un beso lleno de anhelos contenidos.

La luces del parque parpadearon antes de encenderse por completo dibujando sombras por doquier recortando la silueta de una pareja besándose... la unión fue interrumpida por el reclamo de los pulmones, es que necesitaban el vital suspiro de vida...

Eiji oculto su rostro en el cuello de su koi, suspiro quedadamente lleno de emoción, sin saber que aquel aliento quemaba la piel del mas alto provocando a la vez escalofríos, El ojiverde cerro los ojos y haciendo uso de todo su auto control se separo de su tierno niño

-Debemos Irnos... es tarde...- dijo por fin

-Esta bien- Ronroneo el pelirrojo – pero antes...- dejo la frase a mitad de camino a medida que se separaba por completo de su pareja

-Antes Que? – remarco el sub. Capitán, algo intrigado, Eiji sonrió felina mente

-Me pones mi anillo n---n? – Exclamo el alegre tensita, mientras habría su mano izquierda donde apretaba firme mente su tesoro

-Claro..n-n – aseguro Syuichiro mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, se acerco y tomo el objeto plateado lo sostuvo un momento entre sus dedos observo la inscripción pedida especialmente y decía...-" **_Para E.K con Amor S.O_**"- la sonrisa se amplio mas

-Syui-chan? - Susurro el pelirrojo tratando de llamar la atención

-Mande?- contesto distraídamente el mencionado desviando su atención del anillo, para posar su vista en esos espejos celestes; El neko movió su mano ansioso, frente a la cara del mas alto, Este sonriendo sujeto la mano izquierda e introdujo el anillo en el dedo anular- Que suerte te queda bien n.n - afirmo mientras posaba los labios en la cinta de plata, la acción fue seguida por un ruborizado Eiji

-O/./O.. Etto...no se que decir - Alego un rozagante Eiji observando su mano

-Eso si es una novedad n-n ... – Sonrió feliz Syuichiro, mientras esperaba la reacción de su novio; previsora mente se había alejado unos pasos, como era de esperarse llego el escandaloso grito casi de inmediato

-**Oishi ven aquí..¬¬!!!** – exigió el erizado neko sacudiendo ambas manos en un gesto hiperactivo, acto seguido comenzó a correr a su koi, quien por su parte ya le llevaba varios metros de delantera y que al mismo tiempo reía a carcajadas por el berrinche de su querido niño

**Fin del Flash back...**

-"Mi querido Neko-chan...…"- susurro para si mientras sacudía la cabeza con las mejillas rojas, y una sonrisa tonta –" estoy perdido sin el"- afirmo el sub. Capitán del club de tenis de Seigaku mientras se encaminaba hacia su casa, inevitablemente llevo una de sus manos hacia su rostro y ante sus ojos esmeraldas apareció **el regalo que Hoy en su aniversario de 6 meses su adorado novio le había dado...**

Fin del capitulo...

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor :

**Angie**: por todos los Rayos..este capitulo por alguna razón me costo más que los otros y no tengo la menor idea de porque ..pero por fin lo termine..ToT. ( Emoción descomunal T.T...)..estará en ustedes decirme si les gusto o no..

A mi en particular esta pareja es una de mis preferidas... por eso quería que quedara bien...que les pareció la declaración??? Muy a lo Golden partners.. jejeje..ese Eiji...n.n...a mi me encanto.. ♥.♥ ...( aunque esta mal que yo lo diga me párese que quedo bien...XD)..bueno si desean enviarme un Review para ver que les pareció me harían muy feliz...

Oxoxoxoxox

y hablando de eso...mis saludos a :

**Yuu**: HOLA!!!!!! Angie no es mexicana pero ama a los mariachis ♥.♥, gracias pro tus buenos deseos ( Tezuka se veía hermoso ¬) que opinas de este cap?

**Minam**i: bueno gracias por la felicitación los chicos se portaron re bien n.n, por cierto Momo a veces es un baka...veras que se pone peor jajaja XD, te gusto este capitulo?

**Chris**: Linda hago lo que puedo no puedes pedirme mas porque sino se me seca el cerebro y luego como termino el fic...XDD?, gracias por tus felicitaciones

**Pilikita**: para decirte la verdad ya me extrañaba tu ausencia adoro mucho tus review son tan divertido, por cierto mil gracias por tus felicitaciones y FELIZ CUMPLE PARA TI TAMBIEN!...( las librianas somos las mejores – porras y traje- jajajaj WowÇ!) Pues veras Angie también ama a la pareja de Oro solo que no sabía como meterlos en la historia- (por momentos parecerá un Eiji Oishi , mas que un Ryo – kao...jajajaja ) hasta que s eme ocurrió esto espero tu opinión y desde ya te avisó que habrá mas de estos chicos... XDDDDD , los mensajes creo que Nanshiro esta loco...XD, Kaoru es un divino y Ryoma mejora con los acontecimientos , por cierto yo amo a Sakuno como amiga de Ryoma no como Psicópata obsesiva n.n espero tu opinión

**Yukar**i: mis neuronas se secan , no son cortos tiene la misma cantidad de hojas que los anteriores capítulos, nos e porque les parecen cortos , pero bueno que te pareció este cap? Espero que te halla gustado n.n, por cierto muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos

**Maru**: que bueno saber de ti, gracias por aparecer y darme tu opinión, le daré con mucho gusto tus saludos a mi hermanita Beli n.n

Bueno ..Bueno Antes de despedirme le dejare algo para que se queden picadas...jejejeje ..aquí algo que parecerá en el siguiente cap...

_**El ruido insistente del celular interrumpió el ritmo y las acciones que estaba estableciendo, con un suspiro entre resignación y frustración, Syusuke Fuji se libero de su captor (N/A: si como no... degenerado prodigio a otro perro con ese hueso...¬¬) y contesto el teléfono, sus ojos estaban abiertos mostrando cierto brillo y sus mejillas lucían un candoroso sonrojo sus piel tenia gotas de sudor dándole un sensual brillo**_

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA...SUFRAN Y ESPERNE OTROS 15 O 20 DIAS XDDDDDDD...esto se pone mas HOT!!!!!! – Angie con su traje de diablo!!!!!

Sess. Deja de hacer el ridículo...¬¬

Angie. que aguafiestas...¬¬...ejem...Nos vemos .n/./n...


	13. Chapter 13

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son mios...ToT**

Bueno gente ...este capitulo será muy especial en muchas formas...espero que les agrade además tengo noticias para ustedes pero se las daré abajo después de contestar los review por el momento ( **Sess. Deja ya eso que es tarde y hay cosas que hacer...¬¬)** si amor lo se ...bueno mis saludos a todos y abajo seguimos charlando que disfruten de este capitulo

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"**El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Complot**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior:**

**Fin del Flash back...**

-"Mi querido Neko-chan...…"- susurro para si mientras sacudía la cabeza con las mejillas rojas, y una sonrisa tonta –" estoy perdido sin el"- afirmo el sub. Capitán del club de tenis de Seigaku mientras se encaminaba hacia su casa, inevitablemente llevo una de sus manos hacia su rostro y ante sus ojos esmeraldas apareció **el regalo que Hoy en su aniversario de 6 meses su adorado novio le había dado...**

**Capitulo Nº XIII: Acciones y consecuencias**

El ruido insistente del celular interrumpió el ritmo y las acciones que estaba estableciendo, con un suspiro entre resignación y frustración, Syusuke Fuji se libero de su captor (N/A: si como no?... degenerado prodigio a otro perro con ese hueso...¬¬) y contesto el teléfono, sus ojos estaban abiertos mostrando cierto brillo y sus mejillas lucían un candoroso sonrojo sus piel tenia gotas de sudor dándole un sensual brillo, abrió la llamada sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su "amigo " quien solo se había apartado lo suficiente como para dejarlo hablar mas sus manos no dejaban de vagar por al estrecha cintura juvenil

-Moshi moshi..? – respondió al insistente llamado

-Syusuke!!!!!! – exclamo el ansioso acróbata

-Hola Kikumaru – saludo el tensai con una de sus ya conocidas sonrisa, mientras apartaba el celular de su oído, para que los insistentes alaridos de su mejor amigo no le rompieran el tímpano

-YA SE LO DI!!!!- grito el agitado Neko- me muero de la emoción... ♥.♥!! – insitito en decir mas y más emocionado-... Tenia que contárselo todo a alguien!! –Exclamó el hiperactivo pelirrojo mientras saltaba de un lado para el otro de su habitación

-mmm... - fue la respuesta del prodigio, mientras cerraba los ojos celestes invadido por algunas sensaciones de desenfreno, se mordía el labio inferior, al sentir sobre su abdomen unas manos conocidas y cálidas que provocaban que la piel sé le erizará, mientras que seguía... o mas bien intentaba entender lo que decía el su alocado compañero del otro lado de la línea, ya que hablaba como poseído casi sin respirar

-Fue hermoso... ♥.♥; La salida estuvo perfecta primero comí pastel...y luego helado...después nos fuimos al cine recuerdas íbamos a ver la películas de los pingüinito...pero no se pudo T.T..así que Syuichiro eligió otra, mientras lo esperaba, llame a Ochibi para preguntarle por Momo-chan. Ya sabes es que se veía raro y quería saber porque?... pero no estaba T.T..le deje un mensaje, después llego mi koi y entramos a la sala, no me preguntes de que se trataba la película...ji ji ji n//.//n - para estas alturas el pelirrojo estaba cansado de ir y venir se había parado junto a la cama y daba saltitos en su forma chibi – cuando salimos de allí paseamos por las tiendas vimos muchas cosas. Pasamos por una juguetería gigante.- los ojitos del neko se transformaron estrellitas fulgurante – había cada oso de peluche no sabia cuan elegios...♦.♦.. – Kikamaru se había sentado en su cama extendió la mano y sujeto algo que lo hizo sonreír aun más si eso era posible – Sabes? Syuichiro me regalo un osito jardinero que esta Lindísimo ♥.♥ .- abrazo con fuerza al mullido y suave regalo, del otro lado de la línea se oyeron murmullos extraños que llamaron la atención del pelirrojo y lo trajeron a la realidad por primera ves desde que había comenzado al conversación – Syusuke me estas escuchando? – quiso saber el acróbata cada vez más preocupado

-Hai - dijo simplemente el mencionado – Continua...

-Bueno te sigo contando – Prosiguió Eiji feliz de volver a tener la atención de su amigo y compañero, la sonrisa se dibujo en candoroso rostro de este, mientras comenzaba a dar saltitos sobre la cama en forma chibi nuevamente - luego nos fuimos al parque ese que te conté recuerdas?

-Aja...

-Y hubieras visto la cara de Syuishiro cuando le di su obsequio. - el sonrojo domino el rostro casi infantil del acróbata – tendría que a ver llevado la cámara para tomar unas fotos... para que lo vieras.- un gran suspiro de frustración fue exhalado - pero no me la quisiste prestar... ¬¬.- remarco en tono acusador-.Se veía tan lindo cuando abrió la cajita...♦.♦ - los ojitos del neko brillaron como estrellitas nuevamente olvidando casi todo lo que estaba diciendo o pensando; al recordar el semblante de su koi, mas unos murmullos y quejidos raros, hicieron que Eiji mirara extrañado el aparato- "Tal vez esta viendo aun película"- pensó inocentemente (N/A: Eiji querido... a ti te venden hasta el obelisco...UU...ejem continuemos U/U ) sin darle mucha importancia siguió hablando – Bueno como te decía ...tu viste el anillo así que no te tengo que contar como era, realmente te agradezco que me hallas acompañado a elegirlo...-

El parloteo de Eiji siguió y siguió, del otro lado de la línea un torturado castaño tenia los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados en su vano intento de suprimir los gemidos que deseaba expresar, ya que su endemoniado koibito comenzaba a torturarlo con una serie de besos mas allá de su cintura; en verdad ya ni escuchaba lo que decía su inocente amigo pero es que todo esto era un juego morboso y muy excitante que los envolvía...

Él echo de que alguien los escuchara pues como describir la situación... ponía las hormonas de este par de amantes a bailar una especia de balie lujurioso y descontrolado llevándolos a una gran excitación( N/A: ahorremos palabrería poética... ese par se calentaba sabiendo que alguien los escuchaba...¬¬)

Si... nuestro Tensai tendría que ser sincero... ya se había cambiado de ropa para volver a su casa cuando se detuvo para molestar a su koi un rato más; es que adoraba fastidiarlo y desaparecer ( N/A: este Syusuke no tiene salvación ira al infierno. U.U..y conozco un par que irán pegadas a su pantalones cortos XDDD) pero el sonido de su celular llego y... pues... fue imposible negarse al ritual, se dejo abrazar y besar, por aquel joven alto, mientras que la voz del acróbata seguía con su infructuoso parloteo. Una sonrisa no pudo reprimirse, abrió sus ojos celestes que brillaron con deseo contenido, el rostro de su koi estaba observándolo triunfante es que era casi imposible evitar que los ahogados quejidos salieron de su boca...

Cuanto deseaba abrazar y besar, y devolver con creces las carisias que lo estremecían... pero era difícil, ya que con la mano derecha sostenía el móvil, y la izquierda había tomando un camino candente bastante osado dirigiéndose hacia la cintura del pantalón de su amante. Mas fue capturada y sujeta con firmeza.

Y ahora era castigado por los labios de su koi, que lamía y succionaba uno a uno lo dedos con gran afán una y otra vez, excitando al prodigio que casi inmóvil no se perdía detalle de las acciones, la caricia de aquellos labios era tan deliciosa que este no pudo contenerse, la boca de Syusuke se abrió inconscientemente, lista para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, mas la cabidad fue ocupada impidiendo que saliera algún sonido...

(N/A: hasta aquí se los dejo...lo que sigue...etto...se los dejare al libre albedrío ustedes deciden según su perversa mente XD )

-Hola...Syusuke?- el neko llama insistentemente de esto hacia varios minutos - Syusuke...que película rara estas viendo? – los ojos celestes miraban mas y más extrañado el móvil... es que quejidos y murmullos bastante extraños llegaban hasta el, al principio se escuchaban tenues ahora parecían mas fuertes – "Quizás le levanto el volumen al televisor...¬¬"- peso el inocente pelirrojo (N/A: Por kami-sama la inocencia de Eiji es de antología...U/-/U)- Ya bájale a la televisión y préstame atención... me escuchaste Fuji...¬¬? - se quejo el acróbata, pero no fue Syusuke el que contesto...

-**Basta de Juegos** - señaló una voz marcada por el deseo del otro lado de la línea antes de cerrar la llamada.

El pobre Kikamaru se asusto mucho, casi tira su celular cuando se hizo para atrás de golpe, pero lo sujeto con ambas manos. Lo miro estupefacto, pestaño un par de veces, la ración fue tardía es que su cerebro no dedujo lo sucedido con rapidez, pero una vez que todo llego a formarse en su mente, comprendió lo que pasaba (N/A: Y se hizo la luz... XDDDD... ya era hora lindo U.U) los espejos celestes se abrieron a mas no poder. Es que al vislumbrar la situación su cuerpo reacciono al estimulo mental que creo en el interior de su cabecita, sus mejillas le ardieron inmediatamente, sus manos temblaron incontrolables mientras cerraba la llamada, tenia deseos de volver a marcar para insultarlos... pero decidió ir a tomar un ducha de agua fría. Dejo su celular descuidadamente sobre la cama y se dirigió al baño mientras gruñía varios insultos y su mente le decía que no podría dormir tranquilo esta noche a menos que se sedara con algún té de esos que usaba su hermana mayor...

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

En esta ocasión la cena había sido bastante tranquila dado el mutismo de cierto hijo mayor que solo se dedico a comer espaciadamente ambas cosas pusieron en alerta a señores Takeshi, mas asombrados aun al verlo ponerse de pie sin terminar su segundo plato de su comida favorita

**-**Momoshiro no deseas comer postre?- quiso saber la preocupada señora

-No mamá me voy a acostar... -respondió el moreno

-Te sientes bien?- cuestiono el padre

-Si papá me siento bien solo estoy algo cansado...

-Nii-san!!!- detuvo una vocecita, el oji violeta estaba ya llegando a las escaleras y se volteo ante aquel conocido llamado

-Dime?- no pudo evitar el sonreír un poquito para aquella criatura

-Ir contigo?- pregunto la niña regordeta

-Claro ven aquí- él mas alto se acuclilló y abrió los brazos, entonces salto de su silla corrió hacia él, un pequeño bólido de cabello alborotado, que se colgó del cuello del moreno

-Mas tarde iré por ella hijo- dijo la made con voz tranquila sonriendo ante el afecto que se profesaban sus hijos

-No hay problema mamá - beso la regordeta mejilla - esta princesa y yo tenemos que hablar verdad linda?

-Hai. n.n hablar!- repitió con su vocecita infantil. Ambos hermanos subieron las escaleras mientras los padres de Momoshiro observaban la escena

-No crees que esta muy raro?- cuestiono la señora Takeshi

-Mmm...tal vez...pero dale tiempo ..si nos necesita nos buscara - consoló el hombre de ojos iguales a los de su hijo mayor

-Supongo que tienes razón- suspiro la señora - y ahora dime quien se comerá todo esto entonces?- la dama señalo una rica torta de fresas

-No me mires...- se atajo el hombre

-Ja...

-Que significo eso? Ô.o - cuestiono el señor Takeshi levantando una ceja

-Espero no te levantes a media noche...¬¬ - advirtió la mujer divertida

-Yo no hago eso... ¬¬ - afirmo el hombre

-Me pregunto entonces quien se come mis chocolates? nunca llego a probarlos y **Pluf**... desaparecen... ¬¬ - la mirada que le dedico al señora fue bastante clara

-No me mires pregúntale a Momo-chan- se atajo el señor Takeshi

-Hay si como no... **tu** hijo traga... pero no se despierta por las noches, y si lo hace sus ambiciones son comida caliente y sustanciosa no** Chocolates**...¬¬

La discusión de quien se comió el chocolate duro lo que la dama ordenaba la cocina, para luego ser terminada con un cariñoso beso y promesas de nuevos chocolates de cierta dulcería muy conocida, él matrimonió subió las escaleras abrazados y se dirigieron al cuarto del mayor donde encontraron a su hijo observando a la pequeña de la casa

-Aun despierto Hijo?- pregunto el padre mientras se acercaba

-Hai ..- susurro el joven moreno

-Momo no deberías consentirla tanto ella tiene su cama – remarco la mujer con un dejo de diversión

-No hay problema Mamá – mientras que el padre tomaba su precioso cargamento

-Bueno hasta mañana querido- beso al frente de su hijo y salió del cuarto desde al puerta su padre lo saludo

-No te desveles demasiado...

-Esta bien – dijo sonriendo – buenas noches Papá

-Buenas noches... - la puerta se cerro y el semblante de el joven moreno volvió a ser de frustración y disgusto- " estúpido Echizen..no me llamo...¬¬#."- volteo su cuerpo a un lado e intento conciliar el sueño... cosa que no consiguió con facilidad

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

La ducha duro mas de la cuenta, y aun no podía sacarse la cabeza los murmullos y gemidos. Un molesto Eiji seguía en el baño y aun fastidiado con su amigo

-Ese pervertido...¬¬- murmuró – Ya vera mañana la paliza que le daré, como se atrevió a usarme para sus aberrantes juegos eróticos...¬¬... – las palabras se cortaban bajo el agua – "me las pagara mañana que lo vea " – afirma mentalmente al parecer la furia no quiso mitigarse con el largo baño – Definitivamente me las pagara...- sentencia el neko mientras cerraba la llave y tomaba la toalla para envolver su cintura y con una mas pequeña comienza a secar la mata rojiza de cabello mientras salía del cuarto de baño – AGG..No me puedo quitar la sensación desagradable..Y.Y...Matare al sádico y a su koibito sin falta mañana...¬¬# - tomada la decisión comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse. Ya tenia puesto sus bóxer de osos polares( N/A: mi niño lindo...XD) aun no decidía el pijama quería ponerse cuando de repente el repicar de su celular lo volvió al mundo real y con mal humor, muy extraño en él, contesto casi gruñendo –**Moshi moshi...¬¬**

-Estabas muy ocupado Neko-chan? – pregunto una dulce sonido del otro lado de la línea- si es así te llamo mas tarde – luego de un segundo agrego - o mejor nos vemos mañana.. disculpa que te halla interrumpido – decía la voz de Oishi muy tranquila y calmada. Eiji casi al instante que reconoció la palabra, se pateo mentalmente su novio no tenia la culpa si él tenia un amigo pervertido

-No cuelgues Teddy-chichi... - expreso el Neko en un ruego dulce y meloso que usaba en ocasiones especiales –" y valla que esta lo es necesito a mi Teddy-chichi..T.T" – pensó el acróbata mientras orientaba toda su atención hacia su koi

-Que sucede Kikamaru?... - susurro la conocida voz del otro lado - aquí estoy

-Discúlpame no estaba molesto contigo… Perdóname Onegai ToT – lloriqueo por la línea telefónica, haciendo que el oji verde sonriera sin quererlo

-Esta bien Neko-chan... quieres tranquilizarte...?- calmo el mayor – respira exhala

-Hai...- el oji verde lo escucho , obediente su niño pelirrojo exhalaba e inhalaba – ya -...dijo después de un gran suspiró final

-Bien... n.n... ahora dime que te molesto o mejor dicho con quien estabas discutiendo?-remarco el pelinegro – tu no eres de los que pierde la paciencia – el mayor casi comienza a reír por lo que acababa de decir, es que era bien sabido que su novio era dinamita cuando se encrespaba por alguna razón; pero también sabia que aquello solo ocurría con poca frecuencia – cuéntame que paso...- el sub. Capitán modulo la voz mientras tomaba asiento frente a su escritorio - a ver si es tan grave para que te enojes así?... n.n – espero a que Eiji tomara aire y comenzó a relatarle **TODO**..lo que paso...

-Bueno es que yo...

La charla se extendió por mas de 20 minutos donde como era de esperarse Eiji le explico con sumo detalle lo sucedido

-Me asuste mucho T.T

-Ese Fuji...¬¬- fue lo único que pudo decir Syuichiro

-Luego... cuando me di cuenta de lo que habían echo me sentí muy mal – la vocecita de Kikumaru era muy acongojada – porque siempre hace esto conmigo...T-T

-Kiku-chan...- las palabras fueron un susurro que irremediablemente calentó el corazoncito herido del afligido gatito, del otro lado de la línea Oishi escucho unos suspiros mas calmados- "casi podría decirse que esta ronroneando n—n " – la sola idea hizo sonreír al sub. capitán y continuo con su plan de calmar a u koi- Sabes que te quiero muchísimo – las palabras eran sinceras y tuvieron el efecto esperado ya que pudo escuchar del otro lado una risita coqueta se lo dio ánimos para continuar – Solo llamaba para desearte buenas noches y también agradecerte por haberme dado este regalo – sin pensarlo el ojiverde miro su mano izquierda donde podía verse una banda dorada, aun reía al recordar al inscripción que hallo en este cuando lo tomo de aquella pequeña caja y decía : **_"Para Teddy-chichi de su Neko-chan",- _**meneo al cabeza preguntándose como logro que le escribieran algo tan largo – " así es mi koi n.n"- afirmo mentalmente pero esa voz conocida lo llamaba

-Syuichiro..- .se escucho del otro lado

-Dime...

-Te quiero mucho..Teddy-chichi ...

-Jajajaja...Yo a ti mi dulce Kiku-chan- respondió con ese calorcito en su corazón que solo este pelirrojo conseguía acrecentar a ese grado - ..y dime ya te siente mejor? – quiso saber

-Sipi .n/./n

-Entonces ...me despido..nos vemos mañana

-Pasa por mi?

-Hay!... no puedo...- afirmo con tristeza con un dejo de pena- es que tengo algo que hacer

-mm... no te preocupes... - el neko no pudo evitar el tono de desilusión

-Me perdonas pro no ir por ti?

-Si me compras pastel si n/-/n – afirmó el descarado acróbata

-Claro... pero en verdad no puedo... comprendes verdad?

-Si... no te preocupes.-la voz felina sonaba dulce – Nos vemos mañana en al escuela entonces?

-De acuerdo - luego de un momento de silencio en la línea un Oishi muy divertido agrego- cuelgas tú o cuelgo yo?

-Pues... que tal si lo hacemos los dos a la vez... no me gusta que cortes tu primero es triste..T.T – el niño pelirrojo hacia su acto infantil – colguemos los dos a la cuenta de 3

-Ok... será hasta mañana entonces 1

-Syui-chan...te quiero mucho... mucho... Mucho... n/-/n.. 2

-Yo también mi lindo Kiku-chan..dulces sueños... n/-/n... 3

Ambos colgaron a la vez con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada indeleble en el rostro, Eiji corrió a elegir su pijama de ositos. Bailarines que hacían juego con su añillo mientras que Oishi se preparaba para un día de estudio y entrenamiento con algo de suerte claro aunque el clima no estaba ayudando estos días...

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Las Noche se acercaba y los ruidos de la casa le molestaban, no podía creer lo fastidioso que se encontraba, la falta de comunicación con ese ingrato niño lo estaba volviendo loco fue por eso que había decidido comer e irse a acostar, raro en el no sentarse en su portátil a tipiar formulas o tareas adelantadas, no se sentía de humor, el niño de ojos azules se le había metido en la mente y no lo dejaba en paz. En busca de tranquilidad opto por cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir luego de mas de media hora de no conciliar el sueño prendió la luz

-"Maldición..."- con frustración volvió a tomar el teléfono- " tiene que estar es su casa" – Razono mientras marcaba – sino Donde?- murmuro en voz alta, otra vez esa contestadota...- le daré su merecido por hacer que me preocupe...¬¬- sentencio el de lentes mientras cerraba la llamada y dejaba el aparatito nuevamente en la mesita - "Donde podría haberse metido" – volvió a gruñir mientras tomaba nuevamente su celular y envió un mensaje, el sueño nunca llego, al igual que la respuesta de aquel mensaje. Así que prendió su portátil y comenzó a repasar las cosas que debía terminar, había avanzado la noche y aun así no tenia noticias del condenado niño serpiente –" mis valores están mal?, tendré que volver a reunir toda data nuevamente?- se pregunto una y otra vez- esto es inaudito - estallo molesto el data king tomando su nueva libreta exclusiva de kaidoh releyó lo apuntado, frunció el seño, como era de esperarse la falta de interés que demostró el niño tenia un motivo y eso no le gustaba en absoluto -" creo que en verdad me excedí..Y.Y"- caviló el de lentes mientras se rascaba la cabeza con el rabo del lápiz - pero eso no le da derecho a preocuparme... ¬¬- en su sagas mente volvió a repasar la escena del laboratorio, muy tarde para alguien tan inteligente como el, se percato de el cambio que hubo en aquellos ojos azules – Rayos – exclamo el frustrado chico de los datos para luego volver su atención a la pantalla, mas luego de un rato la volvió a apagar- esto es inútil- cerro la portátil y se tiro en su cama- debo pensar que haré mañana... tiene que ser bueno para que el pequeño se sienta mas tranquilo y podamos hablar – razono finalmente pero el problema ahora era encontrar la forma de no alterarlo mas de lo que ya estaba- fácil era pensar pero actuar era otra cosa y mucho mas encontrar las palabras adecuadas – Pero... que?– mientras evaluaba las posibilidades y valores, actitudes y porcentajes, para tener éxito en su emprendimiento, el sueño llego de improvisto, tomando control de todo su cuerpo

Fin del capitulo ...

**Oxoxoxoxoxxoxox..**

**Nota del autor:**

**Angie**: por el santo niño de Atocha no me maten por dejarlos ahí...XD..se que debería haber escrito mas pero digamos que mi mente necesita un respiro...Paciencia mis lectores que Angie se pondrá la pilas para le próximo capitulo y les dará uno mas larguito...que les pareció este.?..déjenme review no sean malitos... necesito Ánimos para seguir..además aun falta mucho caminó por recorrer parejas que descubrir...sigan esperando que ya pondré mas emoción al asunto..bien sin mas me despediré por esta vez..n.n

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

..**pero antes los review...**

**Pilikita**: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior , yo ya dije que la pareja de oro es una de mis favoritas si ya leite sabes que fue el regalo, como veras deje descansar un poco a Kao y Ryo n.n, bueno a ver que piensas...de esto que escribí, por cierto si las librianas reclaman POT ( yo me quedo con Tezuka y Kaoru nee?) jajajajajaja

**YO**: bueno aquí estoy y cumpliendo como es debido no te aprese?, bueno con que pongas **ya lo lei me gusto** es suficiente no es necesario poner muchas cosas... gracias pro estar siempre ahí

**Sayume**: Bueno gracias por mandar review que opinas de este capitulo , Sakuno es buena amiga no me la desprecies , Ryo y Kao, son mi pareja fuerte de esta historia aunque en estos cap no aparezcan , y veremos que te párese la actitud de Momo y de Inui en este cap espero tu comentario

**Chris M Black**: Ejem...gomen nasai tampoco apareció Ryo y Kao…U.U( tapándose las orejitas porque la regañaran T.T) pero te prometo que lo harán y alo grande más adelante es que quería darle algo de suspenso al asunto ..sino que chiste, espero que te guste el capitulo este también n.n

**Yukari-uchiha**: bueno ...n/./n ..que te puedo decir..te gusto este cap?... mas de la pareja de oro , aunque no aparecieron Ryoma y kaoru espero que les halla gustado .

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Bueno eso fue todo...pero antes de despedirme ..un asunto importante que quería comentar con ustedes:**

LA FALTA DE REVIEW ME A ECHO TOMAR ESTA DECISIÓN, SI YO NO RECIBO ENTRE 10 O 15 REVIEW DE ESTE CAPITULO PUES LAMNTABLEMENTE NO PUBLICARE AHSTA QUE S ECUMPLA LA CIFRA, lo bueno de esto es que si se cumple la cifra publicare por semana... **pero sino ...olvídense que actualizare...**

**Bueno estoe s todos ...**

**sess: te olvidas del adelanto...¬¬**

**Angie. Gracias no se que haría sin ti ...n/./n **

**Adelanto del capitulo 14...**

_Los ojos azules se abrieron, los rayos del sol se filtraron por algún pliegue de la cortina, Kaoru se froto la cara un par de veces al no ubicarse... es que... las cortinas, las paredes eran diferentes, - " Donde estoy?" – se pregunto algo somnoliento, su mirada zafiro vagó por la habitación desconocida, hasta que comprendió donde se encontraba , cerro nuevamente sus ojos con fuerza –" La casa de Echizen"_

**Muajajaj, escriban y con suerte tendrán el fic antes de los 15 días ...esto depende de ustedes**

**Bueno ahor asi nos vemos ...quien sabe antes de 15 dias o quizás nunca ...**

**Lady Sesshoumaru **


	14. Chapter 14

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos...ToT**

**Promesas son promesas y aquí esta el capitulo**

**Tengo algo que decirles pero será al final del capitulo, nos vemos abajo **

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"**El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Complot**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo Nº XIV: Mas Cerca ( Que susto T.T!)**

Los ojos azules se abrieron, los rayos del sol se filtraron por algún pliegue de la cortina, Kaoru se froto la cara un par de veces al no ubicarse... es que... las cortinas, las paredes eran diferentes, - " Donde estoy?" – se pregunto algo somnoliento, su mirada zafiro vagó por la habitación desconocida, hasta que comprendió donde se encontraba, cerro nuevamente sus ojos con fuerza –" La casa de Echizen" - sonó en su mente – "Que hora será?" – busco el reloj por todo el lugar hasta que encontró este marcaba las 5:30 AM –" Es temprano "- se dijo volteando su cuerpo para dormir un ratito más; pero al hacerlo se topo con la figura durmiente más tierna y mas graciosa que pudo imaginar en su vida. Y que podría ser esto?... pues...

El príncipe del tenis en su faceta **más tierna ...y eso era: un niño** **abrazado a su neko** (N/A: por todos los cielos que cosa que cosa mas tierna...XD)...

Realmente ese niño era una caja de sorpresas casi fue humorista la forma como había terminado nuevamente durmiendo en su futon. ( N/A: si como no... ¬¬)

**Flash Back...**

Después de la cena y con la tarea echa habían decidido ver una película en el comedor, por mutuo acuerdo, por no decir por asar,(N/A: Jugaron piedra, papel, o tijeras... XD) uno prepararía las palomitas de maíz, en este caso y para mala suerte del mas bajo ( N/A: ósea Ryoma perdió XD) y el mas alto elegiría la película ( N/A: YES, Kaoru-chan gano!...wii!!- Angie con su traje de porrista GO KAORU GO!!... JAJAJAJAJA XD)

La noche había caído y digamos que el clima aun no quería mejorar; Mamushi revisaba la revista de programación, al parecer no pasaban nada interesante (N/A: Ósea nada de tenis y esas cosas XD) ya estaba por llegar al final de la revista cuando noto un articulo especial donde hacían mención sobre un programa especial un ciclo de culto a las películas antiguas, así que decidió que ese seria lo que verían tomo el control remoto y busco el programa, observo el reloj y se percato que era casi la hora Kaidoh decidió avisarle a su anfitrión

-Oye Echizen...

-Que... ¬¬?

-Deja de quemar eso y ven a sentarte ya comienza el programa – argumento el tensita apodado serpiente

-Como si me interesara la porquería de programa que eligió...¬¬.- replico desde la cocina su Inter. Locutor – no se como consiguió ganarme...¬¬#?

-Yo no hice trampa... ¬¬ - el mayor cruzo los brazos dedico una mirada clásica ( N/A: seee esa que congela el infierno XD o¬O) a la figura infantil que había aparecido – madura niño y aprende a perder...¬¬

-Ja..- dijo simplemente el menor mientras se sentaba en el mismo sillón donde se encontraba su superior, coloco la fuente de crujientes palomitas de maíz entre los dos – además no las queme... ¬¬ – remarco en su tono arrogante

-Da gracias al cielo que existe el microondas que sino... ? - las palabras quedaron al viento molestando aun más al pequeño

-... ¬¬#- esta vez fue el turno del príncipe de asesinar con la mirada, pero al ver que su rival ni se inmutaba suspiro y comenzó a comer palomitas- y que porquería eligió?

-Es un programa- comenzó a comentar mientras desviaba su vista hacia el rostro de asco que tenia el oji dorado simplifico la explicación – Son clásicos del cine de terror, según la revista pasaran una película y dos cortos – kaoru noto que por alguna extraña razón Ryoma se quedo calladito – No me dirás que te da miedo las películas de Terror?

-Yo no tengo miedo... ¬¬ - respondió el menor enojado.- Además de seguro que esa porquería ni siquiera asusta- se burlo el niño

-Bueno no sé nunca he visto esa película – señalo el mayor

-Cómo se llama?- por alguna extraña razón Ryoma ya no estaba seguro de querer ver la bendita película

-**Los Otros**...-Respondió le mas alto mientras releía el programa

-Bueno averigüemos que tan mal elige usted ahí comienza... - anuncio el príncipe algo tenso

Los primeros 10 minutos de programación hablaron de cosas intrascendente; remarcando la existencia de lo paranormal y de la vida después de la muerte, y como una persona al tener asuntos pendiente se convertían en un espíritu errante.

Sin mas comenzó el primer corto de 45 minutos, que estuvo dedicado a películas antiguas en blanco y negro para luego pasar a otras algo mas actuales mas sangrientas y realistas, en particular el ultimo tramo donde mostraron unas escenas del **Hombre lobo americano en Paris**... donde un hombre común era asechado por la bestia en los corredores largos y blancos de aquel subterráneo hasta que por fin fue atrapado por aquel monstruo.( N/A: Angie tuvo mucho miedo con esa película en especial con esa escena.. Hasta la fecha no puede ir en un subte menos pasar por pasillos blancos y mucho menos de noche... muero de terror... ToT)

Después de aquella escena espeluznante, Ryoma se ordeno abrir los ojos, no pudo evitar la reacción, al dar el corte se puso de pie y anuncio su necesidad por un poco de Ponta, desapareció rumbo a la cocina, al llegar junto a la heladera se apoyo en ella con la respiración errática, después de varias inhalaciones y exhalaciones se dijo a sí mismo

-"Debo tranquilizarme... " – se ordeno- " no estuvo tan mal... no me asuste mucho... salvo esa escena del subterráneo... creo que no volveré a tomar uno, y menos de noche..**Eso** **Nunca**..." (N/A: te comprendo Ryo-chan T.T) - afirmo, mientras trababa que sus manos no sudaran por el miedo, suspiro nuevamente; En verdad todo aquel trauma se lo debía a su padre y a su hermano mayor que se empreñaron en asustarlo un sin fin de veces causando esa forma irracional de actuar, con tan solo ver un par de escenas de suspenso. Muy pocas personas sabían de este pequeño defecto –" Y no estoy por confesarlo"- pensó con decisión - " me aguantare la estúpida película aunque después no duerma en toda la noche"

-Echizen esta por comenzar... – anuncio el oji azul

-Voy!.! – Cargo dos vasos grandes con el burbujeante liquido y volvió a su lugar junto a su invitado, este lo miro algo extrañado por la actitud del niño

Comenzó el segundo corto; Con películas más modernas demostrando con esto las etapas y evolución del genero entre las más notables y sangrientas estuvieron Swol I, II y III También el Aro y su saga sin fin

Los ojos zafiro se desviaron de tanto en tanto hacia su anfitrión quien en ciertas ocasiones cerraba los ojos con fuerza, mas cuando se percataba que lo estaban observando solo se ponía un poco más pálido mientras bebía su gaseosa a sorbos pequeños (N/A: tonto Ryo-chan NO mires NO MIRES!...ToT)

-"Quizás tenga miedo " – comenzó a pensar, pero en ese instante anunciaron el inicio de la película toda la atención se centro en la pantalla

Durártela trasmisión **sin cortes** de la película, Mamushin quedo atrapado por la trama, el suspenso y la intriga simple, genero situaciones de terror muy efectivas y mantuvo la tensión en alto. Luego estuvo esa escena terrorífica que elevo su pulso al máximo, ni decir del salto que sintió junto a él, mas no quiso mirarlo seguramente el niño tenia los ojos cubiertos y para no apenarlo puso toda su atención en la pantalla...(N/A: pobre Ryo –chan TToTT yo me asuste mucho con esa película –Tiembla)... **llegó el final**... Kaoru suspiro aliviado, en verdad se había asustado mucho, se estiro satisfecho con su elección y quiso saber la opinión de su anfitrión

-Que te pareció Echizen?- volteo y vio una figura estática junto a el

-...- el niño estaba ahí sin moverse muy pálido

-Echizen?- lo toco en el hombro solo para ver que le pasaba, como respuesta el niño brinco como resorte a un lado – Calma... Soy yo – Tranquilizo él mas alto levantando ambas manos a donde el asustado crio podía mirarlo – Oye en verdad te asustaste?- lo vio pestañar tratando de reaccionar para luego asentir tímidamente - Bueno yo también me asuste, creo que fue pésima idea- razono en voz alta al escuchar los ruidos del viento y agua en el exterior – porque no me dijiste que no te gustaban este tipo de películas..¬¬?

-Bueno yo... - empezó a balbucear el príncipe, pero cuando intento formar las palabras en su garganta para explicarse, el cielo rugió de manera estrepitosa y luego todo quedo a oscuras el tiempo paso y la luz no volvía, afuera se escucho muchos ruidos la tormenta paresia no querer detenerse, le mas alto de los dos fue el primero en hablar

-Echizen- dijo este – no te asustes es solo una tormenta - trato de tranquilizar

-No estoy asustado- replico el príncipe en al oscuridad

-A No?- cuestiono el oji azul levantando una de sus cejas

-Ya le dije que no... ¬¬- refuto el niño molesto

-Entonces... podrías dejar de apretarme el brazo lo necesito para jugar mañana – uso un tono burlón, la sonrisa se le formo en el rostro al sentir la exhalación que salió de la boca infantil mientras se separaba de él para luego soltarlo

-Lo siento- volvió a balbucear

-Bueno mejor nos preparamos para dormir – mencionó le superior obviando el tema, al no escuchar el mínimo movimiento del niño suspiro y volvió a hablar – sabes donde están las linternas o velas?

-He?.. Si... claro - afirmo el príncipe pero no hizo amague de moverse

-Bueno dime para donde y vamos- sin más Kaoru tomo la mano del niño y la jalo para volverlo a la realidad- debemos verificar todo antes de acostarnos

-Hai...esta bien- por fin el anfitrión se movió hasta un mueble lateral soltó la mano de su superior, removió varias cosas abrió varios cajones hasta que hallo lo que buscaba –las encontré- anuncio mientras encendía las linternas

-Pues manos a la obra entonces

-Claro

Lo primero fue apagar todo lo que recordaban encendido, por si regresaba la energía de golpe, listo esto verificaron las puertas y ventanas, al tener todo listo ambos subieron las escaleras se dirigieron al cuarto del príncipe, el anfitrión insistió en preparar el futon en su cuarto ( N/A: este chico esta aterrado XD) sin agregar alguna protesta el invitado ayudo con los preparativos, se pusieron las pijamas, Kaoru en el baño, Ryoma en su cuarto, una vez echo esto se dispusieron a dormir. Ya arropados Kaoru apago su linterna y cosa extraña el búho tensita se quedo en silencio, Karupin se arropó con su amo y este luego de desearle buenas noches se tapo hasta la cabeza.

El mayor se relajo cerro sus ojos pero no se durmió de inmediato, la lluvia golpeo nuevamente sobre lo cristales, una sensación extraña invadió su cuerpo. –"Tal vez extrañaba mi cama "– razono, pero en realidad no lo sabia-" o tal vez aquella película si lo había asustado lo suficiente y de manera inconsciente sus sentidos estaban alerta; ladeo su cabeza y se asombro con la facilidad que Echizen concilió el sueño – "si que era raro este niño "- confirmo mientras la tormenta tomaba dimensiones grotescas.(N/A: Angie odia las tormentas eléctricas se asusta mucho U.U)

Afuera el cielo era iluminado en ocasiones por relámpagos seguidos por estruendazos truenos, para luego sumirse en la oscuridad total. Todo aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza, le importo muy poco al joven de cabello negro, con calma cerro los ojos el sopor comenzó a invadirlo, el silencio era agradable, mas sintió que algo saltaba sobre él; Al sentir el peso Kaoru se incorporó un poco y vio un par de ojos brillantes, pero luego gracias a un relámpago, le permitió divisar a una bolita de pelo asustada llamada Karupin. Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujo en su rostro mientras que sacaba su mano de debajo de las mantas, empezó a acariciar al animalito quien ya más tranquilo y ronroneando se fue acercando hasta que de un brinco se metió bajo la manta; levantando los hombros en único signo de su falta de importancia el oji azul volvió a cubrirse y así dormir por fin.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El reloj marco las 12 AM... Las campanadas resonaban una y otra vez, la oscuridad lo envolvía... la casa paresia un laberinto de sombras y luz; lo peor de todo aquello era que se sabia **Solo**.

Grandes sombras parecían moverse a su alrededor mientras caminaba sigiloso por aquella extraña y lúgubre habitación. Si esto era un juego no le gustaba...

-" Donde estarán todos?"- Se pregunto asustado podía asegurar que gritaba llamándolos. Incluso su cerebro enviaba las ordenes, pero por mas que su boca se movía ningún sonido salía de ella. Para empeorar la situación sus oídos comenzaron a captar pasos a su espalda giro y no vio nada cosa que lo puso más nervioso; Es que podía sentir que lo seguían, salió de allí con fingida calma, pero al parecer **aquello** tras él se movía cada vez con más rapidez, se sentía asechado.

Se detuve de golpe cerré los ojos para intentar tranquilizar sus pulsaciones y así poder pensar con algo de coherencia todo esto era un sueño

-" si seguro era un sueño"- se dijo para darse confianza –" solo debo despertar y saldré de este horrible lugar" – respiro hondo para aplacar aquel intenso dolor en la boca de su estomago, pero al abrir nuevamente los ojos... se encontró que no estaba en el mismo lugar.

La habitación donde ahora se encontraba, estaba abarrotada de figuras desformes y grotescas que parecían observarlo sin pestañar siquiera... nuevamente se escucho la respiración agitada, luego casi sobre él se escucho exhalar un gruñido que puso en alerta al jovencito

–" **Hay algo o alguien en este lugar**" – afirmo, el terror volvió y con mas fuerza, es que un estrepitoso ruido corto el aire, todo comenzó a caer sobre él, cómo acto reflejo cubrió su cara con sus brazos se movió lo mas rápido que pudo para evitar los golpe pero se quedo paralizado cuando frente a él se hallaron unos terribles ojos, retrocedió varios pasos para escapar pero sintió que era sujetado por aquellas manos fuertes, que pacerían tenazas sobre sus hombros

-Echizen- dijo mientras se aproximaba cada vez mas y MÁS –Echizen- repitió

El pobre niño negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez, no quería, no poda acercarse a esa persona; sus ojos felinos se agrandaron al notar con claramente el rostro de su captor... un grito espeluznante surgió de la boca infantil...

(N/A: por todos los cielos...pobre Ryo-chan me la tome con el en este capituló...U.U..odio las películas de terror...pero aun así las miro ...mi faceta masoquista XD...ejem..continuemos...)

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Vamos Echizen despierta Maldita Sea... solo es una pesadilla – gritaba Kaoru mientras sujetaba el pequeño cuerpo que paresia estar en medio de una batalla, dado que se movía incesantemente –Despierta **Ryoma**... – ordeno el oji azul

Al escuchar su nombre el príncipe abrió los ojos trato de enfocar, pero no lo consiguió, entonces levó su mano hacia su sudado rostro, pestaño un par de veces hasta que distinguiera alguien frente de él, en medio de aquella oscuridad, sus reflejos hicieron que automáticamente su cuerpo se pegara a la pared pero al escuchar un siseo volvió a abrir los ojos

-Fhsss...¬¬

-Kaidoh sempai- dijo el niño con un tono dubitativo

-No... le conde Drácula- respondió el mayor en un tono irónico al ver que no respondía continuó –Quien más podría ser... ¬¬?

-Que se yo... ¬¬? – respondió el menor molesto con la burla disfrazada de ironía

-Bueno... - mientras volvía a su futon- mejor intentamos dormir lo que queda de la noche - sugirió él mas alto

-Etto.. .- susurro el menor

-Ahora que pasa? - respondió casi con algo de fastidio no quería darle alas al Búho tensita

-Bueno este... - no era común en le pequeño y arrogante príncipe asumir que tenia miedo así que no supo como explicarse y se quedo callado

-Escúchame - pidió Mamushi comprendiendo la situación, no por nada tenia dos hermanos menores - De seguro sabes que fue una pesadilla y que no te pasara nada ... verdad?

-Hai...

-Bien... – sin mas volvió a cubrirse con las mantas

-Sempai...

-Que?- no le gustaba todo aquello...

-Karupin?- quiso saber el novato

-Él esta aquí- señalo – al parecer eres demasiado inquieto

-Ha!..- hubo un prolongado silencio- Buenas noches entonces

-... – otro silencio por parte del mayor

-Este Sempai...?

-Que?...- la paciencia tiene un limite... y esto ya era el colmo...

-Gracias por despertarme – que se le puede decir a un niño asustado?, el enfado de kaoru se replegó y tan solo dijo

-Echizen...

-Hm?

-Duérmete...

-Hai...

Él frió se acrecentó esa noche, Kaoru sintió a Karupin acurrucarse a su cuerpo, cerro los ojos pero el sonido de las sabanas en la cama contigua hizo que los abriera nuevamente, la silueta del niño abrazándose a sí mismo; fue los que diviso en aquella oscuridad. Decidió ignorarlo, se forzó a cerrar de nuevo los ojos, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Pateándose mentalmente por haber elegido aquella película, se sentó en la cama dispuesto a escuchar lo que perturbaba al molesto novato.

-Ahora que te pasa? - comenzó a preguntar- porque no puedes dormir?

-Disculpe si lo desperté –contesto Ryoma que en ese instante se cruzaba las piernas y ponía toda su atención en su superior- Es que al parecer se me fue le sueño...

-De que se trataba tu pesadilla?

-He?... – el niño se estremeció – bueno nada raro en realidad... un lugar oscuro, Algo o alguien asechándome... no sé...

-Si tenias miedo de ver la película porque no me dijiste...¬¬?

-Yo no tengo miedo... ¬¬

-Buenas noches - el tono que uso el oji azul era de enfado y muy palpable por cierto, se volvió y se tapo hasta la cabeza

-Usted empezó la charla ahora me deja con la palabra en la boca... ¬¬ - se quejo el niño

-Yo no hablo con crios mentirosos... ¬¬ - aseguro la serpiente, su voz llegaba algo sofocada por estar debajo de las mantas

-Quien miente...¬¬#?

-...- no hubo respuesta

-Kaidoh Sempai?

-...- misma repuesta de parte del mas alto

-...- un silencio largo sigo, mientras el niño se debatía entre sentirse molesto y frustrado.

**Molesto** con su padre y su hermano por asustarlo a tal grado que no podía ver una estúpida película sin asustarse. Y **frustrado** ya que seguramente Kaidoh se burlaría de él si confesaba su temor. Un fuerte trueno rugió como animal herido, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo se estremeciera aun más, como acto reflejo Ryoma se cubrió los oídos y cerro los ojos con mucha fuerza.

Entonces kaoru que había observado la actitud de su anfitrión, siseo molesto así no podría conciliar el sueño primero tenia que tranquilizaba al búho tensita; no quedaba de otra, así que suspiro sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer, pero no estaba conforme con lo que debía hacer. Pero que otra opción tenia?

-"Si no hago esto no dormiremos"- se dijo casi como consolándose, tomo aire para decir lo que había pensado mientras que en su mente se formaba mas excusas validas de porque hacia lo que hacia, y sin darse tiempo a retractarse o arrepentirse hablo – Echizen...

-Mh?- respondió el mencionado abriendo los ojos

-No puedes dormir verdad?

-Etto...- otra vez la duda de decir o no decir de dejar de hacerse el valiente o no.. prevaleció el orgullo – No hay problema usted que puede hágalo – iba a continuar pero Kaoru lo interrumpió

-Mi problema es que no puedo dormir mientras tú estas como gato asustado – Ryoma intento protestar pero nuevamente el mayor se le adelanto- Y no te atrevas a negarlo...¬¬#- advirtió mientras se sentaba en la cama y se descubrió un poco- ven acuéstate aquí - dijo simplemente

-Pero...

-Déjate de idioteces quieres dormir aquí no...¬¬?- el tono que uso fue enérgico pero no agresivo el niño estaba aun indeciso, pero la naturaleza metió su granito de arena cuando un relámpago apareció seguido de otro estrepitoso trueno que hizo cimbrar los cristales de la ventana, el niño avanzo un poco pero aun no terminaba de decidirse cuando el mayor agrego- además tu gato estará en medio – ni bien dijo aquellas palabras el novato de seigaku salto de su cama y se acurruco junto a su neko, una mueca burlona se formo en el rostro del mayor, pero nada dijo, solo se limito a arroparse e intento dormir. Cuando la luz del velador se encendió unos 20 minutos después de aquel episodio anunciando el retorno de la energía, le oji azul observo a su anfitrión, que ese instante dormía pacidamente, se estiro apago la luz y se dejo llevar por Morfeo al placido descanso

Fin del Flash back...

El reloj marco las 6:15…-"hora de levantarse"- se dijo a si mismo. Con cuidado Kaidoh se incorporo, se dirigió al baño casi sin hacer ruido con su ropa escolar en un brazo. Mientras que el mayor se arreglaba, en al habitación un niño dormilón fruncía el seño y apretaba sus ojos para no despertar.6:50 el despertador sonó incesante, Karupin maulló cerca del oído de Ryoma, al príncipe no le quedo otro remedio que abrir los ojos, por algún extraña razón había dormido muy bien , algo impensable después de aquella horrorosa película, su piel se erizo al recordar la pesadilla , de golpe todo volvió a su cabeza, **la película, la pesadilla, Kaoru** ... abrió sus ojos felinos al máximo, al darse cuenta donde había dormido , se sentó en le futon , Karupin volvió a Maullar, intentando llamar la atención de su dueño

-Ya voy – dijo el oji dorado - tienes hambre amiguito?- insistió en preguntar mientras se incorporaba, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, por el tono del maullido que ejecuto el neko solo esperaba que abriera la puerta de la habitación para salir corriendo escaleras abajo, mas cual fue su sorpresa al notar que el animalito lo seguía hasta le baño entro con él y espero paciente a que su amo se arreglara.

Una vez listo, el joven Echizen y su gatito karupin, bajo las escaleras listos para desayunar, un aroma rico llego hasta sus fosas nasales-" podría acostumbrarme a esto"- afirmo el pequeño pelinegro, es que a nuestro príncipe adora el desayuno tradicional japonés, y al parecer a su sempai también; al entrar a la cocina observó que el mayor ponía los paltos sobre la mesa, si más se sentó complacido

-Buenos días...- saludo con cortesía el recién llegado

-Buenos días...Dormiste bien?- inquirió el superior, sin darle mucha importancia al sonrojo de las mejillas de su anfitrión

-Este...Gracias..¬/./¬ - respondió el apenado príncipe

-Me dirás ahora que fue lo que soñaste que te puso así?- volvió a insistir el mayor mientras le servía el vaso de leche

Ryoma evaluó al pregunta y observo a su invitado, después de lo que hizo por él la noche pasada no le quedaba otra que dar una buena explicación así que... tendría que empezar por el principio, mientras ambos desayunaban comenzó a contarles su trauma infantil... mientras lavaban los trastos y ponían en le lava vajillas contó su pesadilla...

-Bueno... eso es todo- suspiro mientras que espero en vano alguna burla o comentario mordaz, pero la respuesta del mayor lo sorprendió

-Mañana preparas tú el desayuno y el Almuerzo

-HA? O.O

-Hoy lo hice yo - le paso el almuerzo – mañana te toca

-Pero...pero.- balbuceo el desconcertado príncipe- ..yo no se..- confeso por fin

--Aprende...¬¬ - sentencio el oji azul mientras acariciaba al gato

-Podemos comer algo en el comedor - sugirió mientras se ponían los calzados

-mmm...tal vez pero del desayuno no te salvas,...¬¬- afirmo el mayor ya listo para salir

-Luego no te quejes de que lo enveneno...¬¬ - advirtió mientras salían de la casa

-Pues te puedo enseñar algunos secretos-sugirió el mayor mientras ponía sus manso en los bolsillos y comenzaba la marcha al colegio

-Claro... - argumento el príncipe tratando de seguirle el paso - .me olvidaba que estoy en presencia de la gran serpiente cocinera... – se burlo descaradamente le pequeño como respuesta el mayor frunció el seño ya apretó el paso haciendo que Ryoma tuviera que correr tras el – Oiga no tan rápido es temprano...- argumento

-...Fhssss...¬¬ - el siseo fue al respuesta ..eso y un seño fruncido...

**Fin del capitulo...**

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor: **

Angie. KYA!...lindo Kaoru ...( baba y más baba...XD) Ryoma no se ve genial en este papel!..(baba y mas baba jajajaj XD) Se que aquí solo hable de Ryoma y kaoru pero es que ameritaban un buen capitulo de este tipo para recordar de que se trataba...jajajaja ..No les gusto? A mi particularmente **me fascino**...ese Kaoru me mata XD..Siempre tan protector..Es lindo ♥.♥ demás esta decir que tengo puesto mi traje de porrista XD...Ryoma...ah...lindo y miedoso. XDD .apareció el buho tensita...jajajajaja ...no lo puedo evitar..nos soy imparcial jajajaja...bueno nos esperan mas aventuras en el próximo capitulo

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Despedida de la Autora...**

**Bueno todo lo que esta arriba lleva tiempo como ya dije este fic tiene varios cap adelantados, por eos la alegria avitual en le mensage de la Autora, cosa que en este momento no siento...**

** bien hay varias cosas que quiero decir, por primera y ultima ves...**

**En Primer lugar, voy a disculparme con esas maravillosas personas que siempre me escriben sus review dándome ánimos y dicho esto paso a explicar del porque de la dichoso pedido de 10 review**

**Angie es una lectora frecuente del FFnet( mas de 3 años) y la mayoría de mis AUTORAS FAVORITAS Hacen eso de pedir review ( cierto numero) para poder continuarlo con el capitulo siguiente, me pareció que era bueno hacerlo no vi NADA DE MALO EN ESO. Pero creo que ofendí a alguien.**

**Pero no tengo nada más que decir, ya que mi única intención era querer hacer amigos( si eso esta mal? LO SIENTO) PERO ME PARESIO QUE NO ESTABA MAL, JAMAS PRETENDI FAMA NI NADA DE ESAS COSAS QUE DIJERON, NO PRESIONE A NADIE PARA QUE LEYERA LO QUE ESCRIBIO, PORQUE ESTE ES UN MUNDO LIBRE Y CADA QUIEN HACE LO QUE LE PLACE O LO DEJAN HACER **

**TAMBIÉN ME QUIERO REFERIR A ESO DE QUERER ESCRIBIR POR EL SOLO ECHO DE AMAR HACERLO. **

**Para quien no sepa COMPLOT es mi primer fic Yaoi y lo Amo desde le fondo de mi corazón nadie tiene que decirme lo que es escribir por el solo echo de hacerlo, porque de Sucede que lo hago y en muchas formas, diferentes historias no solo de este anime **

Pero no me voy a poner a discutir sobre eso solo me limitare a despedirme 

**Otra cosa que quiero decir antes de olvidarme es que este fic no solo habla de kaoru y Ryoma , sino de todos es por eso aparecieron los demás personajes y parejas, no se asombre que aun falta mucho por contar. pero aclaro yo nunca escribo capítulos relleno, lo que Angie Hace es de corazón sino no sirve.**

**ACLARODO TODO ESTO LA QUE SE DESPIDE ES UNA SERVIDORA, NO LA HISTORIA, COMO YA DIJE ESTE FIC ESTA PRE ESCRITO Y POR ESO LO PUBLICO **

**BUENO YA NO MOLESTO MAS CON MIS TONTERÍAS, SOLO QUEDA PONER UNAS PALABRAS DE MI ESTIMADA HERMANITA Nikky-chan dulcemente me escibio **

"No, no escribo para ser famosa, lo hago por que me gusta, pero de que sirve escribir si nadie me lee... o si no sé si lo hacen? Así funciona la mercadotecnia, si un producto no se compra, se descontinúa y ya"

"si pido los reviews es para ver cuantos 'consumen' mi producto, no por querer ser famosa, y mucho menos para insultarlos""Así que espero que me comprendan, y si no les agrada mucho... pues así es la vida y ustedes lo saben. Si algo no se consume, se descontinúa y yo no quiero terminar con este fic, porque estoy poniendo todo mi entusiasmo en él."

Estas son las palabras de una amiga, pero comparto mucho su opinión, le agradezco de todo corazón a mí estimada Hermanita Nikky-chan que me este acompañando en este mi momento de depresión tan grande. espero lograr superar muchas cosas, y en verdad me sentí muy triste por alguno de los reviews que recibí, más supongo que si ustedes son sinceros yo también debo serlo ES UNA PENA QUE REACCIONE ASI PERO SUPONGO QUE ESTNA EN SU DERECHO DE ESPRESARSE COMO DESEEN

AUNQUE ESO NO EVITA EL DOLOR QUE SENTI, MAS SUPONGO QU ESTO ES PARTE DE LA VIDA

EN FIN ...SUPONGO QUE ES ADIOS

En los siguientes capítulos ( QUE VOLVERNA AESTAR CADA 15 DIAS) solo me limitare a escribir sin ningún comentario o algún otro tipo de cosa.

Sin más me despido y nueva mente mis disculpa a esa s maravillosa personas que me escriben siempre ( ellas saben a quien me dirijo)

Hasta siempre

Lady Sesshoumaru


	15. Chapter 15

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos...ToT**

Bueno gente aquí un cap mas de Complot , perdón pro el retrazo pero aquí vamos de nuevo espero que se diviertan , gracias a todo aquel que lee esta historia 

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"**El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Complot 

**By Angie**

**Capitulo Nº XV:**

-Maldición es tarde!!- repitió una vez mas - es tarde!!!- cual bólido descontrolado, el moreno bajo las escaletas a medio vestir con el bolso con útiles y raquetas colgados del hombro

-Hijo no vas a comer nada?

-Este... – miro su adorado desayuno- bueno solo algo ligero ñ.ñ – tomo asiento casi de inmediato un desayuno apareció frente a él y literalmente engulló todo sin masticar –mañanaña mamá ñañañañ (N/A:- Traducción XD: - Esta muy bueno Mamá gracias) – tomo su jugo de naranja casi en al puerta seguido de cerca por la señora Takeshi - haaa!!!...- entrega el vaso- ya me voy – planto un beso en la mejilla materna y partió raudo

-Nos vemos querido – exclamó al señora mas su hijo ya había desaparecido dejando una estela de humito blanco a su paso, volvió y se metió a al cocina

El viento golpeaba el rostro de Takeshi Momoshiro, quién gruñía frustrado y cada vez mas contrariado, dada su mala suerte, es que desperdiciar un desayuno de su madre era un sacrilegio. Y sin meditarlo el rencor hacia el chiquillo de mirada felina se acrecentó-" Como había osado ignorarlo después de lo que le había echo?"- quiso saber Momo mientras que apresuraba su marcha en la bici, el vehículo de dos ruedas paresia volar sobre el negro asfalto, ya estaba cerca de la esquina donde siempre doblaba para llegar a la casa de Echizen... Siguió de largo

-Así aprenderá a respetar a sus superiores...¬¬ - afirmo el arrogante moreno mientras tomaba el camino mas rápido para no llegar demasiado retrazado y le cerraran los portones como era su costumbre iba muy tarde (N/A: Cosa muy común en el U.U y en ochibi también...¬¬) Al parecer su suerte había cambiado por fin, o al menos por eso pareció en ese momento ya que llego con tiempo suficiente para ir medianamente tranquilo a su salón, pero al curiosidad lo estaba matando, tenia que saber; Así que tomo el camino largo para poder pasar frente los primeros y así ver al enano tensita. O mejor dicho **no verlo** y así burlarse de el al confirmar el Echizen no había llegado, y todo gracias a que se quedo esperándolo; solo imaginar la escena del novato esperando su llegada provoco que se formaras una sonrisa burlona, pero esta mueca desapareció casi de inmediato al divisar la figura infantil, el alto ojivioleta se quedo parado frunciendo el seño – " como es posible... que él?...- intento pensar racionalmente pero su cuerpo reacciono apretando los puños – "El maldito crio del demonio (N/A: Momo no te permito que hables así...¬¬..ejem..Continuemos U.U) no me había esperado y además... **Grrrr. ¬¬**"- si las miradas mataran de seguro que aquellos ojos violetas hubieran desintegrado al príncipe; la campana volvió a la realidad a Momoshiro que tuvo que correr y rogar al creador o a cualquier dios que estuviera de turno para que la arpía de Ingles no llegara antes que él. Como bólido descontrolado doblo la esquina sin mirar, corrió el pasillo sin prestara tensión a nada ni a nadie, su salón estaba a la vista y ni rastros de la bruja, al parecer nuevamente su suerte estuvo a su parte y se había salvado respiro una y otra vez para recuperar el aire es que ni siquiera se acordó de respira del susto que tenia todo el mundo sabia lo estricta que era a mujer esa con el horario y los castigos eran casos oscuros de los **expedientes X**

-Llegaste Takeshi-kun n.n – dijo un chica que estaba en el banco cercano

-Te salvaste por un pelo – Afirmó otra, mientras el apenado moreno caminaba rascándose la cabeza, hacia su pupitre

-Deberías madrugar- dijo una vos muy conocida que hizo que momo desviara sus ojos hacia el agradable y sonriente rostro femenino

-jejejeje...- rió divertido mientras afirmaba con al cabeza despreocupadamente

-Eso seria milagroso Fhsss...- siseo el oji azul

-Que dijiste serpiente tarada...¬¬?

-Lo que oíste imbecil...¬¬ - ambos jóvenes se habían puesto d e pie y la chica de larga cabellera castaña se vio en medio de la batalla

-Chicos... cálmense n.n"..la profesora esta apunto de llegar...U.U"- expreso con vos conciliadora la oji miel, como respuesta Kaoru siseo y tomo asiento, pero Momo seguía con ganas de pelear , era como una necesidad de descargarse con alguien

-" y que mejor que el estúpido Mamushin"- se dijo pero una mano en el hombro lo saco de sus cavilaciones

-Takeshi-kun te sucede algo?

-He?...No...estoy bien...jejejeje- respondió el moreno volviendo a ser aquel joven agradable y risueño – Gracias por preocuparte por mi Akita-chan- sin mas el de mirada amatista se sentó en su lugar y ella lo imito sonriendo, casi en el instante en que pusieron sus traseros en el banco la puerta de entrada se abrió dándole paso a una mujer de cabello corto de color ceniza, su rostro era redondeado denotaba el paso del tiempo, tenia grandes lentes cuadrados que ocultaban sus ojos marrones, sus brazos estaban cargadas de papeles y libros, al cerrar la puerta con la ayuda de su zapato de tacón comenzó a habar en su idioma natal mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio

-Buenos días alumnos

-Buenos días profesora .- respondió al clase en el mismo idioma que su maestra

-Bien jóvenes espero su trabajo de traducción este listo me lo llevare al terminar la clase – varios quejidos se oyeron, unos lloriqueos también; la maestra se ajusto sus lentes y continuo hablando – Quien no presente ese trabajo **No** ..y repito **NO saldrá** **de este salón** hasta que lo termine en mi presencia y **No habrá excepciones** – la mirada penetrante fue dirigida a todos en aquel salón pero se detuvo específicamente en los Tensitas, haciendo que el ojivioleta tragara grueso

La clase prosiguió mezclada entre lecturas practicas verbos y conjugaciones, cuando por fin llego el momento de que la practica matutina los ojos penetrantes se volvieron a clavar en Kaidoh, quien se levanto sin reparos y entrego su tarea saliendo con ambas manso en los bolsillos de su uniforme.

Momoshiro rechinó los dientes, encontró otra razón mas para odiar a Ryoma, es que en el apuro de la mañana haba dejado olvidado el bendito trabajo de traducción sobre su escritorio, no era que estuviera bien echo el maldito trabajo, pero al menos podría ir a la practica y ahora ...

-"Tengo que hacerlo de nuevo... Y.Y y además ese idiota de Mamushi se iba sin esperarlo...¬¬#" - la voz de autoridad lo volvió a su penosa realidad

-Y bien jovencito ¿- cuestiono la profesora

-Etto...je je je- rasco su cabeza con desesperación. - ...me permite avisarle a boucho que no podré asistir a la practica?

-No...¬¬

-Yo podría decírselo.- susurró una voz femenina, mientras terminaba de arreglar sus cosas para salir

-Te lo agradecería mucho Akita-.chan

-No hay de que n.n- volteo su rostro hacia el frente y se incorporo – profesora necesito arreglar un asunto importante

-Especifique Akita...- ordeno en un claro ingles la mujer de cabello corto. Así fue que la joven castaña de ojos ámbar, explico que debido a sus deberes como presidenta de clase y la requerían su presencia dado que se haría una reunión para asignar las tareas asignadas por el director, claro esta lo dijo en un excelente ingles- Ok very Good prosiga – afirmo la complacida profesora

-Gracias - agradeció la joven sonriendo, pico un ojo al boquiabierto Takeshi y salió del salón disparada hacia el lugar donde habían quedado hacer la reunión, con algo de suerte se encontraría con su amorcito, las mejillas se le tiñeron no se sabia si era por al pena o por sus pasos acelerados es que ella sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo, además estaba el encargo del joven Takeshi

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kawamura salió de su salón casi al mismo instante que lo hiciera Inui, ambos caminaron tranquilos, con rumbo hacia los vestidores, casi llegaban al patio cuando se encontraron con Eiji Oishi y Fuji, por alguna extraña razón el pelirrojo se encontraba molesto al igual que Oishi; El Oji celeste por su parte lucia su característica sonrisa, el chico de alta tensión observo minuciosamente al castaño pero no dio señal alguna de dar cierta explicación, así que busco algo de entendimiento en el descontento sub. Capitán como respuesta el oji verde saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió su camino hacia los vestidores; Al llegar a ellos pudieron notar que Echizen y Kaidoh estaban listos y ya salían rumbo a las canchas

Inui observo atentamente la partida de su observo de adoración, sin perderse movimiento de su viperino cuerpo (N/A: degenerado Inui no mires a si a Kao-chan...¬¬#) que literalmente ignoro su presencia. Sadahiaru no pudo evitar el respingo que dio su corazón, dada la actitud indiferente del niño serpiente, si a eso unía los datos reunidos el día anterior tanto lo falta de atención a sus mensajes, haciendo evaluaciones mental habían sido mas de 20, **y sin respuesta**; En verdad su niño debía estar muy enojado con él – " ya veré como arreglo "- se dijo mientras se ajustaba los lentes, mas otra cosa llamo su atención... el apuro con el que el famoso dúo de oro se había cambiado y desapareció del vestuario, la extraña reacción de Fuji –" interesante"- dijo mientras hacia su oficio de data king llevando aquellos datos a su libreta era evidente que algo importante ocurría, mas otra vez volvió a el la curiosidad por saber sobre su niño de ojos azules, por lo que se alisto en un santiamén y partió al entrenamiento dejando la recolección de datos suspendida por el momento ( N/A: A bueno Inui esta muy mal O.O..no recolecta datos ...esta enfermo XD)

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Cuando el dúo de Oro llego a las canchas encontraron a Sumire sensei platicando con Tezuka; Kaoru y Ryoma en un armonioso silencio Eji corrió hacia y abrazo efusivamente al mas bajo solo recibió un gruñido del Ochibi, mientras Su pareja de dobles sonreí al ver la escena, casi de inmediato llego Inui

-Donde se metio Fuji y Takashi? – quiso saber Ryusaki sensei

-Venían a tras de mí – informo el rey de la data ajustándose los lentes, en un gesto muy característico en él

-Comencemos la practica... los principiantes he intermedios al igual que los regulares 15 vueltas- ordeno el capitán, uniéndose también al entrenamiento

-Nee? .Ryusak Sensei

-Dime Eiji

-Dónde esta Momo-chan?

-Según me informo Tezuka tenia que realizar un trabajo de ingles

-Ya veo

-Eiji...

-Si n.n?

-Si no te apresuras en completar las vueltas tendrás que tomar el jugo de Sadahiaru

-Nani O.O?- acto seguido el neko salió corriendo como un huracán categoría 3 en la escala Fuyita (N/A: para el que no sabe los Huracanes están en una categoría de 1 a 5, en el caso del 3 la velocidad de los vientos son de alrededor de unos 210 Km x hora creo que era así, si me equivoco me avisan nee? XD), alcanzando a sus compañeros en especial a su amorcito que corría como loco tras el grupo - porque no me esperaste eres malo Syui-chan buuu...T.T

-Perdóname Kiku-chan...- la sonrisa conciliadora que calmo al neko así que prosiguió con su disculpa - realmente pensé que venias detrás de mi – un puchero salió de su boca y sus ojitos celestes grandes y expresivos estaban llenos de lagrimas

-No quiero tomar ese jugo...T-T

-Entonces corramos porque vamos muy atrás y no quisiera luchar contra ti para no tomarlo esa cosa- en ese momento pasaban cerca de la mesa y la profesora Sumire por pedido de Inui sujetaba la jara de liquido negro y humeante, el estomago del los chicos que formaban la pareja de Oro se revolvió, una sombra azulada marco sus rostros ambos se sujetaron la panza y cubrieron la boca, al desviar la mirada el grupo se alejo bastante- rápido -.Ordeno el sub. capitán apresurando el paso

-Hai.- expreso el neko igualando la velocidad y aminorando la distancia del grupo

Las vueltas fueron cumplidas en tiempo y forma los titulares fueron lo única que se salvaron del nuevo jugo satánico de Inui, como era costumbre del capitán exigió que todos se movieran de inmediato a una practica de zonas, pero Ryuisaky sensei señalo la falta de apoyo en los dobles así que se termino decidiendo una practica de dobles, la voz del Boucho anuncio

-Eiji , Oishi...- sus ojos avellana se fijaron en Ochibi- a falta de Momoshiro Echizen tu jugaras con Kaidoh, ambos abrieron los ojos pero no se opusieron al decreto de su capitán

-Mejor no se equivoque Kaidoh –sempai – bufo el príncipe pasando junto a Mamushi, la repuesta fue conocida un largo y feo siseo que marcaba su molestia

-Tú No Estorbes...- ordeno Kaoru mientras se ajustaba la bandana. El dúo de oro sonreía complacido al ver la falta de disposición que ambos compañeros se demostraban

En aquel instante aparecieron Fuji y Kawamura; él más alto pidió miles de disculpas mientras que el prodigio solo sonreía, Tezuka los mando a correr 30 vueltas, sin argumentar nada los castigados desaparecieron. Inui por su parte presto atención al partido que estaba apunto de empezar ( N/A: como no soy buena narrando partidos de Tenis sabrán disculpar el no contar bien que paso durante el encuentro así que pasaremos a los más importante XD)

Los datos de aquel partido resultaron muy provechosos, dada la versatilidad de Ryoma, también influyo la extraña sincronía que parecía tener Kaoru y el niño, dieron una brava lucha, muy aceptable en realidad, a pesar de que solo jugaron un set de practica, dicho de paso fueron contra el dúo de Oro, el resultado final fue un forzado 7-6 en tie break; Incluso la entrenadora Sumire se sorprendió con el reciente hallazgo.

-" si los miembros del club fueron sorprendidos, bien podría sorprender a los demás rivales con esta extraña pareja de dobles"- razono la entrenadora, una mueva de Eureka apareció en el rostro femenino. Justo en ese mismo momento se vio como el neko colorado corrió y salto sobre la maya acto seguido abrazo a los dos chicos que lucían una bella mirada de hastío

-KYA!..estuvieron geniales! ♥.♥

-Perdimos-...¬¬- dijo el príncipe

-Fhsss...¬¬ - secundo mamushi

-Vamos si estuvieron estupendos XD- anuncio el sub. Capitán que a paso tranquilo se había acercado – hacen buena pareja – agrego provocando un claro inmenso en las mejillas de ambos jóvenes pelinegros, mas el Ojiverde interpreto que el abrazo marca Eiji les estaba sacando el aire así que intento liberar a los pobres del agarre de su koi – vamos Eiji suéltalos no querrás que Inui te de su té de no se que cosa... **verdad**? – enfatizo las palabras finales para ver si el neko obedecía sus compañeros de equipo ya tenían un tono azulado y le preocupaba sobremanera

-WAAA!... No seas malo Oishi-chan T.T – haciendo un gesto por demás gracioso entre triste aterrado y pobre gato abandonado, como reacción todos los que estaban cerca murieron a carcajadas

-Reúnanse – ordeno el capitán cortando toda diversión al asunto – tendremos un torneo muy pronto así que debemos entrenar duro, como en otras ocasiones Sadahiaru ideo un plan de especifico de entrenamiento- Inui se acerco al escuchar su nombre y tomo la palabra

-Bien... – comenzó a decir el data King mientras leía sus libreta de apuntes – he evaluado su rendimiento en estos ultimo torneo es 95 por ciento mejor que el anterior - todos sonrieron, mas el de lentes continuo- Pero... no lo suficiente para enfrentar a los grupos en el siguiente torneo las escuelas del grupo de noroeste son bastante difíciles, así que idee un plan nuevo de ejercicios, pero lo especificare esta tarde, y prepárense que agregaremos peso a las anclas de poder. La explicación se extendió otros 10 minutos mas, para luego hacer mas entrenamiento entre los titulares

Mientras el equipo de tenis sudaba, Momoshiro luchaba a neurona partida para terminar con la bendita traducción, el tiempo paresia no caminar, mas cuan equivocado estaba ya que el timbre del receso lo volvió a la realidad – "Takeshi Momoshiro estas en terribles problemas Y-Y" – se dijo mientras observaba el maldito papel, la arpía... de ingles seguía en su escritorio hacendó quien sabe que cosa – " no hay de otra tendré que hacer un esfuerzo" – confirmo el moreno se incorporo y fue directo y preciso, luego de un insistente canturreo de suplicas consiguió que le perdonaran el castigo, pero el precio era alto es que prometió que mañana sin falta traería el trabajo terminado, mas el de ahora. Corrió por aquellos pasillos con rumbo al comedor, apenas entro encontró a Inui, Fuji, Kawamura y Tezuka, ni rastro de la pareja de oro y mucho menos de la serpiente, le pareció muy extraño ver al objeto de su Ira...

-"Donde diablos estará metido ese Crio?- se pregunto mas frustrado que antes es que tenia que desquitarse a como diera lugar – bufo mentalmente mientras hacia la fila para comprar su almuerzo

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

En el salón de clases kaoru entraba tranquilamente, junto a el apareció la presidenta de clases, luciendo una de sus hermosas sonrisas

-Te divertiste en el entrenamiento Kaidoh –kun? –quiso saber ella

-Hai - fue la simple respuesta del muchacho, mientras tomaba asiento en su pupitre con tranquilidad comenzó a disponer sus alimentos, la joven castaña observo el delicado almuerzo y suspiro pesadamente ya que sabia que en esta ocasión ella debería comer en le buffet

-" no quiero comer allí Y-Y" – se dijo apenada por su suerte y falta de tiempo para prepararse algo mas sano para comer mas la voz del joven de mirada de zafiro la despertó de aquel pensar tan trémulo

-Akita –san – expresó con calma el oji azul

-Dime Kaidoh-kun? – respondió la ambarina

-Tenga...¬/¬ - dijo rápidamente el mas alto mientras ponía entre las manos femeninas un pequeño recipiente con algo de comida, la castaña pestaño, bastante asombrada, al notar su perturbación, al oji azul no le quedo otra alternativa que explicar el motivo de aquella atención para con su compañera—Con esto estoy pagando el Oniguiri de ayer – el rostro de Kaoru se puso aun mas rojo que antes ¬/./¬ si esto era posible claro ( N/A: KYA!...LINDO KAORU-CHAN ♥.♥!!.,..no puedo negarlo me mata este chico lo adoro espero que Tezuka no me escuche o me matara XD..ejem..continuemos con al historia U.U ) la reacción de la chica fue observar el recipiente y luego al cara de kaoru una y otra vez hasta que por fin hablo

-O.o...lo hiciste Tu?

-Hai ...¬/-/¬- respondió el tensita, mientras ladeaba el rostro hacia un lado mas apenado que antes

-WoW! –Exclamo la jovencita mientras tomaba asiento justo enfrente de kaidoh, sin reparo la castaña esbozo una dulce sonrisa, mientras que con sus mejillas se teñían de un cálido rosa – Arigato no deberías a verte molestado n/n – agrego al fin

-No hay de que... - agrego el apenado joven mientras ambos agradecían por los alimentos y comenzaban a degustarlo

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakuno Ryusaki estaba mas que complacida con su nueva relación, es que había conseguido un espacio en el corazón del Ryoma-kun, no era lo que siempre anhelo... pero esta faceta de amiga del príncipe del tenis la hacia sentirse más tranquila, por alguna extraña razón ya no se consideraba presionada, tampoco se comportaba de manera extraña, no tartamudeo ni una vez frente a él. La prueba más palpable de ese cambio la efectuó esa misma mañana, cuando le fue impuesta la tarea de trabajar en equipo con Ryoma, todos se sorprendieron mucho, y ni recordar los alaridos de Tomoka, pero luego comenzó el trabajo, por exigencia del profesor, el mismo fue entregado con éxito y antes de lo previsto; Todos quedaron asombrados al verlos trabajaron sin ningún problema, luego el oji dorado fue llamado al entrenamiento matutino, regresando para la hora del almuerzo, cuando se acerco a la niña de trenzas para pedirle los apuntes, ella con gusto se los dio, al igual que la tarea correspondiente, sin meditarlo mucho la pequeña de trenzas, le oferto su compañía para el receso, su sorpresa fue majestuosa cuando el novato sensación acepto. Para ocultarse de los demás fueron a la terraza, Santuario exclusivo de Ryoma allí se encontraban en ese preciso momento charlando de cosas triviales( N/A: rayos me mataran si hago un Ryo x saku?...jajajajaja... es broma o no OO?... aun no se...Y.Y... les dije que esto es un misterio... mi mente perversa trabaja a full. XD-Angie tiene puesto su traje de diablita)

-Y dime Ryu...- se detuvo ante la mirada asesina de la chica de trenza - es la costumbre sakuno... ¬¬

-n.n... - ella solo sonrió nuevamente

-Bien... como te decía **Sakuno**... - remarco el nombre provocando la sonrisa de la jovencita – terminaste de leer el libro ese que nos dejo de tarea la profesora de Literatura?

-SIP ... Interesante - dijo divertida la chica de trenzas mientras comía sus alimentos – y Tu lo terminaste Ryoma-kun?

-No aun me falta menos de la mitad..U.U

-Es difícil con tanto entrenamiento nee?

-Algo pesado talvez...(N/A: Paren las rotibas... Ryoma dijo que era difícil algo O.o?..me robaron al Echizen original changos...XD) pero no me importa (N/A: ya volvió a ser quien era...que susto me dio...Y.Y) – ella solo amplio su sonrisa, le semblante del príncipe cambio al recordar algo- Demonios tenemos química después del receso U.U

-Es Cierto... - suspiro al pequeña Ryusaki – no entendí las dos ultimas formulas seguro tendré problemas... ya sabes como es nuestro profesor – el semblante femenino se lleno de congoja – me castigara seguro me hace quedar después de clases ...T.T.. – exclamo con un extraño trance de niña llorona sujetando su cabeza en acto dramático. Ryoma no sabia si reír o consolarla opto por la mas sana para los dos, carraspeo un poco a forma de llamar la atención de la criatura llorona en que se había transformado su amiga. Muy extraño pensar en la nieta de la entrenadora como amiga pero era cierto, pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre con ella, cosa que en otro momento jamás habría echo, la criatura de trenzas lo miro con aquellos ojos color caoba anegados en lagrimas aun en su acto de pobrecita criatura(N/A: Rayos a veces me asombra el cambio que sufren los personajes en mis manos Diabólicas Muajajajaja XD)

-Ya deja eso quieres? - Sugirió el príncipe

-Que cosa Y.Y?

-Eso de hacerte la llorona de los velorios no ganaras nada con eso...¬¬

-Quién quiere ganar algo T0T?- insistió la niña en su papel

-Bueno... entonces sigue llorando... - sentencio el príncipe con un dejo de burla - pero pensaba que si terminábamos rápido con el almuerzo te pasaría alguno de los resultados que conseguí para que los compararas con los tuyos a ver si están bien- mientras hablaba se llevó un bocado a la boca y espero la reacción de la nieta de la entrenadora, la niña abrió grande los ojos que centellaban como estrellas en le firmamento

-De verdad ♦.♦? - Cuestiona ella mientras se acercaba un poco a su amigo

-Claro... - afirmo Ryoma mas cuando ella estaba por exclamar un gracias grandote, él se le adelanto – Pero con una condición – argumento el arrogante niño; la ver a su amiga pestañar muy desconcertada, hizo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa (N/A: O.O..) decidió aclarar sus condiciones – me tendrás que traer una porción de tus pasteles

-Por su puesto n—n – ella sonríe ampliamente, mientras se secaba las lagrimas ficticias- sabia que me ayudarías n/./n

-Eres una aprovechada deberías estudia..¬¬

-Te dije que no entendí... Y.Y

-No comiences de nuevo te dije que te daré los resultados...¬¬

-Por cierto Ryoma-kun...- dijo al niña dejando de lado el acto de niña chillona

-Dime- respondió distraídamente el mencionado mientras tenia toda su atención en aquel almuerzo cortesía de sempai Kaidoh

-Ese Almuerzo lo preparaste Tú?

-No...- dijo simplemente – Porque al pregunta?

-Pues me pareció extraño... – alego ella simplemente

-Extraño? – repitió sin entender bien a que se refería exactamente

-Si es extraño que no comes en el comedor con Momo –sempai y los otros – al escuchar el nombre de su ex amigo el príncipe casi escupe lo que tenia en la boca, pero logro controlarse – sucedió algo malo? - Quiso saber al curiosa joven de trenzas.

Seguido a la pregunta hubo un silencio demasiado prolongado e incomodo donde ella creyó firmemente que su amigo se había enfadado, pero para su sorpresa Ryoma le contó que habían discutido con Momoshiro; no aclaro porque ni que se dijeron, pero agrego que no se sentía muy cómodo cuando estaba en su presencia

-Valla que pena... - suspiro algo acongojada, ya que el semblante de Ryoma no era el mismo las sombras de la tristeza estaban en él y no le gustaba nada verlo así – Ustedes son tan buenos amigos – agrego con pesar la pequeña

-si... - el pobre corazoncito de Ryoma se acongojo, mas no era de los que se dejaba vencer así que suspiro y dijo con calma – supongo que debo dejar que pase un poco de tiempo y todo se calme para luego aclarar las cosas

-Claro... veras que todo saldrá muy bien n.n

**Fin del capitulo...**

Oxoxoxoxox 

**Notra del autor:**

Angie: por Kami-sama esto se ha puesto muy... muy interesante, que relación podrá surgir de esta nueva amistad entre Ryoma y Sakuno?..y que me cuentan de Kaoru y Akita?..por Kami allí también hubo dulzura...XD...les dije Angie esta loca y ya no tiene remedio ..le gusta complicarse jajaja ( Angie traje de diablo )...es que no me resistir a esto surgió así ..y si les soy sincera no será nada fácil que termine bien todo esto; Angie es perversa lo se Muajaja..

Pero no pensaran que seria... **se enamoran y felices para siempre verdad**? Si pensaban que si...la repuesta es...**Es no**.. No pasa en la vida real...pero bueno tampoco es lago trágico..Solo complicado a no desesperar que pronto llegara la luz y aclarare varias cosa...por el momento sufran con el desconcierto jajajajaja

**Bueno la verdad es que me divierto mucho escribiendo, bueno creo que tomare el consejo de varias personas y les pediré que me deja sus direcciones para que yo personalice sus review n...n así no habrá problema **

**Bueno ya me despido nos vemos **

**Lady Sesshoumaru **


	16. Chapter 16

Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos...ToT

Hola mis peque, Aquí Angie volviendo al ruedo...(** sess: Otra ves complicándote la vida...¬¬) ..**Darling ...silencio...bueno mil disculpas por el retrazo U.U, pero en verdad mi PC se murió ( **Sess: no me mires feo que yo no revivo maquinas...¬¬)** deberías amore mira que sufrí mucho, esos malditos virus destruyeron todo, perdí la mayoría de mis cosas, así que tuve que volver a empezar.

Este Cap esta dedicado a mi querida mary, quien acepto ayudarme a mejoras **(Sess. Duro trabajo pobre sita...¬.¬)** Gracias por al parte que me toca... ¬¬..bien no molesto amas con esto .

**Muchas gracias por al paciencia..y aquellas personas que esperaron a saber Las quiero mucho! ñ-n **

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"**El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Complot 

**By Angie**

**Capitulo Nº XVI:**

-Vamos Kiku-chan si comes así te hará mal... - el semblante del mayor estaba mezclado entre preocupación y un toque de diversión.

-Pero Teddy-chichi…T.T - se quejó el jovencito pelirrojo mientras masticaba sus alimentos, por no decir que los engullía.

-Eiji ¿qué te dije con respecto a ese apodo? – Le regañó afectuosamente del sub. Capitán mientras miraba para todos lados.

-Que aquí no T.T – respondió el Neko tragando de golpe lo que tenia en la boca – ya no me regañes Oishi-chan me siento malito desde ayer ToT – la carita del gatito colorado mostró su semblante más acongojado.

- ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue mantenerme callado durante todas las clases? – sus espejos celestes se llenaron de lagrimitas – y a demás sin hablarle ya sabes a quien T.T? - el pucherito en la cara angelical de este hizo desaparecer todas las otras cosas que tenía en la cabeza el pobre Syuhichiro. Era bien sabido lo difícil que era para su novio el silencio, y más con su amigo Fuji, por cierto, ahora recordaba que… aun no había hablado con el castaño, debía decirle unas cuantas verdades al prodigio.

-" solo a él se le ocurre acosar el inocente Mente de **mi niño**"- suspiró ya más tranquilo y volvió a esbozar su sonrisa mientras metía su mano en la chaqueta de su uniforme.

-No llores - dijo el oji verde mientras le pasaba un pañuelo – Tengo algo para ti – agregó – pero debes prometer que dejaras de llorar.

La curiosidad pudo mas los ojos celestes brillaron con intensidad, el neko afirmo con decisión moviendo su cabeza mientras borraba las marcas de sus mejillas

-Bien n.n – Oishi volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo– toma – extendida en su mano le entrego la barra de chocolate crocante que tanto adoraba el pelirrojo quedo ante sus ojos El semblante del acróbata confirmo la acertada elección echa por él

» " ya me he convertido en experto en esto de los dulces y postres n/n " – afirmo para si – "Todo sea por mi niño pelirrojo"

Eiji intentó atrapar el obsequio pero Oishi aquí si fue mas rapido y lo saco de su alcance. "Su koi hizo un leve berrinche ante esto y, aprovechando la situación, agregó :

- Ah ah... veo que no cumplimos las promesas Kiku-chan – alegó el peli negro, en tono de advertencia. Casi estaba apunto de soltar una ruidosa carcajada al ver el mohín de su disgustado Koi mientras se limpiaba sus ojitos llorosos con el dorso de la mano

-Oishi es muy malo – citó en un susurro el entristecido pelirrojo - y yo que lo te quiero tanto T.T ...y el no me da mi Chocolatito TToTT – esta vez el acto fue con la cara larga y triste Llena de pucheritos suplicantes…Pero nada de lagrimas.

El pobre Oji verde contuvo el aliento al ver los gestos de su gatito. Sin poder evitar la acción coloco una de sus manos sobre el sedoso cabello y descuidadamente se lo alboroto Luego le paso el chocolate a su novio.

-Ten – además del regalo le obsequio una dulce sonrisa - aquí tienes pero debes ser un muy buen chico n.n

-KYA!!!... – Exclamo triunfante Kikumaru mientras degustaba los primeros bocado de su regalo con sus ojitos en forma de corazón – Sugoi ♥.♥ Esto esta wenisimo!... ñam ñamn ñam...

-Mastica Eiji o te atragantaras...n.n" – el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Momoshiro maldecía a todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, aunque jamás lo admitiría buscaba la forma de volver a ver al chiquillo de mirada felina Según su cerebro era para castigarlo por todo lo que había pasado por su culpa. Empezó a enumerarlas.

Por no haber podido conciliar el sueño, por eso se levanto tarde, perdió el desayuno gigante de su madre, se había olvidado la maldita traducción de ingles , como resultado de toda aquella sucesión de cosas debió entregar tarea extra, la olvidada y la que prometió hoy Todo esto sin falta para la clase siguiente, si a eso le agregaba la tardanza para convencer a la dichosa profesora que, por ende llego tarde al comedor y casi no consigue nada. (N/A: yo creo que exageras Momo... pero bueno Y.Y) Tan solo un sándwich de atún, dos parquecitos dulces de sabor fresa y dos limonadas, ya que Ponta no quedaba Y-Y... **en síntesis todo era culpa de Echizen** y lo habría de pagar por cada cosa que lo hizo sufrir...

-D**e eso me encargo yo ¬¬" **

pensó el decidido moreno, mas, sus ojos violetas vagaron por todos lados y aun no lo veía

-" pero primero lo tengo que encontrar... ¬¬" – es por eso que en ese momento había tomado el camino largo nuevamente para pasar por el salón del arrogante chicuelo En su enojada mente lo único que pudo pensar es divisarlo para dedicarle una fría mirada y luego seguir su camino ( N/A: no eres bueno en esto del rencor Momo –chan U.U) al menos así sabría que rayos hacia... sin olvidarse claro que tenia pensado miles de métodos tortuosos para molestarlo después (N/A: ja lo sabia no puedes contener tu curiosidad y mucho menos la mente maquiavélica Y.Y).

Una sonrisa perversa muy pocas veces vista en él se formo en su morena boca Algo mas animado se paro justo en la puerta del salón de primer año pero una voz conocida lo llamó y giro el rostro para ver al novato de una ceja acercarse.

-Momo Sempai – Exclamó Horio

-Horio-kun ¿cómo estas n.n?

-Bien- el chico observo los alrededores y no vio lo que buscaba – Y Echizen no esta con usted? – el seño de Takeshi se arrugó un poco, pero mantuvo su sonrisa

-NOP... pensé que estaba contigo Momo-senpai

-No... él desapareció después de la practica - miro el interior del salón- según veo aquí tampoco esta - Comenzó a caminar rumbo a otro lugar- lo seguiré buscando con su permiso – sin más desapareció.

Los ojos amatistas Chispeaban mientras se preguntaba- "Donde carajo podría estar maldito enano??"– su plan echado a perder otra vez. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a su destino. Se paro de golpe en la puerta de su salón, pestaño un par de veces para ver si era cierto lo que sus espejos violetas veían, enfoco y... sí sus ojitos no le mentían

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

Tezuka insistía en marcar el numero de su desaparecida pareja mas no obtenía respuesta Había enviado varios mensajes y no obtuvo respuesta. Como era su costumbre evaluó si había cometido un error, no lo recordaba. Frunció el seño molesto. No le gustaba tener tantas dudas sobre lo que hacia, nunca las tuvo pero desde hacia un tiempo todo lo que realizaba estaba sujeto a esa persona especial que le robaba los pensamientos racionales y actuaba como un...

-"Rayos " -pensó frustrado

-Tesuka?- la voz del oji verde no llego con fuerza ya que susurraba

-Mh?- respondió el capitán. Luego de un rato un codazo llego a sus costillas y efectivamente esta vez si llamo la atención del castaño - que sucede Oishi..¬¬?

-El profesor...- susurro el sub. Capitán

-Gracias - susurro suave el de lentes mientras apagaba su móvil. Conocida era la opinión de su profesor de literatura sobre aquellos **aparatitos infernales**

-Bueno clase mis disculpas por hacerles perder parte de su receso, pero como recompensa el día de hoy leeremos algo de un gran escritor - el profesor tomo un grueso volumen. En la contra tapa se veía el retrato de un hombre mayor - Borges...- dijo el hombre al frente de la clase sonriendo. Oculto tras las paginas del libro, un gran suspiro de frustración llego a sus oídos, regalo de sus aburridos alumnos, pero fue ignorado por el hombre mayor que comenzó con su tarea de leer para luego hacer que algunos de sus distraídos alumnos continuara con la lectura

(N/A: U.U...Borges...valla complicación- ojitos de espiral ... pobres criaturas... - para el que no sepa Borges es un escritor argentino de mucho prestigio y muy profundo- ósea..Angie se complico la existencia al intentar leerlo T.T)

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Casi en el mismo instante en que Momoshiro se detenía en la entrada, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil reía divertida por un comentario mordaz de cierta serpiente, que a pesar de que su rostro tenia una expresión seria, sus ojos azules denotaban diversión ( N/A: NANI O.O?) . De manera imprevista la joven Akita robo una verdura de la caja de almuerzo de Kaoru. Este gruño algo. Como respuesta la femenina castaña rió mas divertida que antes, y le entrego la verdura justamente en la boca del avergonzado Mamushin (N/A: WHAT?... ¬¬)

-...Fhsss... ¬/o/¬ - siseo el muchacho luego de tragar el delicioso pepino

-Jajajajaja XD no hagas esas caras – dijo ella entre carcajada y carcajada – me estas matando XD – afirmo la presidenta mientras se tomaba la panza- En verdad eres Muy divertido – afirmo nueva mente ella mientras secaba las lagrimitas de sus ojos ámbar, que salieron por tanto reír. Por toda respuesta Kaidoh se puso mas rojo y mas serio

–Por Kami... jajajajajaja XD – luego de un par de minutos de mas risa, en el que el joven de mirada penetrante intentó por todos los medios de ignorar a la joven frente a él, sin éxito claro esta.

El timbre sonó marcando el fin del receso. Cuando lo hizo ambos voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron a Takeshi inmóvil observándolos. Los dos pestañaron. Era muy extraño ver a Momoshiro en silencio

–¿ Que le sucede al Takeshi-kun?- pregunto finalmente la castaña a Kaidoh

-No – reconoció simplemente el interpelado casi en un extraño estado de letargo. Fue hasta su pupitre, guardo su almuerzo y allí se quedo. Tanto Akita como Kaidoh se miraron extrañados por aquélla actitud. Cuando la jovencita de mirada ámbar intento averiguar que había causado el insólito estado del alegre moreno, llego la horda de jóvenes y tras suyo el profesor de matemáticas impidiendo, con su aparición, toda comunicación

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-Eiji Kikumaru- llamo la voz femenina

-Hai- el mencionado salto como resorte de su asiento

-Resuelva el problema por favor – sugirió la pequeña mujer mientras volvía a mirar la lista de asistencias – Usted – señaló luego ella – el otro joven – dijo luego señalando bien al prodigio – Fuji - el castaño también se puso de pie y ambos caminaron hasta el pizarrón.

Comenzaron con el arduo trabajo de resolver los complejos cálculos algebraicos. El pobre neko casi estaba en una crisis de nervios. Y es que veía todos esos números y se volvía mas y mas desesperado. su pobre cabecita paresia que iba a estallar. Sus lindos ojitos daban vueltas en forma de espiral (N/A: nunca se han sentido así?...yo si ...y realmente es feo T.T)

-"No es el momento para eso "- afirmo con decisión el acróbata, mientras sacudía su cabeza y respiraba para calmarse –" no voy a desperdiciar las horas que Teddy-chichi invirtió en mi, tratando de que entendiera aquella maldita álgebra...¬¬" – con decisión comenzó a desglosar el problema –" como dijo Syui-chan...paso a paso...y siempre con su hermosa sonrisa ♥.♥" - Eiji casi se desconcentra pensando en la mirada de su koi, así que se volvió a regañar- " ahora a concéntrate " - se ordeno mientras se llevaba uno de sus deditos a la boca tratando de pensar que paso era el siguiente.

Fuji se rasco la mejilla en un dejo de duda sobre una cuenta que debía realizar. escribió el resultado; solo debía hacer las ultimas operaciones y todo estaría listo. Como de costumbre su rostro mostraba aquella sonrisa serena, aunque bajo ella había sentimientos ocultos que no lo dejaban en paz

-"y que seria esto?" - se pregunto a si mismo. como respuesta obtuvo una que no le agrado -"!... **Culpa...!- **quien diría que el sádico prodigio se sentiría culpable por haberse excedido con cierto pelirrojo y buen amigo.

Se había dado cuenta de su gran error apenas lo vio entrar al salón y no lo saludo como de costumbre, Syuusuke pensó entre tanto, que no se tiro sobre el abrazándolo . El silencio del oji celeste al principio le llego a causarle mucha gracia, porque conociéndolo, el sabia que se le pasaría y después de un berrinche volvería a la normalidad; pero ya avanzada la mañana se dio cuenta lo enfadado que estaba Eiji . Dada las circunstancia y el tiempo transcurrido paresia que esto no mejoraría

–" tendré que pedirle una opinión a otra persona amiga a ver que sugiere " - se dijo mientras recordó el rostro de Taka-san cuando le contó lo ocurrido, volvió a él el resultado de aquella charla otra sonrisa burlona surgió al recordar

Flash back 

–pedir disculpas... – sugirió el mas alto

-Yo?

-Claro ¿ quien más.?..

-... si no hice nada - afirmo el prodigio.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes... a veces no se como Eiji te vuelve ha hablar con las cosas que tu le dices, o peor las que le haces

-Es un buen chico...n.n

-Es por eso que merece una disculpa...

-mm...tal vez tengas razón ...

**Fin del Flash back **

Eso había sugerido su otro amigo mientras se dirigían a las canchas... Y para colmo, de regalo el maratónico castigo regalo claro del capitán. .Durante las vueltas evaluó un poco la sugerencia que antes le habia dado…" y tuvo que admitir que si debía disculparse aunque no sabia como ..

-"no soy bueno en eso y no se como hacerlo..."

Unos aplausos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. al girar la cabeza pudo ver al pelirrojo bailoteando como niño en dulcería y a sus compañeros de clase aplaudiendo

–"Un milagro?" - se dijo al observar el pisaron donde estaba escrita la ecuación correcta sin ningún error

-Puede sentarse Eiji-kun sugirió la profesora con una gotita en al cabeza - lo hizo muy bien

-Je je jeje – Rió el aludido rascándose la cabeza con la mano derecha

-Bien, a su lugar

-Hai – de inmediato el neko tomo su lugar. sonreía a sus compañeros que lo felicitaban pero ni una vez dirigió su gentil sonrisa hacia quien fuera su amigo.

Fuji parpadeo un par de veces.

-"AUCH"- una opresión en el pecho del tensai lo hico fruncir el seño, **y allí comprendió todo**. ser ignorado por ese chico alocado y cariñoso si que dolía

-Joven Fuji – el mencionado miro sin ver – aun no termina su ecuación? - Se Escucho la voz de la mujer – es muy raro en usted – afirmo con un dejo de preocupación

-Disculpe profesora me distraje por un momento n.n – el prodigio giro su cuerpo y mientras ideaba la forma de que Kikamaru lo perdonara termino de hacer el problema exitosamente

-Puede sentarse – sugirió la profesora una ves que confirmo que estaba bien el resultado

-Hai n.n – el obediente castaño fue a tomar asiento observando de reojo al pelirrojo que en ese momento se encontraba en absoluto silencio, aparentemente concentrado en lo que decía la profesora

**oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Un largo suspiro largo y frustrante salió de la seria boca de Tezuka Kunumitsu. Ya sabes tenia tantas cosas en su cabeza mientras se terminaba de cambiar para ir a las chanchas. No era la primera vez que se encontraba así distraído en su mundo pero ahora era más frecuente su distracción. Por suerte el único que se percato de su extraño comportamiento fue su compañero y amigo Oishi, quien siempre lo ayudaba como podía. Es mas hacia un rato él fue quien le había avisado que ya era hora de venir al entrenamiento. A Syuichiro se le ocurrió bromear sobre su distracción, haciéndole recordar otra ocasión donde dijo algo muy parecido cuando todo comenzó...

**Flash back... **

Kunumitsu estaba sentado en su lugar observando quien sabe que cosa en un punto indefinido, cuando una mano toco su hombro para llamar su atención. Los ojos avellanas fijaron su visión en su compañero, que paresia muy preocupado

-Me escuchas Tezuka? – el tono preocupado era evidente

-Que sucede Oishi?- dijo el de lentes sin comprender muy bien la mirada seria de su amigo

-Te sientes bien?- insistió en preguntar

-...¬.¬? – la mirada detrás de los lentes era una mezcla de extrañeza y seriedad.

-Tienes fiebre verdad? – toca la frente del capitán sorprendiendo al Boucho

-Que haces..¬¬? – cuestiono el castaño

-Como que... que hago ô.O? – Oishi se veía cada vez más preocupado- **el entrenamiento** - remarco - si tu no recuerdas el entrenamiento seguramente es por que estas **muy enfermo** ( N/A: NOOO..my love esta enfermo NOOOOO! T.T) – sugirió el angustiado Syuhichiro

El ojiverde observo como su amigo pestañaba mientras observaba su reloj de pulsera el único signo de asombro que noto fue un tic que era característico en el boucho cuando estaba realmente molesto. Acto seguido lo vio ponerse de pie. Se dirigieron hacia el profesor en turno. Pidieron permiso para retirarse una vez echo esto ambos salieron del salón. Los pasos eran algo más rápidos de lo acostumbrado, pero no demasiado. Oishi que le seguía muy de cerca a su capitán, no aguanto mas y quiso saber que le pasaba a su amigo

–Tezuka tienes algún Problema?

-¿ Por qué lo dices?- el mencionado no se detuvo

-Pues te he notado abstraído en estos días, algo te pasa, me gustaría saber que es? – silencio por parte del castaño, pero Oishi no se daba por vencido así como así, de pronto lo supo pero debía de confirmarlo así que. decidió preguntar

- Acaso paso algo con...? - la pregunta no fue concluida, ya que el capitán se detuvo y volteo a ver a su amigo

-Ya se lo dije- anuncio con solemnidad. Syuichiro sabia muy bien de que estaba hablando así que sonriendo pregunto

-Y que paso? – una idea loca cruzo por la cabeza del peli negro y no dudo en decirla - Acaso te rechazaron O.ô?

-NO... no es eso... ¬¬- algo herido por las palabras de su compañero

-Entonces... O.O?- la curiosidad era mucha y se notaba en el semblante

-No sé si hice lo correcto – argumento el de lentes

-¿Por que dices eso? ¿No estas seguro de lo que sientes?..- luego de in instante agrego - eso lo dudo. tu no darías un paso tan importante si no estuvieras seguro de lo que sientes – afirmo el oji verde

-No es por lo que siento – aclaró

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?- insistió en preguntar el sub. Capitán dado el silencio de su amigo

-Sabes a la perfección el sin fin de cosas que tengo que hacer. no sé si seria justo – el boucho retomo la marcha

-Bueno pero sabe a la perfección como eres. Te conoció así – aseguro el sub. Capitán – no creo que no sepa todo lo que haces - agrego luego de un momento en que ambos caminaron en silencio.

-Además según se es una persona ocupada también n.n - ya habían entrado a los cambiadores y como era de esperarse no había llegado nadie todavía

-Si lo sé - afirmo el castaño mientras comenzaba a cambiarse

-Con mas razón...- aseguro el ojiverde – dime era eso lo que te tenia tan distraído?

-Algo así - susurro el esquivo Tezuka, como respuesta Oishi sonrió complacido y continuaron sus asuntos de cambiarse para el entrenamiento

**Fin del flash back**…

Estaba y seguía en aquel extraño letargo...

Todo era muy cierto. Él era una persona bastante ocupada y su ahora pareja también, aunque, todo había ido mas o menos bien en esa relación era extraño aquel sentimiento especial.

De un tiempo a esta parte, a veces, se encontraba pensando demasiado en aquel ser extraño de bellos ojos.

-Estas listo Tezuka?- pregunto Oishi nuevamente sacándolo de aquel remolino de preguntas

-Hai...- respondió simplemente el capitán de seigaku mientras comenzaba su marcha fuera del vestidor

-Oye Tezuka?

-Hm?

- ¿Quieres que salgamos los cuatro?- la pregunta quedo en el aire

-...- silencio sepulcral fue su respuesta

–No seas así ...¬¬ - sin respuesta por parte del capitán Oishi continuo insistiendo - seguramente la pasaremos bien. Kikumaru es buena compañía, además que tan malo puede ser?- cuestiono inocentemente

-No sería tan malo - aseguro el capitán con tono neutro– solo que tu koi es tan comunicativo que después de esa salida...- Comenzó a decir Tezuka al mismo tiempo que se cruzó de brazos, al detenerse en las canchas aun no llegaba nadie - seria como a verle dado una exclusiva a una revista sensacionalista...¬¬ - Finalizó diciendo.

-Vamos no seas así... Eiji no es tan malo...- Tezuka giro su rostro mientras se ajustaba los lentes, observando a su amigo. volvió a ponerse en marcha buscando a Sumire Sensei seguido de cerca por un molesto Oishi. Y es que nadie comprendía a su dulce neko. Luego de un momento se percato de algo y ni lerdo ni perezoso el sub. capitán se expreso con libertad

-¿Tezuka? - el mencionado giro su cabeza para observar a su interlocutor – Aun no me contestas lo que te pregunte acaso me estas evadiendo...¬¬?

-Como crees...¬¬"? - el tono ironía en verdad quedo gracioso e hizo que ambos sonrieran sin poder evitarlo

-En verdad estas afectado – aseguro el ojiverde sonrió mas- quien lo diría...- insinuó el sub. capitán

-Que quieres decir con eso...¬¬? - el capitán adopto su postura estoica N/A: KYA! Lindo O¬O)

-Creo firmemente que te hace muy bien esa compañía – afirmo el peli negro sin retroceder, a pesar que los ojos avellanas inspiraban temor – estas bromeando eso es nuevo n.n - aseguro

-Oishi..¬¬--? – la mirada penetrante en verdad imponía temor

-Mande n.n – el sub capitan tenia una gotita en la nuca

-Quieres correr...¬¬?- pregunto muy serio

-Claro que no O.Ô – aseguro el oji verde

-Entonces cállate...¬¬ - en silencio volvieron a acercarse a las canchas, mas fue Syuichiro quien volvió a insistir

-Bueno que dices saldremos los cuatro? – eso era muy común en el sub. capitán nunca se rendía

-Deja le pregunto... – dijo finalmente el boucho

-Sabes? los he visto conversar con frecuencia, sabes que se llevan bien, no sé porque dudas tanto

-Ya te dije que no es eso... Tal vez se vuelva mas complicado...- afirmo

-Puede ser – ratifico el oji verde - bueno tu me avisas cuando quieres salir n.n... te prometo que Kikumaru será muy discreto - el capitán lo observa lleno de escepticismo, aun asi asintió Oishi sonrió complacido

Un bólido de cabello rojizo se le incrusta en el cuerpo haciendo caer sorprendiendo a los dos que conversaban. El peli negro que se sintió aplastado contra el piso

-Oishi-chan!!!!!!- exclamo el pelirrojo sentado a ahorcajada sobre el mencionado- ¿por qué no me fuiste a buscar al salón? T.T - se quejo el bólido llorón

-Auch.- -susurro casi sin aires en sus pulmones – no puedo respirar Eiji... - aseguro el mayor. El aludido lo libero de un salto

-Gomen Y.Y – se disculpo el pelirrojo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie a su amorcito – te lastime? ... estas bien?

-Si... claro..- respiro con un poco de dificultad aun – solo deja que recupere un el aliento... ¿sí n.n? – le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Gomen nasai T.T

-Jejeje... Esta bien ya no te preocupes - el sub. capitán revuelve el cabello de su koi, lo observa mejor y pregunta – y dime porque estas tan contento?

-KYA!... Se me olvido con el susto – el pelirrojo comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor de su novio vociferando – me aprobaron... Me aprobaron en álgebra...♦.♦!

-Que bien!!!...Te Felicito n—n – el tono de Oishi no oculto lo orgullosos que estaba de su koi

-Gracias a Ti n—n – exclamo el neko y sin poder evitar la emoción se colgó del sub. Capitán y otra vez ambos cayeron entre risas al piso.

El capitán testigo de aquella llamativa y ridícula escena, muy serio como era su costumbre levanto una ceja como única muestra de asombro, mas por dentro reía a carcajada ( N/A: KYA!! my love riendo así **yo quiero T¬T**) sabia que el único lo suficientemente loco como para enamorarse de el hiper activo Eiji era su amigo. No entendía como aguantaba todas y cada una de aquellos berrinches y escenitas con las que salía.

Mas si tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo la persona que había ganado su corazón parecía tener doble personalidad; delante de la mayoría podía ser un ser un mar de calma, respetable como ninguno, pero otra era la historia cuando estaban en confianza y a solas, su actitud cambiaba completamente, Y ese ser tan inestable había llegado a ser importante como para hacer que olvidara incluso el Tenis (N/A: a la pucha que si le dio duro... o.Ô..chicas lo perdemos..NOOO. ToT)

-"Eso debería ser algo grave o no?"- se cuestiono aunque eso no estaba muy claro todavía... si **era si o no**, cuando la voz de Eiji lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Capitán esta bien?- el tono era algo preocupado

-¿Por que lo peguntas?- esto se había tornado mas frecuente

-Podría a ver jurado que hace un ratito estaba sonriendo – el neko puso cara de susto – ¿esta enfermo?- quiso saber

-Eiji ...¬¬

-Hai..n-n

-10 vueltas...¬¬

-O.O...pero...

-No es justo Tezuka el no dijo nada malo... solo... - intento ayudar el sub. capitán

-Pues como no estas de acuerdo ahora correrán **15 vueltas los dos**... ¬¬#

-O.O

-T.T

-**AHORA…¬¬**

-Hai T.T

-Hai O.O- la pareja de oro comenzó a dar sus vueltas de castigo mientras el capitán se reunió con Ryusaki sensei que acababa de llegar

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Un par de jóvenes caminaba a paso tranquilo rumbo al entrenamiento. Habían pasado una tarde llena de horas largas de estudio. Ambos marchaban en absoluto silencio. Pero como era de esperarse el alto moreno no pudo contener mas la curiosidad y lanzo la vorágine de preguntas a quema ropa

-Eh...Mamushi ¿que te traes con Akita-chan?

-Fhhsss...

-Vamos contéstame...¬¬

-Fhhsss... ¬¬#

-Cómo rayos hiciste?...- insistió- que le dijiste para que se riera a carcajadas?

-...- silencio y mas silencio, la falta de respuesta no amedrento al oji violeta que insistió

-Sabes que nuestra presidenta de clase solo sonríe amablemente, es muy atenta, pero nunca la había oído reír de esa manera... ni con mis más descabellados chistes conseguí arrancarle una risita - afirmo el moreno

–Además desde cuando comen juntos?- mas silencios por parte del oji azul quien se concentró en llegar lo antes posible al vestuario y así liberarse de ese burro molesto. Pero el burro seguía hablando casi sin respirar

-Por que te trata con tanta confianza? – pero como no obtuvo respuesta siguió hablando – ¿Sabes? Casi me da un colapso cuando entre al salón y los vi juntitos. Además ella dándote de comer en la boquita ju ju ju – esta ves el oji violeta codeo al pelinegro – esa mujercita es el sueño de cualquier galán – con cada palabra que decía el moreno elevaba la voz y comenzaba a mover las manos gesticulando exageradamente como era tan común en el

–es tan linda e inteligente - se quedo parado con las manos en la cintura - aun no entiendo, ¿cómo rayos la conquistaste? ... es que yo por mas que lo intente lo único que conseguí fue una sonrisa amable y nada mas... – una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el rostro moreno – Wow! Mamushi Play boy quien lo diría? – a todo esto el aludido ignoro todo comentario incluso desapareció varios metros adelante, Momoshiro se dio cuenta y corrió tras él.

–Espera víbora pervertida dime tus secretos!!!- exclamo muy fuerte

Ni el moreno y mucho menos Kaidoh se dio cuenta de que una extraña presencia, situada no muy lejos de ellos, que escucho cada una de las palabras dichas por el parlanchín Momo,( N/A: Bocón... ¬¬) los nudillos de esta persona se tornaron blancos de tanto apretar los puños, respiro profundo para calmarse y siguió el camino por donde se habían ido los dos menores.

Fin del capitulo

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del Autor: **

Angie : ME LLEVA LA QUE ME TRAJO...ME MATARAN DESPUÉS DE DEJARLOS ASI...MUAJAJA...se los había advertido Angie esta loca XDDD...seeeeee...( ** se ve a mary de fondo con un cartel que dice: es cierto**)

Sess. Eso lo dije yo primero...¬¬ ( se ve a mary pasar detrás alzando una ceja ya que ELLA lo dijo mucho antes) 

Angie: no arruines mi momento de gloria quieres...¬¬? **( se ve a mary ahora que alcanzó a ver a inui o.o …)**

Sess:..¬¬ **( Se ve a inui correr despavorido y a mary detrás como una loca y con una ramo de rosas)**

Angie: bien pequeños ...a todos Angie escribirá mas capítulos como este llenos de cosas locas...jajajaja...es que como decirlo ..AMO A ESTE FIC...Y LO ESCRIBO A PLACER... XD acepto sugerencias claro esta... una palabra puede inclinar al balanza... así que espero comentarios buenos y malos . No manden cartas bomba que Angie no podrá terminar esta historia ...n—n y bueno comenten ... que me dicen de Kaoru- **Play boy** jajá jajá-( Angie de porrista otra vez GO GO KAORU!!!) ...Y my love Tezuka..le robaron el corazón T.T ... QUE TAL COMO SE DESAROLLA LO DE LA PAREJA DE Oro? Bien espero bueno ya saben dejen review nos vemos en le siguiente cap... ( ** Se escucha un grito de terror y dolor por parte de inui al fondo)**

Bien gente decidí dejar los comentarios de Mary me encantaron XD...nos vemos en menos de lo que creen.

Lady Sesshoumaru


	17. Chapter 17Part1

Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos...ToT

**SORPRESA, SORPRESA... ANGIE ESTA AQUI XD una semana antes... bueno digamos que como se me mueren de ansiedad decidí publicarlo antes... XD (**Sess. No mientas quieres...¬¬)** que aguafiestas...¬¬...bien aquí va la verdad es que me llego al inspiración y no pude dejar de escribirlo por cierto este cap salió largo de lo que esperaba, así que lo dividí en dos...n.n. No desesperen eso quiere decir que tendrán mas que leer y muy pronto ahora vamos con lo importante de esto . Después de Mucho pensarlo y gracias a Mi querida ERI-CHAN!!!!! Por al ayuda ****♥.♥...(**SESS: CONTROLATE MUJER...¬¬)** EJEM..SI CONTINUEMOS... BUENO HE DECIDIDO DARLE UN NOMBRE A LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL..OSE POR SI NO SABIAN ERA UN RYO X KAO y la e decidido llamar SILENT PAIR!!!!! Mis adorados niños **♥¬♥** jejeje**

Pues ya saben así se llamara a partir de ahora y sin más le doy mi agradecimiento por estar alli, a cada una de esas personas que se toman su valioso tiempo en leer estas locas ideas . (**Sess ya deja eso y continua...¬¬)** Ok aquí algunas aclaraciones y adelante con el fic

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"**El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Complot**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo Nº XVII: Terminara este día agitado?(parte 1) **

-Espera víbora pervertida dime tus secretos!!!- exclamo muy fuerte

Ni el moreno y mucho menos Kaidoh se dio cuenta de que una extraña presencia, situada no muy lejos de ellos, que escucho cada una de las palabras dichas por el parlanchín Momo,( N/A: Bocón... ¬¬) los nidillos de esta persona se tornaron blancos de tanto apretar los puños, respiro profundo para calmarse y siguió el camino por donde se habían ido los dos menores

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**-**No se como arreglar la situación – susurro el prodigio

-Ya te lo dije Syusuke debes disculparte sinceramente y no pongas esa cara...¬¬

-Cual..n.n?

-Esa que no expresa nada... – el mas alto lo miro inquisitivo – yo te conozco bien a mi no me engañas estas triste...¬¬

-No te enojes Kawa-kun, es que la verdad es que no puedo evitarlo

-Lo se... U.U... Pero cuando hables con Eiji debes mostrarte sincero porque él. Es tu mejor amigo desde el kinder

-Si recuerdo cuando se declaro mi mejor amigo... fue porque le convide de mi Oniguiri; Desde ese momento no se separo nunca de mi, a pesar de que siempre le hacia bromas pesadas...n.n

-Ves... n-n" – Takashi tenia unas gotitas de sudor en su frente

En ocasiones Kawamura no comprendía muy bien esa relación. Ya que por mas que Syusuke abusara de la inocencia de Kikumaru. Este siempre lo perdonaba, por eso comprendía el estado de animo oculto de el castaño. Al verse en esa situación nueva para él

-Gracias por escucharme Kawamura...

-NO es nada n/n - el apenado chico de alta tensión se sonrojo un poco

La charla fue interrumpida por la llegada de algunos novatos Horio, Kachiro, y por ultimo Echizen. Este ultimo comenzó a cambiarse mientras que los otros comentaban sobre lo elocuente que había sido el príncipe durante la clase de Ingles

Cosa que ya no asombraba a nadie. La sorpresa fue en química, donde por azares del destino el profesor decidió tomar un examen repentino, según él, para evaluar el entendimiento de las formulas (N/A: si sabré yo de esos exámenes repentinos Y.Y... siempre salió airosa pero que susto verdad?).

Pero la sorpresa fue ver a Echizen, que siempre estaba sumido en su propio limbo (N/A: Ósea durmiendo XD), termino su examen con asombrosa premura. La parte graciosa fue ver al profesor que para su pálida y decaída cara, fue demasiado impresión comprobar que aquel chico dormilón terminaba, así que la corrigió de inmediato todo estaba correcto

( N/A: solo porque tuvo un excelente maestro particular XD...- Angie con su traje de porrista **GO kao-chan Go!** XDD)

-Así que has estado estudiando? – el chico de alta tensión interrumpió la charla de los menores -Te felicito Echizen n-n – agrego Takashi

-No hice nada... ¬¬- respondió el aludido ya colocándose la gorra

-Es importante sacarse buenas notas- agrego Fuji mientras observaba detenidamente al chiquitín.

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron inquisidores, tratando de definir porque se veía tan diferente

-Nee? Echizen – el prodigio se había llevado la mano al mentón y puso su sonrisa de niño bueno e inocente

-Mh?

-Sucede algo?- quiso saber Takashi, que observo al castaño tratando de entender, el porque de aquel comentario

-No se porque me pregunta eso senpai...¬¬? - respondió un esquivo Echizen, en su tono neutro, oculto bajo aquella su mascara de Príncipe arrogante. Sin más comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero se detuvo y pregunto – no sé a que se refiere? – agrego

-Podría jurar que pareces Humano n.n – respondió simplemente le prodigio

-Aun le falta mucho – replico el oji dorado tomando sus cosas, saliendo rumbo a las canchas, seguido de cerca por sus ya cambiados compañeros de clases.

-Syusuke Porque le dijiste eso?- consulto el desconcertado Kawamura

-Porque es cierto- volteo a mirar al mas alto- no lo has notado?

-No... tu crees que esta cambiado O.o?

-Si... hasta párese un niño normal... Quizás... sea... - de pronto el castaño guardo silencio

-Quizás... que?

-Quizás deberíamos ir a las canchas antes que nuestro **adorado **capitán nos vuelva a castiga... n.n – anunció el tensai

-NOOO!!! T.T – Exclamó con terror el mas alto

-n—n... – la sonrisa en el rostro de Fuji fue más amplia

-Como te gusta verme sufrir...ToT – se quejo el chico de las bolas quemantes

-Claro que si... n.n – aseguro el mas bajo.

Mientras caminaban apresurado hacia el lugar de entrenamiento; Cruzándose en ese instante con Kaidoh que saludo con un siseo y siguió su camino. Unos pasos atrás venia Momoshiro con una sonrisa burlona en su semblante.

Takashi saludo al alegre moreno, este por su parte aseguro tener novedades interesantes y paso corriendo metiendose en los cambiadores, dejando tras de sí intrigadísimos a sus camaradas de equipo

-De que crees que esta hablando? - cuestiono el mas alto

-Ni idea pero párese interesante... n-n – expreso el prodigio mientras mostraba su linda pero aterradora sonrisa.

Kawamura puso los ojos en blanco y reanudo la marcha...

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sumire se acerco al capitán, para consultarle sobre algunos asuntos pendientes, la charla vario entre métodos de entrenamiento fechas aproximadas y más entrenamiento. Hasta que la mujer desvió la atención al grupo ya reunido, justo en ese instante vio aproximarse al bullicioso Momoshiro (N/A: INSISTO ESTE MOMO ES UN BOCON...¬¬).

Que para variar molestaba a Kaidoh; Este ultimo por extraño que pareciera lo ignoraba completamente, eso era un signo importante. Y anunciaba una reacción terriblemente problemática por parte del oji azul. Por alguna razón inexplicable todos los curiosos (N/A: ósea todos manga de chusmas de lavandería...¬¬) se aproximaron a escuchar los comentario del el intermedio.

-No se para que se amontonan si desde aquí se escucha el escándalo – remarco Sumire

-Hai... ¬¬- el capitán estaba atento a todo lo que pasaba

oxoxoxoxox

Ryoma mantuvo la distancia y desde su posición observo a su querido Momo-chan, paresia no haberse dado cuanta de su presencia

-" Eso es bueno" - se dijo, así podía darle tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a esta nueva situación.

Tenia como misión, fijar en su rostro la mascara arrogante. En ese menester estaba concentrado, cuando a sus oídos llegaron los comentarios (N/A: por no decir gritos... después se quejan de Eiji...¬¬+)

–" seria cierto lo que decía?"- se pregunto el novato de Seigaki. Según el oji violeta kaoru era un conquistador-"De que rayos esta hablando?"- se pregunto un aturdido Ryoma.

Es que una punzada en su pecho volvió a tomarlo de improvisto; meneo un poco la cabeza para aclarar un poco las ideas

-"Sera verdad... y si esa así porque me incomoda tanto?" – mas preguntas se inventaron en le joven cerebro del oji dorado. Mas fueron interrumpido por la voz de Takeshi

-Anda serpiente dime tu secreto XD – exigió Momo palmeando la espalda al aludido- Realmente me sorprendiste... tenia tus dotes bien ocultas- la risa llena de burla llego estrepitosa - en verdad esa chica es de lo mejor que he visto – aseveró el oji violeta.

Los que rodeaban a Momo comenzaron a retroceder es que el aura de Kaidoh se estaba poniendo mas agresiva que de costumbre

–Es tan linda ...y responsable, Inteligente.. Que te habrá visto?... confiesa picaron.. jejeje...- la tolerancia de Kaoru estaba llegando a su limite cuando intento palmear su mejilla. Eludió aquella palma con un movimiento rápido de su cabeza. Esta acción le hizo notar el semblante contrariado del chiquillo de ojos dorados

-Fhhssss...- con cada palabra que salía de la boca del bufón, las ansias asesinas que Kaoru sentía se acrecentaban mas de lo que creyó de soportar. Mas sabia debía tener control aunque todo ese fastidio se estaba volviendo casi irracional - CALLATE...¬¬#- Ordeno

(N/A: Que sabio se esta volviendo mi lindo Kao-chan ♥.♥ - Angie otra vez con traje de porrista –**GO KAO-CHAN GO!!!** XD)

-OH! Vamos háblame de tu conquista - insistió el moreno sin percatarse que los demás ya no estaban a su alrededor. Momo siguió hablando casi sin respirar – que le dijiste a Akita-chan?, No eres muy elocuente que yo recuerde, además te dio de comer en tu viperina boquita...Jojojo XD – mas la risotada esta vez se detuvo al sentir un puñetazo justo en su mentón, que provoco que el cuerpo colapsara.

Desde su nueva ubicación; ósea le piso, Momoshiro enfoco a su agresor

-Cómo te atreves... ¬¬? – rugió el oji violeta mientras con una mano se acomodaba la mandíbula, acto seguido se incorporo para luego lanzarse sobre Kaoru.

-**SUFICIENTE...¬¬#-** La atronadora voz de mando llego de repente dejando a todos petrificados en sus lugares - 20 vueltas- nadie se movió- **TODOS...¬¬** - rugió; Mas cuando todos comenzaron a marchar, la vos volvió a anunciar- menos Kaidoh y Takeshi , **30 vuelta para ustedes...dos ...¬¬#** - la mirada penetrante tras los lentes esperaba algún comentario o protesta mas la tropa partió en marcha forzada, seguidos de cerca por su capitán

Sumire no dijo nada, sonrió mas ampliamente cuando vio a su entrenador llegar- Sadahiaru tienes todo listo?

-Hai sensei- el muchacho de lentes afirmo con la cabeza, para luego agregar- después de las vueltas tengo listas las Anclas de poder y bastante té penal mejorado y condicionado – alzo una jarra con un fétido liquido rojo sangre

( N/A: podría jurar que esa cosa esta echa con cadáveres cortaditos en pedacitos muy pequeños, es un asco esa mezcla satánica de Inui... Puaggg... (... pobre mis niños... T.T)

–Desea probar sensei? – ofreció gentilmente

-En otra oportunidad n-n" – aseguro la profesora, mientras que se alejaba con pasos pequeños podía verse unas gotitas de sudor que bajaban por su frente.

Luego de que el maratón fue cumplido, lo que siguió fue peor... Una larga ( N/A: MUY LARGA U.U") sesión de ejercicios (N/A¿Cómo decirlo?... un entrenamiento físico intensivo No me quedo corta XD).

Tanto principiantes, intermedio y titulares. Todos pedían piedad por ser sometidos a tal castigo irracional, bueno las quejas eran mentales nadie- y cuando digo NADIE, me refiero a los titulares, específicamente Oishi (N/A: Tan lindo la mama de Seigaku ♦.♦)- se atrevió a desobedecer al estoico capitán. Que por alguna extraña razón se había puesto de mal humor; Los que pagaron caro por el berrinche y escaramuza, fueron **la estúpida serpiente** (N/A según Momo XD) y **el Payaso de ojos violetas** (N/A: según Kaoru XD) Ya que después de sus vueltas de castigo, tuvieron que ponerse a hacer lagartijas y abdominales, poco les falto hacer cuerpo a tierra carrera March, para sentirse en el servició militar.

Además que en las muñecas y tobillos todos lucían las anclas de poder, pero al parecer las que llevaba Mamushi (N/A: según Momo) y el burrillo bocón ( N/A: según Kaoru), tenían cortesía de Inui, eran mucho mas pesadas que las de los demás. Algo fastidiado el moreno intento protestar mas apareció el boucho

-Algún problema Takeshi...¬¬

-O.O..Etto..No...- aseguro el oji violeta de inmediato volvió a sus ejercicio.

Nadie en su sano juicio, se atrevía a preguntar nada, a pesar que se detuvieron al notar el intercambio entre capitán y bocón (N/A: Esto lo pienso yo XD) al instante y todos volvieron a concentrarse en la serie de ejercicio que estaban haciendo.

Incuso Ryoma opto por concentrarse en lo que hacia ayudado por Kawamura y Fuji que no se perdían detalle de la masacre, este ultimo disfrutaba mucho del espectáculo.

Cuando Ryusaki sensei dio por terminado el entrenamiento, el cementerio de animales (N/A: jajaja perdón no pude evitar decir eso..XD) ejem... Gome ne rectifico... el regadero de cuerpos sin vida se extendía en todas las canchas disponibles

-Bien es todo por Hoy – anuncio la entrenadora, los quejidos fueron masivos – pueden retirarse - los pobre chicos se levantaron como pudieron y se dirigieron a las duchas.

Ya en los vestuarios todos estaban mega fulminados, por suerte para la mayoría no había otra cosa que hacer. Así que volver a sus respectivas casa era todo un placer

Todos se cambiaron en un silencio absoluto, o quizás toda esa ausencia de palabras era porque el capitán acababa de entrar.

Tezuka, con su porte de gran señor se había dirigido a las duchas, la mayoría desapareció como por arte de magia.

Fuji acompañado de Takashi fueron a escoger un obsequio, para el herido neko, a ver si así podía hacer que el pelirrojo perdonara al prodigio y a su koibito.

Por otro lado Inui esperaba poder atrapar al niño serpiente, y así poder pedirle una buena explicación.

Kaoru por su parte se había desaparecido casi de inmediato seguido de cerca por Ryoma, este ultimo dejo atrás a la bola de amigos que siempre andan tras él.

Eiji esperaba pacientemente bajo un árbol a su dulce koi, quien se había quedado para hablar con el malhumorado capitán de Seigaku

Momoshiro Takeshi gruñía y maldecía a los seres que provocaron que ese día se transformara en él más horrible de su corta existencia

–Pero esto no se quedara así...¬¬ - rugió para si - ese idiota me las pagara, al igual que el enano arrogante, mal amigo – la lista de insultos llego al infinito- Todo es culpa de Echizen ( N/A: Ahora metió al niño en esto Momo baka... ¬¬) – afirmo mientras evaluaba la actitud indiferente con la que lo trato el menor. Y si a eso le acoplaba lo que paso con la víbora mal oliente, su enojo tomaba dimensiones infernales –GRRRRRRRR... .¬¬-

Sin percatarse bien lo que hacia, ya que sus piernas tenían poca fuerza, para andar a toda velocidad, tomo el camino que lo llevaría a la casa del Enano mal camarada. Tal vez sí por fin tenia una buena **charla** (N/A: Mejor dicho explosiva conversación..Y.Y) podría desquitarse y así sacarse de encima ese maldito mal humor, tan poco usual en él.

Y eso sin contar que su pobre estomago rugía sin piedad, sin poder evitarlo observo los alrededores, pero no vio al chiquillo, eso fue extraño. Cuando llego a la casa se quedo parado sin saber que hacer, llamar para averiguar si había llegado aunque era ridículo preocuparse por él. Lo hacia inconscientemente no podía evitar eso, así que toco el timbre una, dos, tres veces y nada paso...

- "pues párese que no ha llegado"- el seño del moreno se frunció un poco –" me pregunto donde podrá estar...¬¬? – la panza volvió a quejarse esta vez con mas insistencia provocando un feo dolor volviendo a la realidad al tensita de ojos violetas- " va a mí que me importa..."- dijo mientras montaba en su bici, directo a su casita – " después que coma veré que hago"- se dijo y se puso en marcha

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Inui estaba al limite de sus fuerzas del entendimiento (N/A: Si eso existe XD) – "como rayos era posible que se le hubiera escapado kaoru?" – frunció el seño y volvió a evaluar sus factores de falla...

Estaba en un lugar estratégico, y ese era el camino que daba a las dos puertas de salida. Las posibilidades que el oji azul pasara por ahí era de 100 por ciento. Poco tiempo después de terminar el entrenamiento vio pasar a la mayoría del club.

El grupo de intermedios lo saludo con respeto o tal vez miedo, de los titulares los primeros fueron Fuji y Taka-san...

Poco después a Echizen, quien para su sorpresa le había preguntado sobre unos ejercicios de química, cosa que extraño mucho al de lentes, ya que el príncipe no era muy adepto a pedir ayuda en **nada**. Una rápida explicación y la parecer consiguió que entendiera, un amable gracias y Ochibi desapareció como por arte de magia... (N/A: Ryoma las gracias... O.O chale que le habrá pasado?...)

Luego pasaron los principiantes acompañados por la nieta de la entrenadora y la dizque presidenta del club de fan de Echizen. Momo le había ladrado un hasta mañana y también desapareció.

Y allí estaba parado en el mismo lugar sin saber si moverse o no, por ultimo vio aparecer a la pareja de oro

-O.o Inui-san que haces aquí todavía-preguntó el curioso Neko

-Este... – que decir la verdad o no?...opto por la segunda opción- solo quería tomar unos datos extra, sobre como salen los chicos después de un entrenamiento intensivo

-WOW! Me asombras- exclamo el impresionado pelirrojo

-Tu siempre me sorprendes Sadahiaru... n.n – aseguro el sub. capitán – Bueno ya tenemos que irnos nos vemos mañana- se despidió el oji verde mas fue llamado por el rey de la data

-Nee? Oishi-san…

-Hai…- el mencionado volteo a ver que necesitaba su compañero

-Queda alguien del equipo verdad?

-Solo Tezuka... pero el saldrá en media hora debía terminar de hacer algo en la biblioteca n.n – comento el oji verde, mientras que Inui fruncía el seño

–sucede algo malo? - quiso saberle curioso acróbata

-No... es que pensé que Kaidoh también estaba en los vestuarios

-Pero si salió después de Fu..- se detuvo y corrigió.- De kawa-san – además agrego – Luego de Kaoru salió Ochibi

-Es extraño vi pasar a Taka-san y a Echizen – se llevo la mano a la cabeza – bien gracias por la información

-Nos vemos – saludaron al unísono el dúo de oro, desaparecieron dejando a un contrariado data king

-Esto es extraño en que momento paso Kaoru?- mientras que analizaba lo sucedido, el de lentes se encamino hacia la casa de la familia Kaidoh

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

En los pasillos que guiaban hacia la biblioteca se encontraba el capitán del equipo de tenis, que en ese momento leía un mensaje de texto, mandado por una persona que sé hacia llamar _Your Herat_ (traducción: Tu corazón)

Así comenzaban las idas y vueltas de mensajes

-_Lamento decirte que me salió un imprevisto no puedo cumplir con nuestra cita acordada, Me perdonas?_ _Your Herat_- de inmediatoel castaño contesto

-_No te preocupes, terminare con otros pendientes TK_

_-Que bueno eres Your Heart _

_-Pero dime que es tan importante? - _envió el mensaje mas de inmediato el de lentes volvió a escribir_- con quien estas? TK_

_-Que curioso porque te lo diría? Your Heart._

_-Me lo dirás o no?.- _incluía una carita de enojado_- .TK. (N/A:KYA!!!)_

_-Que carácter. No se como salgo contigo?- incluida una carita sonriente - Your Herat_

_-Responderás o no? TK- _carita furiosa

_-Busco un obsequio. Y si estoy con alguien Your Heart ._

_-Con quien estas? TK_

_-Porque el interés? Celoso? Your Heart._

_-Porque tendría que estarlo? Acaso tengo motivos? TK_

_-claro jajá jajá XD- _Tezuka frunció el seño al leer eso pero casi de inmediato llego otro y lo leyó_- es una broma sabes que te amo solo a ti Your Heart …_

_-A que hora nos vemos mañana? Quieres que pase por ti? TK_

_-Estas seguro de lo que dices? Por mi no hay problema pero Tú dijiste otra cosa cuando esto comenzó Your Heart._

_-Paso por ti entonces a la hora de siempre? TK_

_-Ok, llamo mas tarde ahora tengo que correr Your Heart _

_-ALGU PROBLEMA?. TK_

_-Hay una oferta increíble, te comprare algo bonito TQM- _agrego una carita tirando besos_- Your Heart._

Una mueca, casi se podría decir que era una sonrisa, se formo en los labios masculinos, mientras cerraba el pequeño móvil, sus ojos avellanas se detuvieron en el celular, meneo la cabeza al recordar cuando le fue entregado como regalo de cumpleaños.

Aun no comprendía como había dejado que esta persona entrara en su vida. Pero lo había echo y como el lo veía llego para quedarse; Tampoco comprendía las diversas formas de actuar.

Esta entidad podía ser responsable, obsesivo y meticuloso a un grado tan parecido al de él, que lo maravillaba. Mas de pronto y sin previo aviso paresia esa faceta tan divertida, sin mencionar su sensualidad.(N/A:Ejem..Kuni chan ya entendimos estas enamorado...U/U)

Eso cambios tan repentinos era lago que lo abrumaba

-¿Cuánto llevamos juntos?- pensó mientras que divisaba su hogar - de conocernos creo que fue desde que ingreso a seigaku – confirmo aquel recuerdo – y a pesar de ir ser un año menor siempre habían algo particular entre los dos.

Aunque en un principio se trataron como conocidos que iban a la misma escuela, incluso llegaron a discutir por diferencias de opiniones, para luego generar otro sentimiento- "Amistad"

Tezuka en ocasiones se sintió su confesor y guía, tanto en el estudio como en la vida personal, mostrando así su lado sensible que muy pocas personas alcanzaban a vislumbrar

-" Si hay que ser sincero el mismo no sabía que podía ser así"- razono mientras seguía su camino rumbo a su cuarto.

Se quedo asombrado del tiempo que le robaba los recuerdos, en otro tiempo su única prioridad fueron sus obligaciones escolares y el tenis. Pero había cambiado y eso en ocasiones lo llenaba de desconcierto...

Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo extrajo su regalo lo giro entre sus dedos (N/A: Ósea el Celular recuerdan?), lo encendio y observo si le había llegado algún mensaje –"NADA".

El recuerdo de aquel día de su cumpleaños llego, forzándolo a sonreír con picardía (N/A: WoW!)

-" Valla que fue una sorpresa cuando abrí el paquete... jamás espere tal cosa"- confeso para si – " aunque si debo ser sincero me gusto mas su segundo regalo"- un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al recordar aquel trémulo beso.-" El primero de muchos"- Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo volvieron a la realidad

-Si?... adelante – dijo, al instante una dama muy elegante se asomo esbozando una cálida sonrisa (N/A: KYA : la suegra... rayos ya vemos que lo serio lo saco a otro pariente... XD ejem... continuemos..U.u".)

-Hola querido – saludo la ama de casa – solo quería decirte que la cena estará lista en 20 minutos

-Cena?- repitió extrañado

-Si hijo la cena – la amble mujer volvió a sonreír- no te diste cuenta de la hora por que estas concentrado en tus estudios, y mírate aun llevas puesto el uniforme – señalo ella, casi no pudo contener la risita que quería emanar de sus labios al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hijo- bueno querido no te molesto mas – la señora comenzó a retirarse

-Muchas gracias Mamá – la señora desapareció cerrando al puerta tras si dejando a un incrédulo capitán –"Cuanto tiempo había estado pensando y recordando?- suspirando empezó a quitarse el uniforme, para poder darse un rápido baño- " No me sorprende nada que Syuichiro notara mi distracción " - bufo molesto consigo mismo – " ya no se si todo esto es una buena idea, son demasiadas distracciones, debo concentrarme en los torneos y llevar al equipo a las nacionales"- se dijo con firmeza mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo – " además de un sin fin de obligaciones a las que no puedo eludir – recordó mientras terminaba de secarse el cuerpo para luego volver a vestirse para la cena.

Una vez listo salió al pasillo con la ideas mas claras- creo que mi prioridad son las obligaciones, lo personal es secundario- ya fuera de su habitación la indecisión volvió – " Aunque Oishi se ve Feliz y no por eso deja de lado las obligaciones"- la conciencia era muy buena para refutar a al razón

-Kunumitsu tienes teléfono- anuncio la señora Tezuka, el mencionado no pudo evitar la aceleración de su pulso además de las mariposas en su estomago, mientras tomaba la bocina agradeció a su madre, siempre con su típico semblante tranquilo y moderado.

-_Moshi moshi_?

-_Me dijo tu mamá que ya van a cenar_- saludo una vos muy conocida para el castaño- _así que no te molestare demasiado _

-_No te preocupes tanto_ – tranquilizo el mayor- _Que tal tu compra?_

-_WOW!...-_ Kunumitsu hasta podía imaginar sus ojos como dos estrellas- a que _no sabes?_ – pregunto mas contesto sin esperar repuesta- _tengo una sorpresa para ti n.n_

-_Dime_-. Dijo lleno de curiosidad

-_No curioso será mañana... por cierto...**wo ai nii**_ (N/A: para quien no sepa esto quiere decir **te amo **en chino n/n) - susurro dejando al capitán con su corazón a toda maquina y sin una palabra decente que decir

-...- mente en blanco corazón errante.( N/A casi escribo un poema aquí XD)

-_Hay alguien allí contigo?-_ consulto sabiendo que si había

-_Hai_- dijo mas apenado aun

-_Bueno... n.n_ – sonrisa pirara mas no quiso sofocar al capitán así que decidió terminar con su agonía - _me despido entonces nos vemos mañana_

-_Este...espera yo..._

-_No te preocupes me dices todo mañana en persona es mas divertido...n.n_

-_Buenas noches_ – dijo seriamente ignorando la risita del otro lado de la línea

-_Pasas por mi?_

-_Como siempre... a la misma hora_

-_Ok... procurare no ir tarde n.n_

-_Eso espero... Descansa..._

-_Tu también..._ - mas risa del otro lado de la línea - _mejor cuelgo ya se te enfría la comida_... - sin mas termina la comunicación, Kunumitsu suspiro ahogadamente y coloco el aparato en su lugar, volteo y vio a su madre sonriendo

-Todos bien Hijo?

-Si madre...- camino junto a ella y agrego- necesitas ayuda?- la señora acepto el ofrecimiento, ambos se dirigieron al comedor en silencio

oxoixoxoxoxoxox

Una comunicación telefónica se llevaba acabo desde hacia unos minutos, en un lado de la línea se encontraba el acróbata pelirrojo, y de la otra su querido compañero de dobles.

-_Teddy- chichi de verdad ya no insistas...T.T_ – se quejo el neko

-_Tranquilo Neko-chan no exageres, mira que estoy confiando en ti_

-_Pero... pero..._

-_Vamos Eiji _- el gatito miro el teléfono, extrañado el tono serio de su koi le advirtió que la charla iba muy en serio, así que tomo una postura más cómoda y ronroneo un poco para calmar a su novio (N/A: les dije que lo haría Y.Y)

-_No me trates así solo me dio miedo lo que me dijiste..._ Y-Y- argumento el pelirrojo con vos suave y quejumbrosa

-_Sabes que necesito tu silencio para demostrarle a Tezuka que eres de confianza_

-_Pero Teddy-chichi ya te dije que no diré nada, pero en verdad es aterrador... _

_-NO se aque te refieres.._

_-A saber que Tezuka tiene corazón es aterrador..T.T_

-_Solo te lo conté porque para que veas que yo si confió en tu discreción_

-_Lo se... por eso te quiero mucho..._ - susurro el pícaro acróbata – _además sabes que estoy débil por todo ese rollo con... - _un silencio bastante prolongado... - _bueno tu sabes quien...¬¬--_

-_Comprendo_.- aseguro el sub. Capitán –_Sabes?... eh notado que Fuji esta triste_

-_Cómo le haces... O.ô?-_ pregunto el pelirrojo con tono incredulidad – _Yo no he notado anda en ese témpano... ¬¬_

-_Neko-chan tu no eres así..._

-_Tu sabes de lo mucho que me asuste y lo mal que se portaron el y su koibito conmigo...ToT-_ se quejo

-_Claro que si lo se...-_ afirmo- _cálmate no llores... no me gusta escucharte así...por favor...- _suplico, luego de un momentito el gatito se calmo, así que el ojiverde hablo nuevamente - _Te prometo que hablare con el mañana sin falta_- luego de un momento mas de charla consuelo y promesas de pasteles logro que todo quedara en calma, pero antes de despedirse el oji verde volvió a insistir- _mantén la calma y veras que todo saldrá bien, y por favor no comentes con nadie lo que te dije. Volveré a hablar con Tezuka déjame averiguar a ver que dice... si?...harás lo que te pido?... Lo harás por mí?_ – susurro el pelinegro con mucha dulzura, para así poder lograr su cometido, un largo suspiro se escucho del otro lado de la línea

-_Syui-chan si que eres Malo T-T- _se quejo el acróbata

-_Porque?_

-_No puedo negarte nada cuando me habla así...T—T_

-_Lo harás? Te quedaras calladito?_ – volvió a suplicar usando el mismo tono

-_Hai... U/u_- afirmo el neko vencido por al dulzura de su Koi

-_Que bueno eres...-_ agrego el mayor- _sabes una cosa?_

-_Dime?-_ la curiosidad era una de sus grandes debilidades del pelirrojo

-Tú_ sabes que te quiero mucho verdad_?- el oji verde rió entre dientes al escuchar los maullidos de su koi del otro lado- _si te portas bien te daré algo como recompensa...n.n_

-_Torta de chocolate??_

-_No... – _afirmo tranquilo_ - sabes que el pastel de chocolate re pone tan inquieto como las Ponta de cola después de las 8 de la noche _– argumento el mayor

-_Que es entonces?-_ pregunto el ansioso muchacho ignorando el tono de reproche de su novio

-_Pues... -_ iba a decirle pero se contuvo- _no te diré..._

-_Ahhh... Porque T.T?_

-_No seria sorpresa si te digo_- aseguro el sub. Capitán - _Vamos aguanta hasta mañana no morirás de ansiedad_- De esta afirmación el oji verde no estaba seguro pero igual lo había dicho- _pasare por ti y te lo daré temprano que te párese?_

-...- extraño silencio en la línea

-_Neko-chan_? – silencio- _Vamos Háblame_- mas silencio- _me tengo que ir y no me gusta que guardes silencio_ – sin respuesta –_ no me asuste si_?

-...- Eiji escuchaba pero no hablaba, a sus felinos oídos llego el suspiro de su interlocutor

-_Bueno...-_ la vos de Oishi denotaban resignación - _No olvides lo que me prometiste...Kiku-chan-_ volvió a insistir pero nada, volvió a suspirar – _Buenas noches, recuerda que eres **todo** para mí..._

Sin mas que decir Syuichiro cerro la llamada suspiro con frustración.

Bien conocido era para el Oji verde, lo terco que se podía llegar a ser Kikumaru cuando no cumplía sus caprichos, se rasco la cabeza con resignación, dejo el celular y fue a tomar un baño relajante, debía calmar un poco las tensiones ganadas a lo largo de ese día.

En el cuarto del Neko...

Los espejos celestes estaban anegados de lagrimas, escuchando el incesante ruido de su móvil, anunciando el fin de la comunicación. sabia que su berrinche, tal vez, había enojado a su Koi. En su mente intento idear la forma de pedir perdón

-"Eiji Kikumaru eres un Baka"- empezó a regañarse –" seguramente después de esta escenita Syuichiro ya no te querrá mas...T.T"-las lagrimas caía libre por aquellas pálidas mejillas, mientras su cerebro exclamaba - "NO QUIERO QUE TEDDY-CHICHI ME ODIE BUAAA...ToT!" – mientras con frustración posaba su mano en la acalorada frente – "QUE HAGO... TToTT???"

Miro el reloj en su mesa de luz, era bastante tarde no podía comprar un obsequio, como ofrenda de paz a esa hora. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de que su amado Syui-chan lo perdonara por su arranque de estupidez

-" no puedo evitar ser curioso "- afirmo, no era la primera vez que su koi lo veía reaccionar así –"ya debería estar acostumbrado" - asevero secándose las húmedas mejillas con el dorso de la mano, sin poder contener su ansiedad comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro

–Piensa Kikumaru, piensa que le gustaría a Syuichiro?- luego de un frustrante y largo 5 minutos –NADA...- ninguna idea

De ponto surgió la necesidad de volver a hablar con Syuhichiro y pedirle una disculpa de inmediato (N/A: querido Eiji eso lo tendrías que haber echo de inmediato... pero bueno así es esto de enojarse sin razón Y-Y)

–Si mejor lo llamo- murmuro en voz alta, de inmediato con temblorosas manos marco Memoria T1 y espero a que le contestaran.-...

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor:**

Angie: Problemas en el paraíso...rayos...T.T...soy mala perversa lo se...veremos como se sigue desarrollando esta historia a la que amo sin condiciones jajaja. Que les pareció a ustedes??, de mi parte como ya sabrán espero sus opiniones, para tener en cuenta que es lo que desean leer... Bueno ya me voy despidiendo nos vemos en el siguiente cap de Complot...

Y se creyeron que la terminaría allí? Pues debería pero no... solo se me ocurrió para que sufran XD...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA SOY MUY MALA XD

Ejem... Continuemos...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Casa de la familia Echizen...**

La habitación estaba en silencio, en verdad estaban exhaustos, apenas habían regresado de casa de la familia Kaidoh, tomaron una cena ligera, un buen baño(N/A: esta vez **no compartido** no piensen mal mentes negras...¬¬...jajajaja que la única la pervertida aquí soy yo XDDD) Ambos habían terminado con la tarea pendiente en casa del mayor así que no tenían que hacer, por lo que se retiraron a dormí temprano, se sumieron en un sueño casi de inmediato, bueno eso era lo que creía Ryoma al escuchar el respirar acompasado de su compañero de habitación. Era raro todo aquello, aun más sentir tan bien en compañía de esta persona, el pequeño evaluó lo sucedido ese día

–"Si que estuvo movido el día de hoy"- afirmo mientras que recordaba todo lo sucedido

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Nota del Autor:**

**Angie: Angie es mala lo se XD**

**Sess:...¬/¬**

**Angie: Bueno mil besos a Salem, Eri-chan, Pilikita, GATITOALLSTARZ, pastelito, Chris M Black. Mil gracias por tomarse su tiempo de escribirme, a ella s un besote muy grande. Una mención especial a mi dulce Mary ayuda incondicional en mis horas de oscuras. Mil gracias por tus consejos n.n **

**Si quieren saber como continua pues sigan leyendo quizás nos veamos más rápido de lo que piensen XD**

**Lady Sesshoumaru **


	18. Chapter 17Parte2

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos...ToT**

Rayos y centellas yo otra ves aquí XD **(Sess: Déjate de eso y andando que no hay tiempo... ¬¬)** si querido ya voy... ejem.. en que iba ... a si bien aquí la segunda parte de este capitulo y a ver que opinan muchas gracias a todos los que leen y una brazote a mis queridos lectores que se toman el tiempo de escribirme y hablando de eso contestare Review **(Sess se te olvida algo...¬¬)** O.o tienes razón gracias darling **SI ME PERMITEN ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A LA QUEDIDA DANY-CHAN "FELIZ CUMPLE n—n"**... ahora si contestare review n.n

**Dany-chan**: feliz cumple linda espero que tu regalo te halla llegado, ya se que si así que me quedo tranquila…y bueno a ver que opinas de este cap besos disfrutalo.

**Elamantedeseishirou**: que bueno que te gusto en verdad me agrada saber que leen y siguen mi historia , a ver que opinas de este capitulo

**Pilikita-sakura**: Ese Neko a veces comete errores a ver como sale de este embrollo ( por cierto yo también quede como idiota suprema un par de veces XD... por eso se como se siente Y.Y) Mi PC no anda muy bien pero al menos me deja escribir y subir los cap veremos si podemos repararla mejor así me hace las cosas mas fáciles. Muchas gracias pro estar ahí ahora el capitulo espero sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap

**mimi tachikawa**: aquí estoy actualizando a ver que opines …saludos desde Argentina

AndreaZthator: que bueno que te gusta a ver que opinas de este capitulo espero tu opinión. A**RRIBA EL SILENT PAIR!!-**Angie con su traje de porrista- **Go baby go**!!!jajaja XD

**Eri-chan**: querida amiga en verdad me encanta como esta saliendo esto y si Mi Kuni-chan e s un solcito- (susurrando: pero no se lo digas a Sess XD)a ver que piensas de esto que s eme ocurrió besotes

**GatitoAllStarz**: Domo arigato por tu opinión intento mejorar así que uno hace lo que puede n.n veremos si te complace lo que escribí esta vez

**Pastelito:** jajajaja linda ya paso estoy bien igual gracias por preocuparte, digamos que ya se paso el mal momento decidí abocarme a lo que me compete divertirme y disfrutar de esto que es mi hobby de echo creo que lo disfruto más ahora- creo que se nota me he vuelto más sádica que antes jajajaja así que prepárate peque porque estoy muy inspirada XD a ve rque opinas..

Yukari-Uchiha: bueno te perdono n.n, mientras leas loq eu escribo lo haré de ves en cuando dame tu opinión y has feliz a esta mujer mayor con alma de niña XD ( **Sess. Que cursi...¬¬)** lo se U.U ... bueno nena nos vmeos pronto a ver que opinas de esta nueva locura o mejor dicho capitulo XD

Ok ya termine mil gracias a Mary pro estar siempre ahí para apoyarme bueno aquí vamos las **aclaraciones** y directo al fic...

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"**El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Complot**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior**

–Piensa Kikumaru, piensa que le gustaría a Syuichiro?- luego de un frustrante y largo 5 minutos –NADA...- ninguna idea

De ponto surgió la necesidad de volver a hablar con Syuhichiro y pedirle una disculpa de inmediato (N/A: querido Eiji eso lo tendrías que haber echo de inmediato... pero bueno así es esto de enojarse sin razón Y-Y)

–Si mejor lo llamo- murmuro en voz alta, de inmediato con temblorosas manos marco Memoria T1 y espero a que le contestaran.-...

**Capitulo Nº XVII: ****Terminara este día agitado?**** (parte2)**

**Casa de la familia Echizen... **

La habitación estaba en silencio, en verdad estaban exhaustos, apenas habían regresado de casa de la familia Kaidoh, tomaron una cena ligera, un buen baño(N/A: esta vez **no compartido** no piensen mal mentes negras...¬¬...jajajaja que la única la pervertida aquí soy yo XDDD) Ambos habían terminado con la tarea pendiente en casa del mayor así que no tenían que hacer, por lo que se retiraron a dormí temprano, se sumieron en un sueño casi de inmediato, bueno eso era lo que creía Ryoma al escuchar el respirar acompasado de su compañero de habitación. Era raro todo aquello, aun más sentir tan bien en compañía de esta persona, el pequeño evaluó lo sucedido ese día

–"Si que estuvo movido el día de hoy"- afirmo mientras que recordaba todo lo sucedido

Primero el entrenamiento matutino, donde descubrió que no solo podía jugar dobles con su ex amigo –" eso es bueno"- pensó-" Nuevas posibilidades aunque no soy para los dobles"- remarco su instinto...

Luego estaba su nueva amistad con la nieta de la entrenadora. Ella era realmente simpática (N/A: Changos si que esta cambiado), no entendía porque nunca la tuvo en cuenta.

Suspiro y a la vez se estremeció, es que a su mente acudieron las imágenes y la terrible sensación que sintió durante el entrenamiento de la tarde

Cuando se dirigió los vestidores junto a Horio y los demás a su lado, a pesar de su parloteo constante

-" no me molestaba"- recordó -" eso es raro..."- remarco pero decidió obviar ese detalle y entraron por fin para cambiarse y al terminar se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la entrenadora.

Lo siguiente que evocó fue a ver divisado al feliz moreno acercarse al grupo, eso si acelero su pulso aún así consiguió controlar sus ansiedades. Pero nada lo preparo para su propia reacción ante la retahíla de cosas que decía.

Menciono animadamente o mejor dicho vociferando sobre una conquista de Kaidoh. Este mordaz comentario dejo con la boca abierta a mas de uno, en el club de tenis eso lo incluía a él.

Nunca agradeció tanto a kami sama por su gorra blanca, gracias a ella consiguió oculto aquella alteración y desconcierto que se formo dentro del él.

Ante sus ojos dorados se genero la pelea, para luego ser interrumpida por la voz de mando del Boucho, y llego el castigo infernal de la mano de este ultimo

-" si que estaba molesto"- remarco el recuerdo en rojo ya que nunca lo había visto así.

La expresión de enfado no muy característica en él, ya que siempre pensó que Bouchou no era muy demostrativo

- "Además después de todo ese entrenamiento llego el pedido tácito de su senpai"- una mueva de burla se formo en su boca- "Ja... eso si que fue gracioso" - aseguro cuando la escena trascurrida esa misma tarde inevitablemente volvían a formarse en su cabeza

Kaoru caminaba apresuradamente, seguido de cerca por el príncipe. Este ultimo literalmente huía de cierto moreno de oji violeta, al que había ignorado olímpicamente.

Pudo evitarlo airoso durante toda la tarde y en los vestidores, pero aun así podía sentir sus ojos clavados es su espalda de vez en cuando, y esa sensación lo hacia erizarse casi sin poder evitarlo; Tan metido estaba en esos recuerdos que no se percato el bulto frente a el y choco con una espalda que resulto ser de Kaidoh

-Que sucede...¬¬?- pregunto el pequeño a la figura estática, el aludido señalo tímidamente con un movimiento de cabeza; los ojos dorados divisaron el blanco – O.O..es Inui senpai - el oji azul asintió- Que hacemos?..- antes de obtener alguna respuesta volvió a pregunto - No quiere hablar con el?

-FHssss...- siseo por lo bajo – No – agrego, ambos retrocedieron unos paso hasta salir del campo visual. Y allí se quedaron en silencio hasta que él más bajo quebró el silencio

-Ya lo tengo! – susurro el príncipe mientras buscaba algo en su maleta, saco de ella unos cuadernos, volteo para ver a su superior y anuncio- cuando lo distraiga aproveche la oportunidad – sin esperar respuesta casi podía decirse que sonreía burlonamente; El menor se propuso llamar la atención de Sadahiaru, con lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento, **Valores numéricos y formulas.**

Y en verdad no se equivoco; hasta mareado se sintió de escuchar a Inui senpai hablar y hablar casi sin respirar sobre números; Lo único que amenizo la tortura de aquella sobredosis de información, fue ver que su plan resultaba perfecto y el superior Kaoru pasaba desapercibido casi en las narices del data King, que estaba sumergido en los valores de la química

-Muchas gracias Inui-senpai creo haber entendido

-En verdad? – lo observo curioso el mayor mientras ajustaba los lentes volvió a hablar – perfecto

-Domo arigato- volvió a decir Ochibi luego hizo una respetuosa reverencia, para después caminar hacia el portón rogaba al gran Kami sama no toparse con Momoshiro. Sus ojos dorados rastrearon la zona para ver si Mamushi lo había dejado solo.

Camino hasta la esquina y nada – Demonios... ¬¬ – bufo algo molesto, tomo entonces el recorrido más rápido que conocía hacia su casa.

No alcanzo a dar dos pasos cuando distinguió o mejor dicho un ruido llamo su atención, tras una mata verdosa vio a alguien sentado

–" Superior?"- se pregunto, avanzo un poco y en aquel lugar lo vio, él estaba quieto con sus ojos cerrados, si no hubiera siseado quizás no se habría dado cuanta de su presencia, con una mueca se acerco a él. Ni bien el mayor lo hoyo acercarse abrió sus ojos y se puso de pie

-Funciono..- alego el príncipe levantando el pulgar y picando un ojo

-Fhsss...hai – dijo simplemente, lo siguiente que dijo fue espontáneo- Gracias -su postura era la habitual llevaba las manos en los bolsillos pero su andar era más relajado

-O.o...- Ryoma no supo que contestar

-Andando- anuncio el mayor.

Ochibi lo siguió en silencio, para sorpresa del príncipe al llegar a la bifurcación donde debía doblar a la derecha lo hicieron a la izquierda, luego de caminar en silencio varios minutos fue Ryoma pregunto

-Etto... Kaidoh –senpai?

-Mh?

-A donde vamos? mi casa no queda por aquí...

-Vamos a mi casa..- fue la simple respuesta

-Nani O.O?

-Debo cumplir con el encargo de mi madre – la mirada azul se poso un instante en su acompañante – además tengo otros asuntos pendientes.

-Es cierto... pero...

-No me digas que ahora te da miedo el estar conmigo? – quiso saber el mas alto pero antes que el oji dorado contestara Kaoru agrego – Además con el animo que llevaba Takeshi es mas que seguro que ira a molestarte – el más bajo se detuvo

-Porque a mí y no a usted... ¬.¬?

-Porque tu eres un blanco más fácil... ¬¬- el mayor finalizo toda conversación al llegar a una casa sencilla, busco la llave para luego abrir la puerta.

El dueño de casa paso primero una vez dentro volteo a ver a Ryoma que aun estaba parado en el hall

–Anda que haces parado allí?, hay mucho que hacer, además aun debo correr y hacer mi entrenamiento especial

-Que Dijo O.O?- pregunto un incrédulo Ochibi – piensa correr mas? Cuestiono el menor siguiéndolo hasta el recibidor no entendía como quería seguir corriendo después de tremenda tarde agotadora y tortuosa

-Hace dos días que no hago mi entrenamiento especial – refuto kaoru

-Desde que se peleo con el superior Inui – afirmo el príncipe; él mas alto afirmo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Lo que siguió fueron unos minutos de incomodo silencio que esta vez fue roto por el mayor quien puso manos a la obra, dejo sus cosas a un lado se arremango y comenzó a sacar los pequeños rociadores, le paso uno a un estático y desconcertado niño de mirada felina, mientras agregaba como respuesta a aquella mirada

-Cuanto mas pronto terminemos, mas rápido podré entrenar, además hay tarea escolar que hacer- el novato levanto una ceja en señal de incertidumbre o tal vez diversión – no cenaras si no ayudas- sentencio Kaidoh que le empezó a mostrar la rutina de aquella casa.

Bajo las plantas, mientras que el pequeño las sacaba al patio trasero, luego las rociaron con abundante agua; También toco regar unas plantas colgantes bastante grandes porque que no pudieron ser removida, una vez que dejaron que se le escurriera el agua colocaron las plantas en su lugar, la conversación fue amena.

Los temas que fueron tocados giraron entorno de los pequeños triunfos en ese particular día; El mayor en ingles (N/A: Con ayuda de Ryoma) y el menor en química (N/A: con al ayuda de kaoru) en ese instante surgió la pregunta del oji azul

–Porque le preguntaste sobre química a Sadahiaru si entendiste lo de ayer?

-Fue el primer cuaderno que saque- respondió simplemente el niño mientras colocaba la ultima planta en su lugar

-.Ya veo- Kaoru para estas alturas ya había recogido todo lo utilizado en su tarea de jardinería – ven estamos todos mojados mejor nos cambiamos

-Etto...- Ryoma pestaño varias veces y las dudas surgieron. En su cabeza una vocecita del decía que no fuera cobarde así que respondió con orgullo – Estoy bien...así...

-Por Kami... Fhsss... ¬¬- luego de sus siseo molestos, el mas alto puso los ojos en blanco – Ahora resulta que eres tímido...- sin esperar respuesta jalo del brazo al niño hasta su cuarto mientras ejecutaba la acción seguía hablando- Como puedes ser tan tímido si hasta dormimos en el mismo futon?...- se jacto el oji azul sin siquiera volteo a ver el rostro, color carmín del pequeño (N/A KYA!!!!)

-Eso fue... bueno yo... - empezó a decir el príncipe pero se quedo callado cuando una toalla le golpeo la cara- Oiga... ¬¬·

-Cámbiate aquí- ordeno el dueño de la casa – yo lo haré en el baño, te deje algo de mi ropa sobre la cama tal vez te quede amplia pero es mejor que enfermarse – sin esperar la reacción del príncipe el oji azul se retiro

-Demonios con esta víbora mandona... ¬¬ - se quejo casi gruñendo el neko negro, mientras por primera vez tomaba en cuenta el cuarto austero y sobrio.

El único detalle llamativo era una gran biblioteca algo antigua, por lo que dedujo el jovencito que de esto mucho no sabia, también estaba un escritorio y una PC

–" que extraño pensé ver afiches de tenis como en la habitación de Momoshiro"!- cavilo mientras se acercaba a la ropa. La reviso con cuidado buscando algo acorde a su estatura, era mas que obvio que todo aquello le quedaría bastante holgada –"ya es bastante traumático desvestirse en ese lugar como para que además de eso me viera ridículo"- se dijo.

Mientras observaba con desgano entre las cosas, diviso un par de prendas razonables y se las puso apresuradamente

-" No sea cosa que vuelva Kaidoh y bueno... me vea... "- al instante en que la idea de ser visto se formo en la cabeza las mejillas se tiñeron con un leve sonrojo, pero todo empeoro cuando recordó lo sucedido en el baño de su casa paresia que sus mejillas estaban en llamas (N/A: Ryoma pervertido XD)

-Te sientes mal? – dijo una vos tras él

-He O/./O?

-Tienes fiebre?

-Claro que no…¬/¬

-Mejor...- la figura del más alto camino hacia un lado del cuarto- No ando con ganas de cuidar crios Fhssss... – dejo el uniforme acomodado y camino por el cuarto, abrió un armario y busco sus cosas. Cuándo volteo vio a su huésped – ¿Qué?- la pregunta, pues tomo algo de sorpresa al pequeño que no sabia bien como expresarse

-Etto...

-Habla...

-Solo me preguntaba donde tenia oculto su fanatismos por el tenis? esta habitación es muy sobria, y distinta a la de...

-A la de Takeshi y a la tuya Nee?- termino el mayor, lo vio asentir – eso lo note – giro y volvió a su tarea de buscar su equipo y algunas otras cosas pero no dejo de hablar – lo que sucede es que mi madre quiere pintar las habitaciones, los afiches que había colgados en este lugar...- se detuvo porque había terminado de preparar todo, comenzó a encaminarse a la puerta – quieres verlos?

-Hai- anuncio el niño siguiéndolo, caminaron por un pasillo algo alejado del resto de las habitaciones. El anfitrión abrió la puerta y entro, el invitado lo siguió cada vez mas intrigado por todo aquel misterio; se detuvo en medio de la habitación sorprendido al ver todo en aquel cuarto, como explicarlo...

Tal vez seria más sencillo decir que era una extraña alegoría al tenis. En el se podían ver muchas revista de deportes, todas correctamente ordenadas en una pequeña biblioteca, también había banderines de diversos torneos y escuelas. Bueno en realidad tenía lo que quisiera de merchandising de lo que quisiera...

Además de varias vitrinas; en ellas, Medallas, copas y menciones especiales

–Son todas de usted o.O? - consulto el asombrado Ochibi

-Mira bien - respondió simplemente el mas alto que se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de aquella habitación con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados.

La mirada dorada se enfocó en cada diploma y mención, en la base de los trofeos e incluso en las medallas en todas se repetía el mismo nombre

-Kaname Naga? - leyó en voz alta el príncipe, avanzando entre las vitrinas encontró algunas medallas mas recientes que las demás – Kaname Kaidoh o.o? – cuestiono el confundido pequeñín – es la misma persona? – pregunto por fin

-Hai – respondió aun con los ojos cerrados- es mi Madre. Ella ganó esas medallas para su grupo de trabajo (N/A: KYA: le invente el nombre a la madrecita de kaoru es que no me lo sabia U.U)

-What O.O?- la incredulidad en aquella expresión era graciosa mas no concluyo allí – Y ESTO??- tartamudeo el príncipe

-A que te refieres? – la vos del chiquillo sonaba tan asombrada que al anfitrión no le quedo otra que abrí los ojos. Solo para distinguir, a su invitado observando una vitrina llena de fotos familiares –" Que horror..O/../O!"- pensó y de inmediato anuncio – ya viste suficiente vamos... - mas el indiscreto niño ni cuenta se dio de lo que decía estaba absorto observando las benditas fotos

-Es usted verdad?- consulto Ochibi en una faceta de neko curioso; No-conforme con eso volvió a preguntar – Que edad tenia? –la foto mencionada mostraba a un niño sonriente de cabello oscuro, sus ojos eran vivases en brazos de una joven mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos extrañamente verdes – y su madre no es así?

-Hai... andando – otra vez el pequeño lo ignoro y siguió curioseando- RAYOS!- magullo entre dientes, mientras lo vio señalando algo para luego tomar una foto. Cuando le pregunto sobre ella, al mayor no le quedo otra que hablar; se acerco a paso lento y observo la foto

-Mi padre, madre y mis hermanos- dijo rápidamente pero el príncipe no se conformo con la simple explicación (N/A: O.O..Ryoma curioso esto es demasiado...U.U)

-¿Quién es quien? – consulto Ryoma señalando a los hermanitos de su anfitrión; Lo miro con la curiosidad a flor de piel, al parecer no podía contenerse

-El mas alto es Shinshi y le otro es Taro - los ojos azules se enfocaron en sus hermanos copia fiel de su padre al igual que el – Bueno Andando – anuncio y comenzó a salir de aquel cuarto

-En verdad es sorprendente...- alego el menor mientras salía al corredor

-Que cosa?

-Su madre - respondió- juega bien?- quiso saber el oji dorado

-Es un Demonio... - aseguro el mas alto con una mueca en la cara muy parecida al orgullo, le rostro de Echizen se marco con incredulidad

-Le ha ganado alguna vez? – consulto el chiquillo

-Sí solo una vez...

-En verdad?

-si... pero no cuenta... ¬¬

-Porque?

-Estaba embarazada de Taro y no lo sabia se descompuso casi al final del partido, pero me estaba ganado 5 a 3

-Me gustaría jugar con ella

-Le planteare tu propuesta - tan inmersos en su charla estaban que ni se dieron cuenta que ya habían bajado la escalera

-Ok... - dijo el menor mientras ambos se dirigían al comedor, cuando el timbre de entrada sonó dejando al par petrificado en su sitio

-Quién podrá ser?- cuestiono le mayor aun clavado en su lugar

-Si no abre la puerta no sabrá quien es... - el tono irónico no fallo e hizo reaccionar a Kaoru.

El oji azul se movió lánguidamente. Un extraño presentimiento lo llevo a mirar por la ventana lateral, se quedo estupefacto, su rostro palideció.

Algo extrañado por la reacción de su superior Ryoma se acerco para ver que sucedía pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombro

-Que?..- intento preguntar pero la otra mano le tapo la boca, se siente elevado del suelo, para luego ser apartado de la ventana. Cuándo fue liberado quiso gritarle a su captor pero noto la más extraña actitud – ¿Kaidoh senpai que sucede?

-Inui esta fuera- fue la corta respuesta, mientras se sentaba en la cocina

-Y? – cuestiono el menor imitándolo

-Cómo que y?... No vez que no podemos salir hasta que se valla...¬¬?

-Que cobarde debería hablar con el de una buena vez

-Fhsss...¬¬...te olvidas algo enano... ¬¬#- Kaoru estaba mas que molesto pero aun así no gritaba

-Como me llamaste Víbora...¬¬#?- hubo unos minutos de batalla visual.

Hasta que el príncipe cavilo mejor, comprendiendo por fin a que se refería. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron, luego suspiro

-Tiene razón no soy el indicado para dar algún tipo de consejo- se puso de pie y camino al patio trasero donde se sentó en el piso observo el amplio jardín

-YO no dije eso... - aseguro el mayor que lo había seguido kaoru tomo asiento junto a él – es que yo... – se detuvo no sabia muy bien como expresar ese sentimiento que le provocaba la presencia de Sadahiaru

-Tiene miedo de rendirse ante su embates y perdonarlo con facilidad verdad?– aseguro el menor con la mirada perdida- lo comprendo- ambos hicieron silencio como meditando lo dicho - que hacemos?- quiso saber después de un rato el mas bajo

-Esperar- suspiro el mayor

-Y si no se va?

-Ya veremos – se levanto de donde estaba – por lo pronto adelantaremos la tarea, te aprese?

-De acuerdo- sin más ambos entraron a la casa, para luego sentarse en la elegante mesa, así comenzaron a realizar sus tareas escolares.

Luego de terminar la tarea, volvieron a ver por la ventana, el persistente Inui aun estaba

–No-queda otra que seguir esperando- dijo el príncipe al ver el desanimo de su superior.

Se encerraron en aquella habitación donde estaba los trofeos y medallas y se quedaron allí.

El niño curioseo las revistas y cada trofeo o libro de deportes y el mayor se quedo leyendo un libro que tenia como tarea de lenguaje. A la tercera vez que bajaron a revisar la puerta. Por dfin el superior Inui se había ido...

La noche había comenzado a caer, los dos suspiraron aliviados ya querían regresar a casa del príncipe.

Estaban en medio de aquella sala silenciosa, apunto de recoger las cosas para partir de una buena vez, cuando el sonido estrepitoso del teléfono resonó en toda la casa, sin poder evitarlo los dos dieron un respingo (N/A: las veces que casi muero infartada por ese maldito teléfono Y.Y), ninguno se movió la contestadota tomo el mensaje.

-"_Kaoru? Estas por ahí?...Aquí Sadahiaru... estuve esperando por ti pero no llegaste, hay cosas que debemos hablar... donde te metiste?... llámame apenas llegues. Estoy en casa. Hasta luego_"

Mamushi solo miraba la maquina sin hacer nada, Ryoma noto la perturbación que se filtró en la vos de Sanpai Inui

-Porque no lo llama? se notaba bastante preocupado

-No deseo darle explicaciones...¬¬

-Y al celular...

-Te dije que no quiero hablarle, por eso lo tengo apagado y en un cajón desde hace 2 días... ¬¬ - sentencio el tensita de ojos azules

-Chispas que carácter- se burlo Echizen, mientras terminaba de guardar las cosas ponía sus maletas para volver a su casa- envíele un mensaje de texto, del bolsillo lateral de su maleta saco su celular- tenga – se lo aventó

-No sabia que tenias?- expreso Kaidoh mientras observaba el delicado móvil que acababa de atraparen el aire

-Mi madre insistió es que lo llevara, es solo para que lo use en caso de urgencia, Tan solo Mo...- comenzó a decir pero corrigió- Tan solo Takeshi tiene le numero

-Ya veo- miro primero al aparato y luego a su dueño- Puedo?

-Claro... – con una mueca agrego- así tranquiliza su conciencia

-...¬¬- las miradas de aquellos ojos dijeron todo, luego se aboco a escribir el mensaje – listo

-Nee? Sempai

-Dime

-Porque no trae su celular?

-Para que?

-Si su madre le llama o le envía un mensaje ¿

-mmmm... dame un segundo- lo más rápido que pudo Mamushi subió a recoger su aparato y el cargador – una vez listo bajo y anuncio- bueno ya nos vamos? – el menor asintió mientras el dueño de casa tomando sus otras pertenencias. y salen a la calle una ves en ella, frustrado anunció – no podré entrenar hoy tampoco fhsss

-Sinceramente creo que corrimos lo suficiente por hoy – apaga el aparatito y lo mete en el bolsillo donde estaba, ambos caminaron rumbo a casa Echizen-...

**Fin del Flash back...**

Recordar todo aquel fue divertido, algo cansado volteo el rostro, sus ojos dorados trataron de enfocar pero las fuerzas lo habían abandonado el sueño gano terreno y tomo el control la casa de la familia Echizen estaba en completo silencio...

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La llamada había sido inútil, ni en su casa mucho menos al celular que paresia apagado, por mas que insistía no obtenía respuesta; Salvo aquel frió mensaje a su móvil, desde aquel numero que no conocía, por mas que investigo en sus base de datos no era nadie conocido. Sinceramente le preocupaba mas que otras veces, algo andaba muy mal. Ni contar con esa sartas de locuras que contó Momoshiro

-" o seria cierto que Kaoru salía con esa chica?"- la idea se formo casi sin poder evitarlo- " y si era verdad desde hace cuanto que salían? – llegado el caso era cierto, otra pregunta se formo en la cabeza del data king

-"que posibilidades había que aquel numero fuese del celular de esa mujer?- no le gustaba lo que estaba pensando y empezó a irritarse con aquella idea

–" acaso había evaluado mal todas aquellas reacciones?"- mas preguntas sin respuestas

-"Quizás mis datos estaban equivocado"- razono, pero sabia que no era cierto o eso quería creer

-" tal vez todo había sido una burda farsa... un entretenimiento" – esa idea dolía mas de lo que podía soportar

-" pero eso no puede ser cierto yo nunca me equivoco en datos recolectados y mucho menos si son de mi niño serpiente..."- los celos lo estaban volviendo irracional

–" tengo que calmarme"- se ordeno- " cada sentido debe estar es su lugar porque sino no resolveré este enigma" – se dijo mientras ajustaba sus lentes con decisión.

Algo cabizbajo se dirigió hasta la nevera donde tenia lista una jarra de su té especial mejorado, sin pensarlo se sentó sirvió un vaso de aquel liquido morado y espumoso, lo bebió sin siquiera darse cuenta. Suspiro profundo y trato de evaluar los valores y datos acumulados, luego de unos 15 minutos y una jarra de aquel té. La primera evaluación fue concluida

-" no es muy favorable que digamos"- pensó.

Es que Tal vez y solo tal vez, que es una variable aceptable. Quizás había sido demasiado directo, al ser así presiono exageradamente al niño

-89 por ciento de probabilidades-

Lo mas seguro es que kaoru estaba enojado con él por ese juego del gato y el ratón durante el receso

-Probabilidades 99.9 por ciento

El supuesto noviazgo era una burda mentira - en un 80 por ciento - le daba ese valor dado que en aun le faltaban datos como el nombre y reseña personal de aquella niña

-" pero eso tiene solución..." – afirmo

Ya más tranquilo regreso a su cuarto, sobre el buró observo su móvil, lo abrió y leyó nuevamente el mensaje. Lo guardo no quería perder ese numero, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez esa pequeña línea de texto

_-" Estoy bien, no me llames no estaré en casa"...__**KK**_

-"Que significaba aquel mensaje? ¿Dónde estaba?" - Y lo más importante- "Con quien?" – por mas que intento evaluar las posibilidades y variables no encontró respuesta, frustrado y enfadado dejo el celular.

Se dispuso a dormir, una vez acostado, cerro sus ojos para ver si conciliaba el sueño y podía descansar. Su ultimo pensamiento ante de dormirse profundamente fue una divagación incoherente. Donde se planteaba que la única posibilidad que había tenido Kaoru para sortear su presencia, fue cuando se enfrasco en la explicación que le dio a Ochibi

(N/A: este Inui me da miedo hasta dormido me provoca terror Y-Y)

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Después de haber llegado, a su casa, como alma que lleva el diablo; Gruño un hola a su desconcertada hermana pequeña, entro en la cocina arazo **literalmente** con todo lo comestible.

La insistencia de su madre para que dejara de comer cosas antes de la cena, le agrio el apetito, bufando gruñendo miro a la mujer que le diera la vida, pero al final obedeció

-Vete a Bañar – ordeno la mujer, en un tono enérgico que no-tenia un ápice de sugerencia- a ver si así se te quita el mal humor – sin decir una sola palabra le moreno obedeció, paso junto a su hermanita, que angustiada miro a su madre

-Que le paza a Nii-san?

-Tranquila mi amor seguidamente tuvo un mal difícil – la levanto en brazos – tal vez después que se bañe se calme – beso la redonda mejilla

-Hai n-n- dijo la niña de inmediato cambio su rostro acongojado por uno sonriente

Para sorpresa de cada integrante de la familia Takeshi, el hijo mayor se rehusó a cenar, por mas que la señora quiso ir a averiguar que sucedía, el señor Takeshi insistió en que lo dejara solo

-Mujer cuando él quiera hablar nos buscara...

-Pero querido... - intento volver a protestar

-Nii-san no come?

-NO mi amor, tu hermanito no se siente bien

-Duele pandza?... (N/A: Aclaro que es pequeña y no le salen bien las palabras como es debido ... que dulzura ♥.♥)

-Tal vez... – respondió el hombre de ojos violetas- tu come para que no te pase lo mismo

-Hai n-n - la niña sintió y comenzó a comer; La cena siguió sin más contratiempo

En el cuarto donde se suponía descansaba el hijo mayor; El joven Takeshi paresia un león enjaulado

–" ASH!..Porque todo me sale mal? Desde hace... cuanto?" - se pregunto - "...dos días?" – su vida se había vuelto de cabezas –"por que tenia que pagar por algo que no hizo?"- insitito en preguntarse.

En su mente vio transcurrir todo ese fatídico día... primero esa fatídica mañana –" Ingles que HOROR!"- exclamo su cerebro. Luego su preciado almuerzo arruinado por esa víbora seductora –" ASH...maldito no me dio sus secreto...¬¬#"- recrimino.

Para terminar el **general de brigada** mejor conocido como Tezuka Kunimitsu se ensaño con él –" no hice mas que hablar con al verdad..." – aseguro. Y Luego estaba lo del bendito niño –" no se disculpo...¬¬" .

Ni el baño había logrado relajar su tenso cuerpo –" Por Kami si que estoy enfadado y dolido"-Razono mientras frustrado se sentaba en al cama.

Es que le dolía...Muy a su pesar se daba cuenta que extrañaba a Ryoma y que lo ignorara, no era fácil de asimilar, mucho menos cuando estaban en el mismo club

( N/A: este fragmento que acaba de pasar me párese tendré que dedicársela muy especialmente a Mich XD... continuemos)

Rasco su húmeda cabellera pensando que hacer- " Y si era él quien lo llamaba?"...tomo su celular y... – Pero si yo no le hice nada AGGGGG..¬¬# - gruño tumbándose en al cama

(N/A: Tonto casi te perdono pero no la tenías que regar con el maldito orgullo machista...¬¬)

–" ya mañana averiguare"- se dijo, mas en su mente se formo otra pregunta- que debí buscar?- frunció el seño sin comprender bien que el pasaba paresia no ser el mismo, otra vez observo su móvil, es esta ocasión comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto, pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, hizo que cerrara el aparato y no enviara nada...

-Nii-chan te zientes ben?-pregunto una vocecita muy dulce desde la entrada, la mirada amatista se dirigió hacia al pequeña figura, copia exacta de su madre salvo por los ojos tan parecidos a lo de él, la vocecilla lo saco de sus cavilaciones –aun tas enojado?- ese si fue un golpe al herido corazón. Con aquel horrible sentimiento dentro, no se percato de lo que hacia y preocupo a la pequeña criatura frente a él

-No preciosa - el hermano mayor se sentó en su cama y por primera vez en dos días sonrió sinceramente – Estoy bien

-Ez que... bueno me... - comenzó a balbucear la niña

-Que sucede Saku-chan? ..Acaso ya no quieres a tu onii- chan, ven dame un abrazo- el moreno abrió los brazos, pero la niña no sé movido e su lugar. Eso era algo extraño en la pequeña polvorita de trenzas rubias- que pasa Chibi? Ya no saludas a tu Nii-san?

-Tu... no quedes a Sakuda...T-T–balbuceo la criaturita, haciendo en el proceso un mohin que partió lo que quedaba sano del corazón de Momo.

La niña llevó ambas manitos a los ojos llorosos. El Hermano mayor vio que colada de la mano derecha, ella llevaba, su regalo de cumpleaños un precioso peluche de Kero-chan (N/A: para quien no vio es la mascota de CC Sakura XD)

–Nii-san ta enojado conmigo no me saludate, luego pasate... Snif, halado Mío... Snif y como si Snif...no si no me viedas...Snif... snif...no me diste besho...buuuuuuuuu ToT...- sollozo la rubia criatura.

De un salto Momoshiro se bajo de su cama y se acuclillo frente a su hermanita, para quedar a su altura, extendió la mano derecha y seco las sinceras lagrimas que humedecían sus sonrosadas mejillas infantil, para luego tomarla en brazos

-Perdóname peque... - las palabras eran suaves para tranquilizarla, mientras lo hacia se caminó hasta su cama - Sabes no tuve un buen día...

-Peleaste con Dyo-chan? –pregunto acertadamente la niña

-Si – respondió el mayor sin rodeos

-Lo extrañas? – en esta ocasión la rubiecita bostezo ampliamente. En un arranque de sinceridad Momo confeso

-Sí - otra afirmación rotunda (N/A: O.O vamos progresando)

-Debedías habladle Nii-san...- durante un buen rato el moreno no respondió mas evaluó las palabras inocentes

-Tal vez tengas razón Saku-chan – el oji violeta observo al pequeño bulto sobre su regazo, beso su frente sonriendo; Allí se quedo contemplándola – Discúlpame preciosa ya no lo vuelvo a hacer - susurro, aunque su hermanita no lo escucho ya estaba profundamente dormida. Desde la puerta de su habitación se escucho un a vos varonil

-Así que aquí esta- el moreno desvió su mirada hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz.

Vio a su padre, su sonrisa era tan conocida era, como estar mirando su reflejo en un espejo además de eso; El señor Takeshi poseía el carácter firme y la decisión para cumplir lo que se proponía. Claro que su hijo heredo esa característica tan peculiares, el hombre era serio y formal.

Aunque según le contó su madre, no siempre fue así cuando se conocieron era un chico despreocupado y disperso. Le costo madurar pero cuando lo hizo se convirtió en le mejor de los esposos

-" mi madre es una exagerada...Y.Y"- pensó el muchacho con una grandes gotas en al nuca mientras que la imagen de su madre con los ojitos de corazones se formaba en su mente trato de volver a la realidad y contesto el saludo de su padre

–Papá... Sakura se quedo dormida- anuncio finalmente

-Pequeña ardilla... no se como le hace pero siempre se escabulle aquí para que la hagas dormir – el hombre mayor se acerco mientras hablaba, toco la mejilla regordeta de su hijita- y eso que le advertí que no viniera a molestarte

-Lo lamento papá – susurro un apenado Momo – no me comporte muy bien hoy... se que no es excusa pero en verdad no pude contenerme- suspiro cansadamente el joven Takeshi - No tuve un buen día que digamos... bueno hace un par de días que no estoy bien...

-Me párese que deberías hablar con quien te peleaste- sugirió el padre, la reacción de su hijo fue evidente ya que lo miro asombrado

-Cómo supiste O.O?- cuestiono este

-No me mires así...- sugirió el hombre mayor mientras se agachaba para tomar a la pequeña – no es tan difícil saber lo que te esta pasando. Solo hay dos cosas que te ponen así; la primera es la falta de comida, la segunda una discusión que te ponga inapetente. Siempre has sido así desde pequeño – ya con la bella rubia durmiente en sus brazos agrego- Te diré solo una cosa, cuanto mas tiempo estés enojado mas te costara volver a hablarle a esa persona – hubo un momento de silencio. Mas luego el señor volvió a hablar sabiamente - **dime que pasaría si cuando tu decides hablar y aclarar las cosas la otra persona ya no quiere hacerlo?** – la respuesta de su hijo fue abrir los ojos en forma de plato – Por eso te digo hijo evalúa el problema con tranquilidad, si la persona con la que discutiste hizo algo que no te agrado, platica con él, pídele una explicación, escucha sus excusas. Luego toma una decisión, no puedes dejarte llevar por un arrebato de ira; puede que te arrepentías toda la vida sino le das otra oportunidad. Mientras tu no hables y aclares todo no te sentirás bien- sin mas camino hacia al puerta – Espero que descanses...

-Papá..

-Dime?

-Gracias...

-Para eso estoy aquí hijo n—n – el hombre sonrió ampliamente y cero la puerta tras si

-"... hablar..."- pensó el dubitativo moreno mientras se dejo caer nuevamente en su cama, y si como dijera su padre comenzó a evaluar todo lo sucedido a ver si encontraba la punta de ese ovillo

Fin del capitulo...

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor:**

**Angie**: Por todos los rayos leyeron lo que escribir?..hasta yo me asombro con las cosas que salen de esta mi cabecita loca...XD

**Sess**: ...Asumo que para ti es novedad...¬¬

**Angie**: que gracioso...¬¬

**Sess**: graciosa tu que te admiras de ti misma por estar loca..¬¬

**Angie**: es una expresión...¬¬ ahora día que continué...

**Sess**: Fhe...¬¬

**Angie:** Ejem en que iba?...A si..n.n ...que les párese como voy? espero que bien. sinceramente creo en cada palabra que dijo el papá de Momo es qué uno a veces no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y en ocasiones puede ser demasiado tarde cuando queremos recuperarlo. No les párese?..jajaja mejor dejo de filosofar.

**Sess:** Tengo hambre...¬¬

**Angie**: ok...una cosa mas y vamos a comer...U.U

**Sess**( se cruza de brazos y espera)...¬¬

**Angie:..**Que tal Ryoma y Kaoru la madre de Kaoru es un demonio...jajaja XD...me pareció buena la idea de que sea la madre y no el padre la que juegue al tenis..Que opinan?...bueno Inui esta que se lo lleva el Tren en y lo que le falta padecer Muajajajaja (Angie con su traje de diablito XD)

**Sess**: es tarde muévete...¬¬

**Angie**: bueno ya me voy ..o mejor dicho me llevan...¬¬

**Sess**: las niñas lloran de hambre y tu aquí...¬¬

**Angie**:..la obligaciones me reclaman y mejor me voy antes que empiece a delirar...

**Sess**: Mas...¬¬?

**Angie**:...¬¬...Ejem..los dejo nos vemos en el siguiente **cap NO OLVIDEN QUE LOS QUIERO MUCHO **( Sess la arrastra de la Pc)** hasta dentro de 15 días!!!!!!! XDD...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

Bueno mis peques, tengo un preocupante anuncio que hacerles, verán estoy siendo atacada por musas y no son tenistas, sino Ninjas...O.O, y porque pasa esto (**Sess: deja de ver naruto...¬¬)** Los e amor pero no puedo evitarlo esa serie se me filtro por los poros T,T, el problema en si es que estas musas estna dominado mi cerebro exigiendo que escriba un fic Yaoi de naruto x Sasuke

**Musas ninjas: SEEEEE!!!!!!!!**

Angie: silencio...¬¬..- suspiro- ya ven se meten a cada momento y son muy insistente- las musas mostrados mangas Yaoi con sasuke y Naruto en escenas escabrosas - Cof cof...U/U...estoy resistiendo pero es difícil...y mis musas tensitas...- Ruidito de grillos cantando...Cri...cri...- nada no mueven un ápice para que yo me inspire T.T, así que aquí estoy yo en plena pelea conmigo misma para no descuidar estos fic que amo. Recen chicas porque no se si podré resistir mucho y abocarme al fic que mis musas ninjas exigen (**Sess: deja eso y andando hay mucho que hacer aun ...¬¬)**.. ok ahora el capitulo

Dedico especialmente este capitulo a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis locuras.

Aclaraciones...

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**"El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Complot**

By Angie

**Capitulo Nº IX: ****Revelaciones**

La respiración y los pasos llevaba un ritmo marcado, las calles estaban vacías como siempre a esa hora, miro su cronometro noto lo cerca que estaba de su ritmo habitual, apresuro el paso, es que así debía ser si quería tener nuevas marcas, después de correr 5 kilómetros y medio hacia el Norte. Kaoru retornaba a la casa de Echizen por un camino diferente, a pesar de estar controlando su respiración y ritmo, el joven de mirada azulada recordó su forma cobarde de actuar en la situación pasada.

Si que resulte cobarde, jamás pensó en actuar de la forma en que lo hizo... pero al ver a Inui afuera de su casa... Se estremeció al recordarlo

La conversación con Ochibi lo hizo reaccionar y pensar mucho...

Recordó la frase... _"Tiene miedo de rendirse ante su embates y perdonarlo con facilidad verdad?– aseguro el menor"_

-Es cierto tenia mucho temor de ceder ante él" – afirmo exhalando al compás de su andar. Siguió su camino; pero como era de esperarse los recuerdos más agradables del retorno a casa del menor, tomaron control de su mente mientras que su marcha forzada avanzaba vertiginosa, por las calles desiertas

Flash Back...

Las calles estaban algo agolpadas, personas que iban y venían para la hora que los jóvenes tensitas decidieron emprender el regreso. Ambos llevaban ropas muy parecidas, en sus hombros los bolsos con útiles y raquetas, en las manos unas bolsas de papel, dentro se encontraba la ropa adicional. Los jugadores del club de tenis se detuvieron frente un negocio de comida rápida...

-Tiene dinero Senpai? - le mencionado chequeo sus bolsillos luego respondió

-No... – los ojos dorado lo miraron con incredulidad - bueno si tengo pero no aquí están en tu casa

-Chispas yo no traje... - en medio de esa lamentación el celular de Ryoma sonó haciendo que el chiquillo se tensara, mas no dudo y contesto - Moshi Moshi?...O.O - escucho un momento luego suspiro aliviado - Madre si estoy bien - mientras hablaba vio desaparecer a su acompañante – si mamá ya te dije estamos bien... O/./O si él se quedo en casa... - las mejillas de Ryoma se tenían cada vez mas – Aja se lo diré...U/U... pues si ya te lo dije si El sabe cocinar ... Si .- otro momento de silencio - si no me regañes madre... ¬¬ – un ruido en la línea y unos comentarios vergonzosos hicieron poner morado al pobre chico...- (N/A: Al parecer su "adorado" padre tomo el teléfono... XD) luego de una serie de ruidos estrepitosos y alguna amenaza muy típica hubo silencio en la línea (N/A: ósea le quemo sus muchachas jajajajaXD) - ...O/./O... Mamá?... Si ya no le hago caso U/-/U.. Si me decías sobre el agradecer a Mi senpai por cuidarme...aja ...así... le diré eso también...¬¬... la ropa?- Una breve explicación – si lo tendré en cuenta no Nanako no ha llamado aun... Cuando regresaras?... ya veo aun te quedaras mas tiempo?... esta bien si me cuidare.- llego a los pequeños oídos la retahíla de indicaciones y pedidos maternas- si de acuerdo nos vemos pronto... - Cuando cerro la llamada busco con su mirada a su superior y lo encontró saliendo de una nevera con dos deliciosos helados de palitos marca Ponta, al llegar junto a el le paso uno sabor a uva mientras que el degustaba uno de Piña – No que no tenia dinero O.O?

-Si no quieres damelo... ¬¬ - intento arrebatarle el helado mas el niño retrocedió alegando

-Si quiero... Gracias... - caminaron mientras degustaban aquel delicioso y frió manjar, hasta que Ryoma recordó el pedido que le hiciera su madre – Oh... mi mamá le da las gracias por quedarse en casa conmigo...¬/./¬

-Fhsss...- fue la respuesta habían llegado al área comercial. De pronto el más alto se detuvieron en una esquina – Te obligo a decírmelo verdad? – aseguro el mayor

-No... -él más bajo dio una mordida a su helado – Me pidió que le insistiera para que me enseñe a cocinar... ¬/-/¬ – esta vez el sonrojo se planto en las mejillas

-Bien... - reanudaron la marcha ya casi no tenían mas paleta helada – Compremos unos delantales adecuados - dijo en tono muy serio, se detuvo al escuchar un extraño ruido tras suyo, al prestar atención se dio cuenta que le sonido provenía de su interlocutor, lo observo cubrirse la boca, con una de sus manos. Y con la otra, la cual sostenía el helado, señalaba una vidriera bien iluminada. Camino unos pasos hacia tras, que lo separaban del menor, solo para divisar una tienda de artículos de repostería.

Allí se veían dos maniquís ataviados con un par de delantales muy llamativos; Todo estaba acompañado por ropas blancas y en sus cabezas lucían unos clásicos gorros de Chef, la sola imagen era graciosas. Pero fue mas divertido el solo imaginase como se verían ambos dentro de aquellos ridículos ropajes, llenos de volados puntillas y lentejuelas. Pues la imagen mental provoco unas cosquillas en la boca del estomago casi irresistible.

El pobre Kaoru, quien sujetándose el estomago comenzó a reír contagiando en el proceso a el niño a su lado, que imito el gesto del mayor. Luego de 10 minutos de risas descontroladas, donde los transeúntes miraban entre curiosos y divertidos por la risa de los jóvenes.

El mayor se percato que eran observados, así que sujeto la muñeca del niño y lo jalo de allí. Cuándo llegaron al parque cercano en tono serio Kaidoh pregunto

-Crees que nos veríamos bien? - el pequeño evaluó la respuesta

-Mmmm... - observo a su superior de arriba abajo- Bien si... bien ridículo...- respondió por fin

-Bueno tú estas acostumbrado – Al ver el gesto que hizo el niño de ojos felinos agrego- Príncipe cocinero...

-Oiga como se atreve... ¬¬ - el oji dorado se paro frente a él muy ofendido según se veía

-Pues yo digo lo que sé... además el rojo te favorece – punzo más al niño pasando a su lado

-Tú... Tu... me las vas a pagar serpiente... ¬¬# -la mirada de Ryoma se había transformado en una rayita enfocando a la figura que se alejaba

-Creo que te falta mucho - alego el mayor desde su distancia

-WHAT? O-o?- grito el chiquillo siguiendo la discusión mientras llegaban ya cerca de la casa

-Lo que oíste, te falta mucho para igualarme en un combate verbal – afirmo, deteniéndose mientras el príncipe habría la puerta

-Ja! Hora resulta que la víbora chef se cree el mejor... ¬¬ - anuncio el novato con las manos en la cintura dejándolo pasar primero.

El comentario hizo detener al mayor quien giro y enfoco sus ojos en el enfadado rostro infantil sin mas comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa

–No me deje hablando solo... ¬¬# - se quejo él mas bajo dándole alcance a su invitado en al puerta de entrada, el menor abrió al puerta y fueron recibidos por los maullidos felices de cierto felino de ojos celestes – Hola Karupin..- saludo el niño

-Ya que te crees tan bueno – anuncio el mayor que se estaba quitándose los zapatos- ya sabes en esto de cocinar – re marco con malicia - prepara tú la cena

-O.O?- la sorpresa era notoria, pero no se dejo amedrentar asintió silenciosamente

Para ser su primera cena realizada sin ayuda ni supervisión, estuvo bastante buena. Fue tan gracioso ver al crió intentar hacer una cena compuesta, es que se notaba su inexperiencia en esa área.

El resultado después de tanto trajín y maldiciones fue: Una cocina completamente sucia y en la mesa emparedados y gaseosa.

(N/A. Ryoma –chan tontito..Jajaja no sabe tiene que aprender orejas de burro le van a poner –saca la lengua – jajajajajaja)

Kaoru tuvo que hacer, realmente, un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reír a carcajadas. Cosa que el príncipe noto, por eso su rostro pétreo marcaba muy bien su enfado; pero acorde a su carácter el mayor lo ignoro.

Comieron en silencio, una vez termino la cena Kaidoh anuncio

-Bueno me voy a bañar - llevo su plato al fregadero y lo dejo allí – Gracias por al comida- se dirigió fuera de allí, pero fue detenido por una vos bastante molesta

-No piensa ayudarme a limpiar aquí... ¬¬?- se quejo el anfitrión. La ceja derecha del mayor se levanto como único signo de burla – Y bien..¬¬? - insistió el impaciente ochibi

-Eres muy molesto Niño- anuncio y sin mas se giro para encaminarse a recoger sus cosas para bañarse, mas una naranja golpeo de lleno en su espalda, los ojos azules se achicaron hasta transformarse en rendijas y el siseo surgió inexorable – Fhsss... como te atreves... ¬¬#- volvió sobre sus pasos para enfrentar al molesto chiquillo

-Hagamos un trato – exclamo repentinamente el mas bajo

-...¬¬ -

al obtener la atención de su invitado Ryoma insistió en la propuesta

-Un partido de tenis, 1 set – la mueca arrogante de siempre surgió en le semblante infantil – si Yo gano usted limpiara todo lo que queda de la semana

-Y si yo gano?- consulto Kaoru

-Pues decida usted el castigo – la soberbia de es anfitrión tomo control de el- " estas loco si piensas que te dejare ganarme...je je"- anuncio mentalmente le príncipe

(N/A: pero a veces las respuestas no son lo que esperamos y esta es una de esas ocasiones jajaja Ryo-chan Baka...XD)

-No- dijo el más alto

-No O.O?- repitió el incrédulo niño

-Estoy cansado me voy a bañar – sin más Mamushi retomo su marcha

-Cobarde... ¬¬ - provoco el menor

-Ni creas que caeré en tu truco enano manipulador– anuncio triunfante el mayor ya subiendo las escaleras, pero no quiso dejar todo allí desde la parte superior grito – **Aun te falta Mucho!!!** - seguida de una carcajada triunfal – JAJAJAJA XD

(N/A: jajaja te lo dije Ryo-chan XDD GO kaoru-Chan Go!!- Angie con su traje de porrista XDDD)

-Maldita Serpiente cobarde... ¬¬ - fue lo único que pudo decir ante tal descaro, bufo molesto y comenzó con al ardua tarea de volver aquella cocina a la normalidad, mientras se dedicaba firme mente a insultar infinidad de veces a su huésped, tan ensimismado estaba en su labor de insultar, que no se dio cuenta que ya casi terminaba. A sus oídos llegaron los paso al bajar por las escaleras mas lo ignoro, siguió limpiando una mano le quito los utensilios de limpieza- AHORA QUE...¬¬?- gruño

-Ve a bañarte yo termino aquí...

-...

-Si no quieres me iré a dormir... ¬¬ - proclamo Kaoru; el gesto de retirarse fue evidente.

Con un movimiento mucho más rápido de lo imaginado el infante desapareció escaleras arriba. Meneando la cabeza en forma de negación kaoru se aboco a terminar de ordenar.

Una vez terminada la tarea Karupin Irrumpió en la habitación exigiendo una sesión de mimos que Mamushi no se negó a darle (N/A: KYA! Love ♥.♥ ), Era evidente que ambos lo disfrutaban, el tiempo trascurrió y le niño no bajaba, así que luego de hacer la rutina de revisar ventanas y puertas subió al cuarto.

Al llegar allí se quedo parado en la entrada observando a su anfitrión, que al parecer ya había terminado de preparar el futon donde dormiría, y aun así estaba estático observándolo quien sabe que cosa

–Que pasa? – cuestiono de pronto

Ryoma dio un salto, lo habían atrapado pensando tonterías el susto lo volvió a la realidad y luego contesto lo mejor que pudo

(N/A: esas hormonas juveniles de Ryo-chan andan medias locas XD)

-Acabo de terminar – señalo el futon – voy a revisar las puertas y..- comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpió Kaoru anunciando que el lo había echo -Gracias- dijo simplemente – mejor ya nos vamos a dormir, estoy cansado

-Estoy de acuerdo – Afirmo el superior bajando de sus brazos al felino, ambos tomaron posesión de sus respectivas camas, las luces fueron apagadas.

Pero por alguna razón inexplicable el príncipe no podía conciliar el sueño empezó a dar vueltas en su cama, a tal grado era el movimiento que Karupin ya se había brincado sobre kaoru, buscando inmunidad diplomática en el exilio. Con un suspiro resignado el mayor interpelo al búho tensita, que se había transformado su anfitrión

- Ahora que...¬¬?

-Este... Nada... solo no puedo conciliar el sueño.. eso es todo...

-Ahora que tienes?- bufo molesto el joven con los ojos cerrados

-No se – el Niño búho se sentó en la cama suspiro frustrado – Estoy cansado pero no puedo dormir...- alego en su defensa

-Mm..mm –pensó un momento evaluando todas sus posibilidades, era algo que había aprendido de Inui senpai; Razono hasta que no le quedo otra solución posible - bien – dijo para si.

Para luego anunciar en voz alta

-Mira no estoy por desvelarme así que - sin mas el mayor se puso de pie ordeno al niño bajara de la cama, al no ser obedecido lo jalo de esta para luego hacer lo mismo con el futon donde estaba el pequeño y lo puso junto al suyo – Acuéstate allí y duerme de una buena vez... Fhsss... ¬¬# - Sin mas Kaoru se metió en su futon y se cubrió hasta la cabeza.

Ryoma por su parte se quedo como estatua de granito observando las acciones de su superior. Desde debajo de las mantas lo escucho sisear

–Fhsss... Muévete - se volteo molesto al no obtener respuesta- SI NO HACE LO QUE TE DIGO TE OBLIGARE...¬¬ - las palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado ya que el príncipe salto al futon y se arropo, el mayor se volvió a cubrir, ya era hora de entregarse al descanso merecido; después de un horroroso Día como el que habían pasado

Fin del Flash back

-Fhsss…chiquillo molesto – bufo kaoru mientras entraba en la casa de la familia Echizen, corrió hasta la parte posterior y allí practico sin pelota una y otra vez, cumplida la rutina entro por la puerta trasera, así poder bañarse y preparar un rápido desayuno.

Pero mayúscula fue su sorpresa al entrar y ver sobre la mesa un jugo de naranja, tostadas, mermelada y una humeante taza de té.

Los ojos azules vagaron en busca del autor de aquel desayuno, pero no lo vio; así que subió las escaleras, tenia que ducharse. Una vez tomadas las cosa salió del cuarto y se dirigió al baño, en ese instante se topo con el chiquillo de mirada felina

-Buenos días – saludo formal

-Buenos días- contesto sin parcimonia el anfitrión

-Te caíste de la cama?- consulto en tono de burla – las palabras parecieron erizar al pequeño, mas suspiro y contesto con frialdad

-No empiece con sus bromitas... ¬¬ - se quejo el neko negro- apresúrese que se nos hará tarde - afirmo finalizando la discusión vespertina.

Mas nuestro amigo Mamushi estaba de muy buen humor y busco la forma de molestarlo mientras pasaba al cuarto de baño

-Si Mamá – susurro el pelinegro mientras cerraba la puerta, solo paso un segundo para que a el llegara un par de insultos de la boca infantil, provocando cierto placer en el mayor.

(N/A: Kao-chan perverso te aprovechas de la defensa baja de Ryo-chan que BIEN XD)

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Por no decir que era la primera vez que pasaba, el pelirrojo llego primero al lugar del encuentro predeterminado.

No había tenido tiempo de desayunar, de echo casi no había dormido nada, la muestra de ello eran sus ojeras. Suspirando froto sus ojos para aliviar el ardor que sentía. Es que luego de que intento comunicarse con Syuchiro mas de 20 veces y haber enviado, ya no-tenia idea cuantos mensajes sin ninguna respuesta; Lloro un buen rato hasta que la cabeza le estallo.

Luego de un par de aspirinas y una dotación extra de helado de fresa y chocolate, pensó racionalmente o quizás fue que al tragar tanto helado se provoco un gran malestar estomacal y mientras estaba tendido en su lecho retorciéndose por el dolor, evaluó mas la charla telefónica

-" si es cierto que mi comportamiento fue infantil" – se dijo- " pero no más de lo habitual "- se justifico y adjunto a este pensamiento la pregunta del millón, surgió en su cansado cerebro-"ENTONCES PORQUE SYUCHIRO NO CONTESTO MIS MENSAJES ToT?- Casi... casi comienza a llorar de nuevo pero trato de calmarse una vez mas, no era el momento de eso debía esperar a su koi y averiguar el porque de sus acciones. inconscientemente se aferró a su maleta con útiles, y cerro los ojos es que ese molesto e insipiente dolor de cabeza amenazaba con volver

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Syuchiro camino tranquilo rumbo al lugar de siempre, el malestar que sintió por que había pasado fue pasajero... bueno no era cierto la noche anterior fue un desastre. Parecía que ese día fatídico no terminaría nunca...

Flash back...

Después de colgar con Eiji, se tomo su tiempo para darse un baño relajante, ya listo para ir a la cama, decidió enviarle un mensaje a su lindo amorcito puesto que sabia a la perfección que no se dormiría si el no le deseaba las buenas noches. Era tan común ese ritual

-Cómo concluir ese día sin esa acción?-se pregunto -"Es imposible"- afirmo Oishi, mientras intentaba encontrar el bendito aparatito. Es que no sabia donde rayos lo había dejado, así que salió de su cuarto con su sonrisa afable –" seguramente mamá tiene algo que ver con esto"

Como esperaba su madre lo había puesto a cargar, se digirió a la pequeña mesita donde estaba apoyado pero antes de que lo tomara se fue la energía eléctrica. Un gran apagón que los dejo en la completa oscuridad a todo el edificio, que tardo mas de media hora en volver.

Su madre solicito la ayudara, así que el mensaje tuvo que esperar, cuando la luz volvió y todo lo demás estuvo solucionado, realmente era algo tarde pero la necesidad de hablar con su koi era grande.

Suspirando tomo el móvil solo para darse cuenta que no encendía, frunció el seño y chequeo el celular de su madre que estaba junto al suyo, El resultado fue el mismos ambos estaban muertos. Luego de varios intentos fallidos por revivir los aparatitos desistió.

La extraña sensación o mejor dicho necesidad de querer hablar con su neko volvió a apoderarse de él. Busco el teléfono de línea, pero antes de que pudiera tomar la bocina este comenzó a repicar insistentemente

-" Una llamada n.n"- Syuichiro sonrió complacido- " seguro que es Kikumaru n/n..." – afirmo, mas no era él. Era su abuela que llamaba desde Nagiza, hablo con ella un momento para luego llamar a su madre. Un suspiro de frustración surgió de su boca, desistió de la idea de llamar a su novio -"Con algo de suerte Eiji solo se enojaría tal solo por un rato"- se rasco la cabeza al comprender que para que lo perdonara tendría que gastar su mesada completa, pero no el importo –"Mi koi lo vale" –se dijo mientras entraba en su cuarto apago la luz y se durmió

(N/A: KYA Syui-chan no es un dulce ♥.♥?.. Angie lo quiere mucho es tan tierno y considerado... que suertudo este Neko-.chan XD)

Fin del Flash back...

Syuchiro apresuro su marcha sin saber porque, todo en él le decía que se apresurara para así llegar al lugar de siempre lo antes posible.

Al doblar la esquina noto una figura muy conocida para él, observo extrañado. Es que la situación era muy rara

–" Eiji esperándome? O.O" – que él estuviera allí era insólito y mucho más la postura tensa que tenia

(N/A: Diablos lo que es amor de verdad como rayos noto lo de la postura...O.O?... el amor es misterioso... o mejor decir que a Oishi no se pierde detalle de su koi XD).

A medida que se acercaba el corazón, del sub. Capitán, latía mas y mas rápidos, dentro de él sabia que algo le pasaba a su amor. Tal vez tenia algo importante que decir, su actitud no era la acostumbrada miles de ideas locas pasaron por su mente mientras se acerca

-" que le habrá pasado?".. Y si fue así porque no me llamo? Acaso no sabe que puede contar conmigo a cualquier hora?- las preguntas estaban en su cabeza y repicaban cual campana.

Llego junto él casi sin aire, los últimos 50 metros los hizo corriendo, respiro hondo para calmarse una vez logrado su cometido sonrió como siempre y encaro a su lindo neko colorado

-Buenos Días Neko-chan n.n- saludo afable, pero frunció el seño al notar que el lindo pelirrojo cerraba con fuerza los ojos – que sucede Kikumaru?- sin respuesta- porque no contestas? – mas silencio incomodo – Estas enojado conmigo?- pregunto tentativo, las manos de Eiji sujetaron con mas fuerzas la tira de su bolso escolar- veo que si lo estas... – murmuro quedo, suspirando Syuichiro coloco el bolso en le piso, busco algo en su interior al encontrar lo que buscaba se puso en pie y extendió la mano – Ten aquí esta la sorpresa que te prometí... n.n – pero el gatito no se movió de su lugar, su rostro se oculto tras su mata de flequillo. Ni siquiera levanto el rostro lleno de curiosidad como su novio esperaba.

Syuichiro estaba entrando en pánico, en todo ese tiempo, que compartieron juntos, su koi nunca estuvo tan callado. Todo aquello solo significaba que realmente estaba muy molesto.

Como no tomo el regalo Oishi se acerco a él, lo tomo por los hombros y hablo con voz modulada y tranquila

–Realmente no me gusta que estemos enojados Neko-chan... por favor Háblame – el ruego era sincero, se acerco un poco mas – no quiere que te enojes... me perdonas?- la mano derecha del mayor tomo el frágil mentón y lo levanto, al notar las aruelas violacias y la palidez del rostro, su preocupación aumento a grados insospechados ( N/A: Exagerado... pero así es el amor Y.Y) los ojos cerrado de Eiji no pudieron impedir que varias lagrimas surcaran la blanca piel. La metralla de preguntas llego

–Kami sama Kikumaru que tienes? Estas enfermo? Que rayos haces aquí si no te sientes bien? Desayunaste? – la horda de preguntas que aun tenia por hacer el sub. capitán. Quedo interrumpida cuando sintió el cuerpo del mas bajo se pegaba por completo a él.

Para poder abrazarlo el acróbata soltó bruscamente su bolso escolar que hizo un ruido seco al impactar con el suelo. Oishi abrazo a su niño sin reparo estaba muy preocupado por la actitud del menor

–Que tienes Amor? - El tono preocupado era tan palpable.

El pelirrojo hundió su rostro en el pecho del oji verde suaves sollozos llegaron a oídos del sub. Capitán que solo atino a brindarle su protección al desconsolado pelirrojo por los siguientes 5 minutos el llanto fue constante mientras que con una mano acariciaba los cabellos la otra estaba apoyada en la espalda del neko.

La espera fue angustiante para el mayor, es que Syuichiro se moría por preguntar un sin fin de cosa, pero decidió contener su curiosidad, debía calmar primero al angustiado niño de su corazón

(N/A: Angie es prohibida para Diabéticos... XDD)

A Medida que el llanto disminuya la respiración del pelirroja se volvió mas acompasada y relajada, en ese preciso momento Eiji comenzó a hablar muy bajito tanto así que Oishi tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo

-Yo... Yo.. Te pido perdón Syuichiro – sin previo aviso el mencionado se aparto un poco, al notar que su koi aun no levantaba el rostro con ambas manos en las mejillas limpio las insipientes lagrimas de los espejos celestes

-Por favor Cálmate Kikumaru... – susurro el mayor- yo no tengo nada que perdonarte - Eiji intento hablar pero una de las manos llego a su boca de fresa y la cerro – Escúchame – pidió le oji verde el pelirrojo asintió – No quiero que estés mal conmigo dime que no es por mi culpa que estas así? – la respuesta del interpelado fue un movimiento negativo de la cabeza – Si hice algo malo dímelo por favor

-Es mi culpa - estallo otra vez el neko, nuevamente estaba al borde de las lagrimas, Syuichiro capturo con sus labios una de las lagrimas traidoras que se abrieron paso a través de la mejilla, el beso tuvo un sabor salado

-NO llores – suplico sobre la blanca piel – acaso no sabes que me duele verte así?- la reacción de Eiji fue inmediata abrió los ojos, solo para notar que su amado Tedyy-chichi estaba llorando también.

El corazón del neko se colapso con un sin fin de emociones, dolor por causarle tal angustia a su koi, temor porque sus estupideces podría hacerle perder al único ser que amaba, juntando valor rodeo el cuello de Oishi y le hablo al oído

-Perdóname... – empezó a decir - Yo no quería pelearme contigo... – las palabras fluyeron - tampoco que te enojaras y no quisieras hablar conmigo - Oishi estaba cada vez mas extrañado – Soy un tonto y hay veces que me comporto como un niño pequeño pero... – Eiji se sintió apartado, así que los rostros quedaron frente a frente

-Escúchame bien – dijo el Peli negro- yo jamás me pelearía contigo por lago así – mas la declaración no termino allí – Te quiero así como eres Kiku-chan... porque piensas que me enoje contigo?

-No me contestaste ninguno de mis llamados y...

De repente todo se aclaro en al mente del mayor

-Era eso? - vio que su felino novio comenzaba a hacer pucheritos mientras asentía – ya comprendo... no pudiste comunicarte verdad?

-Porque no contestaste mis mensajes...T.T?

-Es por eso?- Oishi lo vio asentir, el alivio que sintió por dentro fue tan palpable que comenzó a reír

-No te rías – se quejo el pelirrojo inflando las mejillas de forma graciosa - estaba muy preocupado...- aseguro mientras hacia un Mohín gracioso (N/A: otro mas para la colección XD) – intente llamarte pero al parecer apagaste el móvil, te deje un sin fin de mensajes y nada – el pelirrojo hablaba casi sin respirar, ya sé paresia al neko de siempre; hasta se había separado de su koi cada vez mas ofendido - e Incluso llame al teléfono de tu casa y me daba ocupado ToT- Oishi abrazo con fuerza al erizado gato que para estas altura le había dado la espalda y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, le mayor coloco su cabeza en el hombro y beso la mejilla

-No te enojes amor- la dulzura de la vos en el oído del neko lo hizo erizarse los pelitos de la nuca. (N/A: Ha! Conozco esa sensación KYAA!) Mas guardo silencio – no fue culpa mía - el abrazo fue mas ceñido – cuando terminamos de hablar me fui a bañar, al terminar no encontré mi celular, supuse que mi madre lo había puesto a cargar y no me equivoque, cuando iba a sacarlo del cargador hubo un corte de energía y luego un golpe de tensión, que quemo el chip de mi móvil- Eiji quería preguntar pero antes que hiciera la pregunta, la respuesta llego- intente llamarte por la línea común, mas antes de marcar entro una llamada de mi abuela y sabes que cada vez que ella y mamá se ponen a hablar – los ojos de verdes se elevaron al cielo – literalmente se cuelgan al teléfono y no hay quien las quiete de allí – el silencio los rodeo muy a su pesar el mayor dejo libre un poco el apretado abrazo

-No estas enojado conmigo?- insistió en preguntar le pelirrojo

-Claro que no – aseguro, acto seguido puso frente a los ojos celestes el paquetito – recuerdas?... esto es lo que te prometí... n.n

-Syuichiro- suspiro el neko mientras volvía a sonreír, por primera vez desde que se vieron.

Tomo su obsequio giro rápidamente y quedaron nuevamente frente a frente, radiante le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca y escapo del agarre de su novio

–yo también tengo algo para ti – anuncio desde el suelo donde se encontraba su bolso, de uno de los bolsillos laterales saco un pequeño paquetito, se puso de pie de un salto y extendió la mano diciendo- es para ti n/n

-No debiste molestarte Neko-chan – le toco a Osihi ponerse medio rojito

-Era una ofrenda de paz para que me perdonaras Teddy-chichi -o- - agrego el apenado oji celeste

-Que tal si lo abrimos?- cuestiono el sonriente sub. Capitán

-A la cuenta de Tres como siempre..♦.♦?- los ojitos de Eiji se transformaron en estrellitas

-De acuerdo...1... n.n

-2...- el neko ya moría de curiosidad- que emoción ♥.♥

-SIP...n.n..3 - las manso rompieron el papel al mismo tiempo.

En el caso de Eiji se encontró con una cajita de terciopelo roja, ya sin poder dominar su innata curiosidad la abrió, en el interior distinguió algo que lo dejo sin aliento. De inmediato volvió a cerrar la cajita, sus ojos celestes se desviaron hasta su novio que en ese momento abría la bolsita de gamuza negra.

Los ojos verdes se dilataron al notar el objeto que cayo en su mano, fue entonces cuando Oishi desvió su mirada hacia las manos de Kikumaru, que aun sostenía la cajita nuevamente abierta. Junto a sus manos una halado de la otra...

Por quien sabe que designio o tal vez solo fue mera coincidencia ( N/A: A lo mejor la Autora es muy cursi jajaja XD) los obsequios eran idénticos, la misma cadena de Oro, incluso el dije era igual, los dos Sonrieron mientras se observaban perdidos el uno en le otro hasta que el mayor sugirió- me permites?

-Hai n/./n – el pelirrojo tomo la cadenita y las demás cosas de las manos de Oishi y espero pacientemente que su novio terminara con al tarea de colocarle su regalo

-Listo – anuncio el mayor viendo como aquel pequeño corazón dorado se mecía, con al respiración de su dulce niño, se acerco tomo el dije lo beso dulcemente y pidió- cuida bien de mi corazón Neko-chan...

-O/-/O – el pobrecito Kikumaru ejecuto el mismo acto aun con el corazón a mil por hora, pero luego de besar el dije, pero también dejo un cálido beso sobre los labios de su amado cuando se separaron. El neko agrego- Yo cuido de tu corazón así como tu cuidas del mío Nee Syui –chan n/./n?

-Siempre n/./n – declaro con firmeza mientras que ambos se quedaron perdidos en sus miradas como tonto enamorados. (N/A: Que por cierto lo son XD) la alarma del reloj sonó sacando a los dos enamorados de su nube rosa – O.O es taradísimo Neko-chan!!- Exclamo el sub. Capitán y la realidad golpeo al pebre pelirrojo

-Por Kami sama O.O tengo examen a primera hora... - lloriqueo mientras tomaba su bolso - por que a mi T.T?

-Corramos si tenemos suerte llegaremos a tiempo n.n – sonrió el mas alto animando a su decaído compañero de dobles, aunque para ser sincero sabia que era imposible se salvaran del castigo

-Hai - afirmo el neko resulto, mientras corría a la par de su amado Teddy – chichi

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Momoshiro iba como bólido descontrolado rumbo al colegio, tenia que llegar al colegio YA...

Se había levantado temprano Muy temprano el plan era llegar antes de lo esperado a la casa de Echizen para poder hablar con el tranquilamente con el pequeño, pero se paso 10 minutos tocando y tocando el timbre y nadie respondió

-"Me lleva la que me trajo con el escuincle" – Momo estaba cada vez mas nervioso- "que sueño pesado tiene, pero es muy raro que ni su padre, madre o primas salgan a atender"-

Mas lleno de dudas que antes, tomo una decisión osada. Oculto su bici en unos arbustos trepo y salto uno de los paredones, sin mas intento recordar cual era la habitación correcta mientras trepaba una de las paredes, alcanzo una ventana

-"quizás con suerte el niño siga dormido,"- sonrió- " espero no equivocarme de habitación y termine espinado a los padres, o peor la de su prima "- se estremeció al pensar el castigo por pervertido que le impondrían.

Se asomo por la ventana solo para ver al gato dormido sobre la cama le moreno hizo una mueca de fastidio, habitación correcta pero sin encontrar el objetivo

-"Quizás se había ido hacia poco, si me apresuro lo alcanzarte en le camino – mientras volvía junto a su vehículo de dos Ruedas sonreía picara mente – el susto que se lavara será de antología... jejeje... no espera que yo lo pase a buscar...XD

Por primera vez en tres días se sentía más ligero sin esa opresión y fastidio; sabia lo que quería, después de una larga noche de no haber podido dormir mientras, la charla con su pequeña hermanita volvía a su mente al igual que las palabras de su padre. Le sirvieron para darse cuenta que necesitaba la compañía del arrogante niño. Aunque sinceramente aun no-tenia idea cual fue el motivo de la reacción del Echizen, pero se proponía averiguarlo, sin falta.

Una vez que la sentencia estaba declarada, pedaleo con mas fuerza para poder alcanzar al chiquillo de mirada felina

Pero no hubo suerte llego al colegio en tiempo record y no se topo con él en ninguna esquina. Así que allí estaba otra vez recorriendo el camino largo, al tener tiempo de sobra se asomo tranquilamente en el salón. Solo para ver el grupo de siempre rodeando al príncipe.

Varias cosas lo impactaron, la primera... Ryoma llegando a horario mas de dos veces a la semana era algo ilógico mas ahí estaba sentado y listo. Otra cosa que llamo su atención fue ver a la nieta de la entrenadora hablando sin reparo con el chiquillo de ojos dorados, esto no terminaba allí, lo más asombroso de todo aquello fue notar que no había cara de fastidio ni molestia por parte de Ryoma; todo lo contrario los ojos felinos mostraban una marcada diversión, no muy abierta claro esta, pero allí estaba.

Las sorpresas no terminado allí ya que el príncipe de hielo sonrió ante un comentario y la niña de trenzas no se puso colorada no tartamudeo sino que siguió charlando animadamente, mientras los demás del grupo reían. Las amatistas no daban crédito a lo que veían

-"En verdad ya no entiendo nada"- se rasco la cabeza- " no comprendo como el enano arrogante ahora se actuaba, como decirlo, TAN NORMAL..."

-Extraño verdad- dijo un vos tras el moreno, el susto hizo que abriera la bocota para exclamar algo mas fue tapada por la mano de su superior – no interrumpas - el oji violeta asintió – Estos datos son importante

-Inui- senpai casi me mata de un susto... ¬¬ - anuncio Momo mientras se tomaba el pecho en acto dramático

-No exageres - replico el de lentes mientras seguía anotando – por cierto tanto él como tu llegaron temprano a que se debe? – quiso saber el rey de al data

-Bueno yo... – nunca termino de explicarle ya que..

"salvado por la campana " Nunca un termino fue mas certero ni fue mejor utilizado ya que el timbre rescato al perturbado Takeshi quien suspiro aliviado, que dijo antes de desaparecer

-Se hace tarde nos vemos luego sempai - sin mas se perdió por los pasillos dejando a Sadahiaru escribiendo en su libreta de notas

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor

Angie. Por todos los santos de Athena...jajá jajá me disculpo si he provocado algún coma diabético con la parte mas dulce y cursi que he escrito... si sufren de diabetes vallan comprando dosis extra de Insulina porque se avecina el romance y mi beta Rosa puede mas que nadie jajajajaja seguiremos la línea de la locura..sin saber las parejas definidas..aun no decido mentira ARRUBA LA SILENT PAIR!!! XD... TAMBIEN Eiji y Oishi ...XD...son mis únicas parejas estables aunque tendrán sus altibajos... pero no cuento mas porque sino que chiste...espero sus opiniones de acuerdo? Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo en que al locura de esta autora se vuelva a desatar...Muajajaja

OTRA VEZ LOS ENGAÑE JAJAJAJAJA XD...(esto se me esta haciendo costumbre que sádica soy Muajajaja) CONTINUEMOS... MENTIRA AQUI SI SE ACABO JAJAJAJAJA XD ( perdón es que no puedo con mi maldad..XD)

Bueno ya nos los torturo más, solo les dejare le nombre del próximo capitulo así se quedan picadas XD

**Capitulo Nº XX: ****Simples cosas, que se transforman en grandes males**

ANTES DE IRME MIS DISCULPAS POR NO CONTESTAR REVIEW, PERO MIS SALUDOS ESPECIAL SON PARA:

**Eri-chan, Yukari Uchiha, AndreaZthator****, Danny-chan, gatitoallstarz. **

**( a todas ellas mil gracias por seguir enviando review las quiero muchísimo) **

**nos vemos pronto ( espero poder seguir lidiando con estas musas...U.U)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos...ToT**

SORPRESA..ESTA NO SE LA ESPERABAN NEE? JO JO JO. AQUI VOLVI ANTES DE TIEMPO SEEE...XD. (**Sess. Apresúrate no hay tiempo...¬¬)** ok..aquí vamos...

**ADVERTENIA****: SIGO PROHIBIDA PARA DIABÉTICOS! XD, SI SIGUES LEYENDO SERA BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO**

Si aun sabiendo eso te atreves... pues aquí va el siguiente cap de Complot XD, Primero gracias Dany-chan por el apoyo y despertar las musas..( **Dany**: arriba vamos..¬¬- sacudiendo a Ryo-chan, que sigue dormido) También por protegerme de las musas ninjas..( **Dany:** NO SE ASERQUEN ATREVIDAS... ¬¬- puntando con un arma a las musas ninjas que estaban atadas de pies y manos con al boca tapada) OK..ahora si vamos con este cap que espero le agrade

Mis besos especiales a quien lee, y mis besos y abrazos a las que dejan su opinión, apropósito nos vemos abajo para contestar review

Aclaraciones...

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..un recuerdo importante...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**"El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Complot**

By Angie

**Capitulo Nº XX: ****Simples cosas, que se transforman en grandes males**

Kawamura sonreía ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, en verdad lo había puesto en problemas

-" como se supone que guardare esto U.u"? "- volvió a preguntarse nuevamente se rascaba la cabeza.

Mientras observaba al sonriente oso de peluche, que intentaba introducir en su casillero, hasta el momento sin éxito, pero Takashi no es de esas personas que se rinden a la primera así que volvo a intentarlo empujó el robusto cuerpo del muñeco hasta que consiguió su objetivo.

-"El triunfo al fin!"- se dijo mientras sonreía

Satisfecho con su gran logro, el alto muchacho de cabello castaño, se seco el sudor con un pañuelo blanco y comenzó a encaminarse hacia su respectivo salón, sus deberes recién comenzaban. Y faltaba poco para su salón cuando vio a Inui que regresaba de algún lugar muy serio

-Buenos Días

-...

-Sucede algo malo Sadahiaru? - Pregunto el solicito chico de alta tensión

-Mh? – el interpelado volvió la vista – No... - dijo primero mas no era cierto- bueno si pero no es el momento de hablar llegaremos tarde a clases

-Muy cierto... – afirmo el castaño- pero ya sabes si quieres hablar... pues aquí estoy.- aseguro

-Gracias Taka-san – ambos caminaron hacia su salón sin poder evitarlo el de lente suspiro

-Problemas? – insistió Kawamura, ambos jóvenes ya estaban llegando al recinto donde les tocaba su primera clase la respuesta llego casi antes de abrir la puerta

-Algunos..-. La simpleza de las palabras en ocasiones cuentan mas que mil y en el caso del Data king marcaba lo desesperado que estaba ante la falta de información.

Takashi lo sabia (N/A: caramba aquí todo tiene dotes de videntes...¬¬..jajajaja..Que bien XD... ejem continuemos) pero no dijo nada espero que estuviera más tranquilo. Una vez ubicados como siempre, uno junto al otro, en la fila lateral izquierda del salón llego solo el desahogo muchacho de ojos azul gris

-Creo que mis datos están teniendo algún tipo de error y no encuentro la variable de este problema - las palabras serias y complicadas quedaron en el aire

-ACASO HAY EXAMEN DE MATEMÁTICA..O.O? – exclamo Takashi.

Demasiado espantado con al idea de reprobar no se percato que lo había gritado. Todas las cabezas giraron al unísono, la exclamación ahogada irrumpió casi al instante en que el tenista de alta tensión hiciera la pregunta.

Todo el salón volteo, no hubo acepción, a ver si era cierto todos estaban muerto (N/A: conozco el sentimiento de opresión es horrible T.T) con el alma pendiendo de un hilo esperaron la respuesta del chico listo de la clase

-Claro que no - aseguro el data king ajustándose los lentes, todo aquel que había escuchado al respuesta suspiro aliviado y volvieron a sus lugares

-Me estas asustando Sadahiaru – aseguro el castaño al escucharlo suspirar- acaso te peleaste con Kaidoh-kun? – la actitud del mas alto fue bastante obvia al ser tomado por sorpresas y desprevenido - por tu reacción veo que di en el blanco nee?

-No sé que esta pasando- aseguro el mas alto mas sincero que nunca

-No creo que te preocupe lo que dijo Momo-chan verdad? – las certeras conclusiones eran evidente por segunda vez el data King se vio acorralado y sin respuesta, fue entonces que Takashi volvió a iniciar la charla- sabes quien es la joven?

-Hoy lo averiguare - un extraño brillo domino el semblante del pelinegro.

Esa reaccione era mas que conocida, en el rey de la data, el se jactaba de nunca fallar cuando se trataba de búsqueda de información, quien lo conociera sabia lo cierto de todo aquello y esta no seria la acepción

-En verdad crees que tiene algo?

-Si es así lo sabré hoy – no pudo continuar con al charla puesto que entro el profesor

(N/A: Tú data king sabrás algo si te dejo MuajajajXD)

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Los ojos celestes estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento en la puerta del salón. A pesar de tener en su semblante aquella su marca personal, llena despreocupación; en su interior era otra cosa extraños sentimientos se acumulaban. El timbre ya había sonado, pero ni las luces del pelirrojo, por alguna extraña razón aun no llegaba.

Empero de toda aquella ansiedad que dominaba su ser interno, Syusuke Fuji seguía sonriendo como siempre, siempre ocultando todo; Sensación o malestar estaban bien apresados bajo aquel velo de chico sádico que el mismo fabrico.

No es que no lo fuera, aclaremos eso. Era un sádico de primera, adoraba ver sufrir a la gente era tan placentero... Pero en esta ocasión no era interesante lo que sentía.

Su atención volvió a la puerta, era evidente que su amigo pelirrojo, estaba bastante retrazado. Y aun así su suerte paresia estar favoreciéndolo, ya que el profesor aun no había aparecido.

Si a ese conjunto de cosas le agregaba que tendrían que estar en una evaluación... sonrió ante el echo de que su neko friend tenia mucha suerte.

De pronto vio pasar a Oishi como bólido. Mantuvo su acostumbrada sonrisa ante la visión, siempre alerta y sagas, comprendía el porque de todo; Casi al instante la puerta corrediza se abrió con un golpe seco y dio paso a un acalorado Eiji.

-Gomen nasai U.U!- exclamo con los ojitos cerrados y las mejillas a rojo vivo

-Tranquilo Eiji-kun el profesor no ha llegado –aclaro una compañera.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el felino niño salto de felicidad, mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo avergonzado, toda la escena provoco la risa general. El recién llegado tomo su lugar

-Me salve... Y.Y! - exclamo pesadamente mientras se derrumbaba, literalmente, sobre su asiento sin ver nada ni a nadie

Fuji por su parte a duras penas conseguía mantener aquella conocida mueca. En verdad estaba sufriendo la indiferencia de su amigo de la infancia. Ese chico vivas alegría, que siempre estaba dispuesto a brincar, literalmente, y abrazarlo como religioso saludo de buenos días; sin olvidarse claro de esa su resplandecientes sonrisa.

(N/A: Eiji –chan es tan KiWAII ¡!♥.♥...verdad chicas? XD)

Mas ese chico pelirrojo junto a él no era ni la sombra de su amigo, este chico era tan frió y distante que hacia pensar demasiado al prodigio.

-"Kikumaru ser frió... "- pensó, si lo era solo con él y más de lo que el tensai podía haber imaginado, la sensación de perdida era mucha

–"Extraño a mi querido y divertido Eiji "- pensó con ironía mientras divisaba al estático muchacho junto a él.

Nunca quiso que enfadara con sus actos... Bueno a quien quería engañar, no se iba a mentir a él mismo adoraba hacerlo enojar aquel inocente chico; sus berrinches eran parte de su cotidiana vida. Mas la actitud actual era...

Como explicarlo correctamente... tal vez un misterio seria la palabra, dos días en completo silencio, sin sonrisas, mucho menos abrazos y afecto de ningún tipo, todo un record.

La tolerancia del prodigio había llegado a su limite, a su mente volvió el consejo de Taka-san así que armado con los buenos deseos de arreglar el problema enfoco su mirada en su aquel jovencito de melena rojiza

-Eiji... - el aludido giro su rostro, por reflejo mas que por voluntad, solo observo a su compañero por un instante luego volvió su rostro a su posición anterior.

Al oji celeste solo le basto ese instante para darse cuenta del semblante desastroso de su amigo. su rostro estaba mas pálido de lo usual, por no mencionar las ojeras violacias bajo sus ojos, que acentuaban mas lo demacrado que estaba, la preocupación tomo control de cada sentido del castaño, así que insistió nuevamente en llamarlo

–Eiji que tienes?- como respuesta obtuvo mas silencio- Vamos Kikumaru no puedes ignorarme toda la vida – se Jacto el prodigio

–" Grave error"- proclamo su mente del pardo, después de que las palabras salieron de su boca. Era bien sabido que el acróbata era una persona a las que no debía presionar de ese modo porque su reacción podía ser inesperada, así que cambio de estrategia y modulo su voz al insistir nuevamente

–Kikumaru te sientes mal?

-...

El neko por su parte estaba en un plano diferente, se sentía tan aliviado por haber solucionado sus mal entendidos con Teddy-chichi; que su cuerpo se relajó a tal extremo que en este preciso momento lo único que deseaba hacer era dormir, sus párpados estaban cerrados y aun así a lo lejos sentía a alguien llamarlo con insistencia.

A pesar que la voz era conocida no lograba abrir los ojos, decidió ignorarla y concentrarse en mantener ese insipiente dolor de cabezas a raya, pero la voz insistía.

-" es que uno no puede descansar aquí?" –pensó mas que molesto, el acongojado acróbata

En realidad no estaba irritado por la insistencia, sino porque aquel dolor había tomado dimensiones inesperadas.

-"Es que porque no me dejan dormir?... Hice algo malo para que me castiguen así T.T?"- lloriqueo la poca cordura que le quedaba a el chico

El malestar de Kikumaru, tomó control de su masa encefálica haciendo ver puntitos brillantes. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Se incorporo demasiado rápido la punzada fue fuerte pero la ignoro. Camino hacia fuera del salón, sin decir nada a nadie, en ese preciso instante hizo su aparición el profesor de historia, bastante agitado por el paso acelerado que traía.

Ambos estaban parados en le pasillo, el pobre neko le dio sus excusas y como su semblante ayudaba a comprender su malestar, el hombre mayor no tuvo ningún problema en dejarlo ir a al enfermería. Eiji intento hacer una reverencia respetuosa, en agradecimiento, pero otra vez aquella punzada lo hizo ver los puntitos de luz frente a sus ojos. Mareándolo, se sintió sujetado por los hombros

El profesor sé astuto, bastante, al ver que su alumno se desvanecía, de inmediato, pidió ayuda. Fuji no dudo ni un segundo en acudir, ya que no se había perdido detalle de las acciones y reacciones

-No es necesario – alego el pelirrojo reaccionando un poco ante las exclamaciones de toda la clase - puedo ir solo profesor – aseguro Kikumaru con un sonrisa forzada

-No le creo una palabra jovencito...¬¬ - los ojos del hombre mayor eran inquisidores – Usted joven Fuji tendría la gentileza de acompañarlo – el aludido asintió con la cabeza parándose junto al acróbata – luego de que la enfermera lo atienda regrese a clases por favor

-Hai – afirmo el prodigio mientras acomodaba al aturdido neko pasando su brazo sobre su hombro, Syusuke sintió el peso del cuerpo Kikumaru es que casi no se sostenía solo, nunca había visto así a su amigo y estaba realmente muy preocupado – aguanta Kikumaru ya vamos a la enfermería – quizás la preocupación se filtro en la aturdida mente del neko porque desvió un poco su cabizbaja cabeza y observo un instante el semblante de su acompañante

-"Acaso escuche un tono preocupado en la voz de Syusuke?"- se pregunto el neko colorado, mientras intentaba distinguir el camino pero todo era inútil su vista era borrosa - " no eso es imposible" - se aseguro mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza – " que idiota... preocupado... él por mi? Ja que deficiencia de neurona"- se burlo de si mismo- " seguramente viene conmigo porque lo mando el profesor" – mas todo pensamiento quedo nulo cuando su cuerpo paresia no reaccionar ante el embate de esa puntada en su cabeza.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

La mujer se encontraba sentada junto a su escritorio terminando con aquel papeleo tan normal para ella, debía aprovechar cada instante libre nunca se sabía cuando uno de aquellos jovencitos irrumpiría buscando su ayuda. Se concentro en hacer todo rápido.

El aire matutino se filtro por la ventana meciendo las cortinas, pasaron quien sabe cuanto minutos de absoluto silencio donde el cantar de los pájaros ofrecían un concierto privado, la mujer mayor se levanto de su lugar y fue a prepararse un Té verde; luego de terminar con al tarea se sentó en su escritorio nuevamente, levanto su vista hacia la puerta entre abierta se oyeron pasos, observo su reloj de pulsera noto lo temprano que era apenas si iban en la primera hora de clase

-Que extraño- se dijo- me pregunto si tal vez tendrán exámenes o algo así? - sonrió para sí sabia la respuesta a la perfección, unos golpecitos la hicieron levantarse de su lugar he ir hacia la puerta. Todo vestigio de diversión se borro del rostro femenino al ver el rostro pálido del mas alto, que era cargado por el castaño que a duras penas sostenía el cuerpo casi flexible de su compañero de inmediato sujeto al joven – Que sucedió? -. Cuestiono mientras que introducía al mucho al cubículo

-Realmente no lo sé - aseguro el pobre Fuji bastante cansado por el esfuerzo - no me dijo mucho desde que llego a clases, se indispuso al entrar el profesor, casi se desvanece un par de veces mientras veníamos hacia aquí - el tensai no podía evitar la ansiedad cada vez más aplastante

-Bien... - dijo solamente la mujer mientras recostaba al su paciente ayudada por el prodigio, el cuerpo de Eiji paresia arcilla maleable dado que no oponía ninguna resistencia, las hábiles manos de la mujer examinaron al paciente

-Cómo se encuentra?- la zozobra de Fuji no pudo ser evitada, ver allí al pálido camarada, no le gustaba ni un ápice

-Tranquilo... - lo calmo- Tal vez solo sea una migraña, algún virus que esta incubando - explico casualmente la señora - no te preocupes tanto, regresa a tu salón que yo cuidare de él - afirmo la tranquila mujer vestida de blanco, su mano derecha coloco el termómetro para tomarle la temperatura al inconsciente muchacho, muy a su pesar Syusuke obedeció, no sin antes insistir

-Pero esta bien verdad?

-Claro que estará bien - observo el termómetro recuperado - por lo que veo no tiene fiebre. – comenzó a colocar el tensiómetro ante los ojos atentos del castaño - mm... la presión esta algo baja, quizás por eso esta teniendo frió - agrego mientras cubría al joven con otra manta - aunque no explica la palidez... - evaluó un momento y pregunto al muchacho parado junto a ella - sabes si a sufrido algún tipo de problema? - volteo a mira al silencioso muchacho - Algo que no pueda resolver y lo angustie?- aclaro

-Porque lo pregunta? – quiso saber para acallar la conciencia que sé hacia cargo del malestar del niño acróbata

-Pues veras... quizás el disgusto o angustia provocó un desgaste emocional tan grande que bajo sus defensas – al notar la preocupación del muchacho castaño decidió dejar el tema – mejor será que lo dejemos descansar un rato, una vez que ambos estuvieron detrás de la cortina el prodigio consulto

-Podrá asistir al entrenamiento?

(N/A: Perdón!- exclamación ahogada..por el enfado ya saben-... pero no pueden pensar en otra cosa que no sea Tenis Fuji –baka...¬¬)

-Todo dependerá de la evaluación que haga después que se despierte – la mujer abrió la puerta sonriendo tocó el hombro del muchacho – Ahora ve a clases

-Esta bien... - Fuji se retiro, no sin antes desviar sus ojos, por ultima vez, el cuerpo de su amigo quien respiraba acompasadamente

-No te preocupes yo cuidare de el – volvió a afirmo la mujer

-Gracias - dijo el castaño antes de salir y retornar a su salón

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Inui aun no procesaba todos los datos recogidos temprano por la mañana el extraño comportamiento de Echizen, al interactuar con los demás era bastante llamativo. Y que tanto tenia que ver Momo en todo aquello? Aun que evaluando su reacción, paresia bastante extrañado con todo el asunto.

Todavía no había conseguido el nombre de la supuesta mujer con la que era involucrado su Kaoru, eso lo tenia que bastante molesto, sin contar el echo de que justo cuando intentaba preguntarle a Takeshi de quien se trataba dicha joven, el muy...

–" Cómo dirá Kaoru?..." - pensó un momento- " aH...sí!..el burro de ojos violentas"- sonrió a su pesar- ja...- Inui no pudo evitar que la carcajada se formara en su garganta, evito que saliera tapándose la boca

Bueno... el burrito se había esfumado sobre una ráfaga de viento dejándolo con la palabra en al boca, y como ya no-tenia mas oportunidad debía esperar hasta la practica para preguntar

–Ho quizás cuando cambiamos al laboratorio de química podría...- murmuro el de lentes en vos baja o eso fue lo que pensó

-Inui...- toco el hombro- que tienes? – consulto el de patillas

-He?...- el aludido volteo - nada... solo pensaba en vos alta

-No me asustes mas quieres?- suspiro profundo- Bueno... el profesor – señalo Takashi- comenzó a hablar n.n

-Arigato – dijo Sadahiaru mientras volvía toda su atención al frente de la clase

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Syuichiro terminaba de presentar su lección sobre filosofía, con tranquilidad volvió a su puesto, gracia s a kami todo había salido bien y a pesar de su retraso no hubo dificultad, ya que era poco frecuente en él, este tipo de acciones. Así que no hubo sanción ni castigo.

Tezuka por su parte seguí extrañado por la actitud de su amigo, nunca llego tarde a ningún lado, algo le decía que su noviecito tenia mucho que ver en todo el asunto.

La hora del entrenamiento vespertino se acerco y como de costumbre ambos salieron luego de solicitar permiso

Los dos caminaban hacia los vestidores cuando se cruzaron con Fuji, quien pareció no verlos, el semblante del prodigio era demasiado serio. Oishi busco a su koi, que supuso vendría algo retrasado, pero no lo vio así que no le quedo otra que preguntarle al tensai, además tenia que hablar con el de aquel desagradable incidente

-Fuji - el aludido giro su rostro y al ver quien lo llamaba se detuvo en seco- Has visto a Eiji? – consulto el oji verde, el castaño asintió pero no hablo – y bien donde esta?

-Voy a verlo Ahora - comenzó a explicar – Es que...- el tono de vos del oji celeste era muy distinto al usual, Tezuka lo noto de inmediato

-Que le sucedió a Eiji?- Interrogó el capitán

-No se sintió bien... lo tuve que acompañar a la enfermería apenas llego a clases...

-Nani?- Exclamó el sub capitán, exteriorizando mas su preocupación –Tezuka...- dijo simplemente, y como si las palabras y explicaciones sobraran el Boucho dijo

-Ve no hay problema, infórmame apenas puedas

(N/A: KYA! Ese Teddy-chichi me mata es tan WoW!.. ni decir de Mi Kuni-.chan ♥.♥)

-Hai - afirmo Oishi, inicio su marcha acelerada hacia su destino

-Syusuke...ve tu también no creo que Syuichiro pueda con esto solo

-Ok...- sin mas el prodigio siguió al peli negro

Tezuka llego a los vestidores luego fue a reunirse con la entrenadora aun debía arreglar algunos puntos además de ponerla al tanto de las situación de Eiji

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Momoshiro se encontraba extrañamente calmado, caminaba junto al callado Kaidoh, este ultimo estaba pensando en un sin fin de cosas, pero la prioridad de todas ellas era el niño tensita. Su actitud era **muy rara**, eso sin deducir mucho en que le pasaba por esa cabeza arrogante.

Al llegar a los vestidores el rumor de que Eiji senpai estaba en la enfermería se adueño del lugar, mientras todos se cambiaban. Ya que nadie tenia idea del motivo por el cual el acróbata había terminado allí ( N/A: ya les dije aquí en Seigaku son todos una bola de chusmas U.U)

-Seguro Eiji-senpai comió demás - comento un intermedio que ya estaba casi listo

-Tu crees eso? - Consulto otro muchacho de la misma edad. El jovensito cuestionando no supo que responder por lo que el adolescente volvió a insistir con otra persona que estaba junto a él - y tu que crees Arai?

-No lo sé... pero con Eiji-senpai nunca se sabe... – fue la respuesta

-Yo creo que talvez no comió nada y por eso se sintió mal..- a la charla se les unió el moreno titular

-Eiji sin desayunar...- dijo el oji violeta- no lo creo primero se funde el mundo - aseguro Momo

-Eso será en tu caso baka...Fhssss... - argumento Mamushi ya listo

-Que dijiste estúpida serpiente...¬¬ - gruño el moreno mas una frase surgió de entre el tumulto temeroso de alumnos que sabían del rencor particular de esos dos titulares

-Dama mada dane – susurro el príncipe saliendo de ese cuarto lleno de testosterona, dejando a todos en silencio. Casi de inmediato kaidoh se retiro dejando a Momo con la sangre hirviendo.

Ambos pelinegros llegaron casi al instante, mas no juntos, cada uno se ubico a cierta distancia kaoru comenzó a hacer su precalentamiento. Ya estaban allí, el capitán, que hablaba con Kawamura, junto a ellos Inui que tenia clavada su mirada en él en la figura del pelinegro de ojos azules.

Ochibi dudo por un instante para luego encaminarse hasta donde estaba Mamushi, es que podía presentir la llegada de Momoshiro, o seria esa opresión que uno siente al ser asechado? Que lo hacia buscarlo?.

No lo sabia; lo único que tenia en claro era que solo quería estar lo mas seguro posible y la única persona que le daba ese sentimiento, era kaoru. Casi al instante hizo su aparición el alto moreno seguido de los demás que quedaban en los vestidores, casi de inmediato Kawamura, Inui y Tezuka se les unieron

-Reúnanse - dijo el estoico capitán - comencemos con el entrenamiento darán 15 vueltas de precalentamiento – pero a pesar del al voz autoritaria nadie pareció escucharlo – Que sucede...¬¬? - gruño el de lentes

-Etto...- Momo tomo la palabra - bueno...vera - balbuceo Takeshi - Queríamos saber el estado de Eiji senpai – se justifico el moreno mientras los demás asentían detrás de el

-No se preocupen tanto chicos- intervino la entrenadora – Kikumaru estará bien – la mujer mayor les sonrió para tranquilizarlos- Fuji y Oishi fueron par ala enfermería - Ryusaki sensei volvió a tomar su papel de mujer dura y coloco sus manos en la cintura - Ahora a entrenar

-Hai - dijeron todos y de inmediato salieron a correr sus vueltas de precalentamiento

Durante todo le recorrido alrededor de las chanchas Momoshiro intentaba acercarse a Echizen pero el chiquillo parecía huir de él a paso firme

Kaoru por su parte ignoraba las miradas lascivas que le dedicaba Sadahiaru con cada vuelta, se concentro en su respiración y exhalación para no quedar sin fuerzas; pero era difícil es que sentir la penetrante mirada Azul gris era más perturbadora y necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para salir corriendo en otra dirección cuando estuviera fuera de su alcance visual.

Mas las 15 vueltas fueron cumplidas y para sorpresa de todos como premio y por insistencia de Sumire Sensei, todos tomaron una buena ración del jugo MAXIMUS orgullo de su familia, según aclaro Inui, el resultado a posteriori fue varios cuerpos inertes en las tres canchas y alrededores

(N/A: Por todos los Santos Inui deja de darles esa porquería a mis niños...¬¬!)

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Oishi fue el encargado de informarse sobre el estado de su compañero de dobles, pero hasta el momento no obtenía las respuestas que estaba buscando. Demás esta decir que bajo ese semblante calmado, racional y lleno de compasión; Se encontraba un chico lleno de temores que se estaba muriendo de ansiedad.

Fuji fue testigo silencioso del auto control que el sub. Capitán, ejercía sobre sí mismo, es que incluso él con su calmado actuar, casi se vuelve loco de impaciencia al enterarse que si amigo aun no despertaba.

Debido a que había otro paciente no les fue permitido entrar a verlo. Eso fue hacia mas de media hora ya acababa la practica matutina y aun no había movimiento ni nada era desesperante al extremo

Los dos se encontraban uno a lado del otro apoyados en una de las paredes frente a la puerta de la enfermería, el silencio era tenso, fue el prodigio quien decidió romper ese monótono mutismo que amenazaba con llevarse su cordura

-Oishi... – el sub. Capitán desvió sus ojos de la puerta de la enfermería y observo a su compañero de equipo – Eiji aun esta muy enojado conmigo verdad? – quiso confirmar el castaño – al igual que tu no es así? – afirmo

-Para serte sincero si estaba molesto contigo, lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre no es de mi incumbencia – empezó el oji verde, mientras que volvía toda su atención hacia la bendita puerta blanca que no se habría – pero molestar de esa forma a Kikumaru no estuvo nada bien

-Lo sé – confirmo el Tensai bajando un poco su rostro – En verdad era solo un juego, no pensé que se enfadaría tanto

-OH... Vamos!- el tono irónico en labios del sub. capitán hizo que Fuji levantara el rostro – a mi no me mientas, sabias tan bien como yo el modo en que él reaccionaria – los ojos verdes se clavaron en el rostro del castaño - lo conoces desde pequeño, él no se toma las cosas con calma

-Este... bueno yo... - el oji celeste intento justificarse pero Syuichiro lo ignoro y siguió hablando

-No me des excusas a mí – sentencio dejando al pobre prodigio sin argumento – deberías haberte disculpado de inmediato con él - dicho esto el mayor guardo silencio.

Ya sin aguantar un minuto mas Syusuke hizo la pregunta que le rondaba en al cabeza desde esa mañana

-Crees que esto sea mi culpa? - espero una afirmación mas obtuvo aún respuesta inesperada

-O tal vez mía – aseguro el oji verde mientras que se llevaba la mano derecha a la cabeza en única señal de frustración

-Tu culpa?

-Si... es que hoy temprano lo note pálido... pero como me dijo que tenia exámenes no insistí en que volviera a su casa y... - la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la charla.

vieron salir a una jovencita con un par de vendas en cada mano y unas curitas en la cara, estaba acompañada por otro joven cuando estaban por retirarse dieron las gracias a la mujer que apareció tras de ellos, esta sonrió complacida y los despidió

-Riwa-san – saludo nuevamente, con forzada cortesía, el pelinegro ya al borde de su paciencia –Podría ver a Eiji?

-De acuerdo ahora no hay ningún problema – el par de muchachos sonrieron, ella devolvió el gesto – pueden pasar – se hizo a un lado una vez adentro ambos quisieron ir junto a la cama pero la enfermera los detuvo – Esperen un momento por favor podría hacerles unas preguntas? – dijo ella, como respuestas los chicos se detuvieron mientras asentían

-Claro que si - aseguro el sub. Capitán, aunque las ansias de ver a su koi ya eran inaguantables, trato de prestar toda su atención a la mujer frente a él – Dígame por favor Riwa-san, le sucede algo malo a Kikumaru?

-Sinceramente – ambos asintieron- presenta un cuadro de agotamiento terrible, ha dormido prácticamente desde que lo trajeron, solo despertó cuando le di la medicina para el dolor de cabeza y

-Y la tomo sin protestar? – preguntaron ambos tensitas a al vez, interrumpiendo sin querer a la enfermera

-Si ...- respondió ella extrañada por al cara de asombro de los dos- la tomo y se volvió a dormir aun sigue dormido

-Entonces estaba mal de verdad - balbuceo el oji verde

-Sin hacer berrinche...- murmuro el tensai

-Hay algún problema con eso?

-No... solo que a Kikumaru no le agrada la medicina... – aseguro él mas alto

-Odia cualquier tipo de remedio – secundo él el castaño

-Pues no hubo ningún problema si a eso se refieren?- ambos chicos guardaron silencio así que la mujer volvió a consultar- ustedes tienen idea de sí ha estado sometido a mucha presión?

-Bueno...- empezó Oishi, pero Fuji se le adelanto

-Tenemos un torneo en las próximas semanas si a eso le agregamos la carga de los exámenes y trabajos...

-Ya veo...

-Además hace varios días que estaba bastante alterado y en tensión constante- agrego Syuichiro

-mm...- la enfermera hablo mas para si que para los jóvenes- eso ayuda a comprender su estado- la mujer de blanco observo el semblante preocupado y a la expectativa de los dos jovencitos sonrió para tranquilizarlos - pueden pasar a verlo – estaban por emprender la marcha cuando la enfermera les advirtió- pero solo un momento

-Arigato ... – dijo Oishi mas Syusuke se quedo con una duda y la exteriorizo

-Disculpe Riwa-san no tendría que avisar a sus padres? – consulto el castaño

-Llame a su casa para que vinieran por él, pero nadie contesto – informo ella- así que se quedar aquí hasta que se sienta con energías para volver solo o lo vengan a buscar a su defecto

-Tan mal esta?- el tono del Tensai era de extrema inquietud muy raro en el demostrar algún sentimiento

-Todo de pende de su evolución – tranquilizo la señora

-Puedo quedarme con él?- consulto Oishi

-Si no te trae problemas con tus clases estaría bien- el oji verde asintió- será bueno para el ver una cara amiga cuando despierte

-Me quedare con sumo placer n.n – afirmo el decidido jovencito sonriendo levemente

-Bueno pasen... - por fin liberados del interrogatorio los dos jóvenes caminaron hasta llegar a unas cortinas blancas, con cuidado corrieron una de ellas y observaron al bello neko durmiente (N/A: KYA!... no pude evitar poner eso XD)

Oishi tomo asiento junto a la cama, con delicadeza sujeto la mano de su novio, sentía un nudo en la garganta estaba realmente angustiado, una mano en su hombro lo saco de sus privadas recriminaciones por no haberse dado cuenta antes del estado de su lindo pelirrojo

-Kikumaru estará bien – afirmo Syusuke

-Si lo se...- los ojos verdes volvieron a fijarse en la persona amada - solo que estoy tan acostumbrado a verlo saltar o mas bien bailotear a mi alrededor y hablar casi sin respirar - ambos sonrieron – que verlo así me tan quieto me angustia – confeso por fin

-Hace dos días que yo lo veo indiferente conmigo - dijo por fin el prodigio – sé perfectamente lo que sientes – era extraña toda aquella sinceridad por parte del castaño de fría mirada, en verdad debía estar preocupado, razono el pelinegro así que surgió en el aquella indiscutida faceta conciliadora

-No te preocupes Syusuke – sonrió con calma y confianza – Él esta enojado de eso no hay duda, y tiene sus razones - a espaldas de el sub. capitán se oyó un suspiro, mas el mayor siguió hablando – Pero una vez que hables y te disculpes, volverá a ser como antes - aseguro

-Eso espero – murmuro el tensai lo que siguió fue el silencio de los dos quienes no perdían de vista el ir venir de las respiraciones marcadas por el vaivén de las mantas sobre el cuerpo dormido.

El reloj marcaba de pared marcaba la incesante marcha del tiempo y con ello el fin de la practica matutina llego a su fin; Fuji no tuvo mas remedio que retirarse, tenia que contarle a Tezuka el estado del acróbata para luego presentarse en le salón.

-Ve tranquilo Syusuke, apenas tenga alguna novedad te avisare...

-De acuerdo – afirmo el chico de la eterna sonrisa aniñada mientras comenzaba a retirarse, mas a l llegar cuanto a la cortina blanca volteo y llamo al Sub. Capitán – Syuichiro...

-Dime...

-En verdad no quiero que el este enojado conmigo...

-Lo se..- otra vez aquella sonrisa afable del oji verde hizo su aparición – ya no te preocupes, insisto en decirte que debes hablar con él con calma y presentarle tus excusas – luego de un segundo agrego- Y seguramente cuando perdone te cobrara la ofensa en golosinas n.n – el comentario surtió el efecto en el castaño

-Seguramente – respondió el mas bajo mientras que una sonrisa tranquila volvía al su semblante

-Ve... se te hace tarde y Tezuka debe estar preocupado...

-Volverte en el receso – afirmo

-Esperemos que ya halla despertado para entonces – expreso el oji verde

-Hai - sin mas la delgada y grácil figura de Fuji desapareció

Así Oishi se quedo a salas con su koi, dejando que el cargo de conciencia tomara control de su conciencia, evaluó seriamente las posibilidades de ser el culpable de aquel estado. Suspirando con desanimo quizás si era su culpa, como odiaba ver así a su dulce niño.

Su mirada jade observó al relajado cuerpo que respiraba acompasada mente, la enfermera hizo su aparición con unas humeantes tazas de té verde en cada mano

-Ten – ofició ella – No es bueno que te preocupes tanto – el muchacho acepto la taza.

-Domo- respondió

Acepto le objeto, pero no el consejo no porque no quisiera sino porque le era imposible, luego de unos minutos de agradable silencio ella comento de manera casual

–Eres su novio verdad?- la pregunta golpeo el cerebro del desprevenido Oishi dejándolo sin habla, la mujer mayor noto muy bien su reacción, mas algo hizo que tímidamente el joven asintiera – Pero cálmate muchacho- sonrió divertida – sabes?... él - señalo con la cabeza al neko - pronuncio el nombre de alguien - pensó por un momento – Syuichiro - recordó por fin, me llamo cuando lo desperté para dale la medicina y como se que ambos van al club de tenis... pues solo fue... digamos que intuición femenina – la cara del sub. capitán que se había tornado color carmín volvió a la normalidad cuando logro tranquilizarse

-Él es muy importante para mí... - proclamo el sincero y abierto pelinegro

-Lo note... – la mujer mayor sonrió ante tal declaración- Quédate tranquilo ya veras que despertara como nuevo, solo necesita descanso y quedarse quistecito

-Eiji Kikumaru Descansando y Quieto... eso seria digno de ver n—n"– la sonrisa se amplío mientras imaginaba los berrinches de si koi, estaba apunto de agregar algo mas pero una llamada en al puerta lo interrumpió

-Con tu permiso - dijo ella

-Hai – respondió el cortés joven

Mientras que la enfermera sé salió a recibir a la nueva victima de algún examen, mas la abrir la puerta se topo con la cara seria de la entrenadora Sumire, la enfermera le permitió el paso

-Entrenadora Ryusaki- saludo respetuosamente

-Cómo se encuentras Riwa? – saludo afectuosamente la mujer mayor – Como se encuentra Eiji?- la rubia pidió que la entrenadora tomara asiento una vez que ella también ocupara su lugar en el escritorio

-Bien... el muchacho presenta síntomas de agotamiento - comenzó a dar el parte de su paciente, luego de explicarle todo lo que había contenido concluyo – descasa aun...

-Ya veo...- luego de evaluar lo dicho pidió- puedo verlo?

-Claro- se pusieron de pie- esta acompañado por el Joven Oishi

-Si fui informada de eso...

-Adelante pro favor – Sumire llego junto a la cama del acróbata, como era de esperarse, este aun dormía sentado junto a el su compañero de doble que al escucharlas entrar se puso de pie

-Syuichiro no quiere ir a clases? Yo puedo tomar tu lugar- sugirió la señora

-No hay problema Ryusaki Sensei – afirmo el aludido – yo le pedí permiso para quedarme

(N/A: Syuichiro mentiroso cuando preguntaste algo... ¬¬?... Bueno lo perdonó porque es un dulce y ama mucho a su neko XD)

-Siendo así iré a tramitar el permiso para que te lo lleves a su casa, no creo que pueda practicar en ese estado – la entrenadora se estaba por ir mas la enfermera tomó la palabra

-Si el paciente reacciona para el almuerzo no creo haya problema – intervino la rubia- siempre y cuando- aclaro- no presente signos de dolor alguno

-Ok.. vendré mas tarde para ver como sigue - se despidió la entrenadora, miro hacia el joven ya sentado junto a la cama- cuídalo Syuichiro

-Hai – afirmo el oji verde mientras Ryusaki sensei desaparecía tras la cortina blanca, al saberse solo Oishi se acerco a su koi- viste como se preocupan por Ti Neko-chan – susurro el oji verde cerca del oído del bello neko durmiente (N/A: jajajaja XD... perdón por el exabrupto continuemos... U/./U)

-Voy por algo para comer – anuncio al enfermera – ahora regreso mantenme el fuerte atento Ok – bromeo ella

-Estoy bien n.n – después de la partida de la mujer se incorporo un instante para estirar las piernas, hacia un par de horas que se encontraba sentado y su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo.

Al ver el cálido sol de la media mañana, suspiro cansado, no dijo nada pero en verdad se creía culpable por el estado de su novio, y a decir verdad moría por disculparse; Así que sabiéndose solo por un rato se acerco al niño pelirrojo y deposito un casto beso en aquellos labios dormidos, susurro sus palabras de disculpas con el corazón en la mano y el alma en aquel suspiro que quedo flotando entre los dos

-En verdad Discúlpame Neko-chan, no creí que te sintieras tan mal, no debí traerte al colegio corriendo... - las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta por un instante pero volvió a insistir en su pedido de perdón – Perdóname por a verte angustiado anoche no era mi intención – el aliento de Syuichiro rozaba los labios de su amor tan tendedores que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para no dejarse llevar, no era el lugar ni el momento, la cordura volvió a él y comenzó a retirarse. Pero sintió un agarre sobre su mano, de inmediato abrió los ojos verdes y distinguió una mueca en muy conocida en aquellos dulces y amados labios – Kiku-chan

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor**:

**Angie**: Wow!...mis disculpas por estar tan melosa en estos capítulos es que no puedo evitarlo. XD..( si sufrieron un coma diabético pos...les advertí que no leyeran... ahora no me reclamen nada...¬¬)..bien que les pareció..?...se que a veces me emociono demasiado con esta pareja y bueno así es esto jejeje...dejen su comentario Nee?...

**Sess: contesta esas cosas y larguémonos aun no terminas con las cosas del cumpleaños...¬¬**

**Angie**: tienes razón mucho que organizar y poco tiempo Y.Y—bien aquí los review.

**Dany-chan:..** pues que te puedo decir que no sepas?..jejejeje...mil gracias mi reina por a ver despertado a mis musas y oye sigue ahí para mi que yo aquí sigo inspirada XD. Que te pareció esto nee?

**Andre Zthator**: espero que la insulina resulte o me quedare sin lectoras XD.. a ver que opinas de lo que escribí aquí..XD

**Mimi Tachikawa**: Cuídate mi niña a ver si te prohíben leer mis fic…T.T… dame tu opinión es este de mi empalagoso capitulo

**Eri-chan**: aquí estamos de nuevo me fascina tener tu opinión siempre tan linda conmigo n/n

**Chris Melian Black**: Otro capitulo espero que esta ves puedas llevarlo en tu Pen y leerlo sin estar corriendo, yo se lo que es la vida de un Ciber T.T

**GATITO ALL STARZ**: Con quien quedara Momo…mmm…Buena pregunta he tenido ofertas para mandarlo al otro mundo…pero aun no se si se lo llevara Hades el dios de la muerte XD

**Pastelito**: bueno ya somos dos que no aguantan el Momo X Ryo...¬¬...pero bueno se que es muy querida esa pareja..así que a aguantar ni modo...Y.Y.. tu crees que debería enviar a momo a visitar el Infra mundo? No sera muy cruel?, se que es malo en este fic..digamos que por lo que sea esta actuando muy agresivo, más si le pasa algo al moreno mi hija me colgara ya que es una fans de **ese**...¬¬

**Bien mis niñas/ Niños... aquí me voy despidiendo, como en Tormenta me despido por 15 o 20 días.. ya que mi mente necesita un pequeño descanso ..la actualización fue muy rápida, y no se pueden quejar por lo largo del capitulo... ¬¬**

**En el próximo cap.. intentare terminar no ser tan Swet? pero no aseguro nada siempre que están involucrado Eiji y Oishi pierdo el rumbo y me vuelvo de melcoche XD**

**Aquí Lady Sesshoumaru cortando la transmisión por el momento**

**Sess. Muévete que hay que hacer...¬¬**

**Tezuka. Si a donde pongo esto?**

**Fuji: deja yo te yudo con la decoración? n.n**

**Angie. Si chico ayuden que nolelgmaos...Y-Y**

**Bien ahora si me despido dejen opinión nee? ( se escucha un ruido adentro) me voy antes que Momo y Kao-chan rompan algo mas...T-T**

**Ryoma. Dama mada dane...U.U**

**Angie. Ya lo se nene muevete quieres...¬¬?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos...ToT**

**ADVERTENIA****: NO APTO PARA DIABETICOS Ademas La autora esta loca , lee bajo tu propio riesgo jajaja XD ( Sess: valla novedad...¬¬) lo siento nene no puedo discutir contigo ahora... pero en verdad estamos a la carrera así que nos vemos a bajo para le saludo final **

**Antes que me olvide este cap esta dedicado a mis pacientes lectoras ( a todas/os - sí hay alguno claro XD) **

Aclaraciones...

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia o alterego...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**"El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Complot**

By Angie

**Capitulo Nº XXI: ****Celos (es el nombre del juego) **

-En verdad Discúlpame Neko-chan, no creí que te sintieras tan mal, no debí traerte al colegio corriendo... - las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta por un instante pero volvió a insistir en su pedido de perdón – Perdóname por a verte angustiado anoche no era mi intención – el aliento de Syuichiro rozaba los labios de su amor tan tendedores que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para no dejarse llevar, no era el lugar ni el momento, la cordura volvió a él y comenzó a retirarse. Pero sintió un agarre sobre su mano, de inmediato abrió los ojos verdes y distinguió una mueca en muy conocida en aquellos dulces y amados labios – Kiku-chan

-Lo...Lo siento...Teddy-chichi – las palabra sonaban débiles, como si la persona que las pronunciara , se encontraba a una distancia increíble, sus ojos estaban cerrados

-Kikumaru - susurró Oishi mientras tomaba la mano de su koi, éntrelas suya. Con calma quiso saber su estado –como te sientes?

Por un segundo pensó que el enfermito había hablado en sueños, los ansiosos ojos jade, detallaron el pálido rostro del acróbata. El aludido pestaño un par de veces adaptándose a la claridad de la habitación

-Syuichiro... que haces aquí?

-Te estoy cuidando – fue la simple respuesta

-Cuidando?... Porque? – la confusión era notoria por lo que, el mayor, tomo asiento a un sosteniendo la mano del pelirrojo

-No recuerdas dónde estas? – cuestionó con dulzura, las orbes celestes detallaron el lugar, Oishi lo vio fruncir el seño

-Es algo confuso- replico – luego que me dejaste en el salón – comenzó a decir mas para si que para su interlocutor – entre al salón... me dolía la cabeza y hable con el profesor - llevo su mano libre a la mata de cabello rojiza - luego de eso es mas confuso – ahora la mano vagaba por los entre las hebras suaves y con aroma a fresa

De pronto dejo todo movimiento al llegarle una idea algo loca - O.O acaso fue idea mía o lo soñé?...pero creo que Fuji me trajo aquí

-No estas en lo cierto, el se encuéntrala muy preocupado – el neko intento protestar pero el pelinegro se le adelanto, cubriéndole los labios con un dedo – sé lo que sientes pero me párese que es tiempo de que hablen no lo crees?

-Pero Teddy-chichi T.T – comenzó a decir el joven sobre la cama, mas se detuvo al oír un suspiro ahogado

-Ya te dije que hable con el

-Ha sí?- esa instintiva curiosidad surgió haciéndose imposible no preguntar – que le dijiste? Que te dijo?- para este momento ya estaba sentado en al cama- Dime - sin respuesta – porque te quedas callado Syuichiro? – los celestes ojos enfocaron el rostro de su novio quien solo sonreía – Porque sonríes? Eres muy malo conmigo... me cuentas si?

La sonrisa se borro del semblante del mayor – Me tenias preocupado – dijo con dulzura mientras tocaba el rostro del pequeño- Que bueno que volviste neko-chan

-O/./O...

-Aunque no lo creas extrañe mucho tu Hiperactividad n-n

-Hontono Hontoni? – el menor tenia los ojitos en forma de corazoncitos, mientras le regalaba una de esa enormes sonrisas a su koi

-Hai – respondió este. Un ruido en la puerta interrumpió la charla intima de la pareja- Espero sea la enfermera así puede evaluar tu estado... Te duele algo?

-Tengo hambre - el ruido de su estomago confirmo la necesidad de alimento – O/,/O

-Veo que no mientes Neko-chan- ambos rieron divertidos

La mujer de bata blanca irrumpió ante la divertida pareja

-Que bueno que despertaste

-Domo arigato n.n

-Cómo te sientes?

-Bien non - enfatizó el pelirrojo mientras agitaba sus brazos

-Eso lo veremos - desvió su vista hacia el oji verde. ¿Quién sonreía complacido, desde su asiento, con cada que hacia el muchacho sobre la cama – podrías esperar un momento en el escritorio?- consulto por fin

-Hai –respondió el aludido mientras se incorporaba, el acróbata sujeto la mano para llamar su atención –Que sucede Eiji?

-Etto... no-te iras verdad?

-No claro que no me iré – sonrió divertido- estaré allí – señalo las cortinas – cuando terminen de revísate regresare n-n

-Lo prometes T.T?

-Hai – el mayor se retiro, las orbes felinas siguieron los movimientos del mayor hasta que desapareció tras esas cortinas blancas, un carraspero llamo su atención –O/./O Hola Riwa-san

-Hm?... ejem... – como pudo volvió a su postura profesional – No te preocupes Eiji-kun solo te revisar parar ver como evolucionas – Mientras hablaba comenzó a preparar el aparato para medir la presión, además que debía distraer al nervioso joven- Dime aun te duele la cabeza?

-No señora – susurro el oji celeste, sin perder detalle de la s habilidosas manos – Estoy bien verdad?

-Si tu presión es normal – luego observo las pupilas luego de un minuto de silencio agrego- al parecer esta todo bien – busco un termómetro – colócate esto debajo del brazo por favor- mientras el pelirrojo obedecía ella le tomo al muñeca y controlo el pulso con su reloj pulsera - todo esto se hizo en un silencio inmenso –Dime Ahora que sucedió?... porque llegaste a ese estado de agotamiento emocional?

-Pues no sé...

-Algún problema debes tener – ante la falta de palabra de su paciente la enfermera opto por dar su opinión – Si no quieres contarme esta bien... pero busca a tus amigos y apóyate en ellos, si discutiste con alguien o necesitas decir cosas no te angusties solo habla con esa persona y trata de que te entienda

-Porque me dice eso O.O?

-Tómalo como lo que es un consejo de alguien mayor – la enfermera se puso de pie. Casi en ese mismo momento la panza del pelirrojo volvió a reclamar alimento – Te traeré algo caliente – anuncio mientras se alejaba

-Arigato

Al instante apareció Syuichiro con humeante tazón de té acompañado de dos Oniguiris, la pequeña bandejita fue colocada sobre el regazo del hambriento neko

-HAY! Arigato Syui-chan – dijo con una de sus fulgurantes sonrisas

(N/A: Están lindo caramba ♥¬♥ no me pude aguantar no decirlo es Tan... ya dejemos lo así U/U)

-De nada Kuki-chan buen provecho n-n

Luego de sorber el té, la sonrisa sé amplio mas, si eso era posible, haciendo que el pobre Sub. Capitán se sonrojara

-Que pasa? - Cuestionó el pelirrojo mientras daba su primera mordida al Oniguiri

-...

-Dime Syui-chan – al no obtener respuesta el pelirrojo inflo sus mejillas, era su clara muestra de frustración ( N/A: ya sabe como sapito KYA!). Oishi extendió la mano derecha, un en silencio y extrajo algunos restos del oniguiri que habían quedado en al mejilla infladas, acto seguido se lo levo a la boca. La acción hizo que Eiji se sonrojara cual tomate maduro- O/////O

-Te he dicho últimamente que te quiero mucho – declaro el oji verde con suma suavidad

-♥/0/♥ ...- El sonrojado enfermo trago el bocado con dificultad y luego sonrió gatuna mente para después agregar – No en los últimos - respondió coqueto, luego pensó un poquito y al fin agrego – 16 horas y contando...n/./n

-Hay que remediar esa afrenta- susurro el mayor mientras se acercaba a su koi

(N/A: Muerte X.X.-COMA A DEABETICO ♥0♥ - . rayos que cursi soy XD)

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

El timbre anuncio el receso, pasos presurosos por doquier, tres personas llegaron al mismo tiempo ante la puerta de la enfermería, una de ellas el capitán Tezuka, las otras dos Fuji y Kawamura, se saldaron con un movimiento de cabezas y tocaron la puerta antes de que se abriera llegaron Kaoru y una joven de cabellera castaña rojiza que saludo con respeto a todos lo ya presentes, casi al instante arribo Momoshiro queriendo reclamarle a la estúpida serpiente el porque o había dejado solo, pero se mordió al lengua al ver con quien estaba, de la nada salió Inui que no perdió detalle de los acontecimientos. El ultimo en llegar fue Echizen que era acompañado por Sakuno, mas atrás Horio, Kachiro y Tomoka.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando todo comentario para después, una mujer robusta de ondulado cabello los observo detenida mente, es que el ambiente de aquel corredor se sentía pesadamente tenso. El conocido capitán rompió el silencio

-Vinimos a interiorizarnos por al salud de Eiji Kikumaru

la enfermera alzo una ceja, al verla cantidad de personas – todos pretenden verlo – cuestiono

-Es posible eso?- quiso saber Fuji

-Bueno no es buena idea – al notar las caritas apagadas del grupo agrego- pero dadas las circunstancias y al no tener otro paciente no veo le problema - todos suspiraron aliviados – pero la vos de la enfermera los tenso nuevamente - pero si surge alguna emergencia no quiero protestas a mi orden se retiran todos

-Por supuesto señora- susurro kawamura

-Siendo así adelante- la mujer se corrió de la puerta, las primeras en pasar fueron 2 chicas de séptimo y la presidenta de octavo grado luego los demás muchachos

El recinto se aglomero sin remedio, la cara de Eiji se torno de un intenso sonrojo al ver a todos allí, aunque su corazoncito saltaba de alegría al saber que se preocupaban por el. Viéndolo acompañado Syuichiro, aprovecho para ir a hacer algunas cosas para poder regresar antes que terminara el receso, al neko no le agrado que lo dejara pero no se lo dijo. Momoshiro como habitual no se aguanto y pregunto

-Nee Eiji –senpai esta bien?

-Hai n/-/n

-Que fue lo que sucedió? – cuestiono Kawamura

-Etto... para serte sincero no se... - se llevo la mano a la cabeza intentando recordar- Lo único que me acuerdo fue un dolor punzante y luego hable con el profesor - frunció el seño - luego todo es... es confuso .

-No te esfuerces Eiji lo importante es que ya estas mejor – calmo el bouchou – iré a hablar con la enfermera – todos asintieron mientras que Tezuka intentaba controlar esa nueva faceta suya –"caramba que se supone que estoy sintiendo?" maldijo mentalmente al acompañante de su koi –"No puedo tener celos" se regaño para entrar en razón, mas la sangre que corría por su cuerpo a raudales gracias a la adrenalina, al ver SU koi en compañía de otro. La enfermera reclamo su atención así que se obligo a concentrarse

Detrás de la cortina el tumulto de gente comenzaba a disiparse

-Bueno Eiji-senpai ya nos vamos – anuncio al de coletas - nos alegramos que estés mejor – acto seguido empujo al otro par de principiantes

-Eiji-senpai lo veo en la practica – saludo Echizen

-Gracias por venir Ochibi – la sonrisa el pelirroja era muy tierna mientras despedía a los chicos – nos vemos más tarde

-Que bueno que esta mejor senpai- balbuceó la nieta de la entrenadora – me retiro- anuncio mientras hacia una reverencia para luego salir casi corriendo detrás de sus amigos

Tan solo quedaban unos pocos, la joven que acompañaba a Kaoru tomo la palabra

-Eiji-kun te traje esto para que recuperes energía n.n – la sonrisa afable tranquilizo al pelirrojo, mientras colocaba un pequeño paquete en sus manos

-Eres muy amable Akita-chan n.n – agradeció mientras abría el obsequio, se pudo ver dentro varios paquetes de galletitas con chispas de chocolates, algunos caramelos y un jugo de naranjas –WOW mil gracias!

-No es nada supuse que tendrías hambre – sonrió complacida y luego miro hacia donde estaba su compañero de grupo- Kaidoh-chan nos vamos?- el mencionado solo asintió

-A donde van O.O? – cuestiono el neko, sin saber que era lo que ellos demás querían saber

-Nos han asignaron para hacer un trabajo de historia – explico- así que vamos a la biblioteca – la ambarina volvió a sonreír mientras agregaba- nos vemos pronto Eiji-kun

-Fhsss... hasta luego – Siseo kaidoh, que hasta ese momento estuvo en silencio, sin siquiera voltear a donde estaba Inui. Aunque podía sentir esa escalofriante mirada sobre sus huesitos

Momoshiro intento salir tras ellos pero fue retenido por el agarre de Inui senpai

A pesar que no perdido e vista ninguna acción de la estúpida víbora conquistadora, cuando Akita y Kaidoh se fueron se sintió empujado fuera del recinto mientras a sus oídos llegó el saludo de Sadahiaru adicionado a este la promesa de un jugo revitalizarte, que provoco pavor en el enfermo pelirrojo, Momo solo levantó la mano y lo sacaron de allí

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

El silencio que reino en el recinto, podría decirse que se lograba cortar con navaja. Por un lado estaba nuestro enfermito comiendo con afán su obsequio traído pro al jovencita Akita, ignorando a los dos chicos que aun estaban en le lugar.

Ambos chicos estaban parados junto a la ventana, el mas alto sonrió tímidamente mientras codeaba al prodigio, así darle el animo suficiente para iniciar la charla que tenían pendientes esos dos grandes amigos

El Castaño desvió sus ojos celeste, ahora abiertos, hacia Kawamura, este amplio su sonrisa dándole así el animo, correspondió asintiendo con al cabeza. Volvió toda su atención al pelirrojo, acorto el espacio entre el y la cama, aspirando profundo aclaro su garganta para hablar.

-Kikumaru... - comenzó a decir, mas el mencionado ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo – me escuchas amigo... yo

-Kawamura... - interrumpió el enfermo- podrías ver por que Oishi no regresa?- el acróbata ignoro por completo al tensai y alego – me siento solito sabes?

-S..Si..- tartamudea el de patillas- voy a ver que retiene y regreso casi podía verse la estela de humito tras la partida del atleta

El pobre Takashi corría sin poder evitarlo, se sentía extremada mente raro con aquella actitud hosca del neko del grupo. Nunca trato mal a nadie y mucho menos a Syusuke

-"mejor busco con urgencia algún capacitado intermediario; ¿Quién mejor que Syuichiro?" – razono el apresurado joven que iba al encuentro del sub. capitán

Fuji por su parte, apretaba los puños tratando de calmarse un poco... es que ese chiquillo no conseguiría lo que nadie; el no perdería la paciencia mucho menos se enojaría- " le escucharía claro que si... aunque tuviera que atarlo a la cama"- afirmo con decisión el castaño, sin mas comenzó nuevamente con sus disculpas

-Escúchame amigo... solo quiero una oportunidad para darte una buena disculpa - sin reacción de parte del neko – sé que me excedí un poquito n-n"... - ni una mirada de reproche, ni grito nada eso preocupada mucho al prodigio – me deje llevar por el juego, lo lamento... se que te enojaste pero... - nada mas silencio... - vamos Kikumaru háblame... prometo no volverlo a hacer n.n – Tenso y horroroso silencio.

Si era bien sabido para Syusuke lo terco que podía llegar a ser el pelirrojo suspirando se resigno no quería altéralo mas así que murmuro una disculpa y salió de allí chocando en el proceso con el capitán que acabada de entrar

(N/A: Me había prometido no meterme pero WoW! Miren a Kiku-chan que carácter que se carga, poner a sí a Syu-chan, es misterioso –Ojitos de estrella- Continuemos se pone interesante XD)

Un Bouchou bastante ceñudo se aproximo a la cama, no había pasado desapercibido el extraño semblante de Syusuke, enfoco tu atención en el acróbata, quien estaba mirando una galleta como si fuera la cosa más importante del universo

-Sucede algo malo Eiji? – el interpelado mantuvo su postura aun quietito en su lugar – paso algo con Fuji? – el enfermo meneo la cabeza en forma negativa –Que sucedió entre Syusuke y tu?- insistió en preguntar, afirmando así que no le creía nada

En aquella simple pregunta había un marcado interés y decisión, Eiji sabia que no podría evadir mucho la insistencia del capitán así que armándose de valor le contó lo sucedido, no con muchos detalles gráficos, dado que el pelirrojo no era tan indiscreto como todos pensaban

-Eso fue lo que paso... - termino de decir mas apenado que nunca

-Por lo que dices - el de lentes hablo con calma- Fuji se porto digamos que... muy mal

-Verdad que si T.T?

-De acuerdo si estuvo mal – confirmo el capitán – pero también me dices que se acaba de disculpar

-Aja

-Porque no le dijiste nada?

-Pues no se me ocurrió nada que decirle T—T

-A ti te agrada estar distanciado de él?

-No... pero...

-Te gustaría que nunca mas volvieran a hablarse?

-No claro que no

-Entonces nada de peros...¬¬- ordeno el castaño - apenas tengas una oportunidad ve habla con el , seria una lastima que no volvieran a tatarce como ante son lo crees? – Kikumaru lo vio ponerse de pie mientras comentaba- Según me dijo la enfermera podrás volver a clases cuando termine le receso, así que... ponte de pie y ve a buscarlo

-O.Ô...

-Ahora que tienes?

-Pues ... me asombra su actitud...- comento el neko- bueno es que usted es tan callado... y yo nunca imagine que podía contarle mis problemas... - de pronto Eiji lo miro con extrañeza ladeando la cabeza - esta cambiado, ya no es tan gruñón, le pasa algo?

-Si no quieres correr por toda la eternidad...- advirtió con su posee de capitán – será mejor que te calles...¬¬

-o.o...jejejeje...Domo arigatou Bouchou Tezuka - dijo el mentado acróbata mientas el castaño se limito asentir , justo en ese momento Syuhichiro hizo su aparición, parecía bastante agitado

-Tezuka... gracias por quedarte con el...- miro a su koi- Perdón por el retrazo Kiku-chan

-Esta bien no te preocupes n--n – le regalo un de esa sonrisotas marca Eiji – nee? Syui-chan Tezuka-Bouchou dice que ya me puedo ir

-Si te podrás ir... claro si yo lo apruebo- afirmo la enfermera entrando tras el oji verde –Te duele la cabeza? – cuestiono al enfermera entrando y colocándose junto a su paciente

-Estoy Bien Riwa-sama – afirmo El oji celeste con mucho animo

-Bien... entonces puedes irte- antes que el enfermo exclamará algún gritillo de victoria agrego- Pero... es necesario que me prometas hacer una consulta a un doctor para un chequeo general de acuerdo?

-Yo me encargo de llevarlo no se preocupe – intervino el sub. Capitán

-Me retiro entonces – dijo el capitán

-Bouchou – lo detuvo el neko, el mencionado giro y lo observo- Gracias

-De nada- respondió el castaño y se fue dejando a Eiji y Oishi solos

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

A Momoshiro aun le dolía el estomago con tanta tensión que había pasado. Primero ver al estúpido niño que se cree príncipe, que llego con su dizque noviecita, si bien era cierto que el siempre insistía en que ellos formarían una buena pareja etc. etc. Pero más que nada lo hacia hacer enojar a Ryoma.

Pero ahora que lo veía mas que tranquilo con la chiquilla de trenzas, tuvo una reacción inesperada, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ir, pararse frente a el y exigirle hasta que le confesara si estaban o no de novios.

Pero se contuvo; Y eso si que fue difícil. Lo fue aun mas darse cuenta que no tenia derecho a preguntarle nada.

Cuando intento seguirlos una mano lo sujeto, era Inui-senpai el que no me permitió moverme; Hasta que el extraño dúo conformado por Akita-chan y el estúpido Mamushi, salió de aquel pequeño espacio. Luego de esto fue arrastrado a los pasillos para que al estar solos fuese asediado por un sin fin de preguntas.

Tales como: Que relación tenían la presidenta de clases y la víbora conquistadora? Sí tenían algo desde cuando? Etc... El respondió lo que sabia- "ose nada en concreto"- cosa que molesto bastante al data king. Pero lo más aterrador fue cuando pregunto por el nombre de la susodicha presidenta, obviamente el dijo el nombre completó de Akita-chan. De recordar el brillo de los lentes del mayor se erizo cual gato asustado

-"Fue aterrador T.T" – pensó el moreno mientras apresuraba el paso; Ya casi terminaba el receso y aun no lograba hablar con Echizen –" Y por raro que parezca..."- se dijo con una sonrisota burlona - " Extraño al pequeño engreído"- sus ojos amatistas volvieron a buscar y nada –" Donde podrá esta?" – subió las escaleras que daban hacia la terraza, tal vez lo encontraría durmiendo como era su costumbre...

Pero nada lo preparo para lo que vieron sus ojitos violeta...

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-Akita-san incluimos el renacimiento o no?

-mmm... creo que es importante.. Aunque será mas trabajo – planteó la joven, luego volvió a sumergirse en sus libros, desde esa posición volvió a hablar – Kaidoh-kun puedo pedirte un favor?

-Fhsss... claro en que puedo ayudarla- respondió

-Podrías tutearme?

-Hm?

-Me llamarías por mi nombre - insistió en decir – es frustrante no poder llamarte por tu nombre de pila

-O/../O este... – mas rojo que tomate maduro replico – no se si pueda

-Que tan difícil puede ser- gruño exasperada bajando por completo el libro – a ver repite conmigo ASUMI

-Se como se llama Akita-san... ¬/¬

-No lo creo - elevo los ojos ámbar al cielo en este caso al cielo rasó de la biblioteca – me enojare contigo si no me llamas por mi nombre **Kaoru-chan** – remarco el tono confiado el nombre mientras que se ocultaba nuevamente tras sus libros –No te volveré a hablar hasta que me lo digas- sentenció la joven

Después de eso todo volvió a sumergirse en el silencio agradable de aquel recinto de cultura y sabiduría, ninguna de las dos personas dijo nada. El Oji azul pensaba en las palabras dichas por su compañera de curso, pero no era fácil para el acceder al pedido de la joven.

Mas Mamushi decidió terminar con sus deberes primero, así que intento concentrarse en su trabajo escolar. De nuevo se encontró con al necesidad de preguntar algo

-Akita-san necesito tener en cuenta la cantidad de paginas limite para hacer el trabajo?

Las orbes azules desviaron su atención a aquel grueso libro de historia. Fijo su mirada en aquella mata de cabello castaño rojizo; ella no prestó atención a la consulta, así que poniendo un poco mas de volumen a su voz intentó llamar la atenían de la presidenta de clases

-Akita-san me escucha?-

La mencionada completamente ajena al llamado cambio la hoja del libro, apunto lago relevante para su trabajo, ignorando olímpicamente la presencia del joven frente a ella.

Por su parte kaoru comprendía claramente la indirecta. Pero era tan difícil para el dar su confianza a otras personas, pero estaba claro que sino lo hacia jamás terminaría ese trabajo practico y no ayudaba él echo que el tiempo de receso ya casi terminaba siseo mas que frustrado

-Fhsss... Asumi-san – dijo ya vencido admitiendo a si su derrota – Podría ayudarme con esto por favor? – las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire.

Tras la montaña de libros la cabeza castaña se movió de un lado al otro, de pronto los ojos ámbar surgieron, y con una mueca irónica en la comisura de los labios comento

-MH?... que raro pensé que alguien me estaba llamando... mmm... quizás fue mi imaginación – afirmo para luego volver a sumergirse en su grueso tomo de historia

-HO! Vamos Asumi-sama no puede exigir que de buenas a primeras la tutee... Fhsss...¬¬ - se quejo el oji azul

-Porque no... ¬¬?

-Yo no soy así... ¬¬ -se miraron desafiante hasta que ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo, el joven tensitas se puso todo rojo --"No entiendo a las mujeres"- proclamo mentalmente

-Bien me llamaras por mi nombre si o no? – cuestionó ella nuevamente

-No presione... Fhsss... ¬¬

-Es broma Kaoru-chan XD - la sonrisa de ella sé amplia más - Que te dirigieras a mi sin usar mi apellido es todo un logro n.n – comento

–Fhsss...¬¬... Porqué insisten entonces?...- gruño cada vez entendiendo menos

-Para molestar...

-...

-Te dije que te ves muy lindo cuando pones esa cara XD – la joven ambarina tapo u boca para no reír a carcajadas, ya que el oji azul le regalo una de sus caras mas extrañas mezcla de enojo y incomprensión marca Mamushi

-Continuamos con esto U.U – ella solo asintió con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

(N/A: NYA! Adoro a Asumi-san es tan sádica es tan YOOOO... jajaja XD)

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

En el laboratorio de informática, solo se escuchaba la presión sobre el teclado. el dueño de aquellos dedos, observaba con clara satisfacción los resultados de su búsqueda. De mas esta aclarar que necesito de mucha de sus mejores recursos de Hakeo para entrar a la base de datos de aquella institución.

Las defensas creadas por el programador era excelentes, pero no tanto como para darle mayor problemas a él, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad Toda la infamación estaba ante sus ojos azul gris. Los lentes rectangulares brillaron mientras guiaba el curso por la serie de datos obtenidos... estadísticas, promedios, dirección teléfonos particulares, Parientes... ETC.

-" Esto no es suficiente" – Pensó Inui – " Debo averiguar mas sobre esta jovencita"

El timbre irrumpió el ambiente anunciando que acababa de finalizar el receso, con la misma habilidad, el data king borró todo rastro de su presencia, dejando algunos rastros para poder volver a entrar a la base si fuera requerido, salió del programa y cerro al sesión, apago al maquina, para luego salir de allí y dirigirse a su próxima clase

(N/A: Inui-senpai me das miedo U.U)

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tezuka apenas y podía controlar sus impulsos. Mas su fuerza de voluntad aunada al entrenamiento de años, para no mostrar sus emociones, prevalecieron. Pero eso no quitaba que sintiera aquel fuego por dentro. **Esa persona** le debía una explicación y más le valía tener una muy buena excusa porque él ya no media las consecuencias de sus actos.

Así se sumergió en una charla personal entre la razón y su conciencia ( N/A: SiIII!!! aquí aparecí yo en papel estelar, me aprovechare de su nobleza Muajaja XD)

-"Cómo se atreve a dejarme solo en el almuerzo, además desaparecer quien sabe con que persona? ... y sin decirme nada...¬¬?"- gruño molesto

-(Bueno según tu... y esas reglas estúpidas que impusiste hizo lo correcto no?)

-"..."

-(No sé que te quejas actuó como debía... como si no fueran más que **conocidos**) – remarco... mas luego agrego- ( Espérate como habías dicho tu?... cuales fueron tus exactas palabras?)- pensó y pensó un momento- ( A sí! Ya me acorde...)- carraspeó para imitar la arrogancia - (ESPERO QUE SEPAS COMPORTARTE CON PERSONAS AJENAS A NOSOTROS DOS...¬¬)...

-"...¬¬"

-( eso fue lo que dijiste o no?)

-"Sí claro..."

-(Entonces?... de que te quejas si te hace caso)

-"Pero desde cuando hace caso a lo que le pido...¬¬?"- refuto la razón

-(sea cual sea la razón de sus actos, siguió tus reglas así que ahora no te quejes...¬¬)

-"CALLATE...¬¬"

-(Claro ahora te interesa que hace porque esta con **otro **verdad?) – el que calla otorga y la conciencia lo sabía (N/A XD), así que ya decidida a minar y destruir el control del estoico Tezuka agregó- ( A propósito no crees que se vea más feliz de lo normal?)

-"..." – silencio y más silencio

-(Quizás sea porque **no tenia que ocultarse** no lo crees?)- canturreó victoriosa la muy perversa conciencia

Una mano en le hombro lo saco de su lucha interna, que de mas esta decir había perdido. Los ojos avellanas se enfocaron en el semblante preocupado de Oishi

-Que sucede?...- interpelo el peli negro

-Nada...- replicó el de lentes

–Te siente bien?- insistió

-Hai

-No párese – refuto algo cansado de esa conversación – Ya termino la hora de matemáticas y no escribiste nada – las palabras de su compañero y amigo si que llegaron como un buen golpe – En que estabas pensando? - insistió en preguntar el sub. Capitán.

Pero aun no había respuesta alguna, así que volvió a hablar – Ya Tezuka debemos movernos a – lo jalo del brazo- Tenemos clase de química; **Recuerda**s?

-Hai - respondió el interpelado aun aturdido por su propia distracción –"como era posible que pasara eso?" – camino por los pasillos siguiendo la espalda de su amigo-"creo que lo mejor será hablarle..y.."- Elevo sus ojos y vio el semblante serio de su compañero – Sucede algo Syuichiro?

-Tu dime...

-Yo porque?

Oishi resoplo exasperado y luego dijo – Tezuka fíjate donde estamos

El castaño observo alrededor, abrió sorprendido los ojos al notar que estaban en al terraza del colegio

-Que no íbamos al laboratorio..¬¬?

-Por la poca atención que tienes en estos días me pareció mejor venir aquí así podemos charlar tranquilos

-Nos saltearemos una clase... ¬¬ - volteo para salir pero más rápido de lo que imagino el peli negro se interpuso entre él y al salida - QUITATE...¬¬ - ordeno

-NO... – replico con decisión

Aunque al notar aquella miradita tan conocida y temida, por parte del bouchou, el oji verde trago grueso. Ni aun así se movió un centímetro de su lugar. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, ataco a su objetivo, es que debía hacer que reaccionara, era imperativo sacarlo de aquel limbo donde se había sumergido.

-Mira Tezuka yo se lo que tienes - la mirada séptica del interpelado no detuvo el discurso del oji verde – No es tan grave- agrego con una afable sonrisa- solo debes entender que no tiene nada de malo sentirse así...

-Me quieres decir que rayos estas hablando?..¬¬- interpelo el capitán cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho (N/A: Su pose mega KYA!¬)

-Estas CELOSO verdad? – puntualizo el sub. Capitán

-Nani?

-CREES QUE SOY CIEGO O QUE... ¬¬?- la gran paciencia de Oishi estaba llegando a su limite

-celos... YO

-Si celos... si no sabes que son te cuento que son sentimientos muy contradictorios que surgen cuando ves a tu pareja con otra persona – la explicación era cargada de burla, como si el de lentes fuese un niño pequeño – Los celos no tienen fundamentos, pero como dicen por ahí son prisioneros y..

-YA SÉ LO QUE SON LOS CELOS... ¬¬ - gruño molesto con su amigo por tratarlo así

-Entonces... ¬¬?

-Entonces que... ¬¬?

El sub. Capitán volteo las orbes la cielo rogando a kami un poco mas de paciencia, coloco sus manos en la cintura, estaba muy molesto con aquella actitud por parte de su amigo. Entonces espeto sin miramientos

-ESTAS CELOSO Y NO LO NIEGUES – advirtió con un dedito acusador- Y ADEMÁS ESO TE ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCO, NO ES ASI?

Las palabras del pelinegro penetraron el terco cerebro de Kunumitsu y la comprensión de ese echo lo dejo expuesto a un sin fin de emociones, así que volteo algo cabizbajo se apoyo en al barandilla y dejo salir esa pesadez interna transformada en un largo suspiro

-Creo que debo darte la razón... – Oishi Sirio feliz ante aquella respuesta – Se que no es muy común en mi pero realmente estoy celoso

El oji verde que no se había movido de su lugar, ahora amplio su sonrisa, camino hasta colocarse justo halado de su compañero y capitán

-Deberías ir hablarle- sugirió

-Estas loco que le digo?

-Pues - pensó un momento – mm... tal vez... deberías decir que seria buena idea dejar de actuar como simples conocidos, cuando estén en compañía de los demás...

-Tan predecible puedo ser?

-No es eso... lo que sucede es que te conozco muy bien – sonrió conciliadoramente mientras miraba a la cara de preocupación de Tezuka – Además debo agregar que me diste una clara visión de lo que sentía en la enfermería n-n

-De que Hablas...¬¬?

-Por Kamis-sama...U.U – se quejo nuevamente el oji verde- Deberías haberte visto a un espejo, podrías a ver matado al acompañante – señalo divertido ante la cara que estaba poniendo le famoso capitán - tu aura era de terror

-No es gracioso Oishi ...¬¬-

-Lo siento no lo puedo evitar- se disculpo intentando no reír – es que es tan raro verte reaccionar así – la sonrisa de burla se formo en al cara afable – XD

-... ¬¬

(N/A: que puedo decir soy mala con Kuni-chan pero a ver a sí reacciona nee?)

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-"Sensación extraña esta de ser mas abierto a las emociones" – pensó el oji dorado, mientas que intentaba prestar atención a la interpretación de su profesor de música

Todo parecía nuevo antes sus orbes felinas; Muchas cosas habían cambiado en su interior, desde ese día de tormenta y aquel encuentro con Kaidoh senpai. Descubrió que había dos personas con las que realmente le fascinaba estar, pero jamás se los diría.

-"Primero muerto ante de aceptar que sentía algo especial por la nieta de la entrenadora y mucho menos por esa orgullosa serpiente mandona...¬¬"- refuto con decisión vehemente. También tenia presente que aun no había pasado la prueba de fuego-" el entrenamiento" magullo mentalmente a la espera de aquel tedioso momento de enfrentar a su ex amigo.

Decidió poner su mente en otra cosa más placentera como aquella escena después de ir a saludara Eiji senpai

-"Bueno al principio no fue tan agradable" – Recordó mientras observaba a uno de sus compañero intentar tocar la misma pieza que el profeso

**Flash Back...**

Todos caminaban mezclados en una charla animada, rumbo a la enfermería. Ryoma, como siempre en silencio; al llegar todos se percataron del ambiente tenso. El interior de Ochibi se estremeció al sentir aquellos ojos amatistas fijos en él. Busco algo de valor en su interior y elevo sus ojos, un instante, solo confirmo lo que sus huesitos ya sabían. Vio a Takeshi que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Parecía molesto no-tenia ni idea cual era la razón de su malestar.

Para su buena fortuna, sus compañeros, insistieron en ir con él a ver al acróbata. Cosa que agradecía silenciosamente, es que al llegar todo estaba demasiado raro; No solo por las presencia de Momoshiro, sino también por la presencia de esa joven de ojos ámbar, parada junto a Kaoru.

Luego de verificar con sus propios ojos el estado de Kukimaru-senpai, la loca gritona insistió en irse a almorzar, llevándose consigo a los otros dos chicos; aprovechando la oportunidad de salir de allí se despidió, seguido de cerca pro su amiga.

Una vez fuera de la enfermería, tomaron un camino diferente al oto grupito, para cambiar el ambiente, le propuso a Sakuno almorzar en la terraza. Ella acepto de inmediato y hacia allí fueron.

Una vez ubicados, todo fue como los días anteriores, la conversación estaba ajena al tenis Pero definitivamente era divertid, incluso rió a carcajadas de una broma que ejecuto con maestría la niña de trenzas. Su Risa fue mayor cuando la jovencita siguió la charada, intentando burdamente imitar a una actriz tratando de seducir al protagonista de una nueva película que había ido a ver hacia unos días

-Estuvo genial! – exclamó ella muy emocionada

-No te creo – afirmó el príncipe mas que divertido por la cara de la nieta de al entrenadora

-Hubo una escena que se llevo las palmas – replico ella con vos soñadora – te aseguro que fue de lo mejor – al ver el escepticismo de su amigo se acerco a el y dijo – Mira era así - señalo ella al acercarce - tu sígueme la corriente ok – el asintió aceptando el juego. Sakuno carraspeó un poco la garganta cerro los ojos mientras rodeaba el cuello del neko negro con sus brazos – Por favor – comenzó a decir – por favor permíteme ayudarte a olvidar a esa persona que tanto daño te ha hecho – para estas alturas muy compenetrado en la escenas Ryoma correspondió al abrazo y cerro los ojos – Onegai - suplico ella con drmatismo – Yo te voy a amar por siempre...

El estrepitoso ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse los saco de su interpretación, ambos miraron primero la puerta luego volvieron a mirarse

-O.O... Crees que nos hallan visto? – cuestiono Sakuno que fue la primera en reaccionar

-Seguro lo asustaste con esa mala actuación- bromeo el príncipe apartándose un poco de su amiga

-Eres malo... ¬¬ - regaño la de trenzas sentándose junto a él, luego de un momento Echizen reanudo la charla

-Insisto que esa película es muy cursi...

-Que NO...¬¬

-Que SI...¬¬

**Fin del flash back **

Al fin y al cabo, el almuerzo acabo y ellos seguían discutiendo sobre aquella película. Sonriendo de lado dirigió su atención a Ryusaki

-"Es bueno tenerla de amiga"- afirmo mientras, la observaba e intentaba no morir de una hemorragia auditiva –"La flauta no es su punto fuerte U.U" – pensó mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos – murmurando – Dama mada dane Ryusaki-chan

(N/A: no tiene idea lo que me costo no meter mis bocadillos en medio de las escenas XD.. Es que escuchar a Ryo-chan reír - perturbador . . - pero creo que me quedo bien claro que **solo son amigos** nee? Así que no me traten de asesinar jajajaja XD)

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Eiji se encontraba es una encrucijada, había vuelto a clase y siguiendo el consejo de su capitán llego decidido a hablar con Fuji de una buena vez. Para su mala suerte, esa simple acción fue tan difícil de realizar. Es que casi terminaban la ultima clase, ellos partirían nuevamente a las practicas del club y aun nada.

No había podido cruzar ni media palabra, es que Syusuke parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, ignorando las miradas que le regalaba el neko amigo. Era feo estar del otro lado de la indiferencia ahora lo sabia.

El timbre que marcaba el fin de las clases llegó a los oídos. Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera reaccionar, el prodigio había desaparecido, así que junto sus cosas a las apuradas y salió corriendo tras él; Si o Si tenia que hablarle.

Ya casi no había chicos en los corredores, la mayoría estaba en sus respectivos clubes o ya habían retornado a sus casas. Fue por eso que no esperaba toparse de frente con anda, mucho menos con que lo mirara con ojos fríos sin pestañar.

-KYAAAA! XoX- grito el neko

Mientras caía para tras sentándose en el piso, el golpe hizo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Mas se escucho una risita muy conocida que le hizo volver a abrirlos. Al volver a enfocar distinguió al castaño que sujetaba entre sus manos un enorme oso de peluche color café con un lazo rojo alrededor del cuello

–Pero... Syusuke o.o?- balbuceó el pelirrojo. El prodigio se acuclillo hasta la altura del desconcertado acróbata extendió las manos y puso el suave juguete en las manos de Eiji – PA.. PA... Para... Mi O.O? – pregunto el incrédulo chico, las orbes celestes, ahora si estaban como dos lunas enormes

-Es mi ofrenda de paz n.n – proclamo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano para ayudar a incorporarse su amigo - Me vas a perdonar? – el tono de vos era suave dejo ente ver el temor que sentía.

Otra vez Kikumaru no sabia que decir. Así que actuó según le dictaba su buen corazón; acto seguido soltó el muñeco y salto sobre su camarada. La inesperada acción tomo desprevenido al tensai, así que este perdió el equilibrio y ambos terminaron en el piso. La mas linda y sincera sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Syusuke cuando consulto

-Eso significa que si?

-Syusuke no vuelvas a tratarme así T-T- el pelirrojo abrazo fuerte mente mientras que el interpelado acariciaba la roja cabellera – No me gusta estar enfadado contigo ToT

-A mí tampoco me gustas tan silencioso- confeso el oji celeste

-De verdad que fue horrible TToTT!! – volvió a lloriquear el neko.

Luego de un pequeño silencio Fuji tomo la palabra mientras se apartaba un poco para verlo a la cara

-Dime la verdad Eiji – el aludido afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza sin meditarlo mucho – Enfermaste por mi culpa?

-O.O... – Esa pregunta si que lo dejo algo extrañado, pero se dio cuenta que su compañero necesitaba una respuesta sincera – Para serte sincero no lo se – con descuido Eiji se rascó al cabeza mientras pensaba – Creo que ayudo un poquito... es que hubo un malentendido con Syui-chan y bueno... si a eso le agregamos que me sentía solito... pues...

-Me perdonas por dejarte solito?

-Hai – dijo el sonriente chico de melena pelirroja, como respuesta el prodigio sonrió como siempre

-Etto... Eiji n.n

-Dime… n-n

-Llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento - anuncio por fin. Casi de inmediato vio un resorte rojo ponerse de pie exclamando a todo pulmón

-QUEE?? NOOOOOOO... – El horrorizado acróbata tomo su oso entre sus brazos y comenzó a mover sus pies de forma desesperada – BOUCHO NOS HARA CORRER HASTA OKINAWA!!

A pesar del escándalo Syusuke se tomo todo su tiempo para incorporarse desesperando aun más a su hiperactivo amigo, que se puso serio al verlo sonreír

-Porque sonríes así T-T?

-Me siento bien n-n – respondió el prodigio mientras se ponían en marcha

-Acaso estas loco Tezuka nos torturara por lo impuntuales que somos – decía histéricamente acelerando el paso – Sabes que Odia que lleguemos tarde – se quejo al no ver ninguna reacción – ya estaban afuera del recinto faltaba poco para llegar a los vestuario

-Es mejor ser castigados con amigos que estar solo – alego el castaño sin pensarlos. Por su parte el neko se detuvo de improvisto – Que sucede Kikumaru? – cuestiono

-Te sentías solo sin mi?

-No lo dudes nunca - afirmo el más bajo mientras reanudaba la marcha entrando al decirlo cambiador luego de un momento en que ambos ya estuvieron listos volvió a tomar la palabra – Volviendo a tu pregunta n.n

-Sí...

-Me gustaría agregar que además extrañarte como amigo, uno debe tener a un inocente a quien torturar a placer n—n – diciendo esto comenzó a correr hacia las canchas

Un estupefacto Eiji, comenzó a sentir que la sangre hervía en su cuerpo y se agolpaba en sus mejillas

-SYUSUKE VEN AQUÍ ¬/¬#! – gruñó mientras seguía tras su "amigo"

(N/A: Fuji siempre será Fuji jajaja es tan perverso jajajaja XD y Eiji siempre tan inocente U-U)

**Continuara...**

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Angie: bueno como ven nuestro prodigio volvió a las andadas jejejej que les pareció? Que me dicen un poco de todo nee? Espero con ansias su opinión.

Por cierto la actualización de TORMENTA tendrá que esperar es que tengo un problema familiar que resolver, y bueno debo estar ahí. Pero prometo intentarlo para la semana que viene n.n

Mis saludos especiales a todos y contestare los review en el siguiente capitulo ahora debo volver a mis obligaciones T.T

Nos vemos dentro de 15 o 20 días T.T ya saben los quiero y dejen alguna opinión nee?

Lady Sesshoumaru se despide


	22. Chapter 22

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan... XD pero es un secreto... XD)... ejem... no son míos... ToT**

**ADVERTENIA**: la autora esta loca, lee bajo tu propio riesgo jajaja XD** ( Sess: valla novedad...¬¬) **Silenció estoy apurada..¬¬. Me olvidaba preguntar ** YA SE PUSIERON LA INSULINA? XD **luego no quiero quejas nee?

**Antes que me olvide este cap esta dedicado a mis pacientes lectoras ( a todas/os - sí hay alguno claro XD) PERDON POR EL RETRAZO MI VIDA ES COMPLICADA T-T, extraño mis época de tranquilidad e inspiración Y-Y**

Aclaraciones...

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia o alterego...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**"El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Complot**

by Angie

**Capitulo Nº XXII**

El entrenamiento comenzó con la serie de ejercicios de precalentamiento, para luego correr alrededor de las canchas con el peso extra, cortesía de Inui, claro siempre bajo amenaza de su mejorado y pétreo jugo de vegetales.

Luego del entrenamiento acostumbrado, ósea practicas con pelota y otras cositas, se decidió hacer partidos entre titulares. Todos parecían mas animados, un poco mas de lo habitual tal vez había sido por los días de inactividad dada la lluvia, o la energía contagiosa de Eiji que a pesar de su castigo por el retrazo. Se veía que al pelirrojo, mas que contento, de vez en cuando observaba las gradas laterales donde dejo a su lindísimo nuevo amigo, ósea a su nuevo oso de peluche, que estaba sentado junto entre la entrenadora y su nieta, que amablemente prometieron cuidarlo mientras el entrenaba.

**oxoxoxoxox**

A cierta distancia se encontraba otra persona observando el entrenamiento, sonrió para luego seguir su camino y alejarse del lugar.

**Oxoxoxoxox**

-Reúnanse – la voz del capitán llamó la atención de todos, quienes se ubicaron en formación – Ya saben que el intercolegial esta muy próximo- el grupo gritó "HAI" a coro – es por esa razón que necesitamos reforzar ciertos puntos es por eso que Sadahiaru preparo algo especial – de ese modo se hizo a un lado e Inui tomo la palabra

-He logrado mantener una estadística con respecto a su rendimiento, tengo varios puntos que aclarar – se ajustó los lentes dándole un poco de misterio a su declaración – Pero lo esencial en este último encuentro deberán ser los dobles – hubo varios murmullos – Eso es lo que debemos reforzar creando nuevas parejas para los dobles, por sugerencia de Sumire sensei las parejas serán estas. Kawamura/Momo ustedes enfrentaran a Oishi/Eiji en la cancha 1, la cancha 2 será ocupada por Kaidoh/ Echizen contra Fuji y un servidor

Momoshiro intento abrir la boca para protestar contra esas opciones dadas, pero al notar que el chiquillo ni si quiera se inmutaba con las ordenes, pues lo tomo por sorpresa, y este estupor se acrecentó aun más cuando Mamushi tampoco protesto.

Mas no tuvo tiempo de meditar mucho las diferentes reacciones de aquella extraña pareja ya que sus rivales eran nada mas y nada menos que el dúo de oro, necesitaba concentrarse he intentar ganar el partido.

Una vez ubicados, fue el chico de alta tensión quien hablo primero

-Vamos a hacerlo bien Momo-chan – dijo suavemente el castaño rascándose la cabeza despreocupado

-kawamura-senpai aquí tiene su raqueta – el moreno le entrego el objeto a su superior, al instante las llamas rodearon al sujeto quien gritó como psicópata

-LOS DESTRUIREMOS MOMO-CHAN YA LO VERAS ò.ó!

-Si claro Taka-senpai..U.U

El partido inicio con fuerza, fue terrible para Momo y Takashi, es que por mas que intentaron dar lucha, parecía no coordinar lo suficiente, y estas falencias fueron aprovechadas pro la pareja de oro. La ventaja era brumadora; y a pesar del remate saltado y las bolas quemantes el set fue para Eiji y Oishi. Resultado final 6 a 3

Una vez terminado el encuentro los cuatro se dirigieron a la cancha 2 a ver como les iba a la otra nueva pareja de dobles

-"Seguro que Fuji e Inui senpai destruyeron a ese par tan dispar XD"- pensó un divertido Momo.

Al llegar a la cancha asignada para el partido, se sintió la tensión en el ambiente. El grupo de principiantes estaba visiblemente alterados

-Cómo van? – cuestiono el moreno

-wow! Esto es increíble – respondió Horio casi sin entender lo que veía

-No puedo creer que Echizen juegue tan bien dobles... – comento Kachiro mas que entusiasmado

-Que Echizen que O.O? - inquiero Momoshiro

-Si mire el marcador – señalo el primero de los chiquillos- están 6 iguales, Echizen y Kaidoh-senpai tiene el servicio

-Están por jugar el ultimo punto – explico el mas alto de los tres

-Kaidoh-senpai juega muy bien – exclamo Kachiro mas que entusiasmado

-Que interesante – susurro un sonriente Oishi

-Si ellos paresen complementarse mejor cada vez – menciono el pelirrojo quien no dejaba de ver los pelinegros

(N/A: ARRIBA LA SILENT PAIR! – Angie con porras y coletas – GO SILENT PAIR GO ♥.♥! - perdonen tenia que decir eso XD)

-Cada Vez? – repitió el aturdido Moreno – a que te refieres con eso? – cada vez entendía menos de lo que todos hablaban

-Bueno el día que fuiste castigado, se hizo una practica muy parecida a esta, pero en esa ocasión jugaron contra nosotros nee Oishi?

-Hai... fue divertido, ese par no se rinde con facilidad, creo que esa es su ventaja – dijo sonriente – además que parecen poseer cierta coordinación – puntualizo el oji verde; para esta alturas Takeshi estaba con los ojos como platos

-"Desde cuando esos dos se llevaba tan bien? – comenzó a preguntarse bastante molesto, ya que en es preciso instante los vio, ambos tenían una miradita –" como decirlo?"...- esa mirada era muy rara entre ellos dos -" tal vez lo correcto seria decir que se la mirada era _amigable_?" –inconscientemente el moreno apretó los puños con fuerza –"**que significa esto**...¬¬?"

-Realmente lo hacen muy bien- dijo el chico de las patillas, observando el juego con renovada emoción.

El capitán del equipo, que se había acercado al grupo hacia un momento, asintió; Mientras que los ojos avellanas no perdían movimiento dentro de aquella cancha

-Punto y partido para Fuji-Inui – sentencio Arai que había oficiado de juez de aquel electrizante partido

Ambas parejas se acercaron a la red; El data king observo con detalle cada signo expresado por ambos pelinegros, durante todo el encuentro, la incertidumbre de aquel posible noviazgo con la señorita Akita Asumi había distraído su atención.

El pensamiento lo tubo así que tuvo que relegarlo a una parte de su mente que no utilizaba, ya que requería de cada calculo, estadística, variable y otro dato; para que el entrenamiento fuera lo más provechosos posible. Aunque la sagaz vista de Inui había notado el comportamiento por demás extraño de ambos menores

-Los felicito n.n – el tensai extendió su mano – Lo hicieron muy bien – ambos oponentes saludaron sin hablar... bueno casi sin hablar

-Fhssss... ¬¬

-Recogí buena data gracias –señalo en tono conciliador el mas alto, provocando que los menores bufaran

-Dama mada dane... ¬¬

Syusuke sonrió mas ante el comentario de Ochibi, Kaoru miro hacia otro lado como si no le importara nada de lo que hiciera o dijeran allí, Inui miro al chico de ojos azules y luego a un desafiante Echizen. Pero todo aquel ambiente se rompió cuando se escucho una exclamación repentina

-WoW!... eso si estuvo buenísimo – Eiji salto sobre las víctimas de la derrota – Ochibi, Kaoru los felicito! – mientras hablaba los iba abrazando con mas fuerza

-Eiji hazme el favor de soltarlos U.U – sugirió el oji verde al notar el tono azulado de los rostros juveniles – los estas asfixiando

dicho esto el joven oji celeste obedeció – Gomen nasai - se disculpo

Ambos jóvenes tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, sin acotar nada, es que aun sentían el fuerte apretón dado por el acróbata. Así que el neko tomo nuevamente la palabra

-Por lo poco que vi... lo hicieron muy bien los felicito – a estas alturas Eiji volvió a abrazar a los dos pero menos fuerte

-No alcanzo... ¬¬ - respondió simplemente el neko negro mientras se acomodaba la gorra blanca

-Pero mejoraron mucho acaso practicaron? – quiso saber Oishi

-No Fhsss... ¬¬

Antes que Momo dijera algo, la voz autoritaria de Tezuka sonó fuerte y clara

-Por hoy las practicas terminaron

Sin mas preámbulos todos fueron hacia los cambiadores, sin decir mucho todos se avocaron a alistarse para el retorno a sus hogares.

Aunque Takeshi termino con su tarea de higienizarse a velocidades record, Ryoma desapareció seguido de cerca por Kaoru; este ultimo fue interceptado por Inui que lo esperaba afuera del recinto

-Tenemos que hablar – sentencio el de lentes

A pesar que su mascara de chico recio estaba puesta, Mamushi, no pudo evitar el latir errático de su corazón, ni los temores de sus propias reacciones ante su superior

-Fhsss... no lo creo - respondió simplemente el niño de ojos azules

-Vamos Kaoru se que quieres hablarme... - el data king arrastro las palabras seductoramente – Te conozco lo suficiente – no había rastro de dudas en el tono de voz, eso enojo aun más a Kaidoh

-No es cierto... ¬¬ - afirmo el terco muchacho de cabello negro

-Estoy seguro en un 99.9 - afirmo el mas alto pegando su cuerpo al menor, este esquivo la mirada ladeando el rostro, mas Inui guió su semblante hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

Cuando ya tenia toda la atención de aquel oji azul, el de lentes sonrió perverso sabia muy bien como manipular a **su** chico serpiente y se enorgullecía de ese echo no por nada era el recolector de datos mas conocido de todo el distrito

Kaoru, muy a su pesar estaba apunto de ceder aquella mirada, ese gesto arrogante, era mas de lo que el podía soportar. Cerro sus ojos vencido esperando que tomara su boca en un beso, sintió el rocé de su aliento sobre su piel, lo sabia mas y mas cerca de él podía sentir su calor corporal.

(N/A**: NOOOO** T.T- gritando como loca - aguanta kao-chan tu puedes no te dejes ganar Ò.Ó)

-Kaoru-chan!!!!!!!- la voz femenina llego a los oídos de los dos sacando la menor de aquel embrujo, en el cual estaba – Kaoru-chan donde estas?

El Oji azul empujo a su superior separándolo abruptamente de su cuerpo justo a tiempo cuando vio que la presidenta de su clase hacia acto de presencia

-o.o ahí estas – miro primero a uno luego al otro y anuncio- acaso me piensas dejar plantada... ¬¬?

-Akita-sama yo... - susurro el aturdido tensita

Por otro lado la mirada de Inui se paseaba entre las dos figuras delante de él. –" Kaoru y Akita que rayos tenían que estar haciendo juntos?"

-CÓMO QUE AKITA... ¬¬?- exclamo la castaña con ambas manos en al cintura - Prometiste llamarme por mi nombre Kao-chan eres malo T.T

El gracioso mohín que ejecuto la joven, sumado a que además cruzo sus brazos en forma muy infantil hicieron el aludido se sonrojara al máximo. Y que la bilis de Sadahiaru hirviera, por los celos. Aun no llegaba a entender que demonios quería esa chiquilla con **SU** Niño

-Perdón Asumi-san es que yo... - comenzó a excusarse Kaidoh, pero fue interrumpido por una exclamación

-WoW! Así esta mejor ANDANDO!!- sin mas jalo del brazo a un desconcertado oji azul.

Dejando a un rabioso rey de la data, formulando efectivas dosis de sus pociones (N/A: se refiere s su jugo Y-Y) Para envenenar a ESA mujercita de ojos ámbar que osaba inmiscuirse en su sesión de tortura a su codiciado niño serpiente.

Recién unos metros fuera del colegio la voz de un perturbado kaidoh volvió a escucharse

-Espere por favor Asumi-sama – la mencionada solamente soltó el brazo de su compañero, pero siguió caminando así que a él no el quedo otra que seguirla – me podría decir porque hizo eso? – cuestiono luego de un rato de caminar en silencio

-Bueno... era visible, al menos para mí.. que no eras muy feliz siendo... – dudo antes de decir lo que ella creía - como decirlo... Acosado por Inui-senpai – sin poder evitarlo el más alto se sonrojo – Mira yo entiendo que te guste el superior... pero no deberías dejar que te manipule a su antojo - como respuesta los ojos viperinos se abrieron desmesuradamente

-Como se dio cuenta O/./O?- cuestiono Mamushi cuando logro articular palabra

-Por el gran Kami-sama tengo dos ojos... – exclamó ella - además no somos amigos acaso?

-Amigos? – repitió como autómata

-JA!... no me digas que pensaste que me interesabas como algo más n.n? – una sonrisa picara se formo en le rostro femenino – PIRCARON LO PENSASTE - se jactó ella señalándolo con su dedito acusador, al verlo ponerse más rojo que un tomate

-No como crees? ... es que yo o/./o... – balbuceo el pobre Mamushi

-Tranquilo... – ella palmeo el hombro del joven y agrego – Yo estoy saliendo con alguien y por cierto – se puso rojita- el es muy guapo n/./n – exhalo un largo suspiro – Aunque tú eres muy guapo también – se pego a su compañero, echo que hizo que los colores volvieran al rostro masculino

-Etto... O/./O...

-JAJAJAJA... XD – rió ella dejando muy confuso al oji azul- Rayos no pude evitar molestarte – dijo ella al lograr controlar su risa- Perdón U.U"

-...- kaoru no decía nada porque no entendía a esa chica

-Bueno te voy dejando, tengo que correr antes de que mi lindo koi se enoje – se acerco mas que feliz- Sabes? El es muy celoso... aunque me quiere hacer creer que no Ja... XD

Aquella sonrisa femenina era muy distinta a la que usaba, para sus compañeros o incuso con el mismo Kaoru. Suspiro tranquilo al saber que lo único que le ataba a esa joven castaña rojiza era una amistad. Es que no quería más malos entendidos bastante complicada era ya su vida... como para que...

El sonido de una melodía anunciaba la llegada de un mensaje de texto. Ambos jóvenes metieron sus manos en los bolsillos y sacaron sus móviles. Sorprendente fue para Kaoru saber que ella tenia el mismo tono en su celular que él. Mas dejo de lado eso y se aboco a leer, ella hizo lo mismo a su boca femenina llego una sonrisita muy particular

-KYA! Mi koi esta enojado jajaja XD

-Eso le divierte? - Cuestiono el oji azul, alzando una ceja en señal de asombro

-Claro ñ.ñ - reconoció ella mas y más divertida- El tontito nos vio salir juntos del colegio y viene para aquí – con suma alegría mostró su brillante sonrisa

-QUE O.O? – el pelinegro no pudo evitar el sonar alarmado - entonces me voy...

-Tan rápido? Quería que hablaran n.n - comento en un tono inocente

-Etto... – movió el móvil delante de ella - no puedo quedarme me esperan

-Que pena... Bueno nos vemos mañana para terminar el trabajo

-Hai- el pelinegro camino unos pasos, pero se volteo y dijo – Gracias por todo Asumi-sama

--No hay de que para eso están los amigos nee?

El solo afirmo con la cabeza y salió corriendo rumbo a su casa mientras escribía un corto mensaje... es que tenia que alejarse de allí de inmediato

-"Bastantes problemas tengo yo como para enfrentarme a un novio celoso" – pensó Kaidoh mientras tomaba el camino más corto a su casa

La castaña por su parte lo vio alejarse, con una sonrisa de satisfacción busco una banca en un parque cercano y escribió su ubicación a su koi. Una carcajada muy femenina surgió de los labios carmín al leer la contestación

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ryoma sintió la vibración que produjo su móvil anunciando la llegada de un menaje nuevo, lo abrió y decía esto

Mensaje:

"Voy para allá, la Llave esta bajo la maceta de la entrada, la planta de hojas grandes a la derecha"

K.K

Una mueca que asemejaba a diversión, se dibujo en el felino rostro, sin pensarlo mucho busco la llave, en el lugar indicado y entro en al casa de la familia Kaidoh

¿Cómo había llegado allí?... eso si fue todo un misterio hasta para el mismo Echizen.

Como adivinando las intenciones de Momoshiro, se había cambiado lo mas rápido que pudo y salió huyendo del colegio – " esto era muy raro... ya saben... esto de andar actuando como cobarde, pero ya no le importaba nada"

Fue una suerte que hubiera agregado el numero de kaidoh-senpai a su agenda quien sabe por que impulso loco. En verdad se alegro de poder ubicarlo, ya que al salir de las practicas camino sin rumbo sumergido es ese mundo de culpa, deseos frustrados, tristeza y rencor.

Salió de allí sin importar a ciencia cierta que le podría pasar a kaoru, de mas esta decir que Inui-senpai estaba allí afuera cuando el salió pero no se detuvo a ayudar, esperaba que su amigo no estuviera enfadado con el.

Cuando observo su alrededor no reconoció completamente el lugar, se detuvo intentando ubicarse, sus ojos dorados se abrieron como platos

-"Cómo rayos termine aquí?" –se pregunto una y otra vez a darse cuenta que estaba parado frente a la casa de la familia kaidoh, suspirando pensó que hacer. Mas como no se decidía entonces tomo su celular y escribió a su superior. Según él para ver si quería que lo espere o volvía solo a su casa.

Y ahora estaba allí sentado en aquel sillón observando las fotos familiares de Kaoru. Se fue relajando cada vez mas, se recostó a plenitud en el mullido mueble y se fue quedando dormido sin saber a ciencia cierta que demonios lo había llevado a ese lugar

-"definitivamente estoy cada vez mas loco" – pensó poco antes de quedarse dormido

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

Fuji se encontraba muy divertido, con los mensajes que recibía, es que su Koibito, era muy atrevido cuando nadie lo veía.

La pobre criatura que le había donado su corazón al **Doctor sádico **(N/A: así lo llama su koi a Syusuke no es lindo? XD)

Es que estaba claro que el pobre sufría las ocurrencias de su retorcida mente, por supuesto que todo aquel plan de palabras y acciones tenia un propósito. Es que el novio de Fuji lo castigaba por su mal comportamiento, de una manera... que por que negarlo le fascinaba

(N/A: KYA! Syu-chan en su faceta sado muajaja a ver chicas séquense la baba o¬o)

pero bueno por el momento solo estaba en preliminares, aun faltaba lo mejor... así que comenzó a escribir un texto sugestivo... por no decir que era MEGA HOT

(N/A: O¬O)

-"que divertido eres mi koi ...ju ju ju n.n " –rió para si el mentado Tensai al recibir la contestación – a ver que le respondes a esto...n.n – siguió escribiendo con ese brillo particular en sus ojos celestes

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Momoshiro se encontraba parado enfrente de la casa de aquel enano arrogante mal amigo y traicionero Echizen. Es que tenia que pedirle varias explicaciones...

-Primero: Que pasó por su pequeño cerebro el día que arruino la cita con Tachibana?

-Segundo: El porque de su extraño comportamiento con la niña de trenzas? - la recordar eso lo ponía de pésimo humor y tenso por demás

-Tercero: ¿CÓMO SÉ ATREVIA A HABLARLE Y JUGAR DOBLES CON ESA IMBECIL VIBORA VISCOSA Y MALHUMORADA... ¬¬?

Todo esto le provocaba cada vez mas malestar, suspirando se rasco su cabeza, el maldito crió había desaparecido antes que pudiera pedirle una explicación. Como bólido circulo por las calles directo a la casa del mentado arrogante, solo para descubrir que aun no había regresado

-"Dónde demonios podrá estar?"- se pregunto esperando paciente la llegada del niño.

El tiempo transcurrió ni las luces del mentado chiquillo, la panza reclamaba sus amados alimentos, entonces la idea vino a su cerebro de golpe

-Maldita sea que torpe soy... ¬¬- afirmo en voz alta mientras buscaba en su bolsillo el móvil – La cosa es llamar o enviar un mensaje? –

Allí se quedo pensando cual era la mejor opción. Decidió que seria mejor llamarlo así seria más fácil insultarlo.

(N/A: Baka..¬¬)

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**( N/A: Etto... ultima advertencia, aplíquense la insulina, es que voy a hablar de Neko-chan y Teddy-chichi XD)**

-Vamos Eiji no pasa nada, debes entrar a ver al doctor

-No quiero T.T

-Pero Kikumaru sabes que me quedare más tranquilo si te ve el doctor

-Me pondrán una inyección y no quiero ToT

-Quién te dijo esa tontería?

-Yo lo sé... no me obligues Teddy-chichi T-T

-Si te prometo estar contigo te tranquilizaras?

-Snif... Snif... no dejaras que me pinchen verdad?

-Pero Neko-chan si te envían a hacer estudios... – comenzó a decir cuando una bola de cabello rojizo salió disparado hacia la puerta – Eiji Kukimaru – llamo con firmeza el oji verde, haciendo que el Neko se detuvieron abruptamente. Suspirando para calmarse el sub. Capitán fue hasta su aterrado koi

–Ven Neko-chan yo sostendré tu mano y no te dejare solo - hablo con dulzura entre tanto pasaba su brazo por le hombro del pelirrojo – Tomemos asiento mientras nos llaman - Guío al temeroso acróbata hasta una banca pero antes de que tomaran asiento una enfermera apareció

-Eiji Kikumaru – llamó ella

el neko se tenso, Oishi decidió hablar – Es él – señalo al jovencito que apretaba con terror su brazo

-Bien sígame por favor – la joven camino dos pasos peor al vos del oji verde la detuvo

-Disculpe señorita – ella giro – Puedo entrar con él?

La enfermera evaluó la situación, al parecer el paciente estaba mas que aterrado, así que no vio otra opción que acceder

-Bien acompáñenme entonces por favor

-Gracias – dijo Oishi mientras comenzaba la marcha arrastrando; literalmente, con el a su compañero de dobles

La joven de uniforme blanco abrió la puerta y sonriendo los invito a pasar, por su parte Eiji hubiera salido corriendo, claro eso seria mas fácil de hacer sino tendría a Syuichiro sujetándolo del brazo con firmeza.

Una vez dentro los recibió un hombre de mediana edad, de sonrisa tranquila, mas alzo una de sus cejas al notar la actitud del joven pelirrojo

-Buenas tardes – saludo el de bata blanca, luego miro a la enfermera – Gracias Mei-san si la necesito la llamare

-Como usted diga doctor Ayami – sonriendo saludo a la parejita - con su permiso , luego se retiro.

Todo quedo en silencio Eiji quería esconderse tras su koi, pero este con firmeza lo guió hasta el asiento, luego se sentó junto a él

--Buenas tardes Doctor, discúlpelo, es algo renuente a lo exámenes físicos

-Ya me di cuenta de eso... – comentó un divertido medico- y por lo que deduzco este jovencito es al que debo tratar – miro al pelirrojo que asintió apenas – dime que síntomas tienes?

-Eiji contesta – un pequeño codazo hizo reaccionar al acróbata que guardaba silencio

-Hai... Bueno me dolía mucho la cabeza y me desvanecí...

-Pero dime te ocurrió esto de un día para otro? - comenzó a decir el doctor mientras tomaba nota

-He... pues... no se pase una noche horrible y no había desayunado supongo que eso tiene que ver – comento el neko mientras rascaba su cabellera despreocupadamente

-Puede ser... - siguió anotando – Dices que te desvelaste? – Eiji afirmo de nuevo - recuerdas algo en particular?

-Hm?... – pensó por un momento – solo el dolor de cabeza, el mareo y luego todo se apago

-Bien súbete a la camilla te examinare – el paciente no se movió de su lugar solo atino a sujetarse firmemente del brazo de su acompañante – Oishi-kun podrías poner al pequeño en al camilla?

-O.o Tu lo conoce Syui-chan?

-jejeje... n/./n – sonrió un divertido sub. capitán – él es mi doctor Kikumaru

-Tu doctor?.. Pero y tu Tío?

-Deja que termine la frase... U.U- lo vio asentir – El es mi doctor cuando el tío Akitaka no esta en al ciudad n-n

-Hontoni Hontoni O.O?

-Hontoni Hontoni n-n

-Bien... aclarado ese detalle – interrumpió el profesional - que tal si el paciente se sube a al camilla para poder revisarlo? ... – el facultativo observo las dudas en el pelirrojo y agrego – Oishi-kun puedes quedarte y sujeta la mano de tu Koi

-O/o.. Este... muchas gracias Ayami-sama – balbuceo el oji verde; Mientras ayudaba a su aturdida y apenada pareja a subirse a aquella camilla las orbes celestes estaban llenas de peguntas – Tranquilo luego te explico ok?- lo bien asentir

-Veamos amiguito que es lo que tienes- dijo el medico al acercarse al aterrado acróbata

60 minutos después...

Se encontraban afuera del hospital, con un Eiji compungido en su brazo lucia una bandita roja, en su otra mano una paleta de fresa. Que era consolado por su pareja que jamás lo había dejado solo

Flash Back...

Primero Eiji fue revisado... le tomaron la presión y esas cosas, no hubo ninguna problema hasta que el doctor anuncio que debería hacer una extracción de sangre. Ni bien el doctor se retiro y llamó a al enfermera, esta apareció con una fuente llena de las instrumentos adecuados para la extracción.

El escándalo fue tal que no hubo forma de que nadie se acercara a Eiji, solo hasta que Syuichiro de dijo algo al oído. Automáticamente el neko cedió el brazo a la enfermera que no tardo en prepararlo mientras que ajustaba la banda en la parte superior del brazo Kikumaru cerro los ojitos y comenzó a hacer mohines nuevamente, pero al sentir el calor de las manos de Oishi en su brazo abrió los ojos y se concentró en aquellas orbes color esmeralda que sonreían como siempre cargadas de amor.

El piquete en su brazo llegó de repente mas el neko cerro sus ojitos por un instante para luego volver a a poner a tensión en el semblante de su novio

-Listo – anuncio la joven vestida de blanco – sostén el brazo así – sugirió ella mientras doblaba el brazo- y como fuiste buen chico tienes una paleta de fresa para ti n.n – El sub. capitán sonrió mientras salían del cubículo hacia el pasillo

-Ves que no fue para tanto Neko-chan n-n

-Snif, Snif... hai.. – susurro el aludido

A su encuentro salió el doctor, que con clama sonreía.

-Bueno mañana estarán los resultados ya sabes Eiji-kun debes cuidarte

-Aja T.T

-Vamos cambia esa caras no fue tan feo verdad?- bromeo el medico

-Odio las agujas ToT

Según me dijo la enfermera te quedaste bastante quieto y ni te diste cuenta cuando te quitaron sangre

-O/-/O este... bueno... yo...

-Jajajaja no te apenes tanto, soy doctor y amigo de Syuichiro – explico el facultativo de ojos café – bueno los espero entonces – dirigió su atención al silencioso oji verde – para ver los resultados hasta entonces debes cuidarte, si puede entrenar pero no en exceso no queremos que tenga otro colapso verdad? – el mayor de los jóvenes negó con al cabeza- bien que siga con mis indicaciones, aquí tienes la nota para tu entrenadora - le paso una serie de papeles – Bien será hasta mañana entonces

-Hasta mañana Ayami-sama

-Syuichiro-kun

-Dígame?

-Cuantas veces debo pedirte que me llames pro mi nombre?

-O/O... este... perdón Keitaro-san es la costumbre n/n – se disculpo el pelinegro

-Ya deberías saber que no me agrada las formalidades –comento el hombre de blanco – y dime como esta tu madre? – descuidadamente paso el brazo sobre el hombro de Oishi

-Bien como siempre n.n

-Dile que aun recuerdo esos platillos deliciosos que preparaba para mi

-Se lo diré – Syuichiro busco con al mirada su koi, este estaba extrañamente silencioso – Eiji sucede algo?

-He? ... no – respondió el aludido regalándole una sonrisita minúscula

-Bueno ya seguiremos hablando mañana Eiji-kun... - saludo el facultativo, luego volvió su atención al oji verde – Syuichiro-kun me das un minuto de tu tiempo?

-Entonces buenas tardes- saludo cortes mientras se retiraba, vio como el doctor se dirigía nuevamente al cubicuelo y se llevaba con el a su Koi. Por un momento se quedo en aquel pasillo pero la curiosidad pudo más y se acerco a la puerta y escuchó claramente la voz del mentado Ayami

-Cuándo podemos ir a tomar un café?

-En el momento que se desocupe... – hubo un pequeño silencio- perdón... en el momento en que te desocupes n/n

-Tu móvil es el mismo?

-No... - Silencio seguramente mientras Oishi escribía - Aquí tiene

-Muchas gracias

-Hasta mañana entonces

La puerta se abrió y el primero en aparecer fue Ayami seguido por Oishi, este ultimo busco a su novio con al mirada, lo hallo sentado en una banca algo alejada, tenía al cabeza gacha sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su tupido flequillo

–Kikumaru te sientes bien?

-Quieres que te revise pequeño?- el doctor se sentó junto al acróbata, y tomo el pulso.

Eiji se contuvo para no recuperar su mano de forma abrupta, sonrió a manera de tranquilizar los ánimos de su preocupado koibito y se puso de pie

-Tranquilo Syui-chan estoy bien me duele mi brazo – mintió

-Disculpa por haberte echo esperar – dijo el sub. Capitán dispuesto a remendar su error mientras salían del hospital – ven te invito un café y un buen torso de pastel de manzana

-No tengo hambre – comento ya poniéndose en marcha rumbo a su casa

-O.O.. por Kami debo internarte – Eiji se volteo extrañado ante aquel comentario- Tu rechazando un pedazo de pastel es para preocuparse n.n

-Oishi eres malo.- el puchero gracioso no se hizo esperar, al igual que la carcajada del mayor – SYUICHIRO T.T!

**Fin del flash back...**

-De verdad estas bien? – el tono de broma se había ido y en su lugar se acentuó el tono preocupado en el pelinegro.

Era muy notorio el extraño comportamiento de su ruidoso Koi, la ausencia de energía era algo que no pasaba desapercibida. No solo había rechazado su invitación a comer pastel sino que se encontraba extrañamente silencioso y perdido en su propio mundo por eso insistió en llamarlo varias veces sin resultado

-Kikumaru?

-Mh?- el Neko giro el rostro al sentir una mano en su hombro

-Que te Sucede? – la mirada jade llena de preocupación se poso en el pelirrojo

-Estoy cansado solo es eso – señalo mientras sonreía.

Oishi se percato que había algo más, pero no quiso presionar a su novio así que se guardo las dudas para mas adelante. Por el trascurso de 20 minutos, lo que tardaron en llegar a al casa del menor, siguieron así en silencio.

Al llegar se toparon con al hermana mayor de Kikumaru que exigía una explicación

-Estoy casado Onee-chan -.-u - se quejo el menor mientras se tiraba en el sofá, del comedor

-Pero que sucedió Kikumaru?- insistió ella, los ojos tan parecidos a los de su hermano menor sé posar en el sub. Capitán – tu dime Oishi-kun.. onegai

-Kukimaru se desvaneció en el colegio estuvo inconsciente por un par de horas – los ojos de su interlocutora se abrieron al enterarse del percance de su hermano pequeño- Tranquila Eiji-san al salir del colegio lo acompañe al doctor – aclaro- Lo reviso y no encontró nada serio, pero le mando a hacer unos estudios así que le tomaron unas muestras de sangre

-Cómo no me dijeron nada Ò.Ó? – exclamo la hermana mayor

-Ya cálmate Onee-chan estoy bien eso dijo el doctor nee Syui-chan?

-Hai – respondió el interpelado – aquí tiene las indicaciones del doctor – le pasó los papeles – me retiro debo volver a mi casa – anuncio – mañana pasare por ti de acuerdo Kiku-chan?

El neko estaba a punto de responder pero la femenina pelirroja se le adelanto

-No será necesario Oishi-kun yo lo llevare – dijo ella

-Ok, nos vemos en el colegio entonces n.n – antes de dirigirse a al puerta fue detenido pro un triste gatito

Syuichiro se agachó hasta quedar a al altura de su pelirrojo amor, mientras que la sabia hermana hizo acto de desaparición, alegando que debía preparar no sabia bien que cosa en al cocina. Ambos sabían que era una excusa vana para dejar solos a al parejita y se lo agradecían

-Nee...Syui-chan...

-Que tienes Neko-chan

-Me llamas cuando llegues a tu casa verdad?

-Claro que si- la mirada jade observo detenidamente a su interlocutor – Que Tienes? - la mano derecha del sub. Capitán tomo al mejilla pálida del neko – Me lo dirás ahora?

--Es una tontería- murmuró Eiji haciendo un pucherito gracioso

-tontería?- levanto el mentón de su koi- tus cosas no son Tonterías para mi Neko-chan – como respuesta a esta afirmación fue abrazado con firmeza

-Teddy chichi T-T- gimoteó sobre el cuello del mayor

-Me estas preocupando Kikumaru – aseguro el pelinegro mientras seguía prisionero de aquel cálido abrazo- Anda dime que tienes? – Eiji cedió al pedido, por fin dijo

-**No me gusta ese doctor T-T**

-Ayami-sama es buen doctor – luego de un silencio agrego- Fue porque te mando a hacer estudios? – obtuvo una negativa con la cabeza – Entonces no comprendo que te molesta de él de echo creí que te agradaba

-Es que yo – iba a contarle que lo que sentía respecto a ese tipo, cuando el celular sonó con insistencia

-Permíteme - pidió el mayor, Eiji lo soltó con renuencia lo observo hablar por un par de minutos para después colgar – UFF! Mi madre esta enfadada Y-Y"

-Ve con ella- ordeno el acróbata

-Pero estábamos hablando de lo que te molestaba y..

-Y nada Teddy chichi tienes que regresar a tu casa, ya vez que no estoy solo y además no quiero que tu mamá se enoje conmigo luego no me invitara a comeré sus ricos Okonomiyaki T.T- exclamo teatralmente el menor – así que corre nos vemos mañana

-Esta bien – aceptó renuente, mientras tomaba sus cosas, se despidió con un beso en al mejilla. Camino apresurado hasta salir de la casa una vez en al vereda volteo y lo saludo con al mano – cuando llegue a casa te llamo n-n

Eiji se quedo observando como desaparecía, calle a bajo.

-Tu koi es un dulce – dijo una voz femenina tras el pelirrojo que no dudo en dar un salto al ser atrapado perdido en sus pensamientos

-KYA! Que haces aquí...?

-Viendo como mi hermanito suspira por su amorcito – la muchacha se giro y camino de nuevo a dentro de la casa

-No digas eso Onee-chan O/o/O

Continuara...

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

**Angie**: por kami-sama si que son hemos atrasado en actualizar mil disculpas... T.T mi vida es una miseria últimamente, pero aquí estamos... prometo actualizar **próximamente Tormenta**

Eso si mis musas tenístas colaboran... ¬¬. Bien espero opiniones de este capitulo ya saben

Saludos a :

**AndreaZThato**: después de mil siglos actualice , gracias por tu review. Espero que sigas leyendo y me des tu opinión

**Eri-chan**: Preciosa mil gracias pro tu apoyo incondicional sabes que apreció mucho tu opinión

**gatito all starz**: jajaja tu eres de las mías te gusta ver sufrir a Momo-baka..¬¬... espero tu opinión de este cap

**Dani-chan**: Asumi –chan es... Ku ku ku ya sabes quien es verdad? Así que para que te digo que no si es SI xD, Hermosa en su traje de porrista..XD… en verdad sabes que me fascina las charlas contigo espero poder verter de Nuevo en le msn y así charlar - necesito que custodies a las musas T.T

**Patelito**: Etto... espero que este cap sea de tu agrado... con respecto al conflicto se avecina la tormenta lo prometo ten un poco de paciencia ( T.T un poco mas de la que ya tienes TT-TT)

**Yukari- Uchiha**: Tranquila pequeña... Sakuno solo lo hico por distraer a su amigo... ya te dije que son solo amigos... U.U De quién esta celoso Kuni-chan? Ku Ku KU eso es un misterio que prontos e revelara XD, Por Kami Akita es buena niña no te enojes con ella tiene su labor enm este fic ya veras...n.n

**Saku-Ann**: Bien aquí el siguiente cap a ver que opinas muchas gracias pro dejar tu opinión y pòr tomarte el tiempo de leer mi trabajo n.n

Bien peques aquí le sdeje el cap espero su opinión nos vmeos pronto y signa atentos que se viene lo mejor XD

**Lady Sesshoumaru ( princesa de la oscuridad y ama del caos XD) se despide **


	23. Chapter 23

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan... XD pero es un secreto... XD)... ejem... no son míos... ToT**

**Bien Angie aquí de nuevo ya veremos que opina ahora contestando review **

**Dany-chan: Tomodachi T.T!.. **si que te extraño peor bueno espero estés bien gracias por los comentarios y Ku ku ku... me alegra que te hagas ilusiones con las parejas.. por cierto a ver cuando nos vemos así aclaro tus dudas nee? ( con respecto de quien con quien jejejXD) pero es secreto sino que chiste XD si Asumi linda le tengo marcado el destino ju ju ju...XD. Espero saber pronto de ti.

**Saku-ann**: bien aquí la actualización espero sea de tu agrado

**Gatillo All Starz**: Agradable comentario XD… veremos que piensas de este capitulo. Espero tu opinión XD

**Yukari-Uchiha**: que bueno saber de ti XD... pues a veces bajo el nivel de azúcar no quiero que se me muera la gente, si ese doctor le traerá problemas Kiku-chan cof cof... no cuento anda mas XD... que más comentar...? Así ...Akita-chan ... esa chica creo que adopto a kaoru como hermano ju ju ju es buena no te preocupes XD... con respecto a los alter-egos.. creo que todas tenemos algo de ella... jajaja bueno veamos si te gusta este cap.. con algo más de Silent Pair XD . prometo algo mejor para la proxima T.T

Bien también saludos a los que leen esto que sale de mi loca mente 

Ahora comencemos con el laberinto de Angie ju ju ju XDXD

Aclaraciones...

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia o alterego...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**"El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Complot**

by Angie

**Capitulo Nº XXIII: **

Kaoru abrió la puerta con cuidado se quito los zapatos por lo que veía su "amigo" aun lo esperaba se pregunto dónde estaría. Sus zafiros observaron el salón de estar, nada, camino hacia la cocina

-"conociéndolo es mas que probable que este allí" – razono divertido

Pero se equivoco ni rastros de ochibi, frunció el seño al volver al recibidor, su bolso y zapatillas estaban en la entrada

-"donde rayos estaba su dueño?"- se pregunto, el teléfono sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, por inercia decidió dejar correr la grabadora

mensaje comienza:

-_Hola querido.. veo que no estas en casa, bueno llamare a la casa de tu amiguito de nuevo a ver si ya has llegado allí..._

Antes que pudiera terminar Kaoru levantó el tubo y contesto

-Mamá...

-_Kaoru que bueno que te encontré estas bien querido?_

-si...

-_Cómo esta tu nutrición? Estas comiendo sano?_

-Si estoy cocinando sano...

_-Y tu amiguito como esta? ... hablaste con su madre?_

-No la mamá de Ryoma esta de viaje...

-OH!... _Que bueno que estas tú para cuidarlo, él es menor que tu verdad?_

-Sí él es un año menor que yo...

_-Menos mal que te di clases de cocina- _comento la mujer del otro lado de la línea_ - donde estarías ahora sin mis instrucciones seguramente en algún puesto de comida rápida... ¬¬_

-Si madre muchas gracias por enseñarme...

_-Ambos están bien entonces?_

-aja... sigo entrenando, de echo planeaba hacerlo ahora...

-_Ten mucho cuidado en al callé _

-Si me cuidare... como están los latosos? ... no me están por ahí?...

_-Tus hermanos están muy bien tu tía los llevo de paseo..._

-... ya veo...

_-les diré que hable contigo_

-ok diles que los llamare a la menor oportunidad...

_-Esta bien... cuidado con las cosas que comes y fíjate bien al salir a la calle, cuida de tu amigo también. volveremos pronto _

-Si mamá me estoy cuidando y a Echizen también...

-B_ueno hijo ya me voy a ver a tu Tío no olvides que te quiero mucho_

-si Yo también te quiero... nos vemos saluda a mis hermanos

Colgó el aparato con una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios. Fue a buscar a su compañero de club, un pequeño sonido llamo su atención cuando estaba subiendo la s escaleras. Guiado por este, hasta el cuarto que su madre solía llama "pequeño refugio"

Las Orbes zafiros enfocaron al bultito en uno de los sofás, que dormía tranquilamente, ignorando por completo la insistente melodía del aparato tirado en el piso. El mayor se aproximo al ruidoso móvil, tomo el aparato y contesto la llamada pensando era lo correcto

-" Tal vez es la señora Echizen"- no estaba preparado para lo que escucho – Moshi moshi? – saludo

Del otro lado de la línea se escucho un gruñido de inmediato el pelinegro comprendió su error ese era Takeshi, ese imbecil era inconfundible aun cuando gruñía

-"QUE CARAJO HAGO?" – se pregunto, del otro lado se escucho un balbuceó

-Hola Ryoma? – pregunto dudoso el moreno

Un sudor frió recorrió la espalda del kaidoh, la voz del burro de ojos violetas era muy clara, su reacción fue casi sin meditación

-Equivocado- dijo y cerro la llamada.

Para mas seguridad apagó el aparato. Sin saber si era lo correcto o no, en su interior había miles de cuestionamientos por su reacción. y una de esas preguntas se formo en su cabeza con letras grandes cual cartel de Nerón que decía

-QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO?

Rascándose la cabeza con frustración, al no tener respuesta a ese cuestionamiento; Dejando al niño dormir un poco mas mientras el hacia sus tareas.

(N/A: lo sé Angie necesita ir al loquero; ¿Cómo se le ocurre cortar la escena allí?... pues así es ella ku ku ku XD)

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

El capitán de Seigaku se encontraba sentado en su cama observando su obsequio

-"Como rayos era posible que el siempre terminara perdonando a esa criatura tan retorcida en al que se transformaba su koi cuando estaban ellos solos?"

Buena pregunta sin respuesta aun, suspirando el castaño evaluó nuevamente lo sucedido esa misma tarde.

**Flash Back...**

Después de pensarlo detenidamente había decidido hacerle caso a Oishi y hablar. Para aclarar varias cosas definitivamente tenia que ser ese día, no aguantaba tener esos extraños sentimientos dominando su mente todo le tiempo. Pero era algo que no podía evitar; Así que hablaría.

Mas cuando vio a su _ángel_ acompañado; todo vestigio de coherencia se escapo por la ventana desde donde observaba la escenita, al frágil cuerpo pegarse al de su acompañante caminando juntitos.

Apretó los puños hasta que le dolió la mano, sentía el palpitar en su frente tan fuerte que podría afirmar que se le marcaba bien clara la vena en su sien.

Esto no podía ser peor... la vio irse y él aun estaba atado a sus responsabilidades, Sin contar con el echo que aun tenia que lidiar con un grupo de compañeros, ya que debía arreglar algunos problemas.

Usualmente era Oishi quien se tomaba esa tarea, más el oji verde había avisado que tenia que acompañar a Eiji al medico, era por eso que él se encontraba en esa reunión.

Las dos figuras desaparecieron de su campo visual

-"Debo terminar esto a la orden de **YA**..." – se dijo así mismo, con todo aquello en mente y haciendo gala de su auto control volteo decidido a terminar con todo ese asunto de inmediato.

Nadie paresia entender que el tenia cosa importantes que hacer afuera...

10 minutos después, estaba todo decidido, el castaño salió apresuradamente del instituto mientras que sus manos marcaba con rapidez el mensaje de texto

La contestación no le hizo mucha gracias; Aun sabiendo lo divertido que estaría su koi, con todo aquel asunto...

-"No sé porque siempre caigo en el mismo truco... ¬¬?"

(N/A: porque Angie es muy perversa y te mete en esos líos mi adorado Kuni-chan – risa macabra- muajajaja XD... cof cof.. continuemos...U/U)

Y luego de ese encuentro... otro intercambio de palabras que murieron en besos ansiosos, llenos de ganas contenidas...

Ya que estaban en un lugar publico acorde a su pedido todo termino en nada... para luego acompañar a su tormento a su próxima clase especial y regresar a su morada...

**Fin del Flash back...**

Allí estaba él sentado en su cama con un paquete que su pareja insistió en que lo abriera cuando estuviera solo en su casa.

Sus manos se movieron sobre el papel de colores sobrios y sin poder mitigar su curiosidad rasgo el envoltorio, para dar paso a una caja de tamaño mediano, abrí la misma y dentro encontró un libro.

Pero no era cualquier libro. Era una edición de Lux, con exquisita cubierta de cuero labrada. Toco el grabado con suma delicadeza detallando el trabajo artesanal. Luego acaricio el ejemplar leyendo el titulo en voz alta.

-_**Paraísos del mundo**_ (Montañas, valles, Ríos)...

Trago grueso no pudo continuar sin hacer anda, tenia que hablar con su amor. Tomo e l celular y marco el numero que ya sabia de memoria, pero le daba ocupado, así que le envió un mensaje.

Algo más calmado se recostó en la cama mientras abría su obsequio, observo que en al primera pagina una nota pegada que decía

_Kunimitsu:_

_Espero que al leer esto, sueñes con llevarme allí para que lo conozcamos juntos_

_Y.H_

Pero no terminaba allí, cada foto o vista espectacular de aquel libro llevaba consigo una nota; en ocasiones demasiado osada o muy dulce, hasta podría decirse que le daba miedo seguir leyendo. Solo tenia que volver a leer la nota que tenia una imagen de un cristalino lago, donde el fotógrafo logró captar la puesta del sol con encanto y maestría

La nota decía:

_Mi Koi:_

_Me gustaría poder bañarme en ese lago _

_y poder vislumbrar el brillo del ocaso en esos tus bellos ojos_

_Y.H_

_PD: Que tal si me llevas a- ver un ocaso, podría ser divertido no? n.n _

Suspirando como tonto enamorado, cerro el libro y volvió a marcar el numero mas no recibió la respuesta que deseaba escuchar. El bendito aparatito le decía que se encontraba apagado o fuera del área de cobertura bufo mas que molesto.

-"Donde rayos te metiste... ¬¬?" – se pregunto

Su mente se disparo por los celos, esa sensación de locura, tan extraña en él, lo domino. Jamás pensó en sentir ese tipo de cosas. Ser seguro de uno mismo era lo básico de lo básico; Porqué tenia que dudar de todo lo que veía y hacia... las relaciones eran tan complicadas.

La razón acudió en su ayuda y le hizo recordar el atareado horario de su koi, así que se pregunto en que clase estaría en ese momento? Pero esos malditos celos... (N/A: Pobrecillo mi amado Kuni-chan anda de un lado al otro como subibaja U.U) insistían en cuestionar que ese argumento, alegando que deberías estar en su casa a esa hora.

El celular sonó dándole una efímera alegría.

-Moshi Moshi

_-Hola Tezuka_

-Oishi – el tono de vos era bastante modulado, no quería que notaran su desilusión - que necesitas?

_-Mmm... creo que esperabas que fuese otra personita_ – Bromeo el oji verde

-"Diablos..¬¬" – pensó el irritado capitán – Como le fue a Eiji en su visita al doctor? – cambiar de tema era esencial

-_Bien... para eso te llamaba, además de que quería saber en que quedo la asamblea de hoy a la tarde_

-Bueno...

AL castaño le tomo 5 minutos resumir la reunión, luego fue el turno de Oishi de contar los berrinches de su koi

-Entonces no tiene nada grave?

_-Bueno... aun no es 100 por ciento seguro, por eso el doctor pidió los análisis_

-Cuándo tendrán el resultado?

-_Para mañana_

-De acuerdo.. será mejor que no entrenen y vallan por los resultado lo más temprano posible

-_Hai..._ - hubo un prolongado silencio que fue roto pro el oji verde – _por cierto Tezuka puedo preguntarte algo?_

-Dime

-_A quien esperabas tan ansioso?_

-Syuichiro... ¬¬

_-Que?_

-Te espera una detención... ¬¬#

-_Jajajaja XD pero valdrá la pena_ – rió al escuchar el bufido de su amigo- _Pero dime tu koi no te ha llamado; por eso estas así?_

-Estoy tratando de localizarlo pero no lo consigo - comento por fin

_-Bien cuelgo entonces... Tal vez este intentando hablarte_ – estaba a punto de colgar pero lo detuvo – _Kunimitsu_

-Que?

-_Se sincero y habla de lo que sientes_

-Lo intentare.. gracias

-_Buenas noches_

-Nos vemos mañana - El de lentes cero la llamada, casi de inmediato entró otra – Moshi moshi

-_Cómo estas?_ – pregunto una suave vos del otro lado de la línea. Antes del que el castaño bombardeara con su larga lista de preguntas, _la dulce y seductora_ voz volvió a preguntar – Te gusto tu regalo?

-Sí...

-_Que malo eres_ - comento - _tu tono de voz párese decir que no te gusto_

En la imagen mental que tenía Tezuka, de su pareja, en ese momento podía verlo haciendo un gracioso Mohín muy infantil que el solo podía ver cuando realmente se ángel se sentía herido.

Se acomodo en la cama estiro sus piernas y una de sus manos se coloco en la nuca esbozando una linda sonrisa comento finalmente

-Yo no dije eso...

-_Vez ahí estas de nuevo...¬¬_ - confirmo con enfado - _eres muy malo..._ - Silencio en la línea -_Seguramente te estas riendo de mi verdad?_ – mas silencio – _Pues bien YO También puedo jugar ese juego... sabes?_

El tono de enfado puso en alerta a Kunimitsu, es que el conocía muy bien el carácter de su satánico ángel. Mas cuando quiso abrir la boca para rectificar sus acciones... fue demasiado tarde la verborrea de palabras llego a él sin misericordia

-**_Pues escúchame bien Tezuka Kunimitsu, No quiero que me llames, no me mandes mensajes, Mucho menos que me esperes para ir al colegio juntos_ – **cuando el castaño pensó que se había calmado, se equivoco nuevamente ya que continuo pero esta vez elevo la voz aun mas** - _y NI SUEÑES EN HABLARME EN PERSONA PORQUE NO SOLO RESIVIRAS TU CASTIGO, SINO QUE HARE PASAR LA VERGÜENZA DE TU VIDA Y DESEARAS QUE LA TIERRA TE TRAGUE O MEJOR TE TELETRASPORTE A OTRA DIMENSIÓN BUENAS NOCHES..._**

Aun sentado en la cama, pestaño varias veces mientras observaba el aparato con incredulidad, en que momento esto se había salido de control?

Todo comenzó como una pequeña broma pero... algo salió mal... porque ahora si estaba en problemas y no-tenia ni idea de cómo solucionarlo

(N/A¿O.O?... no me pregunten... solo sé que no se nada... bueno solo tengo claro esto. Kuni-chan esta en problemas – mas risa macabra- Muajajaja XD)

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ryoma se encontraba sumergido en la amplia bañera, en aquel lugar desconocido... por _orden_ de su superior...

Si por que _él lo ordeno,_ el príncipe se encontraba allí, su mente volvió justo al momento en que despertó...

Hace mas o menos unos 45 minutos atrás...

Las orbes doradas se abrieron con pesadez luego de esa pequeña siesta, el príncipe busco al dueño de casa, bajo las escaleras y lo vio. El anfitrión estaba listo para salir a correr

-A donde va senpai? - pero al ver como estaba vestido se dijo a si mismo- " pero que pregunta mas idiota"- se quejo de si mismo por tal estado de idiotez en le que se encontraba últimamente

-Despertaste? – pregunto el mayor que lo miro con dudas puesto que el chiquillo trataba de contener un bostezo y se frotaba los ojos con modorra – será mejor que tomes un baño, correré un par de kilómetros regreso enseguida - sin más el oji azul salió y cerro al puerta tras de si

-Maldito mandón... ¬¬ - gruño el joven de mirada felina

Luego de un segundo evaluó seriamente la posibilidad de irse y no hacer caso, mas aun con un gruñendo mental se encamina al baño.

Para su sorpresa al entrar al servicio, todo estaba listo incluso había una salida de baño y todas esas cosas necesarias, a regañadientes obedeció. Luego de una buena jabonada se metió en la tina dejando que el agua tibiecita relajara sus músculos.

Allí estaba ahora...

Pero no podía quedarse toda la vida metido en ese lugar por más agradable que sea; tomo la bata y salió de ese lugar encaminándose hacia el cuarto de su superior. Debía encontrar algo que ponerse antes que regresara kaidoh-senpia.

-"esto será abusar de su hospitalidad?"- se pregunto algo estañado de su propia timidez- "no el me dijo que me bañara, yo no tengo ropa... así que..." – levanto sus hombros en señal de no darle mas importancia al asunto

Con sumo cuidado de no desordenar demasiado busco algo de ropa en los cajones, a pesar de que la remera que eligió le quedaba grande opto por ponérsela igual; Mas los pantalones... ni hablar quedaría demasiado ridículo, así que se puso los del uniforme.

Una vez listo se dirigió a la cocina, en la gran mesada se veía una fuente con frutas. Tomo una manzana la lavó y comenzó a degustarla. Fue hasta la entrada por su bolso y volvió, la luz de la tarde se filtraba por las ventanas así que decidió quedarse allí. Aun comiendo la deliciosa fruta hojeo su tarea; Por suerte no era mucha pronto termino todo lo pendiente.

Ya sin mas que hacer, los ojos dorados vagaron por la habitación buscando un reloj, pero no encontró ninguno. De pronto se percató de algo

-"En el celular" – presuroso metió la mano en los bolsillos de su maleta, más no estaba donde siempre; Frunció aun mas el seño a medida que desarmaba su maleta sin encontrar al bendito aparato –" nada" – se rasco la cabeza con una mientras que con al otra tomaba otra manzana; mientras mordía la fruta trato de recordar donde lo vio por ultima vez

-"Piensa... piensa"- se dijo- "Primero le escribí a senpai... luego el contesto y lo puse en..." - Intentó recordar de pronto se hizo la luz – " no cuando fui al cuarto de trofeos lo tenia en la mano" – camino presuroso hasta le lugar subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras y allí lo vio

-Aquí esta - exclamó aliviado. Estaba sobre una de las mesitas ubicadas junto al sillón -Pero como llegaste ahí? – no había respuesta para eso, elevo los hombros en señal de no darle importancia, pero se percato que el aparato estaba apagado –" cuando lo apague?" – otra pregunta sin respuesta.

Fue hacia la cocina y prendió el celular no sea que su madre lo llamara. Al terminar de poner el SIM dejo el aparatito sobre la mesada, mientras limpiaba los restos de la fruta que había comido. Casi de inmediato comenzó a sonar anunciando que tenia varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas.

Tenia dos llamas y tres mensajes de texto - Momoshiro – susurró ahogadamente al identificar el emisor del primer llamado. Las manos le sudaron y un pequeño temblor recorrió su espina, tomo aire no podía alterarse por eso, paso al segundo llamado nuevamente Takeshi reviso la hora de una y de otra, solo habían una diferencia de dos minutos

**y allí estaba la pregunta del millón**

-Que hago... Le contesto? – sin saber que hacer meditando si llamar o no decidió revisar los mensajes

**Primer mensaje**:

_-Dónde Rayos estas? Necesito hablar contigo- . T.M_

Con las manos temblorosas paso al **segundo mensaje**:

_-Porque Te niegas a contesta enano cobarde acaso te estas escondiendo de MI? T.M_

Su estado emocional, paso de nerviosismo a enfado en un nano segundo – "Como se atrevía a ser tan grosero..¬¬?" – ochibi se quedo mirando el tercer mensaje mientras magullaba maldiciones e improperios. –" ese maldito... Hijo de... ¬¬"

Un Ruido en la puerta lo saco del limbo de destrucción en el que se encontraba, dejo el móvil y se dirigió a la entrada allí encontró a un sudado senpai sacándose las tenis

-Regreso Pronto kaidoh-sempai

-Solo fueron un par de kilómetros – aseguro despreocupadamente

-Ya hizo la practica sin pelota?

-No pero es tarde y tengo hambre – comento mientras se ponía de pie – si queremos comer debo apresurarme

-Pidamos comida Tailandesa – sugirió el más bajo – Mientras esperamos podríamos jugar un partido?

Luego de un prolongado silencio en el que Ryoma espero una respuesta a aquélla sugerencia que no sabia bien de donde había salido, el mas alto pregunto

-Terminaste Tu Tarea? – cuestiono muy serio cual tutor severo

-Aja – dijo acompañado de un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza

-Me baño y volvemos a tu casa así podremos jugar – subió los escalones de dos en dos. Desde allí se escuchó la voz varonil de kaoru – **Por cierto te queda muy bien mi ropa**

Las mejillas de Ryoma se tiñeron de carmín mientras que sus dorados ojos se dilataban pro el asombro de aquel comentario inesperado pero agradable.

– Dama mada dane U/-/U – murmuro el príncipe mientras se metía en al cocina para guardar sus pertenencias

continuara...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor: **

Angie: que puedo decir... KYAAAAAAAAAAA! KAORU-CHAN TE QUEREMOS ♥.♥ Que bárbaro es tan mono ♥¬♥... n-n bueno a ver niñas que opina del capitulo esta un poco cortito. Pero si quieren rapidez no pidan excelencia nee?

**Sess**: Esa es una excusa...¬¬

Angie: si T.T... Prometo capítulos más largos mas adelante de veras T.T.. bien me despido por el momento nos vemos en otro de mis fic . que por cierto debo escribir aun Y-Y sigue _**Tormenta**_así que a esperar mis niñas... saludos

**Lady Sesshoumaru( se despide)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan... XD pero es un secreto... XD)... ejem... no son míos... ToT**

No tengo mucho que decir hoy (**Sess: en verdad estas enferma**) si lo estoy ahora lárgate para que pueda saludar a mi tomodachis...¬¬ (**Sess. Tienes 5 minutos luego otra vez a la cama**) maldito mandón...¬¬ cof cof.. Bien chicas estoy enferma así que seré breve, acabo de terminar el cap y espero su opinión. Muchas gracias a todas las que leen y también las que escriben no olvide que las quiero besos

**Antes que me olvide este cap esta dedicado a mis pacientes lectoras ( a todas/os - sí hay alguno claro XD) **

Aclaraciones...

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia o alterego...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**"El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Complot**

by Angie

**Capitulo Nº XXIV**

En ocasiones hay días en los que uno desea no haberse levantado? Exactamente este día era uno de esos para cierto castaño de semblante apacible.

Las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro y Fuji lo sabia, discutir con su koi lo ponía de pésimo humor y a pesar de su sonrisa acostumbrada estaba en aquel pálido rostro, algo en su aura lo hacia ver terriblemente hostil a su saludo de buenos días, por no-decir gruñido.

Cierta mente fue notado la hermana mayor mas la prudente joven no quiso arriesgar su vida preguntando que le había pasado. Lo vio desayunar y recoger sus cosas en hermético silencio.

Azoto la puerta al salir de su casa, camino a un paso bastante rápido, al llegar al colegio tan temprano. ( N/A: Porque no pasó por donde siempre a esperar a su Koi U.U) le dio el tiempo necesario para evaluar lo sucedido.

Por mas que le diera vueltas al asunto no veía el porque de su actitud, suspiro frustrado mientras tomaba asiento en el salón correspondiente. Un ruido llamo su atención, al desviar sus ojos y observo al adormilado neko que acababa de llegar

-Buenos días Kikumaru

-Syusuke!- exclamó el pelirrojo mientras lo abrazaba – Tengo Sueño –o-

-Y porque no dormiste temprano?

-Lo intente pero no pude – vociferó – De solo recordar a ese doctorsucho me ponía mas y más inquieto no me gusta ese Tipo...¬¬

-Es idea mía o estas celoso n,n?

-NOOOO!!... CÓMO CREES? – la boca decía una cosa pero sus ojos centellaban de forma peculiar

-O.o – el tensai abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que oía – Ironía eso es nuevo – volvió a su pose habitual – me gusta n.n

-Y a ti que te paso? – cuestiono el acróbata tratando de desviar el tema

-No sé, de que hablas? – replico el sonriente castaño

-Anda soy tu amigo desde el kinder se cuando estas de malas o preocupado y si no me equivoco estas de las dos formas, es raro en ti que tienes?

-n.n – una sonrisa reluciente y engañosa se instalo en le rostro del oji celeste

-No me convence que tienes...¬¬?

-Hagamos un trato

-cual?

-Tu me cuentas que te puso celoso y yo que me paso

-Echo n-n

-Peor Después n.n

-Porqué... ¬¬?

-El profesor...

-Que con él...?

-Eiji Kikumaru – el neko saltó de su asiento al escuchar el llamado

-KYA! PRESNTE – exclamó el muchacho mientras se rascaba la mata rojiza – perdón U.U

-Eiji lea la lectura que dejamos ayer por favor

-O.o? hai – con las manos desesperadas intentaba ubicar dónde se habían quedado Syusuke salió en su auxilio (N/A: como siempre)

-Pagina 29, párrafo 4, tercer renglón – susurro el castaño

-O.O" – mira a su amigo –gracias – dice para luego voltearse al frente y comenzar a leer- Ejem...

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-Muy bien Takashi puedes sentarse

-Muchas gracias profesor – expreso el apenado muchacho mientras se encaminaba a su banca. Una vez sentado en esta llego al el la voz del data king

-Veo que has estado estudiando Taka-san

-No como crees solo fue suerte

-O serán que esas clases particulares que tomas son muy buenas - sugirió el de lentes. El chico de alta tensión es puso como camaleón cambiando varias veces de tono rojizo – Veo que tengo razón – comento Inui mientras anotaba en su inseparable libreta, por supuesto la clase seguía adelante

-Eso no es cierto - balbuceo el aturdido castaño – además...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que el profesor llamó al chico más listo de la clase a que pasara a l frente – Joven Inui resuelva esto por favor

-Hai – el aludido se puso de pie y en una fracción de segundo resolvió el problema

-WoW! – dijeron todos y luego aplaudieron

-Muy bien puede sentarse

-Gracias – el de lentes tomó su lugar y siguió con su recolección de datos – Y no me dirás porque discutiste con tu Koi?

-O.O"? – el pobre kawamura empezó a sudar frió

-No te hagas sé que sales con alguien aunque no descubro con quien – sus lentes brillaron al notar el nerviosismo de su compañero – Tranquilízate solo quería hablar porque note que estabas muy disperso... tu no sueles ser así en clases

conmovido por la preocupación de amigo el de patillas sonrió – muchas gracias Sadahiaru

-Y bien me dirás que paso entre ustedes? – mientras asentía

-En el almuerzo... pero con una condición – una de las cejas del pelinegro se elevo como respuesta – vamos no creas que no me dado cuenta que Kaidoh y tu discutieron – Esta vez fue el turno del Rey de la data el asombrarse y lo expreso agrandando sus grisaseas orbes

Dentro de el sintió una fuerte punzada y eso dolía- "Increíble que el sepa algo"- pensó al mirar el semblante gentil de su compañero de curso, así que asintió para luego agregar – es un trato

-bien n-n

-kawamura, Inui- los mencionados levantaron sus rostros al frente de la clase – presten atención – regaño el hombre mayor, los dos jóvenes se pusieron de pie

-Hai – repitieron a corro - Gomen nasai- se disculparon haciendo una reverencia

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-Echizen comes con nosotros en el comedor?

-No...

-Déjalo Horio sabes que ahora tiene cosas que hacer – la voz de Tomoka llegó a los oídos infantiles sorprendiéndolos

-De que hablas? –Pregunto la despistada niña de trenzas

-Ho! Vamos... ustedes dos tienen algo – señalo al príncipe y la pelirroja de trenzas – Se nota... y no es que no me guste solo me extraña tu silencio amiga – recrimino - porque no me contaste que estabas de novia... ¬.¬?

-O/./O... Ryoma-kun y Yo solo somos amigos – se defendió la muñeca

-Si... y Horio es un genio del tenis

-Oye no ofendas..¬¬ - se quejo el mencionado

-Osakada – llamo el príncipe, quien decidió hablar por fin

-Si **Mi príncipe** - respondió al de coletas con corazoncitos en los ojos

-Si Ryusaki y yo somos mas que amigos es nuestro problema – la mirada felina metía miedo y la chica interpelada trago grueso para luego asentir- Vamos Ryusaki – sin más tomo la mano de la joven y la jalo a fuera del salón. Una vez que se sabían lejos de la bola de metiches el la soltó – Disculpa Sakuno es que tu amiga altera los nervios de cualquiera

-Esta bien n.n – la niña sonrió feliz por la faceta protectora del jovencito – A dónde comemos hoy? – decidió cambiar de tema para no apenarlo más

-Que tal si esta vez vamos tras la biblioteca allí no van a molestarnos

-Muy bien- comenzaron a caminar – que trajiste hoy?

-Lo de siempre

-Comida tradicional- lo vio asentir – acaso sufriste una metamorfosis – el la miro con aires de no comprender – Tu siempre comes pura chatarra – aclaro

-No es cierto... ¬¬

-A otro perro con ese hueso... - bromeo la peli larga – Te olvidas de la competencia en la hamburguesería?

-Tenias que mencionar eso... ¬/-/¬

Por un instante los ojos dorados se opacaron, al recordar ese suceso, la sensación fue peor cuando recordó con quien compartió ese momento. Ambos guardaron silencio hasta llegar tras la biblioteca donde había una serie de árboles frondosos que brindaban el lugar perfecto y tranquilo para almorzar. Una vez acomodados la muñeca de trenzas no aguanto la curiosidad tenia que saber el porque del cambio drástico de su amigo.

-Dime una cosa Ryoma

-Mh? – murmuro quedo

-somos amigos verdad?

-Aja- el príncipe no sabia porque la pregunta pero el tono que usaba la nieta de la entrenadora no le estaba gustando, vio dudas en la actitud. Así que trago el bocado que tenia en la boca y dijo – Si tienes algo que decirme Dilo de una vez... – Ella asintió- Y bien Pregunta

-Aun no te arreglas con Momo-senpai? – pregunto a quemarropa, el pobre neko negro se ahogo con el te verde que intentaba tomar – Lo sabia – proclamó ella mientras daba golpecitos en al espalda de su amigo

-Que sabias... cof... Cof... X.X? – tartamudeó el oji dorado

-Que ustedes dos tenían mas que una buena amistad – dijo la sonriente jovencita

-CÓMO COF, COF... X.X.?

-Por Kami estos hombres U.U – bufo la chiquilla mientras evitaba que ochibi muriera ahogado por la impresión de verse descubierto.

Luego de unos agónicos 5 minutos, de una tos concurrente Ryoma logro respirar normalmente

-Si no quieres no me contestes – sugirió ella para no presionarlo

-En verdad quieres saber? – la vio asentir – Pues... - iba a comenzar mas se detuvo – pero antes que yo te cuente dime una cosa

-Que quieres saber?

-Tu dijiste que mi relación con Momoshiro era mas que una amistad... Porque dijiste eso¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Veras... es esa forma en la que se miraban, se notaba que había algo mas... creo que antes no me percataba de eso, pero ahora que lo veo desde la perspectiva de una amiga, razono en ciertas acciones y actitudes... hay algo muy especial entre ustedes dos

-No – dijo rotundo el pelinegro

-He?... O.o.. me equivoque? Si es así perdón n.n"

-No es eso... yo si sentía algo más que amistad por Momo-senpai - confirmo el sin poder evitar el sonrojo hasta las orejas, es que por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo dejo ver sus mas ocultos sentimientos y era raro pero liberador – Pero el no siente lo mismo por mi... - termino de decir con un dejo profundo de tristeza

–Pero como lo afirmas así... te dijo algo? .. Te confesaste y te rechazo?

Echizen suspiro para tranquilizarse un poco, luego de un poco de silencio comenzó a relatar lo sucedido aquélla fatídica tarde...

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-Sucede algo Asumi-sama?- pregunto Kaidoh

-Kaoru-chan somos amigos nee?

-... – ese tono que uso la jovencita no le agradaba en absoluto mucho menos esa mirada apagada, así que se limito a decir – Claro

-Podría contarte algo? – sus ojos ámbar se fijaron en el juvenil rostro – Pero prométeme que no le contaras nada a nadie – un silencio extenso mientras esperaba una respuesta – Onegai... - la vos apenas era un suspiro, una suplica

-Porque Yo? – pregunto el muchacho algo sorprendido- "De un tiempo a esta parte me he transformado en el muro de los lamentos T-T"- se quejo mentalmente.

Mas acepto la beta de confianza de aquella jovencita. Además que había notado que su mirada vivas y picara, no era la de siempre; Pero no esta en él la curiosidad y no pregunto el porque. Mas ahora ella le pedía ayuda, así que acepto la confianza depositada en su persona.

-Eres el único chico con el que tengo tanta confianza, no me preguntes porque pero así es – suspirando se detuvo junto al lago – Sino hablo de esto con alguien yo... – antes que terminara la frase se quedo callada mirando el pequeño espejo de agua.

El Oji azul se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando, saco su pañuelo blanco y se lo entrego

-Si gustas buscamos un lugar para sentarnos así me cuentas que te paso

-Muchas gracias kaoru-chan T—T – la joven libero aquellas lagrimas contenidas mientras ocultaba su rostro en aquel pañuelo de suave textura

Sin poder evitarlo esa faceta protectora, él más alto paso su brazo por el hombro femenino para darle apoyo moral, además así podía guiarla a un lugar más tranquilo. Ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho masculino y se dejo llevar

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Inui tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarse y no seguir a la pareja que vio a lo lejos _**Abrazada**_. Tal era su enfado que no se percato de la insistencia de su acompañante

-Me escuchaste Sadahiaru?

-He?

-Estas bien?

-Si disculpa que me decías Taka-san?

-Te pregunte si conoces a la chica con al que se fue kaidoh?

El rey de la data hizo acto de aparición, abrió su libreta y comenzó a leer una larga lista de información.

**Nombre**: Asumi Akita, **edad:** 15 años, Altura: 1.71; **grupo sanguíneo**: AB, **padre**: un empresario internacional, **madre:** dirige una importante agencia de modelos, tiene una **hermana mayor**: que cursa sus estudios en una importante facultad.

En lo personal Akita-san se destaca por ser muy hábil en varios deportes mas no participa en ningún club de esa área. Al contrario forma parte del club manualidades, dibujo y pintura, También participa en el corro de la escuela cuando es requerida. Por su puesto que sé encarada del salón. Aun debo averiguar que cursos toma luego del colegio.

Cerro la libreta al terminar de dar la información. Un asombrado kawamura exclamo

-Cuándo duerme?

-En realidad esa joven es un misterio que pienso descubrir – los lentes del más alto brillaron peligrosamente

-Etto Inui me estas dando miedo

-Ya te dije Taka-san uno debe tener los datos de tus rivales para saber como actuaran con anticipación

-Aun no me dices porque discutieron Kaoru y Tu – el mas alto escuchó un suspiro junto a él – Sadahiaru?- lo vio tomar asiento así que el lo imito.

-Sabes? – se llevo la mano derecha a la cabeza – sinceramente no lo sé

-Eso es raro tu sabes todo de Kaoru - comento casual – Has hablado con él?

-No... bueno lo llame a su casa, deje miles de mensajes y lo único que obtuve como respuesta fue un frió y distante mensaje de texto de un móvil que no consigo descubrir de quien es

-Eso es una novedad que tu no consigas datos...

-No te preocupes ya casi entro a una base de datos internacional donde conseguiré hakear la central

-ESA ES UNA LOCURA!!- exclamo el de patillas – No te metas en problemas, porque no haces algo más sencillo

-Cómo que?

-Porque no hablas con él en persona y **no lo presiones**... - señalo las ultimas palabras

-Cómo que no lo presione?...si es él quien me ignora

-Mira yo no se mucho si tienen o tuvieron una relación, pero lo que si se es la forma en que a veces lo tratabas

-No comprendo

-No te hagas lo alterabas mucho, el es muy chico para esas cosas – la ecuanimidad de Takashi logro su cometido y el data king respiro resignado, ya mas tranquilo

-Comprendo... intentare hablarle ayer... pero apareció Akita-san y se lo llevo eso me dejo muy molesto con esa actitud, él ni se despidió no nada, se dejo llevar por ESA

-Cálmate

-Lo lamento Takashi tanto hablar de mi no tuve la cortesía de preguntarte que te pasa a ti?

-Bueno... Nunca te paso por la cabeza que en ciertas ocasiones en que dices cosas y haces otras que lastiman sin querer pero una vez que ya las dijiste parece imposible redactarse

-Realmente pienso que uno debe medita lo que dice y hacer

-Yo no lo hice y ahora estoy en problemas – proclamo un histérico chico castaño – Dame un consejo amigo – suplico

-mmm...- el de lentes se llevo la mano al mentón – la mejor solución seria hablar de frente y si lo cometiste algún error pides disculpas –declaro

-Tu crees?

-Es lo indicado en un 98,5

-Que pasa con el 1,5 restante?

-Esa es la variable que puede fallar, también hay que tener en cuenta el carácter de la persona y su relación, el grado de ofensa que cometiste

-Cómo haces para evaluar eso y ponerlo en datos?

-Costumbre

-Eres bueno dando consejo

-Gracias

-Deberías hacerte caso e ir a pedirle disculpas a Kaidoh-chan

-Cómo dices? Y YO por que?

-Porque seguramente dijiste o hiciste algo que lo enojo

-Yo NO...

-Todos conocemos esa faceta tuya de querer manejar a tu gusto el destino de todos... en ocasiones dices y haces cosas que pueden molestar... supongo que en lo personal eres igual

-No le dije nada que lo ofendiera – recalco el pelinegro

-Quizás a ti te pareció así – comento casual – Pero a los ojos de Kaidoh no se vea de esa manera y lo ofendiste- lo miro directo a la cara – No lo crees posible?

-Tal vez tengas razón – evaluó – Mas eso no le da derecho a andar con esa mujercita – espeto más que celoso

-Dime te declaraste?

-Eso se sobre entiende...

-Pues hay personas a las que le gusta que se lo digan muy claro y fuerte – sonrió ante la cara de Inui – y Además no le agradan los acertijos tal vez Kaoru-san es una de esas personas

-Pero como es posible? – exclamo el data king- Conozco todas las actividades y manías de Kaoru y evalué el momento adecuado...

-Quizás no calculaste algo importante?- interrumpió el de patillas

-Y que será eso?- la mente de Inui era un torbellino de datos y variables posibles. Dime si sabes algo

-Solo pensé que no evaluaste los sentimientos de Kaoru y lo avasallaste con tu actitud esa podría llevarlo a dudar de si acepta o no tu interés por él – Era la primera vez que Kawamura hablaba con tanta seriedad llevando al rey de la data a un estado de asombro al comprender las palabras su mente llegaron frases dichas por su pequeño oji azul

-Kami-sama .. Que he hecho?

-Creo que ambos nos dejamos llevar por la ansiedad – el timbre del fin del recesó llegó a los oídos – Espero que arregles todo con Kaoru

-Por cierto aun no me dices el nombre de tu Koi

-WoW! Es tarde debemos correr – exclamó el de patillas tratando de evadir la pregunta; acto seguido salió corriendo

-Kawamura ven aquí dime quien es? - el de lente corrió tas su compañero

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-No lo creo – los ojos celestes del neko se abrieron como plato

-Pero es verdad n.n

-Porque tienes esa cara?- gruño le pelirrojo – después de lo que me contaste deberías estar muy ofendido y triste

-Yo solo creo en al venganza... – afirmo el Tensai

En esa declaración había algo más entre líneas, pero siendo Eiji tan despistado no lo entendió, aprovechando que aun no entraban al salón de Química, el prodigio insistió en una pregunta

-Y dime le dirás a Oishi lo que te pasa?

-Pero que le digo?

-La verdad – el renuente neko meneo la cabeza con energía – confiésale que estas celoso del doctor n.n – puntualizo el mas bajo

-Estas Loco? - vocifero el mas alto – Con que fundamente si no me dio motivos

-Pero tu dijiste que el doctor le pidió el numero el celular y lo invito un café

-Si T.T – lloriqueo el interlocutor – Pero lo escuche detrás de la puerta como quedo yo si le digo eso? – las orbes celestes se anegaron de lagrimas – Dime que hago?

-Eso es fácil n.n – otra vez aquella sonrisa macabra hizo aparición

-A si? Pues dime que hago de una buena vez – sin poder evitarlo Kikumaru bailoteo alrededor del castaño

-**Mata al descarado doctor con su propio bisturí**- al proclamar aquello al prodigio no se le movió un músculo

-Syusuke estas completamente loco como voy a hacer eso...?

-solo fue un simple idea n.n – ambos habían llegado al laboratorio

-Entremos ante que nos reprendan – los dos entraron al salón mientras el Tensai se divertía incomodando al neko con las cosas que le podía hacer al doctorcito en cuestión - Ya deja eso – se quejo –kiku-chan- no me metas ideas locas en al cabeza quieres?

-Me preguntó como reaccionara Oishi si se entera de tus manías asesinas n.n?

-Syusuke- gruño el mentado tensita pelirrojo

-Dime? - contesto con el semblante de siempre

-Que piensas hacer con tu Koibito?

-Fácil... lo torturare hasta que me pida perdón de rodillas n.n

-No tienes remedio – se quejo el otro interlocutor

-Pero si no dije nada malo n.n

-No es lo que dices sino lo que piensas hacer – puntualizó el más alto

-Pero será muy divertido – afirmo el castaño - quieres que te llame por teléfono cuando eso pase? – los ojos celestes del prodigio se abrieron con aquel extraño brillo, pocas veces visto; Dejando aun aterrado Eiji con la boca Abierta.

Cuando el pelirrojo pudo reaccionar fue tarde ya había entrado el profesor de química, provocando que Fuji quisiera reír a carcajadas al ver las mejillas hinchadas y rojas de su compañero (N/A: además que los preciosos ojitos echaban chispas XD) Parecía un volcán a punto de estallar, Si hasta podía ver el humo que salía de sus orejas

-"que fácil es molestarte querido amigo n.n" – pensó el castaño mientras intentaba prestar atención al profesor.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-Mamushi que le hiciste a Akita-chan...?

-Fhhssss...¬¬ - ignoro la pregunta

-Contéstame víbora endemoniada que le hiciste.?

-No me hizo nada Momoshiro-san

-Pero mira como estas- señalo el moreno- algo te hizo o hizo y si es así YO le daré su castigo – vocifero

-QUIETO - ordeno la presidenta de la clase – Alguna vez escuchas a las demás personas cuando te hablan?

-Gomen nasai Akita-chan n/n – el sonrojo era evidente – Pero es que te vi tan triste que pensé que este – Señalo a kaoru - Te había molestado y como luego empezó la clase no pude preguntarte – Takeshi hablo casi sin respirar

Si bien era cierto que le preocupaba la extraña actitud de la presidenta de clases, pero siendo sinceró lo que buscaba era una buena pelea, para desahogar la frustración que sintió al no poder localizar a cierto enano escurridizo.

Y para colmo la practica vespertina no tuvo lugar, ese día, así que no le quedo otra que esperar a l almuerzo mas no lo localizo parecía que haberse esfumado. Cuando fue al salón a buscarlo se topo con Osakada que cumplió con informarle que la feliz pareja se había ido a fuera; bastante molesto con las acciones y comentarios de la chica de coletas.

Fue al comedor pidió todo lo que pudo cargar y se lo llevo a la azotea, donde comió hasta hartarse. Allí quedo hasta que se hizo la hora de volver al salón. Solo para ver a Akita-chan con los ojos rojos, sonriendo apenas al idiota de Mamushi, era por eso que se fue directo contra la serpiente y ahora para empeorar las cosas la supuesta dama en peligro lo regañaba

-"No es mi día" – magulló entre dientes

-Me escuchaste Takeshi-san?

-He?... si no lo vuelvo a hacer

-Gracias por preocuparte pero esto es algo que debo resolver sola

-Y porque toleras que este tonto arruine tu vida y te haga llorar?- pregunto el solicito oji violeta - Si te hace sufrir deberías separarte de él – volvió a señalara Kaidoh

-Estas completamente Equivocado Takeshi-san yo no lloro por culpa de kaoru –chan al contrario el me ayudo mucho – sin mas la joven castaña planto un pequeño beso al desprevenido Kaidoh - Gracias

-...- el pobre chico apodado serpiente asintió en silencio mientras momo se quedaba muy calladito

Las horas pasaron algo lentas después de la llegada de la profesora de manualidades, que insistía en la creatividad; la hora de la practica llego inexorable, ambos jóvenes se levantaron y caminaron hacia los vestidores una vez que estuvieron allí Momoshiro volvió a insistir con sus preguntas

-Dime la verdad le paso algo a Akita-chan?

-Nada que te interese... Fhsss...

-Vamos! Nunca la vi tan triste – proclamó el molesto paladín oji violeta – Habla le hiciste algo?

-No..- contesto con simpleza

-Porque estaba así entonces?... Habla de una buena vez

-Ya te dijo ella es su problema no tuyo

La tolerancia de kaoru estaba llegando a su limite estaba punto de contestar una grosería, pero la puerta se abrió dando paso al novato del equipo; la atención de Takeshi se centro en el neko negro quien hizo como si no existiera nada ni nadie. Incluso él mismo se había puesto tenso al notar la fría reacción de Echizen, los demás compañeros parloteaban sin cesar.

El ambiente se puso peor cuando Kawamura llego en compañía de Inui. Esta vez le toco a Sadahiaru sufrir el frió despreció de las orbes azules, quien termino de cambiarse y salió seguido por Echizen. Fuji fue el ultimo en entrar a los cambiadores.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Una vez en las canchas la entrenadora envió a los primeros en llegar por un par de cosas que necesitaba.

-Ryoma me haces un favor?

-Hai

-Ve por el informe que deje en mi escritorio – miro al oji azul – Kaoru fíjate que sucede con Tezuka no a llegado aun es extraño

-Hai

Ambos jóvenes tomaron el mismo camino al estar solos por fin podían hablar con tranquilidad

-Kaidoh-senpai – llamo el menor

-Lo sé... Vi como te miraba

-Tendremos que hacerlo Hoy

-No te alcanzo con el noviazgo con Ryusaki?- kaoru trato de no aparentar lo molesto que estaba, los ojos dorados chispearon – No me metas en tus líos quieres?

-Usted me lo prometió acaso no va a cumplir su palabra?

-Yo no dije eso...- rectifico el mas alto – solo digo que es suficiente con los celos que le provocaste al idiota... no viste como te miraba?

-No - confeso el menor – pero sentí su vista clavada en mi

-No crees que es suficiente?- volvió a preguntar

-Sinceramente NO... - luego de un silencio prolongado el príncipe decidió hacer la pregunta que tanto le rondaba en al cabeza- Y que Tal usted con al señorita Akita?

-Que con eso?

-Todos dicen que son pareja

-Eso no es cierto es mi amiga – aclaró preguntándose en el proceso porque demonios le daba explicaciones a ese mocoso

-Lo mismo digo de Sakuno... es mi amiga

-Bien

-Bien...- Algo estaba mal y Ryoma lo sabia no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo discutir con kaoru. Fue por eso que fue nuevamente le primero en romper el pesado silencio -Sempai?

-Que sucede?

-Si no quiere ayudarme esta bien – ambos detuvieron la marcha – pero sabe una cosa?

-Dime..

-No me gusta discutir con usted – confeso tomando por sorpresa al mayor – Aunque en ocasiones es inevitable no lo cree?

-Supongo que tienes razón –Afirmo el mas alto – Ve por el informe que yo irte a ver al capitán

-Senpai – lo detuvo el niño de mirada felina

-Que?

-En verdad es mi amigo?

-Claro – no hubo rastros de dudas en al afirmación

-Que bueno – la sonrisa poca veces vistas que el dedico el oji dorado, volvió a acelerar el pulso del chico serpiente. Lo vio alejarse pero luego lo llamo no podía dejarlo ir aun

-Echizen- el emocionado giro su rostro

-Hm? – respondió el novato aun ocultó tras su gorra blanca

-Si te acorrala y no hay de otra has lo que creas necesario entendiste? Fhhhsss- Sin esperar respuesta el mayor salió corriendo.

Fue el turno del príncipe de sonrojarse, se llevo la mano al pecho para ver si así detenía el golpeteo arrítmico de su corazoncito.

Suspiro para tranquilizarse y fue a buscar su cometido, para así volver de inmediato al entrenamiento; mas no le gustaba la idea de llegar solo

Continuara...

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Nota de autor:**

Angie: bien aquí Angie reportándose con 39 de fiebre y una maldita infección que me tiene media malita, pero bueno cumpliendo con el tiempo estimado para la publicación. Que les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les halla gustado. Comenten algo nee?

Bien ahora me despido próxima actualización **Tormenta WoW!**

**Sess: a la cama mujer muévete de ese aparato infernal-----¬¬**

Angie. Claro claro...¬¬

**Lady Sesshoumaru** ( se despide antes que se convierta en huevo frito XD)


	25. Chapter 25

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan... XD pero es un secreto... XD)... ejem... no son míos... ToT**

**ADVERTENIA**: la autora esta loca, lee bajo tu propio riesgo jajaja XD** ( Sess: valla novedad...¬¬) **lo se nene, no puedo discutir contigo ahora.... pero en verdad estamos a la carrera así que nos vemos a bajo para le saludo final. Me olvidaba preguntar ** YA SE PUSIERON LA INSULINA? XD **luego no quiero quejas nee?

**Antes que me olvide este cap esta dedicado a mis pacientes lectoras ( a todas/os - sí hay alguno claro XD) **

Aclaraciones...

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia o alterego...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**"El hombre es menos autenticó cuando habla de sí mismo. Denle una mascara y hablara con la verdad"**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Complot**

by Angie

**Capitulo Nº XXV**

Los pasos presurosos resonaban en aquel pasillo, eran firmes, sin titubeos. La charla que tuvo durante le almuerzo había resultado productiva, en muchos sentidos....

Es que le permitió aclarar algo que lo venia rondando en la cabeza, sin encontrarle una solución factible al asunto; por suerte los consejos de Oishi ayudaron bastante

-"¿Quien lo diría?"- afirmo para si - "yo pidiendo consejos "

Mas sabia que era necesario, no podía manejar los sentimientos que guardaba y que en estos días pasados comenzaron a aflorar desmesuradamente, todo este asunto le impedía concentrarse en lo que el consideraba lo **mas importante... hasta le momento en que su vida personal se inmiscuyo. **

-"Bueno de echo me he comenzado a dar cuenta que mi ángel y su bienestar es lo más importante para mi" - minutos después de aquella afirmación detuvo la marcha en seco. Asombrado se dio cuenta que esa afirmación era correcta.

Tezuka reanudo la marcha; No había tenido una buena noche, el descanso tan necesario le fue negado, solo poseía cuestionamientos en su cabeza, buscaba incesante la forma de arreglar el lió en el que se había metido

-"¿Gracias a que estaba así?"- se pregunto, luego de meditarlo un momento agrego –"ESTE BENDITO CARACTER" – pero no conforme con esta afirmación insistió en preguntar –" ¿Como me llama mi Koi? – los segundos trascurrieron y una mueca se dibujo en la comisura de los labios masculinos al recordar el síndrome que lo aquejaba

–"S**ÍNDROME DE LA OSTRA**" – había dicho dada su costumbre de encerrarse en si mismo cual almeja y así no mostrar sus sentimientos , suspiro algo frustrado al evaluar esas palabras-"CHISPAS TIENE RAZON"...

El problema básico del asunto era como arreglarlo todo, sin seguir arruinándolo en el proceso. El nunca había tenido tanto problemas para tratar a una persona; Su carácter serio, estoico mantenía apartados a todos mas este ser consiguió filtrarse por alguna rendija y se planto en su corazón.

El sentimiento germino, regado al principio por una simpatía, progresivamente una amistad, hasta convertirse en algo imprescindible.

Lo comprobó esa misma tarde cuando se cruzo con su adorado tormento, por casualidad, pero conforme a su promesa no se había molestado en dirigirle una palabra y incluso una mirada. Y Muy a su pesar Dolía tanto que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Tan ensimismado estaba, en todo aquello, que no se percato de la hora. Así que como nunca en todos estos años estaba llegando retrasado al entrenamiento, para colmo Oishi y Eiji no estaban... Ósea todo era un completo desastre.

Casi podía decirse que el Boucho corría por los pasillos del instituto, al doblar para salir del corredor choco contra algo que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio.

-Sumimasen – se disculpo el joven de bandana verde

-kaidoh que haces aquí deberías estar entrenando...¬¬?

-Ryusaki-sensei me envió a buscarlo capitán

-Bien andando pues

-Hai - Mamushi se quito del camino y el castaño paso presuroso, el menor lo siguió de igual manera.

Una ves que ambos llegaron a las canchas Kunumitsu, se disculpo con la entrenadora , mientras que los demás comenzaban con el calentamiento.

Ryoma observo cuidadosamente a Takeshi, quien desde el otro lado de la cancha, no le quietaba la vista de encima. Por suerte su gorro cumplía su función así que por el momento estaba a salvo.

El ambiente estaba raro además de demasiado silencioso dada la ausencia de el pelirrojo del grupo; Mas la cercanía y confrontación con el oji violeta era inminente, Ryoma lo sabia.

El príncipe hacia el estiramiento indicado de sus músculos cuando una figura le impidió la llegada de los rayos del sol, alzo sus dorados ojos solo para ver al moreno con cara de pocos amigos.

Algo alejado estaba kaoru muy atento a todo, el ambiente era inflexible, ya que el Tensai parecía raramente molesto y su juego _amistoso_ con Kawamura lo demostraba; aunque el bipolar castaño le daba batalla.

Mamushin volvió su atención nuevamente a la zona donde estaba el Burro de ojos violetas que comenzó a rebuznar (N/A: KYA! Es ida mía o Kao-chan esta celosos o.O)

-Echizen – llamo el moreno desde su altura

-MH? – el mencionado de resguardo tras su conocida mascara

-Juegas? –reto el mayor sin su sonrisa clásica , muy raro en le si e de decirlo

-Como quiera – contesto

Era la primera ves desde hacia mucho tiempo que o´chibi lo trataba de usted, y eso molesto sobremanera al mas alto, que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. sus orbes amatistas detallaron la menuda y ágil figura, que sin inmutarse se coloco en le lado contrario de la maya , esperando el servicio.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Inui, aun que tenia pensado hablar con kaoru a la brevedad no le pareció el momento adecuado. Demás esta decir que la recolección de datos fue sumamente importante; Nunca vio a Momo jugar con la entrega y al parecer Ryoma estaba listo para el encuentro; Ya que peleaba con la misma entrega.

En resumen el partido fue agresivo y fuerte...

Pero todo fue peor cuando el pequeño novato, consiguió que el remate saltado de Takeshi quedara sin efecto, haciendo enfadar al moreno, todos incluso el data king estaban extrañados por tan rara reacción por parte del alegre Momo.

Por su parte Echizen mantenía sus rostro in pasivo, completamente concentrado en el partido. Su cara no mostraba signo alguno de diversión. Como solía suceder en cualquier encuentro entre estos dos amigos...

Una pelota casual, llego en franco desafió, que el menor no rechazó. Con un remate cruzado justo en la línea que según Momoshiro estuvo fuera, mas el murmullo de los observadores que afirmaban lo contrario lo que irritó aun mas ,si eso era posible, al mayor. Otro punto y el Neko negro ganaba, Takeshi que tenia el servició, sabia que ochibi haría lo imposible por ganar, mas su fuerza era superior y lo sabia.

Decidido saco rápido y espero la devolución hacia su ángulo izquierdo, que Momo supo como responde; mas el pequeñín contesto dirigiendo nuevamente la pelota hacia el mismo punto, como provocando aun mas al moreno. El intercambio era violento, agresivo, con cada golpe las cuerdas de la raqueta no alcanzaban a absorber el impacto haciendo que la vibración llegara a las manos; Otro jugador ya habría estado exhausto pero no era cualquier jugador sino Ryoma Echizen, gracias a su constante entrenamiento pudo resistir.

Estaba claro, para el Chibi, que no perdería ni siquiera con la persona que creía ser el amor de su vida. El orgullo pudo mas y en el ultimo intercambio contesto con una bolea corta, que Takeshi alcanzo a duras penas, dándole la oportunidad de un remate saltado precisó.

-Eso no es justo Echizen – se quejo el más alto

-Dama mada dane – murmuro mientras se ajustaba su gorra, el mayor no soporto la burla en dos grandes zancadas se paro enfrente del príncipe.

-¿Que dijiste? – ladro el ofendido moreno, con los ojos violetas chispeante, pero el mas bajo a pesar de sentir mucho dolor por aquella mirada no lo demostró haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para sostener su mascara arrogante y repitió la famosa frase.

-Dama mada dane Momoshiro – Sempai

Los titulares pestañaron ante la fría contestación del pequeño, quién al intentar marcharse fue detenido por una mano opresora que cual tenaza de acero se negaba a soltarlo, los ojos dorados se fijaron en el rostro de su mejor amigo, en es aquel momento estaba desfigurado por ..."_**odio**_"... al interpretar aquella mirada, un pequeño escalofrió sacudió el diminuto cuerpo, mas su semblante no denoto ningún sentimiento.

Por su parte, kaoru apretó sus puños dentro de los bolsillos de su Short, armando con su enojo se encamino hacia fuera de las canchas, mas al pasar junto al burro de ojos violetas dijo.

-Idiota deberías saber perder – Kaoru siguió su camino unos pasos mas, para luego caer al piso – Pero que demonios... – intento decir al girar en el piso , mas antes que pudiera reaccionar un puño impacto en la mejilla

-¿Serpiente estúpida quien te pregunto algo?

-Como te atreves retrazado Fhsss...

Los puños iban y venían de modo descontrolado, mientras la pelea se llevaba acabo, Ryoma se encamino a la salida pero choco contra el capitán quien dejaba ver a su alrededor una aura destructiva impresionante. Ochibi trago grueso y se corrió a un costado para darle paso.

Los ojos avellana vagaron por todas las canchas, todo era un completo desastre; Fuji por alguna razón incomprensible y villana sonreía ante un sudado Kawamura, Inui a pesar de su postura habitual (N/A: ósea anota y anota en su libreta u.u) se veía completamente tenso, ni decir del par de intermedios que daban un espectáculo deplorable. El auto control de Tezuka, se había ido hacia ya un par de horas, por lo que sentenció con firmeza.

-TODOS 30 VUELTAS ...AHORA...¬¬ - exigió con firmeza, tanto intermedios y principiantes obedecieron de inmediato, los titulares se quedaron observándolo incrédulos el enojo del Boucho mas no fue lo correcto.

-¿Ustedes no piensan moverse? – cuestiono- Inui trae tu jugo todos tomaran – ordeno con decisión, los ojos de los demás se agrandaron, Sadahiaru cumplió sus ordenes, mientras que los titulares corrían a sabiendas que les esperaba una buena sección de castigos.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del Neko, no solo Oishi se dio cuenta , el doctor también.

-Sucede algo joven Eiji?

-O.O no... - respondió simplemente; Más no era cierto.

Algo alteraba sus nervios no sabia si era la familiaridad que compartían el doctorcito y su koi, había sonrisas cómplices, hablaban de cosas que el pelirrojo no entendía, de repente la vocecita de Fuji se coló en su subconsciente llenando su mente de ideas irracionales. Fue justo el echo de pensar en el bisturí lo que lo hizo estremecer, la vos del doctor lo saco de su limbo.

-Eiji-kun te sientes mal?

-No claro que no – respondió un confundido neko

-Te pusiste muy pálido Kikumaru

-Estoy bien Syuchiro no te preocupes n.n

-Deja que te vuelva a revisar antes de darte mi diagnostico – Insistió el mayor , Eiji asintió con resignación, el medico volvió a tomar la presión – ¿has estado comiendo como debes?

-Pues no tengo hambre

-Descansaste como te pedí?

-mmm.. Hai – respondió – me acosté

Pero no dormiste verdad? – replico el preocupado capitán

-o.o... pues... – rasco su mentón - No realmente no U/./U

-Eiji –kun si no descansas y te alimentas como es debido, le pediré a tu entrenadora que te quite del equipo hasta nuevo aviso- advirtió el medico

-Pero... pero...

-Pero nada Kikumaru sabes que te necesito en el torneo pero si eso implica arriesgar tu salud buscare la forma de conseguir otra pareja – advirtió el oji verde, la única reacción de Eiji fue agachar la cabeza

-Bueno no creo que sea necesario, pero si tiene que cuidarse en las siguientes semanas, su alimentación es importante al igual que el descanso ¿de acuerdo? La respuesta del pelirrojo fue un nuevo asentimiento

-Yo me encargare que lo siga al pie de la letra nos e preocupe keitaro-san

-Como confió en tu responsabilidad no me preocupare por El - Sonriendo mientras volvía a su lugar tras el escritorio - Syuchiro – llamo

-Dígame

-Comenzaste a tratarme de usted nuevamente...¬¬ - se quejo el doctor

-jejeje es la costumbre.. perdóneme keitaro-san

-Bien..- comenzó a escribir – le daré a unas vitaminas a tu koi

La charla entre los dos hombres se torno muy amena, mientras que el pelirrojo seguía en absoluto silencio. Cuando Kikumaru no aguanto mas la indiferencia se puso de pie

-¿Sucede algo Eiji-kun?

-NO... con su permiso voy al baño – sin más salió del cubículo

-mmm... no me dejo decirle que pasara a mi privado

Keitaro-san ire a ver que tiene

-De acuerdo los espero la semana que viene, no olvides las indicaciones – le pasó los recetas, el menor le sonrió y agradeció nuevamente , hizo una reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta.

El doctor recostó su cuerpo en el respaldo de su sillón, suspiro profundamente , saco un paquete de cigarrillos estaba apunto de llevarse uno a su boca cuando sus ojos negros se desviaron al cartel que claramente prohibía fumar en aquel recinto; volvió el pitillo a su lugar, mientras su mente vago en el pasado dónde se deleitaba con la atención del pequeño Syuchiro: Mas el tiempo había pasado, el pequeño ya era todo un jovencito dedicado y **enamorado** – se remarco la ultima palabra

-"Keitaro deja eso por la Paz" – se dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, la puerta se abrió llamando la atención del medico

-sucede algo?-su siguiente paciente aguarda – anunció la enfermera

-hágalo pasar – Pidió y la enfermera se corrió para dar paso a un jovencito rubio – Tome asiento pro favor – el joven obedeció – Su nombre por favor

-Yuki Amano

-Encantando - estrecho al mano del joven- Yo soy Keitaro

oxoxoxoxoxox

**nota del autor: **

se que es corto pero es la único bueno que salió en este momento sepan comprender mi falta de inspiración, prometo un cap mas largo más adelante. Y sin miras a mentir. Quiero agradecer a todas mis chiquis que están ahí pacientes esperando que las musas se aparezcan. LAS QUIERO MUCHO T.T!

Feliz navidad ( atrazada) y prospero año nuevo mis peques-

Con deseos nuevos y ganas de seguir y concluir esta historia me despido pro este año.


End file.
